Amor a primera risa
by Simplementecandy
Summary: Una historia llena de aventura, romance que viven tres amigas. Esta situada en la actualidad con los personajes de mi anime favorito Candy Candy . CAPÍTULO FINAL !
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR A PRIMERA RISA**

 _Tú me Volviste atrevida_

 _Cambiaste mi filosofía_

 _Nuestro amor a primera risa_

 _Fue Lo Que me enloqueció ..._

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Brasil 2008, Aeropuerto Internacional de Galeão, de Río de Janeiro_

_por fin ... Un poco mas y mis pompis desaparecen

_ni lo digas ... mis empanadas no dan más. Por Cierto Donde se metio Candy?

_creó Que Fue al tocador ... VAMOS ven a buscarla.

_allá Viene ...

_listo chicas, ya Llame a mi vieja y le Dije Que Llegamos?

_esperen, no nos olvidemos de la fotiiis de bienvenida

_ok ... yo la saco ... Pero Donde Meti mi GoPro?

_deja Lata, la saco con mi Celu. Sonrían!

Selfieeeee jajaja _moda_

Como Todos Los Veranos, Las Tres Jóvenes Annie, Candy y Patty se reencontraban párr Pasar SUS Vacaciones juntas, A Pesar de vivir en Diferentes Países siempre se las ingeniaban párrafo Convencer a SUS Padres de mandarlas.

 _En el Hotel Fasano Rio de Janeiro_

_woooow! ..., Decio Las Tres al ingresar al Lugar

_esta de lujo, decia Patty embobadisima con el hotel,

_hay Que felicitar al Sr Andley, se jugo muy bien eh! , Comentaba Annie

_y bueno es lo Menos Que Nos merecíamos no Creen?

_tienes caramelo Razón, terminamos la prepa Con Todos los honores y Ahora un Disfrutar ..., decia Patty muy entusiasmada.

_vamos un anunciarnos ...

Tardes _Buenas, TENEMOS una reserva, decia caramelo

_Buenas Tardes Bienvenidas y. A nombre de quien se Hizo la reserva ?, saludaba y atendía la recepcionista

_gracias! ... un nombre de Candice White Andley

_MUY busque, favor Permitame su identification por

_si, acá Tiene.

_... Muy bien, ... habitación 405, la mejor Suite del hotel Elección excelente, Cuenta: Además con Una excelente vista al marzo Ah, se me olvidaba, hijo Estas Las Llaves del coche Que se reservo párrafo Do Desplazamiento Durante su estancia.

Que disfruten su estadía y NuevaMente bienvenidas. , les decia la recepcionista entregándole la llave de la habitación ¿.

_muchas gracias, respondian las tres.

_woooow y mas woooow! ... escucharon eso? Tu papi no deja de sorprenderme ... Estamos en la mejor suite de jajajaja ESTO me encanta, decia Annie feliz de la vida.

_permitanme acompañarlas señoritas una habitación ¿Do.

Por favor por aqui, decia el anfitriona MIENTRAS las Guiaba al ascensor, Privado y Exclusivo para dirigirlas al Último piso del hotel, El Cual ESTABA pasmado Por Estas tres bellezas.

_no hay duda de que estan Seran Nuestras Mejores Vacaciones. Decia caramelo

_siiiiiii ...

_llegamos, bienvenidas a la Suite Exclusiva del hotel! Exclamo el joven.

Ahora Suben su equipaje. Aquí Tienen Los Números de Servicios del hotel estan Disponibles párrafo CUANDO deseen Hacer USO. ONU Retirarse LUEGO folleto párrafo DIJO entregándole. _ Con su permiso.

_espere, dulces Saco UNOS Billetes de su bolso párrafo Darle la propina, gracias _y.

_gg gracias! Sorprendido el chico por la generosa recibio Que propina.

_Que generosa amiga ..., Vamos que TENEMOS 3 hs párrafo Prepararnos Para La fiesta en la playa esta noche., decia Patty

_ya deseo meterme a la ducha, decia Annie

_Yo Necesito un baño aromatizantes urgente, relajarse relajarse relajarse poooor favoooor jajaja

_esta noche TENEMOS Que romperla ... jajaja decia caramelo MIENTRAS Cantaba _ pepepepepepe pepe brasiiiiil

_eu quero ONU garoto garotiño jajaja, decia Patty

_eu también, imitaba el acento brasileño Annie

_ Voce estan loquiñas ... Ga ga ga garotooos jajaja, Candy repetía.

Imágenes _foto, decia Annie MIENTRAS caramelo y Patty posaban Haciendo plantea sexi, .. _elegante_

_otra, _... elegante_

_ahora las tres, cara de patoooooo mmmmmuack _... elegante_

_Bueno basta de ya ducharnos Que todavía nos Falta ver Que Nos ponemos ... Fiesta blanca Allá vamos!

 **Continuará ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _En la suite era una batalla de prendas, zapatos y accesorios._

_listo...como me veo? Preguntaba Patty quien escogió un vestido blanco corto, con finos breteles, ajustado en el torso y falda amplia. Muy sexi. Sandalias naranjas, con una pulsera en el tobillo,sin tacos por lo que estarían en la arena, su cabello castaño rojizo, q le llegaba un poco más abajo q los hombros lo llevaba suelto y planchado, maquillaje sencillo, rubor rosa y gloss rosa en los labios, hacían resaltar sus ojos color miel y su blanca y ahora bronceada piel,

_estas hermosa amiga, decía candy

_me encanta como te queda Patty...y de mi que opinan, Me queda bien esto? Preguntaba Annie, una morena de cabello negro largo y liso, ojos celestes piel morena. Optó por un vestido estraples blanco, obviamente, corto y ajustado. Marcaba su perfecta acompañó con pulseras de colores, suecos con plataforma no muy alto, blancos

_bellas chicas, están perfectas, yo me pondré esto..., Candy era rubia, cabello largo y rizado, piel bronceada al igual que las otras. Eligió un short blanco,muy corto, y ajustado, q mostraba sus largas piernas bien torneadas,con flecos, el cual lo acompañó con un cinturón trenzado marrón de cuero, un top con finos breteles también blanco que mostraba su piercing en el ombligo. Su maquillaje suave igual que las chicas, no les hacia falta, es su frente puso una vincha trenzada con cintas de seda naranja, marrón y verdes ,la cual hacia resaltar sus ojos color esmeralda intensos al igual que sus diminutas pecas en su respingada nariz, sandalias marrones sin tacos atada a su tobillo, su stylo era hippie chic

_woooow !

Esta noche si no nos para nadie ...decía Annie muy animada

_vamos a zambar eu mininas! Jajaja ,decía Candy mientras bailaba

_a ver chicas , no podemos salir sin unas fotos antes...decía La castaña mientras tomaba la GoPro

_cuando subas las fotos no me etiquetes en todas... Porque si mi hermano las ve me viene a buscar y me lleva a las patadas jajajaja ,Decía la rubia

_ok nenas...digan

selfieeeeeee , gritaron las tres, se sacaron miles de fotos en diferentes posiciones con miles de caras en todos los rincones de la suite.

_ok ok...nos vamos ahora que se nos hace tarde, decía Annie recogiendo sus bolsos y saliendo de la habitación.

 _Tomaron el ascensor, ahí se sacaron otras fotos más._

 _Bajaron, en la salida ya lo esperaba el auto que el padre de Candy rentó para su traslado, una ferrari gris plata._

_nooooooo, por dios! Es nuestra? Preguntaba Annie embobadisima al ver semejante belleza en la cual partirían a la fiesta.

_cierra la boca que nos tragarás Patty jajaja exclamaba la rubia mientras pellizcaba a la morena_ sube !

_auch ! Ok ok

_ahora si estamos completas , decía la castaña mientras subía al coche.

_ahora si...Ah...antes que me olvide, recuerden...nada de alcohol, ok? Ordenaba la rubia con finjida seriedad.

_ ok mamitaaaa jajaja...

_configuraste el GPS? Preguntaba Patty

_obvio nena , respondía Candy mientras salían rumbo a la fiesta.

 _Después de 30 minutos llegaron a la playa. Buscaron lugar en el estacionamiento para dejar el auto y donde les sea comodo. Y se adentraron al lugar._

 _La fiesta era al iré linbre,playa arena, antorchas, luces blanca,y de colores banderines que delimitaban el lugar, todos vestidos de blancos, parecía nieve en la arena._

 _La música muy pegadiza que insitaba a moverse, barras tipos quinchos, con pajas, rústico, romántico, muy jovial._

 _Las bellas chicas no pasaban desapercibidas, los chicos las miraban, tenían las miradas de varios clavas en sus tallados y géneros cuerpos femeninos._

_ya viste esos chicos? ,decía Annie mientras observaba los cuerpos de los chicos , que parecían modelos, cuerpos bien tallados, bronceados perfectos..

_jajaja...mira ese tiene mejor cola que la mía , decía Patty mientras observaba a un moreno que movía sensualmente a ritmo de la música.

_mejor vamos por algo de tomar así entramos en confianza...si? Comentaba la pecosa y se dirigían a la barra por unos tragos...

Ya en la barra...

_que pedimos? Preguntaba Patty

_mmmm no lo se... Algo del lugar, suavecito decía Annie

_Cachaza, es una bebida típica de acá y se que la toman como agua...así que supongo que debe ser tranqui...comentaba la rubia

_ok... ,decía Patty quien le pedía al bartman una ronda de cachaza...el cual le entregó una botella y tres vasos

_cortesía de la casa, le dijo este.

_Gracias , le dijo la castaña y el le hizo un giño.

Sentadas en la barra...sale la primera ronda...

_woooooow! Esto me quemó la garganta ,exclamó la rubia...

_jajajaja yo que disfonica decía Annie fingiendo la voz

_Ooooooh...esto sabe a ca cha zaaaaa

,y echaron a reír las tres

_foto foto,, digan CACHAZAAAAA chic

 _Y así una ronda tras otra...entre risas y risotadas, mejillas rosadas debido al efecto del alcoho_ l...

_o o ook , vamos a bailar ,decia la rubia

_vamos vaaaa mos ...PE PE pepepee salían haciendo trencito las tres para subierse a un escenario

_noooo no y nooo .no pensarás subir ahí Candy

_vamos Patriqui no seas aguafiesta...mira esos bombones bailando ahí...decía la rubia intentando convencer a su amiga

_vaaaamos vamos ...Chu chuc chucu Chu...Patty chucu Chu Patty decía la morena cantando

_ok...pero sólo una ok? Dijo Patty mientras era empujada por sus amigas.

 _Subieron al escenario...bailando...cuando estuvieron arriba varios voltearon a verlas...las chicas llamaban mucho la atención...rubia, castaña y morena, una combinación excitante a los ojos de los brasileños._

 _Bailes sexi, movimientos sensuales...meneos de caderas...cinturas..._

 _Y de pronto se escuchó el tema del verano " ziriguidum" , subieron tres muchachos, de cuerpo increíblemente perfecto, dioses griegos que bailaban al lado de cada una, se complementaron Nose si por el efecto del alcohol pero armaron la coreografía perfectamente los seis._

 _El público los alentaba entre silbidos y aplausos._

_oh por dios,trata de llevar el ritmo Candy, menea menea menea,cadera menea,sexi sexi..., pensaba la rubia mientras el adonis que bailaba a su lado le sonreía entre una mezcla de sensualidad diabolicamenteseductor jajaja _este tipo me derrite

_oh oh oh...si me vuelve apoyar así me da un paro aquí mismo ,zambando. Parece que se va a desarmar las caderas, pensaba la morena quien también se babeaba por quien bailaba a su lado

_ziriguidum ziriguidum ziriguidum ...,cantaba Patty mientras le bailaba a su acompañante moviendo caderas,

 _Mientras el séxtuplo bailaba en el escenario un grupo de chicos las observaba descaradamente desde la barra._

_si no fuera porque mi Mamá dijo que mi hermana estaba en Escocia juraría que la rubia que baila en el escenario es Candy...decía un rubio mientras miraban la escena

_jajajajaja tu hermanita? Pero mira lo que son esas mujeres por dios! Decía un castaño que contemplaba los movimientos de caderas de la morena

_Vamos Neal, cierra la boca que te entran moscas

_y tu secate la baba Archie, y ya Alebert debate de hacer la cabeza que esa milita debe estar en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente abrazando a su osito de peluche .

_por cierto donde se metió Terry y Tony? Preguntaba Albert, hermano gemelo de Antony , rubios y de ojos azul mar, cuerpos perfectos, atléticos y hermanos de Candy

_vamos a sentarnos con ellos y las chicas...,se dirigieron al grupo llevando unas botellas de champaña

_No puede bailar así y sonreír de esa manera por dios!esa mujer me va a matar! ...decia Terry a si mismo mientras iba acercándose más para verla de cerca,bailar a la rubia, como movía sensualmente sus caderas, observaba el pircing que adornaba el ombligo de esta, mostrando su plano vientre, contemplaba sus piernas y lo que más le cautivaba era su sonrisa, esa dulce sonrisa!_ ven, vamos.

_a donde? Preguntaba tom

_arriba , contestaba el Terry mientras agarraba del brazo a su amigo y se dirigían al escenario, cruzando en el camino a Archie quien se les unió...

_jajajajaja no lo puedo creer

_de que te ríes Neal? preguntaba Albert

_mira allá arriba, en el escenario...

_nooo eso son Terry ,Tom y Archie? Jajajaja que descaro el de estos tres

Ya en el escenario

_vamos por algo fresco que muero de sed, decía la morena tomando del brazo a sus compañeras y perdiéndose entre la multitud

_no las veo... Exclamaba frustrado Terry

_y bueno ya que estamos arriba mostremos nuestro encantos a estas minihas , decía Archie mientras iba acercándose bailando a una pelirroja

 _Caminado descalzas, con sandalias en manos, llevando una botella de champaña y unas compás, se alejaron del lugar para caminar cerca del mar_

_jajaja ca chaaa zaaaa jajaja nunca mee voy a olvidar de la chacaza zachaza o como se llame... Decía Patty sintiendo el efecto de la bebida

_eres de terror bailando Patty, mi tía abuela mueve más las caderas jajaja se burlaba la rubia de la castaña

_ es el efecto de la zachaca jajaja se burlaba la morena quien estaba muy risueña

_ziriguidum ziriguidum se burlaba Candy imitando los graciosos pasos que hizo Patty en el escenario

 _Las tres chicas sumergidas en su mundo, bailaban, reían de sus propias locuras._

 _Candy danzaba al ritmo de la música, sintiendo esa deliciosa sensación de la arena en sus pies, ida en ese efecto ignoraba que era observada por un castaño de ojos azul zafiro que no se perdía ni un movimiento de la rubia, y más aún cuando esta sonreía._

 ___ selfieeeee _cchic chic_

_zachaca chazaca ...como era?

 **continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

En la lujosa suite tres jóvenes descansaban plácidamente hasta que...

 __Maxi es tan guapa,_

 _Es tan bonita,_

 _Tiene una cara de princesita,_

 _Mi bomboncito de carne y hueso,_

 _Y se derrite al darle un beso._

 _Inteligente,_

 _Lo creen los chicos,_

 _Ella es valiente,_

 _No sé si me explico_

 _Independiente,_

 _Le gusta tenerte_

 _Delante de mi pa' que vea la gente,_

 _Que yo te quiero y te tengo en mi mente._

 _Ay, y ay, y ay, y ay,_...Empezó a sonar su celular, vvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_mmmmmm se me parte la cabeza , se quejaba la rubia mientras trataba de coger su teléfono, _pero quien demonios me molesta a estas hs?,era casi mediodia, tomó su móvil, chequeo la pantalla _

10 correo de voz,

63 sms ,

45 llamadas pérdidas,

se incorporó rapidamente, su cara pálida, los ojos como si hubiera visto a la llorona,_no puede ser me va a matar!

_ay mm mi cabecita ,baja la voz por favor, decía la morena

_me da vueltas tooodo, que paso porque esa cara?, preguntaba la castaña también dolorida por la resaca que tenían

_es mi mamá... Que hago, que le digo? Si se entera se enojara con mi papito

_calmate, ya veremos que hacemos .,decía muy calmada la ojiazules

_demosle chacaza o zachaca Nose como se llama esa cosa pero de seguro que se le olvida que le mentiste jajaja

_ay Patty que mal que te hizo eso jajaja , mejor llamó a mi papá y que el me diga que hacer. Sólo espero que tía Elroy no haya abierto su bocota. Por cierto que hacemos las tres en la misma cama cuando hay tres hermosos y confortables king size? Miraba a sus amigas desparramadas por total la cama,

_no tengo ni idea, ni siquiera se como llegamos ,se cuestionaba la castaña

_nose...mejor voy a ducharme ya es más de mediodia... Decía la morena tratando de incorporarse para dirigirse al baño

...

_porque no se quedan con nosotros una semana mas? Preguntaba Archie

_prometi a Karen acompañar a ver a su familia en Canadá, respondia Albert

_están seguros que no quieren venir con nosotros a Miami? Preguntaba Neal

_no, nos quedaremos una semana más y luego volveremos a Nueva york ...decía el castaño de ojos azules...recordando a la rubia bailar en el escenario

_como quieran, nos vamos porque el vuelo sale en 1/hs . Nos vemos allá, se despidieron y salieron al aeropuerto los gemelos, Tom y Neal.

_Bien, porque no nos vamos a la playa quien sabe ,talvez nos encontramos a las brasileritas de anoche , decía Archie quien quedó fascinado por la morena de ojos celeste

_jajaja tienes razón vamos, decía Stear, hermano de este...y salieron del hotel los tres.

...

 **Nueva York** ,

En la Mansión de los Andley...

William George Andley, era un abogado multimillonario, más prestigioso de USA, y dueño de uno de los bufete de abogados más importantes del pais. Su familia era muy reconocida y respetada de América. Estaba casado con Rosemery White Andley, doctora especializada en pediatría, también una reconocida médica de la ciudad. Tenían tres hijos, los gemelos William Antony White Andley, William Albert White Andley, ambos ya cursaban su último año en la universidad, uno Administración y Finanzas, y el otro Abogacía al igual que su padre, y la menor y única mujer, Candice White Andley quien vivió desde los 6 años con su tía abuela, Elroy Andley en Escocia a pedido de ella que adoraba con locura a su tia,y ahora regresaría para continuar la universidad, con su familia en NY, pero no por decisión propia sino de sus padres.

_No puedo creer, llevó intentando comunicar con mi hija hace 3 hs y no se digno a contestar ni una llamada y se comunica contigo... Por eso es así, porque la consientes demasiado William

_Tranquila cariño, mi pequeña me dijo que no tenía el celular con ella por eso no atendió las llamadas, además de que salió con Elroy de compras, ya la conoces., su marido trataba de ser lo más convincente para que su mujer no sospechara nada

_esta bien pero me gustaría que fuera tan apegada a mi como lo es contigo...,decía Rosemery cariñosamente a su marido y un tanto celosa por la estrecha relación que tenía su hija con el.

_Ven, aprovechemos que los niños no están y vamos a almorzar a un lindo lugar. Tenemos que aprovechar los días mira que luego será un caos tenerlos nuevamente a los tres juntos , sonreía cariñosamente este.

_tienes razón mi amor... Te amo,

_yo también, uds son mi mayor felicidad.

...

 **Brasil**

_Bueno todo arreglado, mi viejo se ocupa de mi mamá así que vamos,

_chicas no encuentro mi GoPro, decía Patty preocupada,_no quiero perder las fotos del viaje

_mmmmmm la buscaste bien? Cuestionaba la morena,mientras buscaba entre la ropa que estaba regada por toda la suite

_la buscamos luego, de seguro debe estar mezclado con todo esto...vamos que yo llevó la mía, y estoy que muero de hambreeee ...,decía la rubia empujando a sus amigas a la salida.

Ya en la salida del hotel.

Las tres con un look muy juvenil y sexi, la rubia de un short de jean desflecado y desgastado , cortito y por debajo del ombligo,bien a la altura de su cadera, top corto mostrando su plano vientre adornado con un pircing de una hermosa esmeralda, regalo de su amigo argentino. Ojotas y gafas de sol de dolce gabbana, pelo suelto.

La morena con una mini blanca de jean, ojotas, top también mostrando su pircing y gafas de sol de la misma marca. La castaña optó por un vestido muy veraniego y corto, estampado en colores claros con finos breteles, gasfa de sol y ojotas.

_oh no ...la luz! Jajajaja ,tapándose las tres los ojos porque los rayos del sol las encandilaba más la resaca de anoche...

_jajajaja que mal estamos, suban que ssino me las devoro a uds , decía la pecosa

Así partieron a un resto al aire libre y en la playa.

_que lindo lugar, me encanta...se siente taaaan bien estar lejos de casa y que Mamá no este zumbando en mis oídos "Annie estudia, Annie ordena tu cuarto,Annie esto Annie lo otro...ufffff"

_bueno pidamos algo rápido que tengo hambre ya, decia la pecosa mientras miraba la carta.

_pidan uds, yo voy al tocador...,indicaba la morena

_ok...

_jajajajaja no lo puedo creer, por dios que vergüenza, moría de la risa la rubia mientras revisaba su celular

_que cosa ?

_mira, y mostraba las fotos a la castaña que sacó con su celular, (Patty haciendo una pose robótica y cara de pato)

_ay no, esa soy yo! ,

_jajajaja jajajaja

_no te rías Candy ! ,la regañaba a la rubia , pero por lo menos yo no salgo colgada del cuello con ese chico, señalando una foto donde Candy estaba en una pose comprometedora con un lindo castaño pelo corto y carita de feliz cumpleaños

_ vos no pero mira a Annie

_jajajajaja será mejor que no se lo digamos porque le da un infarto jajaja, ambas reían de que la morena de la pose vergonzosa de su amiga meneando

_listo chicas, que pidieron? ,mirando a sus amigas que estaban rojisimas de tanto reír,_de que se ríen?

_nada, sólo un chiste malísimo de Patty, jajajaja_ si, pedimos salmón ahumado con ensalada cesar y te frío bien frío (... _para apagar el fue de anoche...resaca maldita...)_

_Tu estaciona y nosotros buscamos una mesa, esta llenisimo el lugar, decía el castaño mientras bajaban del auto deportivo

_Consigue lugar afuera Archie, no quiero estar encerrado.

_como ud ordene Sr Grandchester ,se burlaba este en compañía de su hermano mientras ingresaban al lugar.

_mira Archie en la terraza hay una mesa libre , vamos,

_ok, ve tu yo voy al sanitario

_ok, mientras se dirigía a la mesa le manda un mensaje a su amigo _" _estamos en la terraza, tercera mesa a la derecha" ,_

Luego de estacionar, revisa su Celu,lee el mensaje e ingresa al resto y se dirige a donde ya están sentados sus amigos.,_ excelente ambiente, me gusta , comentó el castaño sentadose junto a estos.

_lo mismo le dije a Stear, me gusta la onda que tiene, creó que esto sería un buen negocio para emprender, no lo creen? Podríamos hacer una sociedad, opinan?

_sería cuestión de hablarlo, además de ver donde, comentó su hermano

_suena interesante , pero ahora no hablemos de negocio y pidamos el menu, dijo el Terry cambiando de tema.

_pidamos sólo unas hamburguesas y vámonos a la playa de una vez, sugerido Archie, mirando hacia el mar.

_ok, ...se acerca el mozo tomando su pedido para luego retirarse y traer las bebidas.

Mientras a cuatro mesas donde estaban estos unas chicas mantenían su charla entre risas y reproches

_oh porque no me dijeron de esas fotos,? Que malas amigas tengo ,se quejaba la morena con sus amigas y cruzaba los brazos

_jajajaja es por eso mismo, para no amargarte el día Annie , respondía la rubia,_ pero tranquila que no las subiré ...aún jajaja,

_ooooooh Candy, más te vale que no las subas eh! Porque yo subiré el vídeo donde zambas acarameladamente con el bombonazo de anoche, amezaba a su amiga con una mirada picarona

_subelo, no tengo nada que ocultar jaja se defendía y burlaba de la morena

_bueno ya basta chicas, vos que el mar nos espera , pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron del lugar.

Cuando se levantaron un para de ojos azules enfocó su mirada en la rubia.

_es ella...como olvidar esa hermosa sonrisa, pensaba el castaño mientras seguía con la mirada a la rubia que se dirigían a la salida del ándose y obligando a sus amigos a ir con el, _vamos !

_pero si aún no terminamos, decían los hermanos siguiendo al castaño.

Y así salieron los tres tras las bellas jóvenes quienes se dirigían a la playa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

En la playa se estaba llevando a cabo un concurso de coreografías, había un alto y gran escenario, donde fue la fiesta anterior, sólo que ahora lo estaban utilizando para otro fin. El lugar estaba repleto de chicos y chicas. Estas se adentraron a la multitud para observar de cerca.

_oooooahhh jodeme ! miren arriba, no son esos los chicos con los que bailamos anoche? Cuestionó la rubia sorprendida por lo que sus verdes ojos contemplaban diabólicamente... (imaginen que es algo así lo que las tres picaronas miraban descaradamente jajaja _"Troupe Dance - Ziriguidum - Toa Toa verão 2013" en YouTube )_

 ___ mía moooor ! Que cositas más lindas por dios, ese chocolatito me lo como yo , decía con voz de nena Annie

_chicas yo no me acuerdo con el que baile, se reprimía Patty por no recordar la cara del chico de anoche, mientras hacia pucherito

_jajajaja pues yo me acuerdo perfectamente de ese bombón con tatoo en el dorso...ay chicas dios existe y es demasiado generoso con nosotras. Suspiraba la pecosa.

_necesitó meterme al mar urgente porque ardeeee Troya jajajaja , se abanicaba con las manos la morena fingiendo arder

Salieron entre la multitud para meterse al agua

Mientras ellas se desvestían quedándose en sus sexi bikinis 3 jóvenes se acercaban a ellas.

_Aún no perfeccionó bien mis pies para zambar, se quejaba la morena, dirigiéndose a la rubia

_ya te dije , es bien fácil... Acordarte _mato cucarachas mato cucarachas mato cucarachas_ pero rapidito de un lado a otro, y después el otro que debes hacer para que parezca una gelatina,donde debes sólo mover la parte de abajo, como si hicieras un berrinche cuando no quieren comprarte lo que pides...sólo los pies haciendo varios pasitos rápidos ,ahora intnetalo

_así...? Y hacia los pasitos

_la rubia moria de la risa al ver a su amiga,_pero tampoco lo hagas sufrir al podré bicho amiga jajajaja, ambas morían de la risa hasta que logró zambar la morena, continuaron zambando la musica brasilera que sonaba en en Iphone de la rubia,y Patty buscaba su protector solar para aplicarselo.

_por fin la encontré ...pensaba el castaño de ojos azules que veía a su rubia que tenía una bikini blanca, arriba era un top torsado, y abajo la bombacha llevaba un volado del mismo color, su melena la llevaba suelta

_mira Stear esa que esta con la rubia y la morena, no es tu amiga? Archie señalaba a Patty, quien tenía una bikini negra, top torsado con un fino breteles que se sujetaba a su cuello, y la d Annie arriba blanco y abajo turquesa, también de dos piezas. Las chicas tenían un generoso y bien torneado cuerpo,lucían perfectamente bien en sus trajes de baño.

_conoces a esas chicas Stear?... preguntaba el castaño, mientras iban cambiando a donde estaban ellas

_ahora te digo si es ella.,..,se acerca y duduso preguntó, _Patricia O'Brien ?

_giro su cabeza para ver quien la llamaba, _si ? ,lo miró intrigada_ si, so soy yo,

_No te acuerdas de mi? Alistar Crowell ,no conocimos en Mismo

_Stear? Oh, que sorpresa , no te reconocí,

_sin embargo yo si, aunque estas más alta jeje, pero igual de hermosa , le decía mientras se acercaba a saludarla dando un beso en la mejilla quien le respondió de igual manera.

_tu cambiaste mucho, y lo observaba de arriba abajo, tenía un short de baño azul oscuro corto, lentes de sol marrones y una visera.

_jajaja y digamos que si, ya no soy un niño. Estas de vacaciones por aquí?

_si, vine con unas amigas, señalando a las chicas que estaban a la orilla del mar mientras seguían zambando en el agua. Y tu?

_también, vinimos en un grupo grande, algunos ya partieron y quedamos los tres, señalando a los otros que estaban atrás de el, _vengan chicos les presentó a una vieja amiga, ella es Patty, la cual les sonrió e hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de saludo y estos le correspondieron

_Hola Patty, soy hermano de Stear, Archie

_Hola, Terrence Grandchester , saludo a la joven tomando su mano para depositar un beso, cosa que le sorprendió a ella y se ruboriso., y este se sonrió de costado

_un gusto chicos, vamos a donde están mis amigas así nos conocemos

Mientras iban acercándose se escuchaba la canción que bailan...

 _Eu quero ver as morenas,as loirinhas e as gostosa_

 _mexer o popozão em bebê não tem mistério_

 _não não é só mexer o popozão_

 _Popo,popozão_

 _ão popo,popozão é só mexer o popopopozão popo popozão popo popozão vem com gasparzinho que a mamãe popo popozão,popo popozão,popo popozão é só mexer o popozão popopopozão popopopo zão popopopozão suinga vem_

 _Vai invadir o brasil é ser sensacional prepare o corpo gostoso_

 _Prepare o corpo gostoso_

 _Isso é gasparzinho vem no carnaval não tem mistério não não é só mexer o popozão_

 _Popo,popozão_

 _ão popo,popozão gasparzinho é só mexer o popozão popo popozão popo popozão vai mexer vai popo popozão,popo popozão,popo popozão é só mexer o popozão popopopozão popopopozão popopopozão é só mexer o popozão popopopozão,popopopozão virar aqui vem vira pra mim vai popopopozão,popopopozão assim tá lindo tá bonito popopopozão vai popopopozão,popopopozão,popopopozão é só mexer o popozão popopopozão,popopopozão,popopopozão olha a viola da maldade viola,viola gasparzinho mamãe aqui ta bomi tá demais vem gasparzinho todo mundo vem atras,aqui ta bom tá demais vem gasparzinho todo mundo vem atras_

 _Vai invadir o brasil é sensacional prepare o corpo gostoso_

 _Prepare o corpo gostoso_

 _Isso é gasparzinho vem no carnaval_

_jajajajaja vamos Annie que tu puedes

_estoy en desventaja con alguien que baila desde los 7 aaaaños !

_deberíamos buscar a los chicos y pedirles clases privadas

_ooooh siiiiiii jajaja ,

_chicas ! , se acercó la castaña a ellos junto a los chicos, estas se voltearon a mirarlos, _El es Alistair Cornwell, un amigo,lo conocí en un viaje a Italia. Ellas son Candy y Annie

_hola, pero pueden decirme Stear, estas se acercaron a saludarlo dándole doble besos en las mejillas a este,quien se ruborizó ante el saludo de las chicas

_un gusto conocerte Stear, dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

_ellos son Archibald Cornwell, mi hermano, el cual saludo a ambas tomado su manos, pero esta se adelantaron y saludaron de igual manera que al anterior, y también se ruborizó, no estaban acostumbrados a ese saludo

_Hola chicas, encantado de conocerlas, prefiero que me llamen como lo hacen mis amigos, Archie

_muy bien Archie, saludo la rubia

_Esta bien te diremos así, y la morena fijo inmediatamente sus ojos en los de el

_y por último nuestro amigo Terrence, señalando al castaño, pero este más se les adelanto a las jóvenes y besos el dorso de la mano de la morena

_hola, Terrence Grandchester, luego se dirigió a la rubia esbozando un seductora sonrisa y tomando con delicadeza la mano de esta, quien estaba paralizada, a ver al chico tan guapo, con el torso desnudo, esculpido, abdomen plano y perfectamente trabajado, short corto negro, piernas largas y bien marcadas,una gorra negra que lo hacia más sexi y esas gafas de sol, ni hablar_un gusto bonita!

_ooooooh por dios, nunca en mi vida un hombre m saludo d esa manera taan taan tan Nose q, pero ese beso en mi mano ...paaaaf dios mándame un cubo con agua fría, pensaba la rubia mientras miraba al bombonazo de seductora sonrisa,woooow...,_lo mismo digo,mi nombre es Candy, mostrando su mejor sonrisa.y beso sus mejillas dando doble beso,

_eso no me lo esperaba ,pensaba el rubio mientras se derretía por la sonrisa que esta le dedicó más los besos, _pueden decirme sólo Terry.

_que les parece si hacemos un partido de vóleibol? Sugirió Stear para integrar al grupo ya que vio que estaba medio denso el ambiente

_buenisimoooo gritaron las tres chicas, ya que sabían que eran excelentes jugando

_me parece que llevamos la de perder, dijo Archie observando a las chicas

_tranquilos que les daremos la revancha si pierden jajaja, comentó la morena ,quien estaba cautivada por los ojos color miel del castaño.

_bien, por lo que veo están muy confiadas que van a ganar ,dijo Terry

_obvio, así que porque no lo hacemos más interesantes y hacemos una apuesta? Propuso la pecosa

_woooooow que seguridad srita pecas! Debes estar muy segura para hacerlo. Pero pensándolo bien me parece una excelente idea, uds piensen que quieren y nosotros elegimos el nuestro , comentó este llamando a los hermanos para pensar el premio.

_muy bien,...si nosotras ganamos pagaran nuestra salida de esta noche...incluye todo eh, dijo la morena

_ok ok, si nosotros ganamos uds nos enseñan a zambar obviamente que tambien elegiremos el lugar,dijo Archie , ya que los tres se pusieron de acuerdo recordando como bailaron en el escenario, de acuerdo? Y sellaron el trató estrechando las manos,

_de acuerdo, dijeron las tres

Así pasaron la tarde jugando vóleibol, los chicos les hacían trampa y ellas no se quedaban atrás, podían manejar bien las jugadas ya que era un deporte que las tres practicaron en la secundaria y les fue muy bien, pero estos ya sobrepasaban las reglas fastidiando a las chicas.

_eeeey están haciendo trampa, eso no se vale,se quejó la rubia

_noooo pequis, no es trampa, uds vieron bien donde cayó la pelota por lo tanto los puntos son para nosotros, así que ! , estamos empatados, le corrigió el castaño de ojos azules, esbozando su triunfal sonrisa

_pero que lindo que es, si estuviéramos en otros lugar en estos momentos ya te hubiera comido esa bocota taaan sexi y tentadora, pensaba la rubia.,_jajajaja pero que descaro, nos hicieron tampa todo el juego, dijo fingiendo enojo

_es cierto jugaron muy sucio, uds nos hicieron trampa, salto la morena

_hagamos esto, que le parece si desempatados mañana después del almuerzo? Propuso Stear, para calmar al grupo

_ok lo haremos así Sres tramposos.

_bueno chicos nos veremos mañana entonces aquí, dijo Patty

_aquí estaremos dijo Stear,

_Que harán esta noche ?, pregunto su hermano, mirando a la morena

_vendremos a la fiesta ? Uds vienen?

_si, seguro. Quieren que las pasemos a buscar así venimos juntos

_Mejor nos encontramos en la fiesta , respondió Candy,

_si es lo que quieren entonces nos encontramos a las 10 en la entrada. Si? Respondió el joven de ojos azules.

_bien, nos vemos entonces. Se saludaron con besos, por costumbre de las chicas y cada grupo partió al hotel.

Ya entrando al hotel el teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar...

 _Maxi es tan guapa,_

 _Es tan bonita,_

 _Tiene una cara de princesita,_

 _Mi bomboncito de carne y hueso,_

 _Y se derrite al darle un beso...,_

 ___ hola?

_ _ **hola bonita,**_

_Alex?

 ___ _ **El mismo...como estas?**_

_Oh que alegría escucharte. Muy bien, disfrutando de mis vacaciones, y tu?

_ _ **también, estoy en argentina, en casa de mis viejos. Te tengo una sorpresa!**_

_ay no...sabes bien que no me gustan las sorpresas...por FA...dime de que se trata,siii? Decía haciendo pucherito y voz de nena

_ _ **jajajaja ya imaginó la carita que debes estar haciéndome. Pero no, por lo menos por ahora no te diré nada.**_

_ay pero malo eres...aunque sea una pista siiii?

_ _ **no no y no srita, en la próxima llamada te lo digo, si? Cuidate bonita. Besos**_

_no voy aguantar...pero esta bien, besotes. , y corto la llamada emitiendo un suspiro

_Epppa y eso? A que o a quien se debió ese suspiro, preguntaba la morena viendo a su amiga con cara de borreguito triste

_Nada, un amigo que me dejó con un duda, dijo esta haciendo puchero

_woooow y veo que no sólo con la duda eh

_naaa, ya te estas haciendo la cabeza, Alex y yo sólo somos amigos, y los mejores.

_Mmmmmm ya quiero conocer personalmente a ese argentino,para ver si es tan lindo como sale en las fotos. Cambiando de tema, vieron que Terry no le quitó la mirada en toda la tarde a Candy?

_Siiii, yo tambien me di cuenta, dijo Patty

_jajajajaja , ni uds a los demás. Vi como te babeabas por el hermano de Stear y a ti Patty que no dejabas de sonreirle jajajaja

_a poco no me van a decir que no están para comérselo todito? Argumento la morena

_siiiiiii ,dijeron las tres carcajeándose por el comentario.

_ahora a ducharnos y ver que nos pondremos para salir con esos bombones., dijeron ya entrando a la suite.

Después de 4 hs las chicas terminaron de arreglarse, se dirigieron al lugar acordado, estacionaron su ferrari, donde ya los chicos la esperaban. Bajaron de el dejando con la boca abierta a sus acompañantes.

La morena llevaba un vestido azul con estampas de flores rosas, ajustado al cuerpo, sin mangas y breteles anchos, zapatos azul con plataforma. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta.

La castaña, top negro y una falda negra estampada con flores de varios colores,acampanada y zapatos con plataforma rojo. Cabello alborotado, sensual.

La rubia vestido aqua de gasa,con estampa de flores coral, la parte de arriba era ajustada y la falta suelta ,era corta adelante y larga atrás,un cinto finito fucsia , zapatos de igual color al cinto,con plataforma, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y sus rizos alborotados. Las tres con maquillaje suave, salvo sus bocas las resaltado, Candy y Annie con un rosa intenso, Patty escogió un rojo pasión, les resaltaba el bronceado al igual que sus ojos, estaban muy sexi y atrevidas sin llegar a lo vulgar.

_woooooow ! Dijeron los tres al ver llegar a las tres jóvenes

_hola chicos saludaron ellas, también sorprendidas al ver a tres guapos hombres frente a ellas.

El castaño mayor ,Stear, se puso unas bermudas, color salmón, remera o playera blanca con letras negras, zapatos náuticos marrones, su cabello corto alborotado, sexi sexi

Su hermano menor escogió un capri blanco , camisa verde agua, no tan ajustada, y unas ojotas de vestir de cuero marrones

Terry eligió unos pantalones claros, sueltos, muy veraniego, de lino, camisa de bambula del mismo color, ojotas al igual que Archie, su cabello como siempre, le llegaba a los hombros, peinado al viento.

Tres increíbles bombones con exquisitas sonrisas.

_se me cae la bombacha, decía en susurro a sus amigas Annie.

_cierra tu bocota , decía en tono de reclamó la castaña...mientras se ruborizada,

_sin hacer notar su nerviosismo las chicas se acercaron a ellos, _bien, entramos, cada uno con su pareja, Archie y Annie, Patty con Stear y Candy con Terry

_Estas hermosa, dijo Stear a Patty, mirándola a los ojos

_gracias, tu también estas muy guapo., dando una pequeña sonrisa

Terry tomó de la mano a la rubia para guiarla a la barra, seguido por los demás.

 **continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _Nos debemos la noche_

 _A solas los dos_

 _Lo de ser amigos_

 _Dejemos por hoy_

 _Las cuentas pendientes_

 _No quiero dejar_

 _No perdemos nada_

 _Con solo probar_

 _Te lo digo de antemano_

 _Y no me importa el que dirán_

 _Cuando se puede se puede_

 _Y cuando no a escondidas_

 _Tengo curiosidad de saber_

 _Como es que tú besas_

 _De seguir lo que arrancamos en verano_

 _Aquel vestido apretado_

 _Y discutirlo a besos_

 _Perder la cordura por la tentación_

Ya en la barra los chicos decidían que iban a tomar

 ___ Que tomamos? Preguntó el rebelde al grupo

_vamos por una ronda de tekilas, y después champaña, quieren?

_ok, el tekilas lo tomamos aquí y lo otro lo llevamos aquella mesa si? Dijo Stear

_ok ok...salen tekilas, dijo el bartman sirviendo a los 6

_hacemos un brindis,pidió Archie, _por un Brasil inolvidable, SALUD !

Todos levantaron su bebida y de un sólo trago la bebieron

_ven vamos a bailar, Terry de la mano a la rubia y la llevó al centro de la pista a bailar_ahora quiero que me enseñes,le dijo al oído haciéndola estremecer a la pecosa

_como tu quieras, sólo sigueme ,si? Y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que el amo desde el primer día que la vio arriba del escenario

_oh por dios, tienes que contenerte Terrence,esta chica me puede se decía para si mismo,_ok yo te sigo preciosa, y así comenzaron el baile y digamos que una "amistad con derecho"?

_para ser que no sabes bailar lo haces muy bien, le decía con voz dulce y seductora

_algo, pero me gustaría que me enseñarás más, le guiño el ojo

Ambos bailaban endemoniadamente sexi, se derretían antes esas miradas. La música era variada, entre axe, reggaeton, electrónica y pop latino, bailaron de todo. Se sentían muy bien juntos, a pesar de recién comenzar a tratarse. Había química en esta pareja aunque ninguno de los dos se imaginaba las sorpresas que les esperaba más adelante.

_vamos por algo de beber que muero de sed y calor, decía la rubia, y se dirigieron a donde estaba el grupo

_vaya que bailan uds dos , decía Stear,

_Candy no tiene filtros cuando se trata de bailar, comentó la morena, baila desde los 7 años y además canta como las diosas, decía esta haciendo que Candy casi escupa su trago

_ _cof cof cof,_ Annie! Le reclamó la rubia

_es verdad, nuestra amiga tiene una linda voz, añadió la castaña

_ay chicas, que lindas uds eh! Dijo con ironía

_de verdad pequis? Preguntaba Terry curioso

_sólo lo hago por hobby , y bailar me encanta,

_eso se nota ,dijo Archie quien observó toda la noche a la rubia,

Después de un rato de charlar, darse bromas, entre copas y copas...pasaron 4 botellas de champaña... Volvieron a la pista con todas las ganas.

_ te dijeron que tienes la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo?,cuestionó el castaño a la rubia

_siiii, me lo dijeron pero no me dijeron que era la mejor del mundo, gracias! ,igual ya lo sabia dijo esta regalándole una

_jajajaja pero que pecosa más engreída

_tengo con que, no lo crees? Dijo con picardía

_en eso estoy de acuerdo, eres hermosa! , supongo que esta hermosa señorita debe tener dueño...o me equivoco?

_mmmmmm nop...y tu, tienes novia, esposa, amiguita, amante o algo por el estilo? Porque supongo que alguien tan guapo como tu no creó que este sólo, la rubia quería saber en que terreno se estaba metiendo antes de seguir con sus planes de conquista.

_no...también estoy solito. Y bueno ya que ambos lo estamos podríamos hacernos compañía durante estos días, que piensas, aceptas?

_mmmmmm...tendrás que convencerme jajaja,

_lo haré...ten por seguro de eso, y asi siguieron bailando al ritmo de la música.

_ay mis pies no dan más...podemos sentarnos? Dijo la rubia haciendo pucherito, cosa que derretía al castaño

_tengo una mejor idea, ven. La tomó de la mano, caminaron hasta alejarse un poco de la fiesta, se sacaron los zapatos para caminar en la arena.

_mmmmmm que bien se siente, caminar descalza por la arena es una delicia para mmis pies jajaja, decía esta mientras caminaba abriendo sus brazos y alzando su mirada al cielo como queriendo abrazarlo, mientras el la observada cautivado.

_es agradable dijo el acercándose a ella por la espalda, pero en ese justo momento ella se giro para quedar de frente y sus miradas se cruzaron, el azul zafiro con esas brillantes esmeraldas, ambos quedaron sin habla, contemplandose, fueron acercándose lentamente, el levantó ambas manos para acariciar suavemente esas mejillas, ella estaba estática ante el rose de sus manos, jamás en su vida le había pasado algo así, no sabia como reaccionar ante esas caricias, nunca fue una chica tímida o sumisa y justo en ese momento todos sus sentidos la estaban traicionando terriblemente.

El se acercaba cada vez más, podía sentir su cálido aliento cerca de su boca, ella seguía parada, con los brazos a cada lado y los ojos entrecerrados,

Cuando sus ojos estuvieron frente a frente, Terry, no siendo dueño de sus actos, la besó. La envolvió en un beso sutil, tan necesitado y deseado, tomó sus labios con tanta ternura, los labios de él succionaban los de ella, él se los lamía y los saboreaba, poco a poco su lengua iba colándose en su boca. Ella le dio cabidad y, ambas encontrarse comenzaron a entrelazarse y danzar. La cordura había abandonado a Terry y se dedicó a sentir y disfrutar de la boca inexperta que se dejaba guiar por la suya, tan entregada y abnegada. Terry hizo un gran descubrimiento en ese momento. Para bien o para mal. Y como arte de magia , REACCIONO, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del castaño para intensificar más el beso, el la tomó por la cintura, el beso paso de ser suave y tierno a intenso y apasionado...Estaban ahí los dos, en la playa, besándose, dando la bienvenida al amanecer. No sabia si era que el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en ella o era que el le estaba subiendo la temperatura, así que para evitar seguir más lejos, fue separándose lentamente. Y en eso llegaron los demás.

_Eeeey chicos, que hacen? Los buscamos por todos lados, decía Patty acercándose

_Pasa que pequis necesitaba tomar aire para bajar el efecto del champán, se adelanto el castaño a responder.

_nos vamos chicas, yo estoy muy cansada y además ya amaneció, dijo Annie quien no daba más.

_nosotros las llevamos dijo Stear al ver que las chicas no estaban en condiciones para manejar

_no hace falta, vinimos en nuestro coche, dijo la rubia

_no dejaremos que manejen en ese estado, dijeron ambos castaño,

_ok ok...pero tendrán que manejar el nuestro también porque no lo pienso dejar aquí.

_ok, yo conduzco . tu Archi lleva a las chicas con Stear y yo llevó a Candy en su auto.

Así emprendieron de regreso al hotel, Terry ayudó a bajar a la pecosa, y acompañarla al ascensor donde ya estaban sus amigas,

_te veo más tarde bonita, y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, cosa que sus amigas ni cuenta se dieron.

_si, fue lo único que logró articular en un simple susurro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Recostado boca arriba con sus manos en la nuca, recordaba ese beso.

_no puedo dejar de pensarte pecosa, desde el primer día que te vi me cautivaste con esa sonrisa, que me pasa contigo? Pensaba mientras el sueño lo iba venciendo hasta quedar rendido.

Como nunca, después de una noche de fiesta las tres jóvenes se despertaron temprano a pesar de haberse amanecido.

_Ahora nos vas a contar con lujo de detalles que fue lo que paso con ese bombón, porque los vi Muuuy acaramelados en la playa

_ay Patty, deja de alucinar que no paso nada

_vamos Candy no soy tonta, así que desembucha yaaaa

_ok ok... Me beso!

_noooooo, yo lo sabía, grito la castaña.

_quien te beso? Preguntaba la morena que recién salía de ducharse

_Terry beso a Candy , decía muy emocionada y esperando los detalles del beso

_ay chicas, fue tan lindo. Pero bueno no creó que se acuerde porque estábamos medio enfiestados, pero besa de una manera que...Nose pero me encanta

_ayyyy el amor el amor, suspiraba la morena

_y a ti que bicho te pico, le preguntaba Patty viendo a su amiga suspirar y arrojarse de espalda a la cama

_el mismo que te pico a vos jajajaja, te vi Patriqui, vi como te comiste al hermano de Archie jajaja, roja por el comentario de su amiga

_jajajaja eso sólo fue el efecto del champagne que te hace alucinar, le respondió la castaña ya entrando a ducharse

_ si si ...te comiste al bomboncito de Stear? Preguntaba la rubia

_ok ok y admito que besa como los dioses, emitiendo un suspiros..._ Ademas todas lo hicimos. O no? ,y echaron a reír las tres.

Terminaron de ducharse, se cambiaron y bajaron a almorzar. Para luego encontrarse con los tres mosqueteros que esperaban la revancha.

Ya en la ferrari.

_chicas ya sólo nos queda una semana nada más, comentaba la rubia

_si, después tenemos que ponernos las pilas para buscar donde hospedarnos ya que iremos a la misma UNI, decía Annie

_Podremos rentar en el mismo edificio así estamos cerca, no lo creen? , _Candy ya le dijiste a tus padres que quieres irte a vivir sola ?

_No, pero en cuanto llegue se los diré Annie, no creó que se opongan, además ya soy bastante grandecita como para independizarme, bueno aunque ellos tendrán que mantenerme hasta que me gradúe jajajaja

_Opinó igual, tienen que bancarnos

_bueno ya no hablemos más de estudio y dediquemosno a disfrutar, aún nos quedan varios días., decía la castaña

_siiii, que les parece si nos vamos a conocer otros lugares? Le podemos decir a los chicos que nos acompañen,

_me parece excelente, respondió Annie.

Estacionaron el coche y se dirigieron a buscar al equipo contrario pero en su camino se encontraron con una sorpresita.

_ey chicas, como están? Saludaba su compañera de escenario

_con cara de sorpresa, y sonrisa de oreja a oreja respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo,_hola, muy bien! ,saludando y luego dejar a la pecas sola con el bombonazo.

_como olvidar es tatoo , pensaba la rubia mientras venía a su mente la imagen de el bailando con sus amigos,_y tus amigos?

_en un rato llegan, quedamos en encontrarnos aquí después del almuerzo, te desapareciste. Después no te vi más, pensé que me llamarías o por lo menos esperaba un mensaje tuyo, le decía con carita de gato chocado

_me diste tu número? Preguntó asombrada porque ni recordaba si era cierto o no,

_claro, ya que tu no quisiste darme el tuyo yo te agende el mío...no lo recuerdas?

_jajaja, a ver, dejame chequear en mi móvil, sacó su Celu y se fijo y ahí estaba " _GERALDO_ :) " hasta una carita feliz le puso jajaja.

_estaba roja por la vergüenza de no recordarlo, _uuuy tienes razón, te juró que no me acorde,

_no hay drama pero no me enojaré si aceptas salir uno de estos días antes de que te vayas ,si? Le dijo dedicándole una linda sonrisa

_ok...acepto tu invitación

_ok, te parece que pase por ti a las 7?

_me parece perfecto

_ahí estare, mira que soy puntual ! ,el ya sabía donde se hospedaban porque en la noche que se conocieron tuvieron una larga plática entre baile y risas. Luego se unió su amigo el moreno.

_hola, saludo este a la rubia, que hacen?

_hola Adriano, lo saludo la rubia, estamos por jugar vóleibol con mis amigos, se unen?

_yo no tengo drama dijo Gera

_dale, será divertido. Y se acercaron al grupo.

_hola chicos, dijo la pecosa, perdón por la demora, vine con unos amigos que quieren jugar también. El es Adriano, señalando al moreno, y el es Gera

_hola saludaron ambos, estrechando la manos con los chicos y un beso en la mejilla a las chicas. A Terry no le gusto nada como Gera miraba a Candy,

_bien, como nos organizamos? Preguntó Archie

_Patty puede jugar para uds y nosotras dos con Gera y Adriano, dijo Annie, obviamente los dos castaños la fulminaron con la mirada pero ella no lo notó.

_bien , como quieran dijo muy cortante Terry.

_me parece que a tu Territo no le simpatizó para nada Gera , le decía la morena al oído a la rubia.

_porque lo dices?

_pues mirale la cara que puso, jajaja

_Bien, cara sacan las chicas y cruz nosotros, dijo Stear. Lanzaron la moneda y salió cruz.

_ok, es para nosotros.

_sacó yo, dijo Archie, este lanzó la pelota, dio pase a Patty luego Terry la remató golpeando a Gera. La rubia lo quería comer con la mirada

_oh, lo siento, dijo este fingiendo disculpas. ,_punto para nosotros por la pelota caya dentro , se burló el castaño

_tranquilo , no pasa nada, es sólo un juego no? Remató el Gera, este ya se había dado cuenta que le molestaba verlo cerca de la rubia, así que se aprovechó de eso, y le dio una sonrisa matadora a la pecosa, la cual le respondió de igual manera, el castaño de equipo contrario no se quedó atrás.

_saque, dijo Archie , tres pases y lanzaron la pelota, el castaño intento hacer lo mismo pero su rival no lo dejó esta vez , salvo la pelota tando pase a su compañero y luego la remató la rubia anotando su primer punto, obviamente que Gera aprovechó para festejar con su compañera

_ bien hecho Can ! Dijo este chocando las manos,

_somos buenas respondió esta

Así pasaron la tarde jugando, el primer tiempo llevaban la ventaja las chicas, el partido estuvo difícil, ambos equipos tenían buenos jugadores pero formalmente el equipo vencedor fue el de los chicos.

_Buen partido , dijo Stear, saludando al equipo contrario.

_fue difícil pero fue una justa la victoria contestó Adriano., quien era un moreno simpático, alto, bien bronceado, cuerpo trabajado, bien tallado, ojos verdes, y cabello negro rizado.

_jugaron bien añadió su amigo, aunque no le gusto en la forma en que Terry jugaba, porque lo hacia con bronca.

_bueno nosotras nos vamos, añadió Patty

_no se olviden que hay una apuesta por pagar dijo Archie dirigiéndose a las chicas,

_claro que no nos olvidamos.,

_bueno nos vemos, dijo la rubia mientras se retiraban del lugar, pero fue detenida por Terry

_Candy, podemos hablar? le ddijo este en un tono que sólo ella escuchó

_si, te escuchó, dijo esta con una sonrisa

_la tomó del brazo y la separó un poco del grupo,_te parece si vamos a cenar, ? , y en ese momento se le acercó Gera para despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla

_nos vemos bonita, y no te olvides que tenemos una salida pendiente. Ah y otra cosa, acepta mi solicitud en Facebook, dijo mientras se alejaba y le guiñaba el ojo.

_ok...en cuanto me conecte lo hago. Nos vemos.

_pero quien se cree ese,dijo el castaño molesto por la actitud del brasileño, decía el castaño para si mismo, _mejor ve cancelando tu salidita porque con quien tienes un pendiente, es conmigo!

_queeee? Pero...y no termino de hablar porque este tambien se fue dejandola a medio hablar

_A las 9 paso por ti y se puntual porque no me gustan que me hagan esperar, le grito a lo lejos , dejando a una furiosa rubia

_pero quien se cree este tarado para tratarme así y dejándome con la palabra en la boca, el no me va a decir con quien tengo que salir o no, yo salgo con quien se me da la gana y no voy a cancelar nada...arrrrrg lo detesto, decía en voz alta mientras se acercaba a sus amigas para subir al auto

_eeeey tranquila ! A quien detestas? Preguntaba la castaña observando que la rubia estaba roja de coraje

_al engreído este, pero quien se cree para imponerme lo que debo hacer

_aaaaaaah , mejor sube y vamosno que no llegaremos a estar lista para que nos vayan a buscar,

_me estas cargando Annie, desde cuando planean salidas sin consultarme?

_ay Candice White Andley hay que ser buenas perdedoras, no te olvides que hicimos una apuesta y eso vamos a hacer esta noche, darle el premio a esos ía la morena apuntando con el dedo índice a la conductora

_ayyyy pero te juró que hoy me sacó, Nose que le pasa, ayer era todo un bombonazo pero hoy,...arrrrg dios, se comportó como un completo idiota, vieron como le devolvía la pelota a Gera? Parece que lo hacia a propósito

_Candy fíjate por donde manejas, te vas a llevar a todo por delante, le decía Patty preocupada por como iba manejando su amiga

_Es obvio nena, no te diste cuenta que estaba celoso? Argumentaba la morena

_ay pero que boberías decís Annie, es un engreído, sólo el quiere ser el centro de atención de todo, pero conmigo se equivoco!

Mientras en otro lado de Brasil unos chicos intnetaban averiguar más sobre sus amigas.

_Vamos , tiene que aparecer, decía el rebelde

_pero hay miles de Candy, por lo menos debemos saber su apellido, lo sabes?

No, no tengo idea. ,dijo muy pensativo este. _Ah ya se, intenta con el de tu amiga Patty, sabes su nombre completo no?

_ok, haber dejame probar. ,pone el nombre completo en el buscador y,_ "BINGO"! Ahi esta, veamos su perfil

_pero no se ve nada, no podemos ver su lista de amigos ni nada

_Debe tener sólo para que lo vean sus amigos, pero mira que linda portada, (estaban las tres amigas en la playa, con lindas y sexi bikinis, saltando, y de fondo se veía el sol ocultarse) suspiro Stear

_fíjate en los like que tiene la foto, _525 like tenía la portada_

_maldita sea, ella no aparece, decía un castaño ya molesto

_estas hasta las manos amigo, le decía Archie a su amigo, _enviarle una solicitud Stear, es tu amiga no?

_Nose, mañana tal vez lo haga, mejor me voy a ducharme sino se me hará tarde, le dije que pasaría temprano para irnos a cenar

_saldremos por separado? Preguntó Archie

_Sólo a cenar, después nos encontramos en el boliche, de acuerdo, dijo Terry, quien ya había planeado todo.

_no te metas en líos amigo recuerda que tienes novia, le recordó Stear

_es sólo una aventura de verano, nada más., respondió este

En una lujosa suite, en el Hotel Fasano Rio de Janeiro

_Mañana Stear me invitó a ir dar un paseo en yate, es un tierno

_ayyyy amiga, si no te conociera diría que estas hasta las manos con ese tipito, decía Annie mientras sacaba miles de prendas para ver que ponerse

_no para nada es sólo que la paso bien con el, además no puedo esperar nada, estos chicos son mucho más grande que nosotras, además que ya tienen hasta su carrera finalizada, por lo menos Stear si, y yo recién voy a comenzar...

_pues yo pienso aprovechar toooods estos días que el bomboncete de Archie este aqui, quiero divertirme, además de ser todo un guapetón es divertido y la paso bien, sumado a que besa como los dioses!

_jajajajaja uds están locas amigas, decía la rubia saliendo de la ducha,_ a donde vamos a ir esta noche?

_Nose uds pero Stear me dijo que iríamos a cenar primero y luego a bailar

_pero como? ,no saldríamos todos juntos? Dijo la pecosa sorprendida

_noooooo amiga, mientras tu charlabas con Gera y Adriano, ellos modificaron la apuesta, y nosotras estuvimos de acuerdo, saldríamos solos y luego nos reuniríamos los seis en un boliche., término la morena de decir

_aaaah bueno...y yo recién me entero. Ahora tendré que cancelarle a Gera, decía mientras tomaba su móvil y escribía un sms.

_Tranquila amiga, aprovecha que cada uno saldrá por su cuenta, como parejita, sonreía la morena entusiasmada por la salidas

_y dicen ser mis amigas, suspiro resignada._Bien, veamos que nos pondremos para esta noche

Sacaron miles de prendas, la suite estaba dada vuelta, hasta que 3 horas más tarde, escogieron cada una que ponerse.

Patty eligió unos pantalones largos de vestir blanco, oxford, con un top negro de encaje, stiletos negros y un sobre d e mano rojo., pelo suelto revuelto, se puso rubor rosa, gloss en los labios, esta vez resaltó más sus ojos con sombras negra dando un efecto humo.

Annie optó por uno vestido straples con falda campaña, color rosa azul, lo combinó con un cinto verde aqua, zapatos con plataforma combinados azul con verde aqua, además de pulseras de varios colores, entre dorados, verdes, fucsias y azules. Su cabellos planchado y suelto, maquilló sus ojos en tonos suaves, y colocó máscara en sus pestaña, resaltó su boca con un rosa fuerte.

Candy se puso un mono corto, le llegaba 3 cm por debajo de los gluteos, era coooorto,dejaba mucho a la imaginacion,fucsia de seda, la parte de arriba llevaba volados de la misma tela y color, con finos breteles, zapatos stiletos con plataforma color fucsia y un sobre cuadrado de un tono más fuerte, pelo suelto y rizos alborotados, resaltó tus ojos al igual que Patty, Smoking, y su boca un rosa suave, se colocó unos aretes de piedras blancas.

Las chicas estaban muy chic , tenían un gusto exquisitos para vestir y siempre estaban a la moda.

En ese instante sonó el teléfono de la habitación avisando que las esperaban en el lobby

_gracias, ahora bajamos , respondió la rubia tomando el teléfono. Bien , estamos listas?

_si, creó que esta vez nos lucimos en arreglarnos, dijo la castaña._bajemos, no hagamos esperar a ese par de engreídos, dijo la rubia.

Bajaron al lugar, ya en el lobby los esperan tres guapos hombres.

Terry pantalón negro, ajustado marcando sus musculosas y largas piernas, zapatos negros de louis vutton , camisa verde agua ajustada mangas largas arremangadas. Su cabello como siempre alborotado

Stear se puso un jean chupin rasgado, zapatos con punta cuadrada marrones, camisa blanca ajustada, se peinó hacia atrás.

El elegante de Archie optó por un pantalón como crema con camisa blanca, ajustada al cuerpo, mangas corta y zapatos marrones.

Los tres muchachos parecían modelos sacados de revista.

_vaya que son puntuales, exclamó la rubia, mientras ellos se acerban a cada una para recibirlas,

_Estas... mientras la miraba con ganas de devorarla de arriba a abajo y la hacia girar para tener una mejor vista, hermosa Candy,le decía su castaño

_gracias Terry, tu no te quedas atras, estas muy guapo, dedicándole esa sonrisa que tanto lo cautivaba

_Annie ! ,exclamo el castaño al ver a la morena, que linda estas!

_muchas gracias Archie, tu también te vves muy bien

_Eres la chica más bonita, le dijo Stear a Patty, mientras le daba un beso al dorso de la mano.

_ruborizada por el comentario respondió, gracias, tu estas muy guapo también.

Los tres chicos estaban asombrados por la bellezas de las jóvenes y no dejaban de observarlas, cada uno se dirigió a su coche con su respectiva acompañante.

_bien nos vemos después de la cena en el boliche, dijo el castaño de ojos azules a sus amigos,

Los caballeros abrieron la puerta de las chicas y se dirigieron a diferentes lugares para una linda cena, ya cada uno había reservado el lugar a donde llevarían a su chica.

_A donde iremos, dijo la rubia a su acompañante

_será una sorpresa, espero que te guste, le decía mientras la observaba de reojo

_mmmmmm..debes saber que algo que no me gustan son las sorpresas, pero esta vez lo dejaré pasar así no te arruinó la sorpresa, le dijo esta mientras le daba una linda sonrisa.

_Gracias. Sabes que tienes la sonrisa más bella de todas?

Esta se sonrió y ruborizó un poco, _si, ya me lo dijiste varias veces. Igual no esta demás que me lo recuerden dijo con un tono de picardía.

Terry tenía que reconocer que esa chiquilla lograba sacar todo de el, y con esa sonrisa podría conseguir sacarle hasta el último suspiro, pero sabía que no debía entusiasmarse con ella. Pero sin embargo estaba decidido a aprovechar el tiempo que estuviera ahí.

_Eres una pecosa engreída...pero muy hermosa.

_mmmmmm...se lo que valgo y lo que soy,dijo esta haciendo una mueca graciosa, cosa que derritió a Terry ver ese gesto muy de nena en ella.

_Eres una nena malcriada eso es lo que veo , dijo cariñosamente. _tus padres te deben consentir demasiado

_mmmmmm, porque lo dices?

_por tu manera de ser Candy , te deben mimar más de la cuenta y consentir todos tus caprichos, o me equivoco?

_tengo los mejores padres del mundo...no me puedo quejar, pero la mayor parte de mi vida la pse con mi tía abuela, ella es un amor

_ya veo, otra que también te consintió, dijo guiñándole un ojo

_cuantos años tienes Terry?

_cuantos crees que tengo?

_mmmmmm...pareces de la edad de mi hermano, 24 ?

_tienes un hermano?

_si, pero no me respondiste. Acerté?

_si, ACERTASTE, tengo 24 y tu

_... Menos que tu, dijo con picardía. Mejor adivina, ok?

_que obtengo si adivino tu edad?

_mmmmmm...que sepas mi edad , y emitió una dulce carcajada

_jajajaja muy graciosa. Mmmmmm creó que no pasas de los 20...

_mmmmmm puede ser

_por lo que veo me la vas hacer difícil, dijo este mientras se estacionaban. Bajo y rodeo el auto para abrir la puerta de su acompañante.

_woooow, que hermoso lugar, un restaurante lujoso en la playa, mesas a la luz de la luna, el lugar estaba rodeado por antorchas, dándole un toque más cálido,_ me encanta

_que bueno que te haya gustado, me hubiera sentido muy mal si no te gustara mi sorpresa, decía este mientras guiaba a la joven dentro del resto.

_gracias, me gusta mucho

_Buenas noches dijo uno de los meseros,

_Tenemos una reserva a nombre de Terrence Grandchester

_Bien Sr , pasen por acá, su mesa esta allá, los guió hasta el lugar.

La mesa estaba en la terraza, la vista era perfecta, estaba al aire libre, el lugar era placentero y cálido, perfecto para un cena romántica, planeado por el castaño quien quería sorprender a su pecosa._que van a tomar?

_te parece un vino blanco espumante o prefieres champagne?

_vino blanco estaría perfecto

_algún menú especial? Preguntó el mesero

_podríamos probar la especialidad de la casa sugirió el castaño a lo que la rubia asintió.

_buena elección, enseguida le traemos.

Que disfruten la velada.

Mientras en otra parte una pareja de castaños disfrutaban su cena en un lujoso restaurante en una terraza.

_y que te parece el lugar?

_me encanta, tienes buen gusto Stear

_a mi me encanta que te guste, quería un lugar especial para cenar, ya que la última vez que nos vimos no pudimos concretar nuestra cena, lo recuerdas?

_pero eso fue hace dos años, no pensé que aún te acordarás.

_jamás me olvide de ti Patty. ,depositando su mano sobre la de ella...

_yo tampoco, dijo ella bajando la mirada.

En una mesa aparte, en el restaurante de un hotel dos jóvenes disfrutaban de su plática mientras compartian su cena .

_con que estudiaras administracion en NY...porque tan lejos de tu país?

_me gusta la carrera, quiero poder algún día administrar los negocios de mi padre. Es algo que se nos ocurrió con las chicas, y cuando se lo propuse a mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo, además de que no estaría sola, tengo unos familiares allá.

_entiendo, y como es que se conocieron viviendo las tres en países diferentes?

_Nos conocimos en mismo, las tres estábamos de canciones, Candy venía con su tía, y Patty con su abuela, yo estaba con mis padres, fue hace 6 años, Candy es la menor, ella tiene 17, Patty y yo 18 aunque ella es mayor por dos meses. Estábamos alojadas en el mismo hotel, nos veíamos siempre que salíamos a la piscina o en el comedor, así nos conocimos y nos hicimos buenas amigas, las mejores diría yo. Y desde entonces las vacaciones de veranos nos reencontramos para pasarlas juntas.

_woooow , deben de tenerse mucho cariño para mantener una amistada como esa.

_si, obviamente siempre nos mantenemos en contacto a través de llamadas whatsapp , skype , face , line o lo que sea. Es bueno eso así no se enfría nuestra amistad. Y uds, hace muho que se conocen?

_Como sabrás Stear y yo somos hermanos, el es el mayor por un año, tiene 25, vivimos solos, cada uno en departamentos separados, con Terry nos conocimos en la preparatoria, y seguimos juntos en la universidad, el estudiaba administración , término el año pasado , mi hermano estudio ingeniería industrial, se recibió hace dos años y yo tengo que rendir el último final para recibirme.

Las tres parejas pasaron sus cenas entre pláticas y brindis, una vez finalizada la comida se dirigieron al boliche.

_woooooow, este boliche esta de lujo, me encanta

_ven, vamos a buscar a los demás, dijo el castaño tomando de la mano a la rubia. Caminando hacia los reservados donde ya estaban las dos parejas

_Se tardaron, pensamos que ya no venían, bromeó Archie

_que graciosos, dijo el castaño recriminando el comentario del su amigo,

_que quieres tomar pequis,

_Nose, que están tomando uds?

_champagne

_ok, tomaré lo mismo dijo esta, Terry pidió una botella más al bartman.

_vamos a bailar, dijo la rubia,_estoy cansada de estar sentada, sip?

_ok, el castaño la tomó de la cintura y se centraron a la pista. En ese momento estaba soñando "Don Omar, Salió el sol"

 _Salio el sol_

 _Cuerpo bronziado_

 _Y sus amigas buscaban accion_

 _La cancion, que causa en ellas_

 _Y sus cuerpos esa sensacion_

 _Reggaeton… piden reggaeton_

 _Del de Don... sientan la presion_

 _Y la baila hasta sola_

 _Como grande mueve la cola_

 _La _ vuela tu enrola_

 _Dale sin miedo rompe la consola_

 _La pistola, chambonea…_

 _Ella los vuelve loco' como se menea_

 _Bailando es pura candela_

 _Los vuelve loco' cuando se acelera y pela_

 _Y yo quiero saber como es que baila la julieta_

 _(Y yo quiero saber como es que baila la julieta)_

 _Julieta baila sexy y con la mano en la cabeza_

 _(Julieta baila sexy y con la mano en la cabeza)_

.La rubia comenzó a moverse con movimientos sexi, descaderados, estilo árabe, brazos extendidos hacia arriba muy cerca de Terry, este la tomaba de la cintura y bailaba cerca de ella. Y como siempre...la música pega fuerte. Y como nuestro castaño no es de piedra...no dudó en acercar su boca a la de ella, así que sin más ni menos...sus labios volvieron a encontrarse...

Continuó besándola mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirla en su ser. Sus manos viajaban por su piel y ella le daba pleno acceso a todas sus caricias. Dejó que él la besara y tocara a su antojo, su entrega total a él le fascinaba. La inocencia con que le daba todo sin segundas intenciones. Ella lo tenía extasiado con sus sensuales movimientos, estaba perdiendo el control...

 _ **Continuará...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 _yo_

 _quiero hacer locuras_

 _contigo_

 _que nos llamen locos_

 _a los dos_

 _que parezca un accidente_

 _y terminemos_

 _frente a frente_

La noche transcurrió muy alegre para los tres parejitas.

_La verdad que me divertí mucho esta noche, no pensé que sabía bailar, dijo Stear burlándose de si mismo

_jajajaja lo haces muy bien

_Gracias Patty pero admitelo, soy un poco madera para zambar jajaja, ambos castaños se reían

_Tu amigo la pasa muy bien con Candy, no paro en toda la noche, dijo esta mientras observaban a ese par

_Tu amiga consiguió hacer mover a ese rebelde,

_Y tu hermano con Annie donde se metieron?

_Deben de estar por ahí, no te preocupes que mi hermano es un buen chico, no lo digo porque sea de mi familia, sino porque lo conozco y es un caballero.

_si tu lo dices, te creó.

_Vamos a bailar un rato más antes de irnos, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista.

_No te cansas de bailar?,

_para nada, es algo que me fascina. Te cansaste? Podemos ir a sentarnos si quieres?

_dale, vamos a tomar algo

_ok...

_mañana quiero ir a conocer Pan de azúcar... es un morro situado en Río de Janeiro, Brasil, en la boca de la bahía de Guanabara sobre una península que sobresale en el océano Atlá esta muy lejos, te gustaría acompañarme?

_me gustaría, pero ...

_no te preocupes no vamos a ir solos, puedes invitar a Annie y Patty, que dices?

_no lo decía por eso,

_entonces?

_Pasa que le dije a Gera que saldría con el,

_ah, como quieras. Dijo el castaño secamente,

_te molesto?, digo por la cara que pusiste

_no tendría porque, no?

_no, no tienes porque, dijo en un tono molesta,_Voy al sanitario, ya vuelvo, se levantó para dirigirse pero este la detuvo..

_Espera, se levantó para quedar a la altura de ella, _Me gustaría que me acompañaras mañana!, dijo con su mejor carita de nene, y voz seductora

_Lo voy a pensar, dijo esta tranquilamente, aunque por dentro quería saltar, gritar porque el le estaba suplicando que lo acompañaraaaaa.

_bien, te espero, la soltó del agarre para ir al baño.

Luego se les unieron las otras pdos parejas.

_por fin dan señales, dijo sarcásticamente el castaño.

_Y Candy? Preguntó Annie esquivando el comentario de este

_esta en los privados, ya viene.

_listo, ya podemos irnos, dijo la rubia acercándose al grupo.

_ok, vamos.

Los demás se adelantaron, y como el castaño iba atrás con la rubia, aprovechó para darle un último beso,

_y ya tienes una respuesta? Le dijo muy cerca de la boca

_eeeh eh...si, ok iré contigo, dijo dándole una sonrisa a la cual el respondió con un fugaz besos

_Vamos !

Las semanas pasaron rápido para los 6 jóvenes, recorrieron varios lugares , Pan de Azúcar,Praia Copacabana , El cerro corcovado ,El cristo Redentor entre otros lugares. Entablaron una linda amistad, "amigos con derecho"

_ _ **por favor hijo, entiende. Ya conoces como es tu padre. No pude detenerlo.**_

_esta bien mamá, no te preocupes, ahora salgo para allá. Cuidate.

_ _ **Te quiero cariño, nos vemos**_

_yo también mamá. ,y corto la llamada.

_Que paso ? Cuestionó su amigo al castaño

_es mi padre, esta hospitalizado, tengo que viaja ahora.

_Bueno iremos contigo Terry, ahora llamó para reservar los pasajes

_Uds pueden quedarse, no es necesario que vengan conmigo.

_No te preocupes por nosotros, esta decidido, volvemos los tres. Además tengo que volver para prepararme para mi último final.

_Entiendo, no te preocupes, ojalá tu viejo se recupere.

_ _ **lamento que no podamos despedirnos personalmente. Te estare llamando ,si?**_

_A mi también me hubiera gustado verte pero bueno, lo más importante es la salud de el. Que tengan un buen viaje.

_ _ **portate bien pequis, si? Te voy a extrañar.**_

_la pase bien contigo. Besos

_ _ **yo también lo pase excelente. Te mando un beso beso**_ ,finalizó la llamada.

_Bueno, no hay salida chicas, dijo la pecosa medio melancólica

_Mmmmmm...ya me estaba acostumbrado a verlo todos los días, dijo Annie

_Bueno, fue lindo mientras duró, no?

_Así es Patriqui, vamos a terminar de ordenar las valijas que mañana tenemos que partir.

_Ni siquiera nos fuimos aún y ya las estoy extrañando,

_Ay Annie que exagerada que eres, sólo serán dos semanas y luego nos encontraremos en NY , ya no veo la hora de comenzar la UNIVERSIDAD !

_si, tienes razón., en ese momento suena el teléfono de la rubia.

_mmmm...mensaje de Gera, " _hola Can, que te parece si salimos? Invita a tus amigas" ,_ quiere que nos veamos, que opinan?

_Dile que si, total ya mañana nos vamos. Dijo la morena.

_ok, " _ok Gera, a donde nos _encontramos?"_

 _"_Pasamos por uds en 20 minuto"_

 __"Ok, los esperamos. Bs =) "_

 __ ;-) besos_

 ___ En 20 pasan por nosotras

_buenisimoooo, ya termine de guardar lo mío. Y encontré mi GoPro

_te dije que la tenías mezclada entre tu ropa Pattyyyyyy

_bueno, es que tenía una montaña de ropa amontonada..., revisando su Facebook,_ Stear me envió una solicitud de amistad !

_Aceptalo ! ,le dijo la morena con voz alta, _

_ok, "Aceptado" ...mmmm veamos que tienes de interesante en tu perfil jeje

_ooooooh ,que aburrido, no tiene muchas fotos, o será que nosotras no las podemos ver? Dijo la morena

_A ver...fíjate en los amigos, añadió la rubia. Pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de la suite " Srita el Sr Geraldo lo esperan en el lobby"

_chicas ya están abajo los chicos, vamos y después terminamos de husmear jeje

_uuuuuh...que embole, dijo la rubia

_Candy y su jerga argentina, tanto Alex y ya se te pegan sus palabras jajaja

_Bajemos quieren...

Las chicas pasaron la tarde con sus amigos, fueron a comer, luego a la playa, se tomaron fotos en todos los una fogata, bailaron lambada, Gera llevó una guitarra, canto a coro con Candy, las chicas grabaron todos los momentos con sus móviles. Se divirtieron mucho. En verdad estas serían unas vacaciones inolvidables.

Las dejaron en el hotel y prometieron mantenerse en contacto.

_La pase muy bien Gera, gracias por tan lindo día.

_yo también lo disfrute Can, eres una chica especial, y la verdad que voy a extrañar tus locuras y en especial esa sonrisa, dijo este tocando la nariz de ella con la punta del dedo índice.

_jajaja la próxima que nos volvamos a ver hacemos un dúo en el escenario, si?

_te tomó la palabra. Si puedo tal vez te visite cuando este por allá.

_será genial, cuando tenga bien la dirección de mi depto te la mando, si?

_ok, bueno te dejó descansar. Cuidate si, y escribeme seguido.

_lo haré pero tu también, se acercó a saludarlo como es su costumbre, doble beso, este correspondió pero antes de marcharse también deposito un fugaz beso en esa boca que tanto lo tentó.

_bye , fue lo único que alcanzó a susurrar la rubia viendolo alejarse, _vaya que fue rápido eh!

Ya en la habitación las chicas tenía todo listo para salir mañana temprano al aeropuerto y volver cada una a sus hogares, aunque Candy ya no regresaría a Escocia sino a la mansión con sus padres, NY. Allá ya le esperaba una nueva vida y varias sorpresas.

_en definitiva fueron unas vacaciones excelentes!, dijo la castaña

_lástima que tengan que terminar, se lamentaba la morena,

_el próximo verano será Santo Domingo! Que opinan?

_ay Candy, no terminamos con estas y ya estas planeando de nuevo las vacaciones jajajaja

_es sólo una idea, después lo veremos más adelante jeje. Ah, me olvidaba

_que cosa, preguntó Annie

_Gera me besó !

_queeeeeeee? Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

_si chicas, pero me agarró desprevenida, es más, me robo un beso, dijo esta tocándose los labios con las yemas de los dedos,

_vaya, a falta de uno, este verano te levantaste a dos jajajaja, decía Patty

_Si, pero ya no vamos a volver a verlos a ninguno, dijo Annie con vos triste, _ Archie era tan lindo, me divertía mucho.

_Vamos chicas nada de cara de borreguitos chocados, siiii? Vamos a despedirnos de la suite, ok? Patty llama a servicio y pide que nos suban champagne, hay que festejar, también frutas y helado de limón, quiero un lemon chelo ! Jajaja

_a la orden mi capitán ! Dijo esta imitando ser un soldado

Así pasaron la noche hasta las 4 de la madrugadas, se bebieron 2 botellas y media. Se sacaron fotos, recordaron cuando se embriagaron con cachaza.

_cachaza zachaca chacaza jajaja

 __selfieeeeeee ! chic chic_

Al día siguiente eran unas zombies, así que para ocultar sus caras demarcadas, nada mejor que unas buenas gafas de sol y un poco de maquillaje. Se despidieron del hostess de quien se hicieron amigas, debido al estado en que llegaban todas las noches. A el ya se le hizo costumbre verlas tan divertidas, parecían unas nenas en su viaje de egresados.

Luego se dirigieron al aeropuerto, cada una abordó su vuelo. Se despidieron entre lágrimas y abrazos, a pesar de que en dos semanas volverían a estar juntas por varios años, aunque ellas eso era igual, porque de igual forma se extrañarían. Annie abordó su vuelo a París, Patty y Candy a USA, la primera con destino a Florida y la otra a NY.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Nueva York, aeropuerto.**

 _Después de largas horas de vuelo, una rubia hacia su arribo._

 _Su familia no fue a recibirla porque supuestamente ella llegaría en el vuelo de mañana, o sea el martes,que vendría desde Escocia. Pero como no era así, tuvo que mentir. Su nana, quien vivía con su tía abuela y ella en Escocia, viajaría antes y se hospedaría en un hotel para esperar la llegada de la pecosa ,y llegar juntas a la mansión, así nadie sospecharía que no estuvo allá en las vacaciones, ya que su madre no había autorizado que viajara a Brasil._

_NANA ! ,ay que alegría volver a verte, gritaba a los lejos mientras corría a sus brazos

_Mi niña, pensé que ya no vendrias., añadió mientras la abrazaba, la rubia como siempre la saludo con doble beso.

_Perdon Nanita por hacerte cómplice en mis mentiritas, pero no me quedaba otra ,sino mi vieja se enteraría de que no estuve en Escocia, dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

_Ay pequeña, cuando dejarás de meterte en problemas.?

_Mmmmmm no lo se nana, pero te juró que esta valió la pena, dijo mientras caminaban abrazadas, a la salida para tomar un taxi y dirigirse a la mansión.

_Quiero que me cuentes todo pequeña.

_así será mi nana.

 **The Mount Sinai Heart Hospital in New York**

_Buenos dias, Sr Grandchester, dijo la enfermera ,una mujer de 35 años aproximadamente, mientras ingresaba a la habitación., _el Dr Dawson ya firmó el alta, así que ya puede retirarse. Aquí le dejo las indicaciones que debe seguir al pie de la letra si no quiere regresar a este lugar,

_gracias Srita.

_ya escuchaste papá, si no quieres volver deberás hacer caso a lo que dijo el doctor.

_Querido, el doctor nos dijo que por lo menos deberás ausentarse durante unos meses de tu trabajo, no te hace bien estresante así.

_Eleonor, no exageres, con que me tome una semana será más que suficiente.

_Papá no empieces por favor, yo me haré cargo de la empresa. Tu preocupate por cuidarte.

_haz caso Richard, no seas tan terco. Dijo la mujer levantando su tono de voz.

Richard era un hombre de 50 años, alto, delgado, buen porte. Muy parecido a Terry, su hijo.

Eleonor madre del castaño, era una mujer de 42 años, una mujer hermosa y elegante, rubia de ojos azules al igual que su hijo, con un lunar en la barbilla.

_esta bien, haré lo que me dicen, pero ya por favor, salgamos de este lugar.

 _Mansión de la familia White Andley._

_Oh, srita Candice, que alegría volver a tenerla en casa,

_gracias Dorothy , me da gusto verte también. Mis padres?

_Sus padres no están, El Sr William esta en la empresa, y su madre en el hospital,

_No me esperaba otra cosa, igual ellos no saben que llegaríamos hoy, le decía haciendo referencia a su nana. _Les daré la sorpresa. Y mis hermanos?

_El joven Albert ,aún sigue de viaje con su novia, en Canadá, regresan el fin de semana. Y el joven Antony esta en la empresa con su habitación esta lista Srita, yo misma la preparé desde ayer, desea que le preparé el baño?

_Gracias Dorothy, ahora subo, necesitó una ducha urgente. Hablame a la hora del almuerzo, por favor, si?

_como ud ordene srita.

_Nana ve a descansar, seguramente debes estar tan cansada como yo, y le guiño el ojo a esta., _Dorothy le dices al chofer que suba mi equipaje por fis?

_Si srita Candice, ahora le digo.

_Dorothy un favor más, puedes dejar de decirme Srita y llamarme sólo Candy, te lo agradecería muuuucho.

_No podría Srita, no estaría bien .

_ok ok... Igual cuando no estén ellos puedes decirme sólo mientras subía a su habitación

_Srita Ponny, dijo dirigiéndose a la nana, _porque no descansa ud también, debe de estar muy cansada.

_No te preocupes por mi querida, yo estoy bien, dejame ayudarte con el almuerzo ,si? Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar la comida que se serviría en sorpresa a la llegada de la pequeña traviesa.

...

 _Mientras en un departamento en la gran manzana, dos jóvenes mantenían una conversión._

_Terry desde que llegaste no haces otra cosa que esquivarme, hace varias semanas que no nos vemos, ni siquiera me llamaste ni mandaste un miserable mensaje, cuando decido visitarte o quiero que salgamos me dices que estas cansado. Que te pasa amor?

_Lo se Susy, lo siento, pero de verdad no pasa nada, es sólo lo de mi padre, tener que hacerme cargo de la empresa me exaspera.

_te entiendo amor, y perdón por agobiarte con mis boberías, quieres que te de unos masajes así te relajas, dijo con un tono meloso

_mmmm..suena tentador y la verdad que me vendría muy bien,

_ok, dejame quitarte la ropa primero, si? Así fue despojándolo de su ropa, lentamente, hasta quedar en boxer, se acostó boca abajo, ella también se quitó la suya quedando sólo en ropa interior, para dar comienzo a una sensual y sexual sesiones de masajes, que termino con ambos disfrutando de una buena seccion de sexo.

susana era una mujer de 24 años, alta, delgada, pelo rubio lacio, ojos celeste. Elegante. Era hermosa pero tenía una carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enfadaba además de ser una mujer sumamente celosa. Cosa que en muchas ocasiones hizo perder la paciencia al castaño.

 _Volviendo a la mansión, padre e hijo._

_Creo que antes de invertir en ese negocio deberías hablar bien con Albert, no creó que este de acuerdo papá, ya lo conoces y sabes que no simpatiza con los Growney

_cuando regrese lo hablaremos bien,dijo el padre entrando ya a la casa,

_Buenos días Sr William y Antony! Dijo la empleada saludando a estos, en unos minutos estará el almuerzo.

_Buenos días, saludaron estos, _Dorothy llamó alguien ?

_No Sr, sólo le llegó la correspondencia, la deje en su escritorio. Sr Antony, llamó su novia, dijo que vendría en la noche.

_Bien, gracias Dorothy

_estare en mi oficina, avisame cuando este la comida, dijo el mayor._Ah, llegó mi esposa?

_No, la Sra Rosemery dijo que no vendría a comer porque tuvo una urgencia y en cuanto se desocupe estaría aquí.

 _Ambos hombres se retiraron uno a la oficina y el otro a su habitación._

 _Al cabo de 20 minutos se reunieron en el comedor principal. Cada uno ocupó su lugar._

_Dorothy porque hay un plato de más si mi mujer no viene a comer?

_Lo siento Sr, me olvide de decirle que tenemos una visita muy especial, dijo esta articulando una sonrisa sincera a ambos.

_Ah, si? Ambos caballeros miraron a la mujer intrigados, _y quien es nuestra visita especial?

_YO ! , grito la rubia asustando a los caballeros que se encontraban en el lugar

_Oh mi pequeña! , corrió a abrazar a su padre, _Que sorpresa más hermosa!

_Papito, no sabes cuanto te extrañe,! Dijo llenándole la cara de besos, y abrazos

_Mi nena, pero mirate , estas hermosa.

_Y para tu hermano no hay abrazos y besos,?

_Tony! ,obvio que si, lo abrazo y este la levantó del piso dando vueltas, _Pecosita , porque no nos avisaste para buscarte en el aeropuerto?

_quería darles una sorpresa.

_nos alegra tenerte nuevamente con nosotros., dijo su padre

_Que bronceado traes pequeña traviesa, mencionó su hermano al observar el tono de piel que traía, _Estas hermosa, y te sienta muy bien

_Disculpa, pero siempre estoy hermosa!

_no cambias bombón. Ven vamos a sentarnos a comer que se enfría el almuerzo,

_Cuentanos, a que hora llegaste? Cuestionó su padre, aunque el ya sabía que su pequeña eatuvo en Brasil, y del plan que tramaron para su regreso y que su madre no sospechara.

_Llegamos temprano, como a las 10,

_pero no se suponía que llegarías mañana?

_lo que pasa Tony, es que adelantamos el vuelo..., se justificó esta. _ traje muchos regalos, dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

_Y la tía abuela, como esta?

_Obviamente que triste, no me gusto la idea de dejarla, pero ya ven, la decisión no fue mía.

_Ay pequeña, parece que no quisieras estar con nosotros

_No es eso papá, uds saben que los amo, pero con ella viví toda mi adolescencia, y la extraño, dijo con carita triste y los ojitos cristalinos.

_Lo se cariño, pero no te preocupes, pronto la tendremos con nosotros. Dijo el mayor apoyando su mano sobre la de su hija para darle ánimos

_De verdad papá?

_Si cariño, pero ahora terminemos con la comida. Tu madre estará feliz cuando te vea.

_Dorothy dijo que vendría después del almuerzo, añadió Tony.

_Me gustaría conocer donde trabaja mamá, algún día también seré una gran doctora como ella,

_y lo serás cariño.

_por cierto Papá, necesitó ir a la universidad para ver lo de mi carrera, y además quiero buscar un departamento cerca así no tengo que viajar tanto., dicho esto su hermano casi se ahoga con su bebida

_Queeee? Dijeron los dos, _piensas vivir sola?

_Si, dijo con inocencia

_Candy, si mamá te escucha le da un infarto, dijo el rubio

_Nose cariño, eres muy pequeña para vivir sola, tenemos que hablarlo primero con tu madre.

_Pero Papá ya no soy una nena, tengo casi 18 , además no viviría sola, estarán mis amigas también

_Pequeña ahora no, cuando este tu madre lo hablaremos, si?

_esta bien Papá, dijo ya resignada

_Dudó que mamá acepte, comentó el rubio

_mmmmmm yo me ocupare que cambie de opinión, sonrió haciendo su mueca que la caracterizaban.

 _Así paso el almuerzo entre risas y charlas, la rubia llenaba de alegría la casa, su presencia era ese instante hacia su llegada su madre._

_mmmmmm que es todo ese alboroto ? , dijo esta ingresando al comedor

_Hola Mamá! Saludo con una dulce voz a su madre, la cual se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que no lograron detenerse y lloró de la alegría al ver a su pequeña de nuevo en casa, ambas corrieron a su encuentro entre besos y abrazos

_oh mi amor. Mi bebé, decía entre lágrimas de felicidad,

_mami, te extrañe mucho, decía la rubia mientras sus ojos también lloraban de felicidad, si bien no tenían una gran relación, pero el amor que se propagaban era infinito.

_Dejame verte cariño, estas preciosa mi amor. Te extrañe tanto pero tanto, y la eatrechaba a sus brazos.

_Mami me esta lastimando , dijo en tono burlón ante el fuerte abrazo que ella le propiciaba, los hombres sólo contemplaban a la madre e hija.

_Lo siento bebé, es que te extrañe demasiado.

_habrá que celebrar la bienvenida de Candy, dijo su hermano.

_Pero falta Bert, respondió esta.

_No te preocupes amor, tu hermano regresa el viernes, así que el sábado podemos hacer una cena familiar en tu honor, que dices?

_estoy de acuerdo mami, dijo abrazándola nuevamente a ella.

 _El día paso muy rápido para la familia White Andley, el regreso de su hija trajo alegría a la casa, estaban muy contentos con su llegada._

 _Su madre no la dejó sola ni un segundo, quería saber todo, aunque siempre estuvieron en contacto con ella, en la fecha de su cumpleaños siempre viajaron a Escocia para estar con ella._

 _Entrada la noche, llegó la novia del rubio junto a su primo._

_Buenas noches Sr y Srita Legan , saludo la mucama , dando paso a estos a la mansión

_Buenas noches Dorothy, y Antony?

_El joven esta en la sala con la familia, por favor, pasen! , acompañó a los jóvenes a ingresar a donde estaba el resto.

_Eliza! ,dijo el rubio al ver ingresar a su novia

_Buenas noches, saludo esta a todos los presentes. , se acercó a dar un casto beso en los labios a su novio,_Hola cariño

_Neal, que gusto verte amigo., estiró la mano para estrecharla.

_Como estas Tony?, luego se dirigió a los Sres, _Sra Andley, beso su mano como todo un caballero, luego se dirigió al hombre para estrechar su mano_Sr William, como esta ud?

_Muy bien hijo, pasen por favor, tomen asiento, indicó este dando lugar a los jóvenes para sentarse en la sala_como esta tu padre?

_muy bien Sr, ayer regreso de chicago,

_Tu padre es un hombre muy dedicado a sus negocios, debería tomarse un descanso y dejarte a ti que te hagas cargo de la empresa,

_Eso fue lo que mi tia y yo le dijimos, añadió Eliza a la conversación.

_pero no entiende, dice que aún somos muy jóvenes para hacernos cargo de los negocios de la familia., agregó Neal.

Tanto Neal como Eliza, eran jóvenes muy ambiciosos, de familias adineradas, ambos estudiaban administración, a Neal solo le quedaba un año por cursar y a ella dos. El era un joven apuesto, alto, moreno, cabello cobrizo, ojos marrones intenso, ella una pelirroja, muy bonita, de buen cuerpo y generosas curvas, muy enamorada de su novio.

 _Mientras los hombres mantenían una charla de negocios y las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina para verificar la cena. Candy hacia su presencia en el salón._

_Buenas noches ! ,dijo esta haciendo notar su presencia

_Estas hermosa pequeña, dijo su hermano tomándola de la mano, para presentarla a los invitados.,_ Ella es mi hermana menor, Candy. Pequeña ella es mi novia, Elizabeth Legan, y el su primo, Neal

_encantada de conocerlos, dijo esta acercándose a saludar dando un beso en cada mejilla a Eliza y luego a Neal quien quedó con la boca abierta ante la presencia de la rubia.

_Un gusto conocerte Candy, dijo la pelirroja

_Lo mismo digo. Encantado ! Dijo Neal, que luego tomó su mano para depositar un beso. Este no podía apartar la mirada de la rubia, aunque sabía muy bien que estaba prohibido fijarse en la hermana de los amigos, ese era un pacto que pusieron para evitar problemas entre ellos, pero por más que intentaba no verla, le era imposible, era hermosa, cuerpo perfecto, cara de ángel, y sonreía maravillosamente.

_Bien, ya que estamos todos pasemos al comedor, dijo la madre de la rubia.

Pasaron al lugar, cada uno se ubicó donde se le indicó, Neal se sento al frente de la rubia, sirvieron la cena, la cual estaba exquisita, ninguno de los Legan quitaban la vista de la rubia,

_Hace cuanto que están de novios? Preguntó la pecosa a su cuñada

_casi dos años, nos conocimos en una fiesta de mi primo, y tu Candy, estas de novia?, novio la fulminó con la mirada, el padre y la madre abrieron los ojos como platos, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la rubia,

_no, creó que por ahora prefiero concentrarme en comenzar mis estudios.,dijo esta mirando las caras de sus padres que sonreían ante la respuesta de su hija.

_Que vas a estudiar ? Preguntó el moreno

_Medicina, como mi mamá, sonrió . tu estudias?

_Que bien, elegiste una excelente carrera. Somos compañero con Tony, estamos por cursar el último año.

_woooow ! Eso quiere decir que tendremos triple festejo,_Así es pequeña, dentro de poco mis hijos mayores serán todo un abogado y un gran contador. ,dijo el padre orgulloso de sus gemelos,_Y más adelante a mi pequeña doctora, finalizó dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su hija menor.

_pobre de esos pacientes , bromeó su hermano,

_jajajaja muy gracioso hermanito !

 _La cena paso muy rápido, la rubia se sintió muy comoda. La novia de su hermano le cayó bien al igual que su primo, aunque para ella no paso desapercibido las miradas que este le mandaba._

 _Finalizada la velada cada uno se retiró a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar. Aunque la rubia después de ponerse su pijama sexi, tomó su lapto para chatear con sus amigas._

 __e_ mmmmmm... Veamos que hay de nuevo en mi Facebook... , puso su dirección de correo electrónico, contraseña ,dio clik al boton de aceptar y listo, abrió su cuenta. _ah no, yo la mató, como va a subir esas fotos!, Siguió bajando y paffff, se dio con un vídeo, ayyyy noooooo, me estas jodiendo Patty, como vas a subir eso?, sin esperar mas marco el movil y llamo a la castaña.

_ _ **hola?**_

 _ **_**_ Patty, tu quieres que te mate, verdad?

 _ **_Que pasa Candy, por tan alterada?**_

_como que porque amiga, porque subiste esas fotos?

 _ **_aaaah , era por eso. Pero no vas a negar que salimos divinas.**_

_Si, obvio. Estamos de lujo., decía la rubia mientras observaba una foto en la playa junto a Gera

 _ **_si, es un bombón. Ah, por cierto, hablando de bombón, te llamó Terry?**_

_No, ni creó que lo haga, de seguro ya se olvidó. Y tu Stear te llamó?

_ _ **No, pero me mando un mensaje, diciéndome que llegaron bien, y que me extraña.**_

_que tierno amiga, dijo sintiendo un poco de envidia ya que el castaño ni se acordó de ella

 _ **_Si, que se yo.**_

_Bueno amiga, voy a dormir porque estoy muerta de sueño. Nos hablamos mañana, si? Besos

_ _ **ok, que descanses. Besos**_

_Aun puedo sentir sus labios en los mios,...Nose porque pensé que el podría llamarme, seguro que ni se acuerda de mi, pensaba la rubia algo nostálgica. Será mejor que duerma porque mañana me espera un día pesado.

...

_Esa sonrisa que tanta ternura y paz me transmitía. Que estarás haciendo? , pensaba un melancólico castaño reposado en su enorme cama.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 _La semana paso muy rápido y con ella el esperado fin de semana._

 _Durante esos días la rubia logró convencer a sus padres de ir a vivir sola, con la condición de que su nana viva con ella. Así que aprovecho ese tiempo buscando departamentos, en compañía de Eliza, con quien entabló una excelente relación, consiguió uno que le fascinó, con vista al río Hudson, en un imponente edificio, la verdad que todo un sueño el depto. Sólo faltaba la aprobación de su padre. Cosa que sería muy fácil de conseguir ya que el consentía todos los caprichos de su pequeña._

 _Llegado el sabado, irían al aeropuerto a recoger a su hermano, ya que no pudieron llegar el viernes como acordaron, debido a inconvenientes que tuvo la empresa de viajes._

 _Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy_

 ___ Llegamos justo, todo por tu culpa pequeña dormilona

_Por la mía? Si tu fuiste el que tardó 3 hs frente al espejo,

_Mira, allá vienen Alb... ,y no término de decir porque su hermana había desaparecido de su lado y fue corriendo a recibir al otro rubio...

En un efusivo abrazo, la levantó de la cintura dando vueltas en el aire

_Bert ! ,gritaba la rubia de la alegría al ver a su hermano

_Nena! Que sorpresa me diste, decía este aún abrazándolo, y dando un besos en esa cabellera dorada.

_Tenía tantas ganas de verte, ayer me sentí muy triste porque tenía que esperar un día más para verte, dijo haciendo un tierno pucherito

_Si sabía que estabas en casa hubiera llegado antes, pero tuvimos problema con el vuelo por eso nos retrasamos,

_oh Bert, que emoción volver a estar los tres juntos., Antony se le unió a ellos

_Bienvenido hermano, y le dio un abrazo_Hola Karen, se acercó a su cuñada a saludarla,

_Oh perdón Karen, se disculpó la rubia, _Como estas? ,se acercó dando un abrazo y doble beso a la chica.

_No te preocupes cariño, hace tiempo que no se ven y es lógico que ni me hayan notado, río esta contagiando a los presentes,_Estas hermosa y ese bronceado de película te queda perfecto.

_Gracias Karen, tu tambien estas hermosa. La última vez que nos vimos fue hace más de año, comentó la rubia

_Si, recuerdo eso, fue antes de tu cumpleaños, agregó Tony

_Y cuando conocí a Karen, añadió la rubia,

_Si, dijo suspirando Albert.,_pero esta vez ya no te dejaremos ir nunca mas de nuestro lado. Papá y están en casa o no?

_Aunque no lo creas, mamá canceló todas sus citas y paso estos días en casa. Papá sólo va si tiene alguna reunion, desde que llegó su nena mimada no la dejan sola ni un momento jajaja

_Pobre de tinpequeña, tener que lidiar con ambos, jajaja

_Ni me lo digas, dijo esta fingiendo molestias

_Bien vamos a casa a saludar y luego quiero ir a mi departamento a descansar. Pero primero dejaremos a Karen en su casa.

_Como, no te quedarás en casa ? , preguntó su hermana

_si tu me lo pides me quedó

_Entonces quiero que te quedes!

Así salieron del aeropuerto, dejaron Karen en su casa y luego fueron a la mansión.

...

 _En la mansión de los Grandchester_

 ___ Ayer estuvo Neal en casa, me dijo que hoy llega Albert, que te parece si nos reunimos esta noche?

_Nose Archie, quede en llevar a cenar a Susana y si no lo hago, no me dejara en paz, ya la conoces como es.

_Te compadezco hombre jajaja, Susana sera una hermosa mujer pero su carácter es terrible. Nose como la aguantas,

_Te juró que hay veces que prefiero estar trabajando que aguantarla, decía este riendo de su propio comentario.

_Deberías pensar bien sobre tu relación, si de verdad tienes planes en un futuro con ella.

_Aún no esta en mis planes casarme, no por ahora... Y si fuera con ella lo pensaría una y mil veces antes jajaja

_Y no es para menos jajaja

_Susana últimamente se comporta de una manera que siento que me asfixia, extraño a la Susy de antes.

_Las mujeres son así, hacen todos lo que uno quieren y se muestran tan generosas al principio y luego cuando ya ganaron el terreno muestran sus garras jajaja,

_Ya ni hablemos de eso... , dijo el castaño para luego quedar en silencio, _Supiste algo de tu morena?

_Se que Stear se comunicó con Patty pero no me dijo nada, seguramente ya nos hicieron a un lado

_Si, seguro. Son una chiquillas. ,dijo el castaño con voz melancólica.

_Seguro

_Sabes? Llamado a Neal y confirma la salida de esta noche, necesitó despejarme un poco, pero sin mujeres. No quiero que tener que cargar con Susana.

_Así se habla. No te preocupes yo me encargo. Tampoco tengo ganas de salir con Angie. ( _Angie era su novia , amiga incondicional de Susana, ambas rubias y lindas, pero demasiado superficiales), __ Nos encontramos a las 10 en el Boliche de siempre.,

_Ok, nos vemos ahí.

 _..._

_ok, Archie, yo le aviso. Donde?

_ _ **en el lugar de siempre. No te olvides que sólo seremos hombres, nada de mujeres.**_

_Creó que a Eli no le gustara la idea jajaja. Nos vemos

_ _ **Aplica tus encantos Tony jajajaja**_

_jajaja lo haré. Nos vemos en la noche. ,corto la llamada.

_Que quería? ,preguntó su hermano

_Esta noche nos reunimos en el club de siempre, sólo seremos hombres

_Y me van a dejar sola?

_Ay hermanita, sigues siendo los mismo berrinches eh , ambos hermanos rieron de los gestos de su hermana

_No podemos llevarte , dijo Tony, _Sólo será una salida de hombres. Si quieres puedo decirle a Eli que te haga compañía, que dices?

_mmmm, no quiero ser una carga para ella, tal vez tiene planes para hacer esta noche.

_dejame que le pregunte si?

_Ok, pero si no puede no le insistas, ok?

_Ven, dejemos a Tony que hable con Eliza y nosotros vamos a mi cuarto, tengo varios regalos para ti,

...

 _En la mansión de los Legan._

_ok cariño, no tengo nada que hacer. Además me encantará salir con Candy, así nos conoceremos más.

 _ **_Gracias amor, sabía que podía contar contigo.**_

 _ **_**_ Invitaré a Karen, de seguro se prende con nosotras.

 _ **_Eso sería excelente, me encantaría que se hicieran muy buenas amigas con Candy, se hace querer muy rápido.**_

 _ **_**_ Si, lo se. Es una niña muy dulce.

_ _ **Bueno amor, yo le digo a Candy que pasas por ella a las 9, si. Gracias. Besos**_

 _ **_**_ besos cariño.

Corto la llamada y llamó a su amiga.

_ _ **hola ?**_

_Hola Karen, como estas?

_ _ **hola amiga, todo muy bien. Vos?**_

 _ **_**_ bien bien. Que tienes que hacer esta noche?

 _ **_mmmm nada, por?**_

_Porque Tony me pidió que hiciera compañía a su hermana,ya que ellos harán una salida de sólo hombres, así que pensé en llevarla a conocer un boliche que me dijeron que esta muy bueno, quieres acompañarnos?

_ _ **genial, a que hora nos encontramos.**_

_A las 9 nos encontramos en casa de Candy, si?

 _ **_perfecto, nos vemos allá. Besos .,**_ finalizó la llamada.

...

 _Entrada la tarde, 18 hs, para ser exactos, en la puerta principal de la mansión de los White Andley_

_Buenas tardes Sritas, en que puedo serviles?

_Buenas tardes, buscamos a Candy, se encuentra ella?, preguntó la morena

_La Srita Candice? , de parte de quien

_Digale que la buscan sus mejores amigas, noooo, mejor no le diga nada, sólo llame la y nosotras le daremos la sorpresa. Si?

Dorothy miró a las chicas un tanto desconfiando y luego fue a llamar a la rubia.

_Bien, pasen a la sala, ya llamó a la Srita Candice.

_Gracias, dijeron las dos.

_con su permiso, se retiró para subir al cuarto donde estaba la rubia con sus hermanos.

_jajajajaja, me haces reír con tus ocurrencia pequeña.

_hace mucho que no la pasábamos tan bien los tres, dijo Tony.

_yo también, los extrañe mucho.

En ese momento se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta , _toc toc_

_Adelante, dijo Albert._ Que pasa Dorothy?

_Disculpe Sr Albert, pero buscan a la Srita Candice.

_Quien me busca? No tengo ningún conocido aquí

_Sólo me dijeron que necesitaban hablar urgente con ud, dijo la empleada un poco nerviosa,

_Esta bien, no te preocupes, ahora bajo Dorothy, gracias. Bueno luego seguimos con nuestra charla chicos, voy a ver quien me busca

_Espera, bajamos contigo., dijeron los gemelos.

_SORPRESAAAAAAA ! Gritaron las dos jóvenes que esperaban en la sala, cuando apareció la rubia. Que luego se unió a ellas

_aaaaaaah ,grito la pecosa, haciendo pasitos rápidos con preparándose para correr, _Que sorpresa tan linda! Pero que hacen uds aquí,? Cuando llegaron? Porque no me avisaron que vendrían?, lleno de preguntas a sus amigas

_pero que son esos gritos? ,llegaron asustados los padres de los rubios al lugar

_jajaja jajaja, tranquila mamá, son las amigas de Candy

_Pensé que había pasado algo malo, me asuste al escuchar los gritos.

_Perdonen ! Dijeron apenadas y sonrojadas las chicas.

_Ya paso. Familia, les presentó a Annie Britter y Patricia O'Brien , mis mejores amigas.

_Buenas tardes, disculpen por llegar de esta manera, dijo la morena aún ruborizada.

_Esta bien querida, ya paso. Un enorme placer conocer a las amigas de mi hija, dijo la madre.

_Un gusto conocerla Sra y Sr Andley, dijo la castaña.

,El placer es nuestro Sritas , dijo el padre.

_ellos son mis hermanos, Albert y Antony,

_son iguales, dijo Patty,

_jajajaja, es que somos gemelos, añadió Tony, _sólo que yo tengo el cabello más corto que Albert. Un placer conocerlas Sritas, dijo mientras daba un beso en el dorso de la manos de ambas.

_El placer es nuestro dijeron ambas

_Yo soy Albert, gusto en conocerlas., también se acercó depositando un beso en cada mano de ellas.

_woooooow ! Si no fuera porque Candy es mujer se podría decir que son trillizos , y todos rieron ante el comentario que hizo la castaña _jajajajaja_

_sólo que Candy tiene ojos verdes como mi esposo., sonrió Rosemery

_Dorothy por favor, sirvenos el te aqui por favor.

_Si, Sra, ahora les traigo. Con su permiso.

_Que lindo tenerlas aquí chicas, me pone muy contenta. Pero aún no respondieron a mis preguntas, dijo la rubia.

_Logramos convencer a nuestros padres de mandarnos antes. Como el próximo sábado es mi cumple quiero festejarlo con mis mejores amigas, decía la morena.

_Pero fue difícil convencer a la Sra Britter, pero al final lo logramos. Sólo que tendremos que quedarnos con la abuela de Annie.,

_bueno pero lo importante es que estaremos juntas y cerca, dieron las tres fundiéndose en un abrazo.

_Candy, interrumpió Tony, _A las 9 viene Eli con Karen a buscarte, no lo olvides. Nosotros nos vamos al departamento de Albert mamá, si? ,

_ok, dijo la rubia, saludaron a los presentes y salieron de la mansión.

_Cuidense, no se olviden que mañana tenemos un almuerzo familiar y tienen prohibido faltar ya que hoy cancelamos la cena.

_Si mamá, estaremos justo a la hora de la comida., beso a su madre y luego se despidieron de todos.

_Bueno mamá, nosotras vamos a mi cuarto a cambiarnos porque en un rato llegan las chicas., subieron las tres a prepararse para la salida, en la cual se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

...

 _Cinco hermosas damas estaban en la entrada de uno de los mejores club de la gran manzana..._ CIELO !

 _Catalogado como uno de los mejores clubs de Nueva York, Cielo ofrece a sus clientes la experiencia única de poder escuchar a los mejores DJ de música electrónica del momento. El sonido es espectacular así como la decoración. Está situada en la zona siempre recomendable de Meatpacking District. Uno de sus puntos negativos es que a veces es difícil entrar, hay mucha gente y los porteros son muy estrictos con la admisión a este club._

 _Y como estas señoritas tenían lo suyo, además de que ciertos apellidos tenía sus privilegios, no dudaron en dejarlas pasar._

 ___ Adelante Srita White Andley, dijo el portero, un hombre de piel oscura, alto, muy fortachón, serio y con lentes oscuros.

_Gracias, dijeron todas ingresando al lugar.

_woooow, que increíble este lugar! Dijo la castaña,

_Se parece al que fuimos con los chicos en Brasil, dijo la morena sin darse cuenta de que abrió la boca demás, haciendo que la rubia y la castaña abrieran sus ojos y boca como platos

_Estuvieron en Brasil?, preguntó Karen

_Sólo Annie y yo, mintió la castaña

 _Ingresaron al lugar ,varios caballeros voltearon a ver a esas hermosas mujeres que ingresaron._

 _ **Karen**_ _llevaba un vestido negro que resaltaba su blanca piel, corto, con mangas tres cuartos, cerrado adelante pero con la espalda descubierta,zapatos dorados, cerrados con plataforma, pelo suelto y en las puntas tenía pequeñas ondas. Se maquilló resaltando su boca en un tono rojo pasión, y un toque de rubor rosa en las mejillas._

 _ **Eliza**_ _optó por un pantalón negro chupin,de seda elastizada, delineando su fina cintura y largas piernas, con cintura alta, un top straples negro, que marcaba, su perfecto y buen busto, corto de un fino encaje, mostrando tres centímetros de su bronceada piel, sandalias rojas que mostraban la manicura de sus esculpidas uñas, con una pulsera que rodeaba el tobillo, ella maquilló sus ojos con sombras oscuras en la gama de marrones y negro._

 _ **Patty**_ _escogió un vestido negro corto, ajustado arriba y falda acampanada,luciendo sus contorneadas piernas, se puso gel en el cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás, suelto, marcando así su perfecto rostro, zapatos stiletos rojos, maquillaje se centro también el los ojos, con sombras oscuras._

 _ **Annie**_ _se puso un vestido rojo, escote asimetrico ,corto, bien arriba de las rodillas, ajustado,mostrando sus largar y bronceadas piernas, sandalias negras, con plataforma y tacones finos, ajustadas al tobillo. Su cabello lo llevaba lacio y suelto. Maquillaje suave, colocó brillo en los labios._

 _ **Candy**_ _se puso un vestido dorado muuuy corto,y ajustado marcando su diminuta cintura, y realzando au generoso busto, con flecos de hilo dorado brillosos ,del mismo color, mangas largas y ajustadas ,espalda totalmente descubierta hasta la cintura y un toque más, dejando mucho a la imaginación, la parte de adelante tenía un escorte en forma de corazón, estaba muy elegante, zapatos de tacones altos, y punta abierta color nude. Se aliso el cabello, lo sujeto en una cola alta. Uso sombras en tonos dorados y oscuros, esfumandolo para obtener un efecto ahumado, colocó un rubor rosa suave en sus mejillas, su boca en un rosa suave._

 ___ hacia tiempo que no venía por aquí,comentó Karen,

_Esta genial, me gusta mucho ,dijo la rubia,

_Si, a mi también dijo la pelirroja,_Bien chicas, vamos arriba a sentarnos y tomar algo.

Subieron, buscando una mesa para las cinco.

 _Y sin querer se toparon con un par de rubias._

 ___ Eliza?

_Susy, como estas?

 _Esta tenía un vestido blanco, corto, escote con hombros caídos, ajustado, zapatos plateados con tacones altos. Cabello suelto y lacio. los ojos maquillo con tonos claros y su boca en un rojo fuego._

_Bien, que casualidad de verte por aquí.

_lo mismo digo, Estas con Terry?

_No, dijo que saldría con los chicos, yo vine con Angie, Nose si la recuerdas,

_Oh si, la novia de Archie,

_Si ella. Tu con quien viniste?

_Con Karen y la hermana de Tony, con sus amigas

_oh, te tocó hacer de niñera?, dijo esta burlándose de la pelirroja

_Para nada, yo la invite a salir, nos llevamos muy bien. Bien te dejó porque me esperan . que disfruten la noche. ,la saludo y se fue con las demás

_Pobre ilusa, tener que hacer de niñera para que su novio este de joda jajaja , decía para si misma la rubia

_Donde te metiste Su, vamos que conseguí una mesa. ,decía Angie.

 _Angie, una chica rubia de 24 años, ojos marrones oscuros, tenía un short negro con lentejuelas brillosas, corto, una blusa negra de gaza transparente, que dejaba notar su fina lencería de encaje, zapatos negros con tacones altos, cabello suelto y bien maquillada, boca roja y ojos delineados en negro. Muy bonita. Además de que tenía buen cuerpo._

 _En otra parte del club, seis guapos y sexis hombres, estaban sentados en los reservados de la plata baja bebiendo whisky y champagne ._

 ___ como hiciste para escapar de las garras de tu novia? Se burlaba Archie del rebelde

_Lo mismo que tu de la tuya jajajaja,

_El próximo sábado es el cumple de Tony, supongo que vas a festejarlo? O será que tu novia te hará la fiestita , decía Neal en tono burlón al rubio

_jaja muy gracioso Neal, supongo que algo haré, ahora que esta mi hermanita de seguro querrá que lo festejemos

_Con que ya llegó la peque ? , preguntaba Archie,

_No es ninguna peque , agregó Neal,

_Ya chicos, saben bien que hay un pacto de por medio así que nada de fijarse en las hermanas de los amigos y menos en la mía, dijo Albert muy serio.

_Tranquilo Albert, todos sabes que las hermanas de nuestros amigos son intocables, dijo Terry.

_Así es, dijeron los demás, mientras levantaban sus vasos

 _Mientras ellos festejaban su encuentro, 3 chicas se centraban ya en la pista._

 ___ woooow mira a esas tres que están en el centro, comentó Archie al oído a Terry, señalando al trio que después se le unieron las otras dos.

_Esas no son Karen y Eliza?

 _ **Continuará...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

_Quee? ...Que pasa con Eliza y Karen?, cuestionó Albert,

_Nada, pensé que había visto a las chicas bailando pero debe ser que las confundí, dijo Terry quien buscaba entre la multitud a estas pero ya no las veía.

_No creó que estén aquí, a Karen mucho no le gusta esto lugares, dijo muy seguro el rubio.

_Si, de seguro vi mal, dijo el castaño medio confundido.

 _De pronto volvió a centrar su mirada al centro de la pista, y ahí la vio, bailando,_

 __woooow..., esta chica si que es sexy,!... decía para si mismo mientras la seguía con la mirada. Recorria su perfecto cuerpo y ahoga un grito que casi se atraganta,... se compone nuevamente. Sigue examinando esa silueta, una diminuta cintura, su caderas bien marcadas, nota una fina línea que dibuja su espalda desnuda . Tiene un cuerpo para morirse ._

 _Era una mujer hermosa, podía ver su delicada piel a través del generoso escote que llevaba en su espalda,_

 _Ella empieza a mover sus caderas con ritmo, y su cuerpo se mueve lentamente , la sigue viendo como baila y se asombra "esto es mejor que a nada" decía para si mismo, se quedó hipnotizado por la forma en que ese cuerpo se movia. Examinó sus pasos y su cuerpo , que se movia delicadamente., examinó cada centímetro de sus curvas y notó que ese cuerpo era realmente hermoso y perfecto, siguio viendo como bailaba una y otra vez esa canción. No se aguantó las ganas y en un momento dado salió sigilosamente y se dirigió hacia ella, quien no se dio cuenta de su presencia porque siguió bailando al ritmo de la música. Posó sus manos en las caderas de ella y esta se sobresalto un poco pero después continuó con sus movimientos y el también comenzó a moverse al ritmo de ella. Le dio varios giros y continuaron bailando_

 ___ Bailas realmente bien,!...dijo el castaño con voz suave a su oido .,

 _Le gustaba su cuerpo y sus movimientos, le daban un aire sensual y muy femenino, era alucinante verla bailar._

 _Ella sólo sonreía, aunque ambos no podian distinguir bien sus caras porque la luces los cegaban, solo esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que era realmente hermosa, no pudo evitar sonreír el también, siguieron bailando hasta que en un momento alguien la arrebató de sus brazos. Miró a su alrededor y no la encontró por ninguna parte,desconcertado y sintiendo un gran vacío volvió a la mesa con sus amigos._

_Ey Romeo... donde te metiste? Preguntó Archie

_aah, si, estaba en los privados, dijo este aún desconcertado

_A donde vas Neal? ?Preguntó Tony que vio a su amigo levantarse

_Voy al baño

...

_woooow Candy, !...eres increíble bailando bachata. Tienes que enseñarme, decía la pelirroja.

_siiii, baila como los dioses, añadió la morena, _pero ya dinos, quien era el bombón con el que bailabas?

_No lo se chicas, me agarró desprevenida, además no podía verlo porque las luces me encandilaban.

_De seguro algún aprovechado , dijo Karen, y todas rieron.

 _Pero para quien no paso desapercibido ese baile fue para un par de ojos celeste que presenciaron toda la escena. Sabía que era su novio el que bailaba pero no sabia quien era la rubia._

_Alguna me acompaña a los privados? ,preguntó Patty

_Yo te acompaño, dijo Karen,

_Yo también voy, dijo la pelirroja_ volvemos en seguida, pidan algo para tomar

_Ok, dijo la rubia , quien después se dirigió con Annie a la barra.

_Me encanta este lugar, vendremos seguido ahora que nos mudáremos aquí

_jajajajaja,... ay Annie, recuerda que si nos mudamos fue para estudiar, !

_Bueno, pero de vez en cuando podemos escaparnos un fin de semana no crees?

_Siii, obvio.!

 _Cerca de los privados._

 ___ Eli?

_NEAL !, dijo esta en voz alta,_ que haces aquí?

_no..., que hacen uds aquí? ,dijo mirando a Karen que estaba detrás de la rubia

_Tony me pidió que saliéramos con Candy y la trajimos aquí. Ellos están contigo?

_Si...Candy vino con uds?

_Si, ella y sus amigas también. Donde están los chicos?

_Estamos en los reservados de abajo. Uds?

_arriba, y en ese momento salían Karen y Patty

_Neal...que haces aquí?

_Lo mismo que uds ! ,sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Patty

_oh perdón, ella es amiga de Candy, Patricia., el es primo de Eliza

_Hola Patricia,..., saludo y tomó la mano de la chica

_Hola neal, ...un gusto... pero puedes decirme Patty., y este sonrió.

_Bien, nos vamos con las chicas,?...no queremos interrumpir su salida de hombres, dijo Eliza un tanto molesta.

_A que no saben a quien encontramos en los privados?, comentó Karen a la rubia

_No lo se, a quien?

_A Neal, dijo que están todos aquí

_Todos?

_Si Candy..., tus hermanos también, dijo la pelirroja.

_Ay chicas, no le den importancia , ellos vinieron por su lado y nosotras por el nuestro, así que disfrutemos si?.dijo Annie. Se sirvieron las copas con champagne y brindaron

_Por una noche inolvidable , dijo la Candy

_Salud! ! ,gritaron todas levantando sus copas y haciendo fondo blanco.

 _Luego se dirigieron todas a la pista. En ese momento sonaba David Getta, Sexy Chick_

_amo DG , dijo la rubia al oído de Karen

_a mi también me encanta

_te dormiste en los privados?, dijo Stear burlándose de Neal que tardó media hora en volver.

_jajaja... pasa que me encontré con mi prima, dijo este mirando a Tony

_Queeee? ...Eliza esta aquí? Preguntó mirando a todos lados

_Si, y no sólo ella. También Karen, tu hermana y la amigas.

_Mira, allá están, señaló a la pista donde bailaban estas.

_Que hacen aquí? Preguntó Albert

_Se divierten, dijo Neal en tono burlón,

_Vamos Albert, no seas amargado, deja que las chicas se diviertan dijo Stear acercándose a ellos.

_Que se diviertan, quienes ? Preguntó Archie

_pasa que sus novias están aquí, dijo Stear señalando a las chicas.

_jajajajaja que suerte la de uds, se burló de los gemelos.

_yo no me burlaría tanto ,dijo Tony

_Que?

_jajaja mira ahí vienen Susy y Angie.

_Hola chicos, dijeron las dos rubias, acercándose a ellos,

_Hola , dijeron todos.

_Hola amor, no te da gusto verme, dijo Angie en tono meloso a su novio.

_claro, sólo que no me lo esperaba.

_Y Terry? Preguntó Susana

_Mira, ahí viene

_Susana ! ,dijo el castaño sorprendido

_Cualquiera diría que viste a un fantasma amor! , se acercó y plantó un beso en la boca a su novio.

_no, pero se supone que es una salida de hombres

_No lo creó,Karen y Eliza también están aquí, dijo la rubia

_como? Preguntó el castaño al no entender nada

_Si, Terry. Las chicas también vinieron al mismo lugar que nosotros, dijo Tony.

_se suponía que sólo seríamos hombres, añadió Stear

 _Mientras ellos charlaban las chicas seguían en la pista haciendo estragos._

_Espero que Tony no se moleste conmigo por traer a Candy a este lugar

_No lo creó, además ella lo esta pasando bien. Es hermosa no?

_Si, Candy me cae súper bien, seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien las tres. Mira allá están los chicos, señaló la pelirroja

_esa que esta con ellos no es la harpía de Susana?

_jajajaja que mala eres, si es ella. Vamos a saludarlos.

 _Dejaron a las chicas bailando y ellas se dirigieron en busca de sus novios._

_Hola amor, dijo la pelirroja dando un beso a su novio, _hola chicos

_Y mi hermana? ,preguntó mientras abrazaba a su novia

_están bailando, estas chicas no se cansan, decía mientras mostraba sus tacones

_Tu hermanita es un amor, dijo Karen al oído a su novio.

_Viste? Ella también te adora. Donde está?

_es la que esta de dorado, dijo esta señalando a la rubia

_Queeeeeeee? ,pegó un grito que todos sus amigos lo miraron asustados ,_ pero porque la dejaste salir así, decía mientras miraba el escote que llevaba la rubia en la espalda, toda descubierta y por lo corto que era el vestido.

_Ay Al, no exageres. Esta divina.

 _Las chicas al sentirse observadas giraron y vieron que Karen les hacia seña para que se acercasen al grupo._

 ___ Hola hermanitos, se acercó la rubia a saludar a sus hermanos, quienes no la dejaban de observar por vestido que llevaba puesto.

_Candy! ,dijo Neal acercándose a la rubia con los ojos que un poco más se le salían

_Hola Neal, luego se giró para darle lugar a sus amigas para que saludarán. Pero ninguna de las tres se dio cuenta que tres jóvenes que estaban a sus espaldas estaban en shock .

_Ey chicos, dijo Tony sacándolos de su asombro.

Allí estaban los seis ex compañeros de vacaciones. Queriéndose devorar con las miradas, especula mete cuatro pares. Terry no podía ni quería creer que esa hermosa sonrisa pertenecía a los White Andley. Candy y Annie tenían fuego en sus miradas al ver a los dos mentirosos colgando en su cuello a dos rubias

_Ooooooh dios!...Tierra tragame..., No se hace algo pero desapareceme ya de este lugar, pensaba y deseaba la pecosa.

_Les presentó, ella es nuestra hermanita, Candice White Andley

_Stear fue el primero en acercarse, hola, dijo este dándole un beso al dorso de la mano, esta sólo le sonrió

_El es Alistar Cornwell y el, señalando a su hermano, es Archibald Cornwell, su hermano y ella su novia Angie

_Hola dijeron los tres, la rubia estaba desconcertada y molesta.

_Y el es nuestro rebelde, Terrence Grandchester, el novio de Susana, señalando a la rubia.

_Un gusto, sonrió cínicamente, la rubia,

_Un placer conocerte , dijo el castaño, tratando de mostrar calma.

_Ellas son mis amigas, Annie Britter y Patricia O'Brien,dijo la pecosa señalando a sus caballeros se acercaron amablemente para saludarlas. Stear se quedó al lado de Patty.

_tenemos que hablar le dijo este al oído a Patty,quien sólo asintió su cabeza .

_Bueno ya que estamos todos porque no se sientan con nosotros , dijo Stear

_si ,dijeron las chicas , pero dos de ellas se excusaron.

_Nosotras vamos a seguir bailando, dijo La rubia llevando a la morena del brazo.

_No lo puedo creer, que tontas fuimos al creer en esos pedazos de idiota, decía la rubia

_Tranquila amiga, no le des importancia, sonríe para que piense que no nos importa. Jajajajaja, ambas finjian su mejor sonrisa.

_Tienes razon, no vale la pena. Pero viste la novia que tiene, por lo menos se hubiera conseguido algo mejor.

_jajajajaja , son dos tablas de planchar, y seguían fingiendo reír alegremente.

_y las caras que pusieron, se querían matar jajajaja

_tengo una idea, vamos a pagarle con su propia moneda

_como?

_tu sólo sigueme, mientras se acercaban dos chicos a su lado bailando sexy.

La rubia miró a su amiga y esta sonrió en complicidad.

Mientras dos pares de ojos las fulminaban con la mirada.

_No sabía que tenían una hermana, dijo Angie, mientras las observaba bailar

_Pasa que Candy vivía en Escocia con nuestra tía abuela, por eso no la conocían

_entiendo. En menor que uds, verdad?

_si, Candy sólo tiene 17, dijo Tony

_17? Y como la dejaron pasar

_Porque mostró su identidad y el de seguridad en cuanto vio su apellido ni dudó, sonreía Karen mientras relataba lo sucedido.

_Voy a los privados, dijo el castaño mientras se soltaba del brazo de su novia.

_te acompañó, dijo Archie

_No puede que tengamos tanta mala suerte, dijo el elegante.

_Mala suerte,? Es la hermana de los gemelos, sabes lo que quiere decir verdad? ES INTOCABLE ,dijo un Terry muy enfadado mientras se alejaba de Archie

 _Ellas seguían moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música._

_Candy me acompañas al baño?

_ok, dejaron a sus acompañantes solos y se dirigieron a los privados. Topándose con dos guapos y mentirosos hombres.

_Ooooooh pero que tenemos aquí! Dijo la rubia con ironía

_Candy, podemos hablar?

_No hay nada que hablar, de verdad.

_Claro que si Candy. Que hacías bailando así con ese tipo que ni siquiera conoces?

_ooooooh , me haces reír Terry, yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

_Ca... Y fue interrumpido por un dedo de la rubia que posó en los labios de este

_shhh...Tu y yo no somos nada, lo que paso en Brasil se quedó en Brasil, ok?

, intentó alejarse pero este no la dejó, la tomó del brazo y la giro para tenerla de frente apoyándola contra la pared.

El pulso de Candy se aceleró a millón. Estaba realmente molesta, pero las caricias de Terry, su furia.. la estaban perdiendo. Sus manos la excitaban, la rabia con que la miraba. Ese carácter posesivo y endemoniantemente sexy.

_Pues no pensabas lo mismo cuando bailaste conmigo, le dijo al oido

_Queeeeeeee?, yo no baile contigo en ningún momento, dijo muy molesta

_claro que si pecosita, y lo hicimos muy bien, recuerdas? Bailamos bachata

_No ,eso es mentira, no puede ser que eras tu cuando ni siquiera sabes hacer los pasos básicos

_Pero te seguí, seguí tus movimientos. Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a su boca,

_Terry... no es correcto... alguien puede vernos..., poniendo carita de nena

_Por favor no me rechaces, dejame explicarte, decía muy suavemente al oido con voz dulce.

_De verdad deseas darme una explicacion Terry? , respondió la rubia con una voz suave, muy cerca de su boca, haciéndolo temblar, mientras con su dedo índice acariciaba los labios de el

_Si, dijo apenas en un tono audible, _Necesitó volver a besarte, necesitó de tus besos, decía este sin poder contener las ganas,

_Ooooh Terry , que tierno eres, decía la rubia a su oído. _Yo también extraño tu besos.

_Siiii? Preguntó incrédulo

_Siiii... , y así muy creído que sería recibidor de ese beso , cerró los ojos y se acercó a la boca de la rubia, la cual se se hizo a un lado dejandolo al castaño frente a una fria y blanca pared_ Puedes besarla tranquilo. AH, Y OTRA COSA, SI REALMENTE QUIERES ESTA BOCA, señalandose con el dedo índice y mordiendo la punta de este, cosa que enloqueció al castaño ._TENDRAS QUE GANARTELA, AUNQUE DUDO QUE MIS HERMANOS TE DEN PERMISO. BYE, dijo esta mientras se alejaba dejando al castaño apoyado en la pared, furioso y con todas las ganas. Jajajajaja

_ya verás pequeña tramposa, pensaba este mientras la veía alejarse.

 _Mientras Archie trataba de entablar una conversión con la morena._

_Annie perdoname , te juró que mi intención jamás fue de lastimarte, te lo juró.

_emmmm...conmigo no te hagas el inocente Archibald, si? Ahora si nos permiten la naturaleza nos llama, dijo esta alejándose del castaño.

Ambos hombres volvieron a sus lugares y por atrás de ellos dos jovencitas.

_Chicas nos vamos? ,Cuestionó la rubia fingiendo estar cansadas.

_nosotros las llevamos, dijeron los gemelos

_Pero tengo mi carro afuera, dijo la pelirroja

_No te preocupes amor, yo lo manejo,

_Bien, nosotros nos vamos chicos. Dijeron los gemelos saludando a los que se quedaban.

_Nosotros también nos vamos, dijeron los demás.

 _Así salieron todos del lugar dirigiéndose cada uno a su hogar. Algunos felices y otros con cara larga._

 _Ya en la habitación de la rubia , las tres amigas comentaban lo sucedido._

 ___ Entonces eran ellos los que estuvieron en Brasil junto a estos mentirosos, decía furiosa la morena.

_Si, pero no todos mintieron, Stear se portó súper bien conmigo. Además de que no tiene ninguna noviecita.

 ___ DESEMBUCHA YA PATTY !

 _ **Continuará...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 _Después de una larga noche de sorpresas, el sol se colaba por una gran ventana dando la bienvenida de un nuevo día a un joven recostado boca abajo con la almohada sobre su cabeza. Una mala noche._

 ___ oh se me parte la cabeza!

_No deberías quejarte amor, no la pasamos tan mal

_SUSANA?

_si, yo. ..O esperabas a alguien más en TU cama? ?...Igual tranquilo que no paso nada.

_Que cosas dices Susana, ya cortala si,. no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, se levantó furioso y se metió a la ducha.

_Ok, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa. Tengo cosas que hacer. Ah,me olvidaba, dijo Archie te mando un mensaje, dice que te llama luego, se vistió, tomó su bolso y salio del depto.

_Estuviste revisando mi celular? ,dijo furioso

_Nos vemos luego., y se fue dejando a un castaño enfurecido.

 _15 minutos más tarde salió de ducharse. Rinnnng Rinnnng Rinnnng, sonaba el telefono._

 ___ parece que todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo para fastidiarme la mañana.

_Hola Archie, que pasa?

_ _ **Parece que amanecimos de mal humor eh !**_

_vamos, no estoy para bromas

_ _ **ok ok, lograste sacarle el número a Stear ?**_

_No, el muy maldito me dijo que no. Que no quería problema con Patty

_ _ **A mi me dijo lo mismo. Oye por no vamos a la casa del dueto dorado?**_

 _ **_**_ ahora son un trio jajaja, no creó, hoy tendría un almuerzo familiar.

 _ **_Jajajaja y vaya trio. Bueno veré que puedo hacer. Aunque dudó que esas chiquillas quieran vernos.**_

_Lo harán, ya verás.

 _ **_Si tu lo dices.**_

_Como que me llamó Terrence Grandchester , que esa pequeña pecosa será mía.

 _ **_Primero debes sacarte de encima a la pesada de Susana**_

_Tu sabes bien que estamos mal, igual ya veré que hago. Te dejó por que voy a almorzar con mis padres.

 _ **_Bien, nos vemos luego.**_

 _En la mansión de los White Andley_

 ___ pensé que tu amigas se quedarían almorzar con nosotros?

_No mami, tenían que volver a lo de abuela de Annie. Quedamos en vernos mañana por lo del deprartamento. Aungo que no lo olvidaste, verdad?

_No mi amor, aunque no me gusta la idea ya te di mi palabra. Mañana temprano las acompañare y si me gusta, será todo tuyo, si?

_Te amo mamitaaaa !, dijo arrojándose a sus brazos

_Mmmmmm... se puede saber que estas tramando ahora pequis? Preguntó Albert

_Nada,no seas curioso.

_ No seas así amor con tu hermano, tiene derecho a saber también de ti. Hablábamos del departamento que quiere Candy

_Ya te dije que no estoy de acuerdo con eso mamá, Candy aún es muy pequeña para vivir sola, dijo este mirando a su hermana

_No seas así Albert, ...papá y mamá están de acuerdo.., además no viviría sola, estare con la nana. Andale cambia esa cara siiii?, le dijo acercándose a su hermano haciendo pucherito y carita de gato chocado

_No me gusta,,..pero si todos están de acuerdo lo aceptó. Pero eso si, iré a visitarte toooodos los dias. , y la abrazo muy fuerte a su pequeña.

_y Tony,...no piensa bajar a almorzar?

_Si mamá, termina de cambiarse y baja.

_Bueno, vamos al jardín, comeremos ahí.

_Buenos días familia, perdón por la demora pero no podía abrir los ojos, dijo el rubio saliendo al jardín

_Buen día,! saludaron todos

_Veo que no soy la única dormilona eh ! ,dijo la rubia burlándose de su hermano.

_Tu no me hables., dijo su hermano fingiendo estar molesto. Vieron lo que se puso anoche para salir su nenita ?

_Ay pero que exagerado que eres Antony !... , no le hagan caso. ...Exagera

_Así es,... Candy tenía la espalda desnuda ,agregó Albert

_Queeeeeeee? ,saltaron sus padres

_Jajajajaja... , ay por dios ! En que mundo viven uds?,se burlaba la rubia

_Como es eso que estabas desnuda Candice ?,/preguntó su padre

_Ay papito..., no les hagas caso..., son unos viejos amargados y no entienden de moda. , y fulminó con la mirada a sus hermanos

_Mmmmmm,... después quiero ver eso que te pusiste nena, dijo su madre. _Vamos a la mesa. En la tarde quiero que me acompañes a lo de una amiga cariño? ,dijo la madre a la rubia

_Ok, mami.

 _Mansión de los Grandchester Becker_

 ___ Espero que les guste lo que les preparé

_Como, tu cocinaste?

_Así es amor, ...quería mimar a los hombres que más amo. Así que más vale que te comas toda la comida y tu también Richard.

_Lo haré.., además de que esta exquisita la comida.

_Sólo esperen a probar el postre, ...es el favorito de Terry

_Ah bueno, si sigues consintiendo así no voy a caber por esa puerta jajajaja

_Mejor, así no tendré que compartir a mi pequeño con ninguna mujer y te mantendré en casa sólo conmigo. ,todos reían ante el comentario de la mujer _jajajajaja_

_Que cosas se te ocurren mujer, decía el mayor.,posando su mano sobre la de ella.

_Por cierto, hoy invite a tomar el te a Rosemery,

_Que bueno cariño, tengo entendido que su pequeña ya regreso de Escocia.

_Así es, por eso quise invitarla, vendrá con ella.

_ _cof cof coff ..._ el castaño se ahogo con la comida ante el comentario de la mujer,_ vendrá Candy a casa?

_Candy?

_Oh, si la hermana de los gemelos,

_la conoces?, pregunto su madre

_si, de hecho la conocimos anoche cuando salimos con los chicos

_Que bueno entonces, me gustaría que se conocieran y se hicieran tan amigos como los gemelos. Sus padres son excelentes personas y viejos amigos nuestros, añadió su padre.

_Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo amor, agregó su madre._ Espero que sepas comportarte con esa pequeñita.

_pequeñita? Paffff..., si supieran lo malditamente hermosa y provocadora que es esa mocosa, pensaba el castaño._ Claro que lo haré mamá,.. no tienen porque preocuparse., sonrió

...

 _Mientras en la mansión Archie trataba de localizar a su hermano._

_vamos Stear..., necesitó hablar con Annie, ...por favor.

_ _ **Ahora no puedo hermano, hablamos en otro momento, tengo que salir ahora.**_

 _ **_**_ ok, ...hablame cuando estés desocupado. Bye. ,finalizó la llamada

...

 _Llegada la hora del te 17 :00 hs, llegaban madre e hija a la mansión de los Grandchester Becker_

 _Era imposible no darse cuenta de su parentesco, ambas rubias y con gran porte. Sólo se diferenciaban por sus ojos la pequeña tenía verdes como las esmeraldas y su madre, azul como el océano. Elegantes y frescas._

 _La mayor llevaba un traje de pollera tubo verde agua, muy clarito, por debajo de las rodillas,ajustada, una blusa color champagne de cuello redondo, una chaqueta corta del mismo color de la pollera, mangas cortas, zapatos negros tacos finos, el bolso lo llevaba colgado en su antebrazo color negro de cuero opaco combinado con charol. Su cabello era corto hasta los hombros, rubios y con rizos como los de su hija. Maquillaje muy natural._

 _Candy optó un conjunto más informal, jeans levis rotos a la cadera , con una remera o playera blanca y ajustada ,_

 _blazer negro mangas largas pero arremangadas, zapatos color nude, con tacos altos y finos. Bolso de Ralph Lauren de piel granulada fucsia, lo llevaba en el antebrazo, su cabellos suelto con ondas, maquillaje suave y natural._

 ___ Buenas tardes , saludaron ambas

_Buenas tardes, la Sra las espera en la sala, dijo la ama de llaves, y luego guió a estas a la sala donde ya se encontraban Eleonor

_Rosemery! , que gusto verte querida

_Lo mismo digo Eleonor, gracias por invitarnos. , se saludaron ambas con sincero cariño.

_Oh, esta Srita debe ser tu hija menor , acercándose a la rubia.

_Si, ella es mi hija, Candice, ella es Eleonor Becker.

_Un gusto conocerla Sra, ...es ud la actriz verdad? ,dijo dándole una dulce sonrisa

_Oh que tierna, ...así es cariño, ..pero eso fue hace tiempo. Pero mira, eres una jovencita muy hermosa, te pareces mucho a tu madre.

_Muchas gracias Sra , ud también es muy linda.

_Oh no... Nada de Sra, sólo dime Eleonor, por favor. Tomen asiento por favor.

_Gracias, dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban su lugar.

_Y cuentame Rose, que paso con el proyecto para el hogar de los niños?

_Gracias a dios ya conseguimos el lugar, costo convencer a los dueños de vendernos pero tuvimos suerte y accedieron. El director esta muy entusiasmado con el proyecto.

_no es para menos, esos niños merecen eso y más. Yo hable con unas amigas y también están dispuestas a colaborar.

_Eso sería una gran ayuda también

_Si. Estaba pensando que podríamos realizar alguna subasta o una fiesta de caridad para recaudar fondos. Que opinas?

_De eso quería hablarte, algunas colegas también lo pensaron y me propusieron esas ideas.

Mientras las dos mujeres mayores seguían su plática la pequeña rubia se estaba aburriendo, hasta que llegó lo que menos se imaginaba, su dolor de cabeza.

_Buenas tardes, dijo el castaño interrumpiendo la plática de luego mirar a las invitadas, especialmente a una pecosita._Sra Andley, como esta ud?, dijo mientras tomaba la mano y depositaba un beso en ella.

_Siempre tan caballero Terrence, dijo Rosemery, saludando al joven

_Cariño, que bueno que llegaste., Ella es Candy, la hija menor de Rosemery y William

_Candy,... que gusto volver a verte, dijo acercándose a esta para tomar su mano y depositar un beso en el dorso mientras fijaba su mirada en la de ella.

_Hola, dijo esta un toque cortante dando una finjida sonrisa a este.

_Me alegró de que estés aquí hijo, porque me parece que estsbamos aburriendo a Candy con nuestra charla, decía mientras sonreía.

_Oh no, ...Eleonor, no se preocupe por mi,... e es muy interesante la conversación, dijo sonriendo y algo ruborizada.

_Ay querida, no te avergüences, eres joven y es seguro que nuestras charlas son aburridas. Terry porque no llevas al jardín a Candy, entre jóvenes de seguro se entienden mejor. Dijo esta mientras el castaño reía felizmente para su adentro y la pecosa lo fulminaba con la mirada.

_NO,...eeeh de verdad ...de seguro su hijo tiene cosas que hacer, no me gustaría se inoportuna.

_No te preocupes Candy, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Es más me encantaría hacer compañía a la hermana pequeña de mis amigos. Ven vamos al jardín. , tomó de la mano a esta para llevarla al lugar., quien luego miró a su madre para pedir ayuda pero esta no entendió.

_Ve cariño, después iremos a las tiendas., dijo su madre

_Necesitas ir de compras Candy? Preguntó el castaño

_eeh si,...pero lo haré mañana ...,no tengo apuros

_Hijo porque no la acompañas tu? ,dijo Eleonor

_Será todo un honor, dijo este mientras sonreía diabólicamente sexi, sonrisa que no pasaba desaparecida por la pecosa.

_Nooo,...no por favor, ...eso sería un abuso de mi parte, decía la rubia tratando de zafarse de la invitación del castaño

_Pero me dijiste que era importante cariño, dijo su madre.

_No mami, lo c..., no término de hablar porque el castaño la cayó.

_No se habla más, yo te llevó Candice ! Y no se preocupe Sra , luego yo llevó a Candy a su casa.

_Gracias querido, dijo la madre dedicándole un sincera sonrisa.

 _No pudo hacer más nada porque todos la contradecían, así que sin decir más salieron de la casa, subió al lujoso auto Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Black ._

 ___ Me gusta como te quedan esos jeans, dijo el castaño

_Gracias !, dijo muy cortante

_De nada... A donde quieres ir?

_Nose ,... tu te ofreciste a llevarme nose a donde.

_Ok, yo me ofrecí a llevarte a comprar lo que necesites. Pero si no me dices donde, te llevaré a donde yo quiera.

_Llevame mejor a mi casa, dijo esta cruzando los brazos y en tono molesto.

_Ni lo sueñes,..iras conmigo a donde yo quiera, dijo mirándola de reojo mientras sonreía por la cara de la pecosa

_arrrrrg..., que quieres Terrence ?

_Quiero que hablemos, puede ser?

_No se que es lo que quieres que hablemos cuando no tenemos nada de que hablar.

_Si que tenemos y mucho. Pero no lo haremos en el auto, vamos a tomar algo en un lugar tranquilo y ahí hablamos. Si? ,dijo haciendo su carita de nene arrepentido

_Esta bien, dijo ya resignada a que no le quedaba otra más que aceptar.

 _Llegaron a The Loeb Boathouse in Central Park ._

 _Ubicado justo en el medio de Central Park, este tesoro escondido ofrece un telón de fondo tranquilo, lejos del ajetreo y el bullicio de la ciudad. Y romántico._

_Te gusta ?

_S si, dijo la rubia observando el maravilloso lugar._ Es hermoso.

 _Se ubicaron en una mesa, que tenía una hermosa vista al lago que rodeaba el lugar, lleno de flores , árboles. Un lugar único y romántico._

 _Ordenaron café y pastel de chocolate para ambos. Tenían gustos en común._

_Es un hermoso lugar y muy tranquilo.

_emmjum... Bien, ...de que querias hablarme? Preguntó la rubia siendo muy directa.

_Candy, ...se que me porte mal contigo por no haber sido sincero desde el primer día.

_Si

_Si no te dije lo de Susana es..., lo interrumpió la rubia

_Porque eres un patán que le gusta engañar a las mujeres

_Candy, dejame terminar y no me interrumpas, ok?

_Esta bien... Continúa

_ si no te dije es porque la relación que tengo con ella esta mal. Últimamente nos venimos llevando como perros y gatos. Y cuando me fui de vacaciones habíamos yo estaba peleado con ella. De verdad tengo pensado en terminar con Susana . estoy buscando la manera porque tampoco quiero lastimarla. Entiende por favor.

_ok, esta bien. Pero no necesitas darme explicaciones de tu relación con ella , tu y yo no somos nada.

_Te equívocas nena, tu me gustas y me gustas mucho. Esos días que estuvimos en Brasil la pase muy bien contigo., dijo recordando los besos que se dieron

_Pero eso no puede ser, tu lo sabes bien, ustedes y mis hermanos tienen un pacto. Cosa que me parece ridículo pero bueno,

_Eso se puede arreglar pequis

_Ademas ,No me gustaría que por mi culpa tuvieras problemas con ellos y que su amistad se arruine. Sumado a que no creó que la semibarbie te deje tan fácil

_La semibarbie?

_Siii, tu novia, es una barbie casi completa ,le falta...pompas , dijo esta burlándose de Susana

_jajaja jajaja, cosa que causó mucha risa en el castaño, _Eres terrible pequeña pecosa.

_No me gusta que me mientan Terry .

_No lo voy a hacer, creeme por favor. Voy a terminar con ella y después arreglaré las cosas con tus hermanos.

_Ok, cuando lo hagas, hablaremos...

_mmmmmm, ...sabes que?dijo con picardia

_no..., que?

_tengo ganas de terminar lo que dejamos anoche, dijo con esa diabólica y seductora sonrisa.

_No bombón..., primero lo primero. Ok?

_Pero uno chiquito,... sólo un piquito...si ? Haciendo pucherito

_No no...nada de nada... Ah, algo más. No digas nada por ahora a mis hermanos.

_porque?

_Porque si vamos a comenzar algo, ...que sea desde cero... Si?

_como desde cero?

_Siendo amigos primero, ...conocernos más. Que dices?

_Si es lo que quieres. Esta bien. Así tendré tiempo para convencer al dueto dorado que soy un excelente candidato para su pequeña pecosa., dijo con una sonriente y engreída sonrisa.

_dueto dorado?

_Jajaja, es así como le llamamos a los gemelos,

_...mmmmm, ok .Es un trató entonces?

_Es un trató, y estrecharon sus manos y luego fijaron sus miradas por unos segundos.

_No me decepciones Terry porque no habrá segunda oportunidad ! Ok?

_Te prometo que no lo haré

_No prometas nada, sólo cumple

_Lo hare. Y Ahora que somos amigos, supongo que puedo llamarte a tu celular, o invitarte a salir?

_Ya tienes mi número, dijo sería

_Lo tenía, cambie el móvil porque el que tenía cayó al agua.

_Aaah, ...ok. , ...pero lo de las salidas aún no. Vamos por parte.

_Ok, será todo tu tiempo y como tu quieras., dijo ya resignado.

 _Le dio su número de móvil , charlaron por un buen rato. Caminaron por el lugar, Luego subieron al auto para volver a la casa de la rubia._

_Bueno ya estamos en tu casa, sana y a salvo., sonrió el castaño.

_Si, bueno espero que podamos a llegar ser buenos amigos.

_Nose si pueda prometerte eso, bien sabes que me interesas para algo más que amigos,

_Vamos Terry, comencemos bien, si?

_Eres muy hermosa Candy, Nose si pueda contenerme al tenerte tan cerca

_será mejor que entre, dijo sería para luego girarse hacia el depositando un suave beso en su mejilla y descender del auto. , pero este la tomó de la muñeca.

_Espera!, se bajo del auto, camino hacia el lado de ella, abrió la puerta y la ayudó a descender._ ahora si.

_Woooow, todo un caballero. Hasta mañana.

_Hasta mañana pequeña pecosa., le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de su boca, sonrió y luego se dirigió a subir al auto, dejando a la rubia sorprendida.

...

 _Terry acababa de llegar a su departamento después de pasar una linda tarde con su pequeña pecosa. Tomó una ducha , comió algo ligero, se dirigió a su cuarto y en que se disponía a dormir, el timbre de la puerta sonó._

_Pero quien diablos viene a molestar a esta hora?, se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella.

_Susana!

_Hola cariño, dijo muy sonriente entrando al lugar.

_Susana estas no son horas de venir. Que quieres?

_Desde cuando te preocupas por la hora que llegó a visitarte?

_Susana sabes bien que entre nosotros no están bien las cosas. Lo que hiciste se paso de la raya. Yo necesitó tiempo. Esta relación no nos esta llevando a nada bien, nos la pasamos discutiendo.

_Que quieres decir con necesitamos tiempo? Yo no necesitó tiempo

_Yo si Susana

_Es otra no es así?

_Basta Susana, tus celos me están hartando. Todo el tiempo me estas celando hasta con las novias de mis amigos y lo de revisar mi teléfono colmo mi paciencia.

_Pero no me puedes dejar Terry, yo te amo

_Lo siento Susana, pero no quiero seguir con esta relación enfermiza.

_Por favor Terry, si quieres nos tomamos el tiempo que quieres pero no me dejes, decía la rubia entre llanto.

_Basta Susana por favor. Deja de rogarme, ten un poco de dignidad. No quiero seguir con esto., dijo serio y cortante.

_Esta bien Terry pero te juró que esto no s e quedara así, me la vas a pagar por humillarse de esta manera., y salió furiosa y envuelta en llanto.

_cambiaste tanto...Lo siento pero esto no nos llevaba a nada bueno Susy, dijo para si mismo ya que ella se había marchado

...

 _Ya en su habitación, la rubia salía de ducharse, se colocó su pijama sexi, short corto de algon rosa y remerita con tirantes blanca con flores rosas._

 _Lista para dormir y sonó su celular._

 __...M_ ensaje?

 _ **_Que sueñes conmigo !... Besos :)**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Lo volví a subir porque tenía que corregir algunas cosas que no se entendian. Gracias por seguirme y por sus opiniones. Son muy importantes para mi.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 _Nos debemos la noche_

 _A solas los dos..._

 _Lo de ser amigos_

 _Dejemos por hoy ._

 _Las cuentas pendientes_

 _No quiero dejar_

 _No perdemos nada_

 _Con solo probar_

 _Te lo digo de antemano_

 _Y no me importa el que dirán ,_

 _Cuando se puede se puede_

 _Y cuando no a escondidas_

 _Teeeengo curiosidad de saber_

 _Como es que tú besas_

 _De seguir lo que arrancamos en verano_

 _Aquel vestido apretado_

 _Y discutirlo a besos_

 _Perder la cordura por la tentación !_

 _Otra semana más que transcurrió muy rápido._

 _La pequeña pecosa además de gozar de una gran belleza, ahora es dueña de uno de los apartamentos más lindos y caros de Nueva York._

 _Ubicado en Manhattan, con una hermosa vista al Central Park,_

 _Consta de tres habitaciones , los suelos de madera natural, una chimenea de leña, un baño con spa (el piso cuenta con otros dos baños más), una cocinada bien equipada y moderna, amplia. La sala_comedor es enorme sillones blancos en forma "L" de cuero, con cojines naranjas, rojos y otros estampados, y otros dos de un sólo cuerpo, una alfombra estilo cebra que abarca toda la parte de los sillones dando calidez al ambiente , lamparas de pie ,las exclusivas vistas al parque, claro está. La mesa del comedor es cuadrada para ochos personas, color marrón oscuro, de madera. Sillas forradas el asiento con tonos champagne._

 _Pero eso no es todo, porque el edificio cuenta con unas características especiales, propias de un hotel 5 estrellas. Así en la casa tendrán también servicio de limpieza, planificación de eventos, mayordomo, compra personalizada, gimnasio y spa entre otras cosas. ¡Todo un lujo !_

 ___ woooow Candy, este departamento esta de lujo. Lástima que yo no pueda tener el mío

_Tranquila amiga, ya buscaremos la forma de convencer a tu vieja, si? ...verdad Patty?

_Aah ,... Si..._estaba demasiado distraída chequeando los mensajes que no prestó atención a la conversación que entablaban sus amigas._Lo siento chicas._Decia mostrándole su celular.

_Vaya vaya ,nuestra pequeña amiga esta enamorada _Decía Annie acercándose junto a la rubia para abrazar a su amiga.

_jajajaja nada que veeeer, sólo somos amigos. No como otras que se hacen las amigas cuando en realidad quieren otra cosa, o no Candice !

_siiii, es cierto eso. Pero no se te olvide que el fue el que mintio. Asi que tendra su castigo jajajaa. Habra que hacerlo sufrir un poquitin que vea que no soy una nenita que puede manejar a su antojo. Ademas no soy la unica, o no Annie?

_Muy de acuerdo con vos amiga. Que sufran, jajajajaja . Ahora que dejó a la tabla de planchar con siliconas ,piensa que me tendrá así de fácil? No no y no. Seremos unas nenas como dicen pero no tenemos nada de tontas jajajaja

_jajajajaja... Te adoro amiga. Igual yo por mi parte aún no puedo hacer nada, Recuerden que tienen ese pacto de mocosos jajaja

_Son mayores que nosotras y se comportan como nenes de 14 años. ,decía Patty molesta

_Ya dejemos eso y pensemos que haremos mañana.

_Pero también es el cumple de tus hermanos Candy

_Si, lo se. Por eso quería proponerle a Annie, que lo festejemos juntos. Que dices amiga?

_Por mi sería genial, hay que ver que dicen tus hermanos

_No te preocupes por ellos, ya lo hablamos y ellos mismo me lo sugerieron.

_Ah buenisimoooo entonces...tendremos fiesta triple. _dijo la castaña saltando de emoción._Donde lo haremos?

_Será en casa, dijo la rubia.

 _En otra parte de la ciudad_

 ___ ok, ellas se quejan porque les mentimos, cosa que no fue del todo cierto porque en realidad estábamos disgustados con ellas, y mira como se comportaron las muy sinvergüenzas cuando nos fuimos, decía un castaño molesto viendo las fotos del fecebook de Annie.

_ Pero quienes son esos escarabajos que las tienen abrazadas? , decía el rebelde mirando una foto en la que salían las tres chicas abrazadas junto a los tres brasileros alrededor de la fogata que hicieron en la playa

_Jajajaja mira, a vos si te pusieron los cuernos amigo, decía el castaño viendo un vídeo donde Candy salía bailando el tema de la Lambada de Don omar ( _Taboo)_

_Dejame ver eso, decía muy molesto este, los celos lo estaban devorando. Si pero mira a la tuya también, señalando a la morena bailando muy sexy con el chocolatito como ella le decía

_Jajajaja jajaja se la tienen muy merecidos, las chicas no soy ningunas gotas, decía el hermano del castaño

_CAALLATE STEAR ! dijeron los dos!

_Pues tu nenita no se quedó atrás, decía su hermano mostrándole una foto en la que Patty salía rodeada con los tres chicos muy abrazados

_jajajaja estas nos la pagaran, decía Terry riendo con malicia,

_aaaah bueno, yo la mató! Dijo Archie viendo una foto en que Annie salía con un diminuto bikini negro al lado de moreno de torso desnudo.

_Noooo, la condenadas se hacen las ofendidas y vaya que ellas disfrutaron nuestra ausencia.

_Ok, ya basta chicos. Si quieren saber más de Candy y Annie abran su facebook., decía Stear ya molesto.

_Pero si yo no tengo a Annie como amiga, no me aceptó

_Porque Candy no tiene su apellido en su perfil, sólo aparece como "Simplemente Candy " , además no se puede ver nada.

_Porque de seguro no quieren que sus hermanos la encuentren., decía Archie

_Cambiando de tema, que paso con Susana y Angie?

_Con Angie nunca hubo nada serio hermano, jamás formalizamos. Eso lo saben bien. Terminamos y listo.

_Susana no lo tomó bien, era de esperarse, tampoco estábamos comprometidos, era terminar de una vez por todas,

_Ay ustedes dos ! , dejen eso y vamos a ver a Tom y Neal para planear lo de gemelos.

_ok, pero primero necesitó que me acompañen a comprar un regalo para Annie,

_Jajajaja no lo puedo creer que Archibald Cornwell este pidiendo consejos, el hombre más codiciado por las neoyorquinas jajaja

_No soy tan perfecto, algún defecto tenía que tener no? dijo con toda la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

 _Tanto Terry, un rebelde inglés, como el eran los más arrogantes, vanidosos y egocéntricos del grupo._

 _Stear era el más centrado, un chico guapo, elegante, sexi ._

 _..._

 _En la mansión de los White Andley_

 ___ Tony no creó que a mamá le guste

_ yo opinó igual, creó que es demasiado.

_ Uds tranquilos, yo me encargo. Además ellos no estarán.

_ Nos vas a meter en líos hermanito., decía la rubia entrecerrando los ojos.

_ Ok, si algo pasa te harás cargo tu solito, dijo Albert, el era más serio y responsable de los hermanos.

_ jajajaja se suponen que son mis hermanos no? Tienen que cubrirme, que puede pasar?

_ Si tu lo dices, esta bien. Cuenta conmigo. Dijo la rubia ya resignada.

_Cualquier cosa si me corren de casa tengo a donde ir... Ya sea a tu departamento o al tuyo Candy jajajaja

_ oh no, no voy hacerme cargo de un nene malcriado , dijo burlándose de su hermano.

_ Bueno, en un rato llegan los chicos. Tom y Mark se harán cargo del sonido y las luces.

_ Chicos necesitó que me ayuden a buscar una academia de baile...

_ Y la universidad?

_ Sólo lo haré como hobby Tony, además necesitó mantener este bello cuerpo, dijo contorneando con sus manos toda su figura

_ Es una Andley dijeron ambos rubios.

Los gemelos se caracterizaban por tener un carácter fuerte, siempre mantenían su postura firme, eran tercos, les gustaba estar en forma, hacer gimnasia o algún deporte. Tanto la rubia como Tony eran los más engreídos de los tres.

_ ok, el lunes por la mañana te llevaré a la academia de una amiga. Es excelente como bailarina. Trabaja para el teatro de la Stanford.

_Gracias Bert !

_ Bueno yo voy a casa de Eli, nos vemos en la noche.

_Ok, yo voy a buscar a Karen. Vienés conmigo pequeña? Después iremos a merendar.

_Buena idea. Vamos.

...

 _The Loeb Boathouse Central Park ..._

 _Es uno de los mejores sitios para cenar, el central park rodeado de arboles y el bello lago con los botes hacen que el sitio sea muy romantico._

 _Al parecer los amigos se ponían de acuerdo para elegir los mismos lugares jeje._

 ___ Que hermoso. Recuerdo que la última vez que vine aquí fue con mis padres cuando tenía 10 años,

_Es uno de mis lugares favoritos, es un ambiente diferente. Por eso me gusta mucho, se respira paz, tranquilidad.

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo

_Y dime Patty, mañana es el cumple de tu amiga, verdad?

_Si, así es

_Harán algo para festejarlo?

_Festejáremos con los hermanos de Candy, fue idea de ellos. Ya que cumplen el mismo día los tres y Candy no sabia con quien estar. Así que nada mejor que hacer una fiesta triple no lo crees?

_eso será muy bueno. Como cambiaron los gemelos con la llegada de su hermana.

_Si, ella los adora. Y se llevan muy bien aunque hay veces en que tienen sus choques.

_Como todos los hermanos, Archie y yo también tenemos muchas diferencias pero sin embargo sabemos remarla y tenemos una buena relación.

_Si, se nota. Auqnue son dos personas totalmente diferentes.

_Lo se, pero es una buena persona, no lo digo sólo porque sea mi hermano.

_Yo no digo que sea una mala persona, pero hay actitudes que dan mucho de que hablar. Tanto el como Terry se portaron muy mal con las chicas, no debieron mentirles si tenían novias.

 _Los dos castaños pasaron una placentera tarde juntos. Se conocieron más,. Cada día que pasaba podían sentir que entre ellos se generaba un sentimiento especial. Tenían química._

 _..._

 _El día paso rapidisimo. Llegado el sábado por la noche, la mansión de los White Andley se preparaba para festejar el cumple de tres jóvenes junto a sus amigos._

 ___ Woooow wooow Annie, estas para el infarto, decía la rubia viendo a su amiga

 _Tenía un vestido corto por arriba de las rodillas,blanco platinado, que resaltaba su piel bronceada,con finos breteles, escote cuadrado, flecos en todos el vestido con hilos del mismo color. Zapatos con tacones altos, stylo stiletos, fucsia. Cabello suelto que marco unas ondas, dándole volumen a su cabello, maquilló sus ojos con sombras negras dando un efecto ahumado, resaltadando sus ojos celeste., en la boca uso sólo gloss transparente. Bella, elagante y muy sexy._

_ Gracias por el vestido Candy, es un regalo hermoso, y a ti por los zapatos Patty, me encantan.

_Y Patriqui tu no te quedas atras, estas bellísima.

 _Ella tenía un vestido rojo, corto ajustado, sin magas, escote en "V" bien pronunciado en la espalda, le daba un toque muy sensual, nada vulgar, zapatos negros stiletos con pulsera, tacones finos. Peinó su cabello corto, en ondas revueltas. Maquillaje suave en la boca con un color nude y gloss, delineó el contorno de sus ojos con negro y puso un toque de rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba preciosa y se veía sexi y elegante._

_Gracias Candy, tu no te quedas atrás.

 _Escogio un vestido corto color terra claro, con escote halter y mucho bobos, en finas gasas transparentes mostrando sus hombros y brazos. Sandalias negras con pulseras anchas al tobillo y tacones altos y finos, realzaban sus perfectas y bronceadas piernas. Aliso su cabello y lo recogió en una cola alta, mostrando sus finas facciones, resaltó sus ojos con sombras claras en champagne y dorados, dando un efecto mas natural que resaltaban sus verdes esmeraldas, en los aplico un rosa chicle brilloso, aplicó rubor rosa en sus pómulos, se colocó unos aros pequeños de una fina esmeralda. Y varias pulseras en su muñecas._

_Bien, vamos al jardín que ya los invitados deben haber llegado. Aunque nosotras no tenemos ninguno jajaja, rieron las tres.

_Igual, esta noche se la disfruaaa

_Esperen, dijo la castaña, _falta lo más importante

_selfieeeeeee _chic chic ( se tomaron varias fotos antes de bajar al jardin)_

 _En la parte posterior de la casa hay una alberca irregular inmensa ,que se encuentra rodeada por una exquisita cubierta de madera y un abundante jardín. Cubierto por una extensa alfombra verde de césped._

 _El lugar estaba ambientado perfectamente, butacones blancos y mesas ratonas, formando reservados, la piscina estaba rodeada por luces moradas, y globos de colores en el agua. También habían varios postes con luces de colores. Barras caribeñas con sus respectivos barman, tambien frutas y bebidas de toda clase,_

 _En el lugar ya estaban varios de los invitados, amigos, compañeros de la universidad y del equipo de fútbol donde jugaban, algunos con sus parejas ,otros solos. La música era genial, en esos momentos sonaba David Guetta._

_Esa es la famosa Candy?, señalando a la rubia, comentaba uno de los amigos de estos

_Si, es la hermana del dueto.

_Con razón no la tenían aquí, esta para el infarto. Y las chicas con las que vienen, wooow , esta noche es nuestra.

_ Ojo muchachos, ya conocen a los gemelos, así que comportense, les decía Tom, amigos de los rubios. Un chico de cabello corto,castaño oscuro, cuerpo de modelo, alto, ojos negros.

_Es sólo una broma, decía sarcásticamente uno de los invitados

_Ey pequeña, estas hermosa, decía Albert acercándose a su hermana para hacerla girar y darle un abrazo.

_ Tu estas para comerte a besos, eres toooodos un galán de películas.

El rubio tenía un pantalón chupin negro con camisa negra ajustada, abierta en el pecho , mangas arremangadas, zapatos negros puntas larga y cuadradas.

_jajajaja me haces reír bombón. Uds también están muy hermosas chicas, decían mirando a las amigas de la rubia.

_Gracias , dijeron las dos.

_Y Karen?

_Estaba con sus amigas saludando.

_Ah, Eli con Tony ya llegaron? No los vi por ningún lado

_ Si, estaban verificando lo de las bebidas.

_La verdad es que uds se sacaron la lotería con sus novias, dijo la rubia sonriendo a su hermano.

_Mmmmmm...puede ser, e igual ellas con nosotros jajajaja, rieron los cuatros.

_Wooow, estas muy linda Candy, decía Neal que se había unido al grupo,_ al igual que Patty y Annie, muy lindas

_Gracias, dijeron las tres.

_Tu también luces muy bien, dijo Annie. Tenía unos jeans ajustados , zapatos marrones de punta. Camisa blanca ajustada mangas cortas y obviamente como todos los chicos, tenía abierto el cuello mostrando un poco sus pectorales.

_Gracias chicas. Toman algo?

_en un rato, dijo Patty

_Yo tengo sed, así que voy por un daiquiri de fresas, dijo la rubia.

_Te acompañó, dijo Neal, cosa que al rubio no le gusto mucho.

 _No quería que sus mejores amigos mostrarán interés por su hermana. Debían respetar lo acordado._

 _Minutos más tardes llegaban los tres mosqueteros a la mansión. Apenas ingresaron uno de los castaños giro su mirada, atraída como imán a una pareja que charlaban muy sonrientes en la barra._

 ___ Bien vamos a buscar a los gemelos dijo Stear buscando a sus amigos., se dirigieron a donde estaban estos acompañados por su novia, también Patty y Annie quienes charlaban amigablemente.

 ___ Feliz cumple ! Dijeron los tres abrazando a los gemelos.

_Gracias chicos.

_Feliz cumple bonita! Dijo Archie acercándose a la morena para depositar un beso en la mejilla y entregarle una cajita de regalo.

_Oh, gracias. No te hubieras molestado.

_No es ninguna molestia, sólo espero que te guste, sonrió

_Feliz cumple Annie, se acercó Terry a saludarla y luego Stear.

_Feliz cumple Annie. Hola Patty, dijo Stear poniéndose al lado de la castaña.

_Eli , Karen, como están? Lucen muy bien, comentó el rebelde.

_Hola chicos.

_Tu también estas muy guapo, dijo la pelirroja.

_y Candy? Preguntó Stear para ayudar a su amigo que tenía cara de pocos amigos

_Estaba con Neal, dijo muy tranquilo Albert.

_Voy por un trago, dijo Terry quien ya había visto a la rubia.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 _La noche era perfecta, fresca, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento oscuro. La luna estaba llena y brillante._

 _La música sonaba sonaba fuerte en medio del silencio nocturno, las luces acompañaban al ritmo ._

 _Las personas hablaban entre ellas muy divertidas. Algunos bailaban otros comían los deliciosos bocadillos que ofrecian, otros sólo iban de un lugar a otro._

_ hola ! , dijo susurrando suavemente a su oído desde su espalda

_ho hola! , sabía que era el, no podía equivocarse, esa voz, su perfume que penetraba cada poro de su piel.

_Interrumpo ? Dijo en un tono seco, mirando a la rubia

_Para nada, dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa,_Estábamos charlando con Neal

_Hola Terry! Dijo Legan viendo a su amigo seriamente a los ojos.

_Como estas Neal.?

_ muy bien en una grata y hermosa compañía, dijo mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la rubia.

_Ya veo, dijo cortante.

_Bien, yo voy a saludar a las novias de mis hermanos. Nos vemos luego chicos, dijo la rubia sontiendo que el ambiente se tornaba denso así que decidió escapar de ahí.

_Hola chicas, dijo la rubia acercándose a saludar a sus futuras cuñadas.

_Hola cariño, dijo Karen, _Woow Candy estas preciosa

_Gracias, pero mirate, tu también te vez increíblemente hermosa.

Esta llevaba puesto un vestido corto, ajustado color Peltre, brilloso , estraples, zapatos negros tacos altos y finos, cabello suelto y alisado. Maquillaje sus ojos con sombras oscuras y la boca nude.

_Gracias cuñadita, dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

_con razón mis hermanos están tan enamorados, dijo sonriendo para saludar a Eliza, _Estas hermosa Eli.

 _La cual tenía una pollera tubo, corta ajustada, un top corto de encaje, ajustado a su torso. Zapatos stiletos negros altos, cabello suelto, rizado en las puntas. Maquilló sus ojos en tonos suaves y su boca puso un tono rojo pasión._

_Tu también estas bella Candy.

_Gracias chicas. Y mis amigas?

_Están bailando, Patty con Stear y Annie con Tom, que desde que llegó no dejó de hablar con ella, jajaja

_jajajaja ya veo, dijo la rubia.

En ese momento se acercó Terry

_ Que haces pequis? Bailamos?, dijo muy sonriente

_No podía negarse a esa sonrisa, cada vez que le sonreía así ella se derretía pero no debía mostrar debilidad, _Si, claro., y se dirigieron al centro de la pista.

_Que hacías con Neal?

_Perdón?

_Lo que escuchaste. Que hacías con el ?

_porque tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago? No quedamos en algo nosotros? , decía la rubia mientras bailaba con el castaño

_Si, lo se. Pero que quieres que haga si te veo con el patán de Legan, no me gusta que se te acerque. Ni el ni ningún otro.

_ mmmmmm, sabes? Eres muy posesivo. De algo que no te pertenece... Dijo acercándose demasiado a el.

_ aunque quieras disimular , se que deseas que te bese, que te tome entre mis brazos y te haga mía, decía mientras posaba sus manos en las caderas de la rubia para seguir sus movimientos.

_Jajajaja, tan seguro estas?

_No juegues conmigo Candy. Te estas metiendo en terreno peligroso, dijo sonriendo de lado.

_que tan peligroso puede ser? Dijo con un tono seductor.

_ay pecosa, no sabes lo que estas haciendo conmigo.

_Bailas muy bien, dijo esta cambiando de tema.

_ No tan bien como tu. En donde aprendiste a bailar así?

_ Tome clases de baile desde que tenía 7 años, me gusta mucho.

_ se nota, lo haces excelente. Aún recuerdo cuando bailamos bachata esa noche en el club

_ Jamás me imagine que eras tu con quien bailaba, decía ella muy sonriente.

_Yo tampoco me di cue ta porque no veía tu cara pero tu perfume me hacia muy familiar.

_ eres un mentiroso? Dijo la rubia apuntando con su dedo el pecho de el

_ y ahora que hice?

_ porque me dijiste que no sabias bailar.

_Es verdad ,Nose bailar como tu lo haces, pero cada vez que te veo sólo me provocas seguirte. Me gusta bailar contigo.

Ella sólo sonrió y siguió bailando junto a el.

_Me parece que tu hermanita y el inglés se llevan muy bien, dijo irónicamente Neal

_Porque los dices? Cuestionó Albert

_Mira como bailan, el rubio poso su mirada en la pareja. No le gustaba que sus amigos se acercaran a ella. Mucho más el que sabía la fama de mujeriego que tenía. Ignoró el comentario del moreno y tomó a su novia de la mano y se dirigió a donde estaba esa pareja que sonreía alegremente

_Veo que la están pasando muy bien!

_tu hermana es una gran bailarina, dijo muy sonriente.

_Si, amor. Ya le pedí que me de clases de bachata, dijo Karen muy sonriente.

_jajajaja, de eso no lo dudó. Baila desde muy pequeña . además ahora comenzará sus clases de baile.

_De verdad Candy? Cuestionó su futura cuñada.

_Si es lo que más me gusta. Así que aprovechare cuando no tenga clase en la universidad para ir a la a ver que hacen los demás.

_Oh, yo también quiero pero el trabajo no me da mucho tiempo,

_ya . dejemos de hablar de trabajo y estudio, esta fiesta se hizo para divertirnos ,no? Dijo la rubia

_jajajajaja ella tiene sangre de los Andley ,dijo el castaño.

 _En un momento se apagaron las luces y todos gritaron " uuuuuh " , y en un escenario que armaron en el jardín se iluminó con la luz de un reflector hacia el centro enfocando a una banda. Que empezó a sonar primero cantando el cumpleaños feliz, en versión rock para luego seguir tocando otros temas. Todos aplaudían y gritaban._

 _En eso el castaño aprovechó de la oscuridad para llevar a su pecosa a un lado más tranquilo y solitario._

 _Ella sintió como tomaba su mano y era llevaba a otro lugar. Sabía de quien se trataba así que lo siguió._

_Que haces Terry? ,Alguien nos puede ver,

_Aquí nadie podrá vernos ni escucharnos pequeña pecosa, decía con esa voz seductora que la hacia temblar.

 _Candy se sentía sofocada y ardiente por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, suboca tan cerca a la de ella. Podía sentir su respiración._

 _Terry comenzó acariciar su cuerpo, a levantarle un poco su vestido, acariciaba sus suaves y delicada pierna. se olvidó de todo. Estar junto a él, sintiendo lo exitado que eataba , dejándose recorrer por sus manos era la gloria para ella, o tal vez el infierno, no sabía, pero de ser así, queria que el diablo se la llevara._

-Terry, ... Esto no esta ...bien...

-No voy a soltarte, pecas, tú querías esto y aquí lo tienes. Ahora vas aprender que no se debe jugar con fuego.

 _Terry la tenía entre sus brazos, muy pegada a el, estrujándola, sin dejar de deborar sus labios ni un instante. Sus manos nunca se estuvieron quietas, estaban muy entretenidas. Tocó, lamió, moldeó y acarició su boca, extasiado. Ella gemía sutilmente porque estaba conociendo un mundo nuevo._

-Terry... ahhh ...por favor...

-No escaparás, te quiero conmigo...te necesitó...necesitó de esta boca..tu cuerpo..

 _Él estaba más excitado que nunca y ella, aunque se sentía mal porque estaban en casa de sus padres,...además de que estaban días hermanos y amigos... no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera que él cumpliera todas sus amenazas, porque no importaba si se arrepentiría mañana, hoy sólo quería estar en su cama, entre sus sábanas, bajo su peso. Pero una voz a lo lejos, en el escenario los sacó de ese mundo volviéndolos a la realidad_

_Será mejor volver, dijo la rubia con la respiración agitada.

_Esta bien, pero esto no quedara así...quiero que nos veamos mañana, si?

_ después lo hablamos, si? Dijo ella alejándose del lugar para llegar por separado.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 _Ya en la madrugada. La mayoría de los invitados se retiraron, sólo quedaban los más allegados al grupo entre ellos los primos Legan, los hermanos Cornwell, Tom, Neal, Mark, Terry, el trio dorado y las mejores amigas de la rubia. El jardín estaba llenos de papeles, botellas, vasos por todos lados, ropas de algunos que se metieron a la pileta y dejaron parte ella, era un completo desastre._

 _Las tres amigas junto a Eli seguían bailando felizmente. Albert y su novia estaban recostados en una reposera cerca de la piscina, los demás seguían platicando mientras bebían whisky._

_ Adoro a esa pequeña, su alegría es contagiosa, mira nomas a Eliza, se ven bien juntas,

_Lo se amor, mi pequeñita es especial. A veces me da miedo que alguien pueda lastimarla y hacerla sufrir. Es muy inocente y demasiado confiada.

_ Candy es una chica inteligente, tienes que tener más confianza en ella, no la sobreprotejas, tu y tu hermano van a terminar por hacerla una niña débil e indefensa, y ella no es así. Confía en ella cariño. , decía esta a su novia mientras seguían abrazados.

_ Tienes razón ! , dijo dando un profundo suspiro. _Eh Tony ! , llamó a su hermano.

_Que pasa Bert?, este se acercó a el, el cual le dijo algo al oído, Tony sonrió y luego entró a la casa.

_Que le dijiste?, preguntó su novia.

_Nada, ya verás, dijo el rubio muy sonriente.

Al cabo de unos minutos regreso el rubio con dos guitarras.

_Noooooo, van a tocar? Preguntó Karen,

_Si, pero haremos un trio. Y giro para ver a su hermana que aún seguía bailando.

_Dudó que nuestras pequeña quiera, dijo Tony.

_Dejarlo por mi cuenta. Candy ! Le grito su hermano para que viniera con ellos.

_Oh no! Que hacen con esas guitarras mis hermanos, se preguntaba la rubia mientras se dirigían a donde estaban ellos., _No no, no pretenderás que...

_Oh si. ,dijo Albert, _No te negarás un pedido o mejor dicho regalo de cumpleaños tus hermanitos, verdad?, dijo haciendo pucherito

_Mmmmmm... Bert, tu sabes que me da vergüenza hacerlo cuando me ven, dijo la rubia sonrojada

_Lo haremos los tres, si? Anda. Dame ese gusto.

_Vamos peque, hagamoslo como en Escocia, si? Añadió Tony

_Esta bien, lo haremos ,dijo resignada.

Se ubicaron los tres juntos sentados cerca de la piscina. Los demás se sentaron alrededor de ellos para mirar al trio.

_Woow no conocía el lado artístico de Albert. ,dijo Mark

_Yo tampoco , a Tony si lo escuche varias veces pero a Albert nunca, añadió Terry

_Sólo lo hace con ellos dos, dijo Karen, quien ya había escuchado a los tres cantar cuando estuvieron en Escocia.

_Bien, que vamos a cantar? Preguntó Tony.

_Elige tu peque...

_Ok, que les parece " Colgando en tus manos" ?

_ok, me parece excelente. Uds dos harén el dúo y yo los acompañare tocando.

_Ok, dijeron los otros dos rubios.

_Bien, hagamoslo

Albert comenzó a tocar y lo siguió su hermano. El primero en cantar fue Tony luego la rubia.

 _ **Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo**_

 _Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino_

 _ **Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho**_

 _Y después me despierten tus besos_

 _ **Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo**_

 _Sé que pronto estaremos unidos_

 _ **Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo**_

 _Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino_

 _ **Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos**_

 _(Los dos) Así que no me dejes caer_

 _Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos_

Una mirada azul zafiro estaba clavaba en la rubia, su voz era tan suave, era música para sus oídos, más cuando lo miraba y dedicaba estrofas fijando su mirada en el.

 _[Estribillo]_

 _ **Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra**_

 _Te envío canciones de 4.40_

 _ **Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella**_

 _Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

 _ **Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente**_

 _(Los dos)Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

 _Cuidado, cuidado_

 _Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

(Guitarra, Albert )

_woow , no sabia que tu novio tocaba tan bien la guitarra, decía Eli a Karen

 _ **No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo**_

 _No me importa que dice el destino_

 _ **Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo**_

 _Y beberme de tí lo prohibido_

 _ **Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos**_

 _Así que no me dejes caer_

 _(Los dos) Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos_

 _[Estribillo]_

 _ **Te envío poemas de mí puño y letra**_

 _Te envío canciones de 4.40_

 _ **Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella**_

 _Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

 _ **Y así, así me recuerdes y tengas presente**_

 _(Los dos)Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

 _Cuidado, cuidado(mucho cuidado)_

 _Cuiado,_

 _ **Nena yo te digo**_

 _ **Me tienes en tus manos**_

 _No importa que diga el destino_ __

 _Quédate conmigo_

 _ **Lo quiero todo de tí**_

 _ **Tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido**_

(Guitarra ,Albert)

_Cantan muy bien, primera vez que veo a mi amiga tan suelta cantando con sus hermanos.,decía Patty

_Ella no canta para uds? Cuestionó Stear

_Si, pero me refiero a sus hermanos, sólo la vimos por los vídeos en facebook.

_Lo hacen muy bien, dijo Archie

 _[Estribillo]_

 _(Los dos)Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra_

 _Te envío canciones de 4.40_

 _Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella_

 _Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela_

 _Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

 _Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

 _Cuidado, cuidado_

 _Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos(3)_

 _(Albert finalizó con la guitarra)_

_OTRA OTRAA OTRAAA !gritaban sus amigos entre aplausos y silvidos

_Gracias gracias!, decías los tres haciendo su saludo disimulando ser grandes artistas.

_Woooow es fue excelente, dijo Eliza dando un beso en la boca a su novio

_Si cada vez que cante me premiarás así, lo haré seguido, dijo haciendo ruborizar a la pelirroja

_Es verdad chicos, lo hicieron muy bien, añadió Neal, _Tienes una voz increíble CAN,

_Gracias, no suelo cantar adelante de otras personas que no sean mis amigas, señalando a las chicas, _O con mis hermanos.

_Pero lo hiciste muy bien, agregó el castaño dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

_Albert no conocíamos ese lado tuyo, dijo Mark

_jajajaja ... sólo lo hago con mis hermanos.

_ porque no te dedicas a la música Candy? Preguntó Mark

_ sólo lo hago por hobby al igual que bailar. Lo mío es la medicina. Es lo que quiero hacer., dijo haciendo esa sonrisa que derretía a varios.

_ porque no cantas ese tema de Shakira que lo haces tan bien ? ,dijo Annie

_Nooo, ya creó que fue suficiente, además hay que ir a dormir...

_Para nada, ahora todos queremos oírte, dijo su hermano

_Dale peque, nosotros te acompañamos con la guitarra, si? Es la última, dijo Tony

_Dale, di que si, dijo Terry

_si Candy, la última. Porfa , dijeron sus amigas.

_Ok, sólo esta.

_Cuando el la canción ? Preguntó Albert

_ANTOLOGIA ! gritaron Annie y Patty juntas

_ jajajajaja ... Ya las escuchaste... es esa. La tienen?, preguntó a sus hermanos.

_Si, dijeron los dos.

_Bien, cuando quieran, dijo ella.

Se ubicó al costado de Tony , quien estaba al medio. Su mirada de vez en cuando se viraba al lugar del castaño que sólo se dedicaba a contemplarla desde su lugar. No había duda, esa rubia le estaba robando el corazón.

Albert como siempre dio comienzo y lo siguió Tony.

Candy respiro profundo entrecerro sus ojos y canto... Canto con su suave y melodiosa voz, Annie y Patty tarareaban la letra.

 _Para amarte necesito una razon_

 _y es dificl creer que no exista_

 _una mas que este amor_

 _sobra tanto dentro de este corazon_

 _que a pesar de que dicen_

 _que los años son sabios_

 _todavia se siente el dolor_

 _porque todo el tiempo que pase_

 _junto a ti_

 _dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi_

 _y aprendi a quitarle tiempo a los segundos_

 _tu me hiciste ver el cielo aun mas profundo_

 _junto ati creo que aumente mas de 3 kilos_

 _con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos_

 _desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato_

 _y fue por ti que aprendi a querer a los gatos_

 _despegaste del cemento mis zapatos_

 _para escapar los 2 volando un rato_

 _pero olvidaste una final instruccion_

 _porque aun no se como vivir sin tu amor_

 _y descubri lo que significa una rosa_

 _me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas_

 _para poder verte a horas no adecuadas_

 _y a reemplazar palabras por miradas_

 _y fue por ti que escribi mas de 100 canciones_

 _y hasta perdone tus equivocaciones_

 _y conoci mas de mil formas de besar_

 _ **y fue por ti que descubri lo que es amar**_

 _ **lo que es amar...**_

 _ **lo que es amar...**_

Cuando finalizó las últimas notas dirigió su mirada, disimuladamente, acompañada de una cálida sonrisa, a donde estaba él .

_ Excelente Candy, todos la aplaudieron entre silvidos y felicitaciones.

_ Si bailas como cantas Shakira, POR DIOS !, Dijo Tom encantado por la rubia.

_Ja ja, muy gracioso Tom, dijo Tom.

_Es una broma jajajaja

_Bien chicos, es hora de irbos, ya es bastante tarde , dijo Eliza.

_Yo te llevó amor, dijo Tony.

_ No te preocupes mi amor. Neal nos llevará a Karen y a mi. Descansen uds si?.

_Ok chicas. Pero primero ayudemos a ordenar un poco aquí., dijo Karen.

Todos ordenaron el lugar, dejando sólo lo que el equipo de sonido y música retiraría luego.

_bien, nos vamos., dijeron todos saliendo a la cochera para subir cada uno a su auto.

Los chicos se retiraron y los rubios cada uno subió a su habitación a descansar.

Recostada ya en su cama recibió un mensaje.

_" _**me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas**_

 _ **para poder verte a horas no adecuadas**_

 _ **y a reemplazar palabras por miradas "**_

 _ **Fue para mi, verdad ?**_

_jajaja ... Pero que engreído !

 _ **Continuará...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 _Otra semana más paso._

 _El otoño comenzaba a sentirse. Dentro de poco comenzarían la universidad. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente para las jovencitas._

 _La rubia se había mudado a su lujoso departamento junto a su nana. Y también había comenzado a ir por las tardes a la academia de baile._

 _Patty por su parte había comenzado a salir con Stear, compartían buenos ratos, se diviertan mucho juntos. Stear era un chico tierno y sencillo, contrario a su hermano._

 _Al contrario de ella, Annie y la rubia que aún sentian que debían hacer esperar a sus castaño, mientras tanto la morena pasaba muy gratos momentos con su nuevo amigo Tom, y por supuesto que Archibald ardía de los celos, pero debía controlarse si lo que quería era conquistarla._

 _Ese martes, tipo 8:00 am Candy recibía un mensaje por vía whatsApp_

 ___ _ **Hola ! ...**_

 _ **Como esta la chica más bonita de todas ?**_

 _ **_**_ _hoooola !_

 _Bien, Me tienes abandonada._

 _Tu como estas?_

 _No me escribiste más_

 _ **_Estuve muy ocupado,**_

 _ **tenía algo muy importante que hacer.**_

 __oh perdón !_

 _El Sr esta ocupadisimo para disponer de un minuto para escribir a su mejor amiga_

 ___ _ **_jajajaja la Srita esta celosa?**_

 __nooooop_

 _sólo reclamó el tiempo que me corresponde :(_

 ___ _ **jamás olvido de ti.**_

 _ **Es más todas las noches te escribí un mensaje "que sueñes conmigo "**_

 _ **y tu nada :-(**_

 __Si te mande varios_

 _pero respondías varias_

 _horas después._

 ___ _ **ok ok, perdón.**_

 __Te perdono ! ^_^_

 ___ _ **tengo un sorpresa !**_

 __ dímelo yaaaaaa :D_

 ___ _ **jajajaja**_

 _ **ok ok**_

 _ **Mejor ve a atender la puerta que están llamando**_

 __ queeee ?_

 _Como sabes que sonó el timbre, preguntaba a su amigo con cara de asombro mientras veia la pantalla del celular_

 ___ _ **sólo abre**_

 _ **después chralamos.**_

 _ **Besos = -)**_

 _ **_**_ _besos_

 _En ese momento la rubia medio dudosa fua a atender la puerta, aún estaba de pijama . Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al abrirla._

_SORPRESAAAAAAA !

 _Ahí estaba parado en el umbral de su puerta un chico de 19 años, de cabellos negros, corte hipster, ojos azules como el mar. Alto, cuerpo bien marcado, piel bronceada y lo más agradable era su tierna sonrisa._

 _Conoció a la rubia, a los 10 años, en Escocia, cuando sus padres por motivos de trabajo tuvieron que mudarse allá, después estos regresaron a su país natal, argentina pero el decidió quedarse con sus abuelos, no quería separarse de su mejor amiga._

_AY NOOO... AAAAAAH gritaba la rubia al ver a su amigo parado en la puerta de su departamento. Se colgó a su cuello y lo abrazo fuertemente. Y el no dudó en recibirla con los brazos abierto.

_Bonita ! Te extrañe

_Alex es la sorpresa más linda que pudiste darme, aunque sabes bien que no me agradan, le decía apuntando con su dedo índice la nariz de el.

_Jajajaja lo se, pero no quería decirte nada hasta arreglar mi pase.

_Como tu pase?

_No me invitarás a pasar? ,dijo este aún estando entre el pasillo y la entrada

_Oh perdón, dijo ruborizada. _Pasa,

_Woow esta genial tu depa, es muy grande para vos que sos tan pequeña, dijo sarcásticamente esbozando su peculiar y dulce sonrisa.,_auuuch

_eso para que no me llames enana ! Dijo fingiendo enojo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

_jajajajaja no cambias bonita. Que paso con tus amigas? Aún no convencen a sus viejos?

_ tu tampoco. No, la madre de Annie es una mujer muy secota, apenas pudieron convencerla para que viviera con su abuela. Pero Patty si, mañana quedamos en ir a ver unos deptos.

_entiendo...

_pero no me cambies de tema... Como es eso de tu pase?

_ voy a estudiar aquí?

_ jodeme !

_de verdad bonita !

_no me estas mintiendo verdad? Oh Alex, que alegría que me das, dijo abrazando a su amigo.

_Te gusta la idea?

_Gustarme? Me encanta, ahora tendré a todas las personas que adoro juntas. Esto ...esto es genial, decía dando vueltas

_jajajajaja me haces reír pecas

_Sabes ? Vamos a casa de mis viejos, así le damos a noticia, estran contentos de verte.

_ok, pero si no es molestia primero me gustaría tomar un baño,

_oh si, ven. Puedes quedarte aquí, hay dos habitaciones con baños, así que no hay drama.

_No creó que sea buena idea. No sería bien visto por tu familia. No quiero causar problemas.

_ Alex jamás serias un problema para mi, sino todo lo contrario.

_ mañana aprovechare a ir con uds para ver un departamento, de paso tengo que ir a la UNI a ver lo de las clases.

_ claro puedes ir con nosotras y después te acompaño a la UNI, iras a la misma?

_Obvio , bueno me doy una ducha rápida y nos vamos. Ok?

_ ok , yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

 _Minutos más tardes, en la mansión de los White Andley._

 ___ me gusta tu idea Terry, sólo habrá que ver el lugar.

_ En realidad la idea no fue mía sino de Archie pero los tres estamos estamos en el proyecto, y como se que te gustaría te propongo invertir con nosotros. Igual aún no esta nada dicho, hay muchas cosas que arreglar y ponerse de acuerdo para el proyecto.

_ Confió en uds además de que será una gran inversión., dijo Albert.

_ yo tengo la certeza de que será algo bueno.

_ Cuando tengas todo me avisas y hablamos te parece? Estas apurado?

_ Hablaré con Archie para que se encargue de ubicar al arquitecto. No, ahora iba a casa de mis padres, por?

_ quedate a desayunar, Tony ya debe estar en el jardín. Y en un rato llega Candy también, que recién llamó para decir que venía.

_ ok, los acompañó, dijo el castaño sonriente de que vería a su pecosa.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 _Vaya sorpresa se llevó la rubia al llegar a su casa en compañía de su mejor amigo._

_ Hola Dorothy,... Y mi familia?

_Buenos días Srita Candy. Sus padres no están, la Sra tuvo una urgencia, salió muy temprano. Y el Sr William se retiró hace 10 minutos. Pero sus hermanos están en el jardín desayunando.

_Bien, iré a saludarlos. Ven vamos Alex. , dijo la rubia tomando la mano de su amigo.

_Buenos días !, dijo la rubia sin darse cuenta de que era el que estaba de espalda.

_ Pequeña, buen día! Dijo Albert levantandose del lugar para saludar a su hermana

_Candy, que lindo verte, dijo Tony dando un abrazo a su hermana, quien luego se giró y vio quien estaba ahí.

_Terry, hola.

_Hola Candy, como estas? Se acercó a ella dando un beso en la mejilla

_Bien, gracias. Chicos, dirigiéndose a sus hermanos., _Recuerdan a Alex?, dijo la rubia volviendo a tomar de la mano a su amigo para acercarlo a los rubios.

_Hola Albert, Antony, dijo el argentino extendiendo su mano para saludar a los rubios.

_Alexander, que gusto tenerte en casa, dijo Bert estrechando su mano para luego dar un abrazo.

_ lo mismo digo.

_Como estas Alex ? Dijo Tony abrazando al chico.

_Alex llegó esta mañana, quise traerlo para que vea a mamá y papá, pero están, dijo haciendo pucherito

_ no pongas esa carita peque. Alex puede quedarse para el almuerzo o tienes algún otro plan Alex?

_Para nada Albert, será un honor quedarme. ,dijo este sonriendo.

_Emmjum ... Perdón, yo debo irme, dijo el castaño levantándose del lugar, ya incómodo debido a que la rubia lo ignoró por completo

_ Perdón, que mal educada. Alex el es Terrence, amigo de mis hermanos.

_Hola Terrence, un gusto soy Alexander Freeman., saludo cortésmente al inglés.

_Lo mismo digo, Terrence Grandchester, dijo el castaño con la mirada fija en este. Bien me retiró, hablamos luego Albert., dijo el castaño levantado para retirarse

_Porque no te quedas a comer con nosotros? ,preguntó to Tony

El castaño miró de lado a la rubia, quien lo miraba disimuladamente y dijo, _me gustaría pero quede en pasar por casa de mis padres. Será en otra ocasión., y salió del lugar.

Salió rápidamente de la mansión, subió al coche, se recargo sobre el volante.

_Que imbecil, tendria que haberme quedado para saber quien demonios es y que hace con ella. Maldita sea, yo y mis malditos " celos"?

Como si fuera poco lidiar con los brasileños para que llegara otro mocoso a arruinarme el día., decía para si mismo._Me la estas haciendo difícil pequeña pecosa. Pero no me será imposible, eso te lo juró. Encendió su coche y se dirigió a la empresa de su padre.

 _Mientras los que quedaron seguían charlando._

_Con que seguirás tu carrera aquí? Cuestionó Albert

_Si, mis viejos me sugerieron hacerlo ya que ellos pronto se establecerán en LA, estaremos más cerca.

_ Que bien, me alegró por ti Alex, es bueno tener a la familia cerca. Tus padres son argentino?

_Sólo mi vieja mi padre es de Escocia, la conoció cuando viajaba por cuestiones de trabajo, fue allí donde se conocieron y casaron, y despues nací yo. Luego regresamos a Escocia cuando tenía 10 años, también por trabajo y cuando ellos quisieron volver yo preferí quedarme con mis abuelos , fue ahí donde conocí a Candy, dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa con un brillo especial en sus ojos, gesto que no paso desapercibido para los gemelos.

_ Nos es lindo? Tener a todos mis amigos conmigo_dijo la rubia muy contenta apoyando su mano sobre la de Alex, _lástima que la tía abuela no este con nosotros,_dijo cambiando su semblante.

_ Nada de tristeza, ayer habló la tía y dijo que estará unos días aquí pero pasará una temporada en Lakewood_comentó su hermano Tony

_ de verdad? Y cuando piensa venir? Me gustaría que se quedara conmigo en mi depto_dijo muy sonriente

_Dudó que acepte pequeña, es un edificio muy alto.

_ ay Albert la tía esta acostumbrada, no le hará daño

_jajajaja ay pequeña ...como para negarte algo a ti. Bueno yo los dejó, nos veremos en el almuerzo._dijo levantándose de su lugar junto a Tony.

_Si, nos vemos luego. Portate bien, mira que volvemos al rato. Te quedas en tu casa Alex.

_gracias chicos.

_Viste como la mira?

_Te estaba por hacer la misma pregunta_ crees que son sólo amigos o hay algo más?

_No lo se, pero que a el no le es indiferente es más que evidente.

_Habara que averiguar. Le pediré a Eli que le saque información

_ ok, porque si yo le cuento a Karen me dirá que soy un metido. Y no creó que quiera ayudarme ya me dijo el día de la fiesta.

_ jajajaja creó que tiene razón pero tenemos que saber, como sus hermanos mayores así que si es así ese muchachito tendrá que ganarse primero a sus cuñaditos jajaja

_ se la haremos difícil _Agregó Albert con un toque de maldad

...

_ Archibald, que haces aquí?

_Archie! _aclaro_Vine a saludar a una amiga, o no puedo?_ dijo parado en la entrada de la casa de los abuelos de esta_ no me vas a invitar a pasar?

_ oh si, perdón_ se hizo a un lado para darle pase._ y bien, que te trae por aquí? . Toma asiento, por favor.

_Gracias. Vine a invitarte a almorzar conmigo. Hoy tengo el día libre y quise aprovecharlo contigo. Que dices? Aceptas?

_ pero aún es muy temprano_dijo mirando su reloj pulsera.

_Si lo se, por eso pase. Que te parece si antes damos un paseo por la ciudad? Como me dijiste que aún no conocías mucho me pareció buena idea hacerlo hoy.

_ Si, me encantaría_ dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa._ espera que le aviso a mi abuela y vamos, si?

_ Perfecto. Te espero._ salió la morena en busca de su abuela.

 _A los 5 minutos ya estaba de vuelta._

_Listo, podemos irnos.

_wooow que rapidez. Me gusta eso ! _decía mientras se encaminaban al auto del castaño, y ya adentro sonó su celular. _ _Hola Terry, que sucede?_

 ___ _ **Archie necesitó que me hagas un favor!**_

 __Ahora no puedo, tengo algo importante que hacer. Pero dime de que se trata?_

_ _ **ok entiendo, estas con Annie ?**_ _el castaño se giro para mirar a su copiloto y le regalo una sonrisa

_ _Así es, pero dime que quieres?_

 _ **_Necesitó que averigues quien es Alexander Freeman, tiene algo que ver con la pecosa. Trata de no ser obvio, puedes hacerlo?**_

_ _veré que puedo hacer. Nos vemos luego._

 _ **_gracias. Te debo una.**_ _ finalizó la llamada.

_Bien, nos vamos?_dijo Archie recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de la morena.

...

 _Pasada la tarde, Candy había dejado a Alex en esu departamento hasta que consiguiera uno para el, luego fue a la academia como todos los días hasta comenzar sus clases en la universidad._

 _Terry por su lado se dirigía al teatro, su madre le pidió hacerle un favor, dejar los libretos a Clarissa, la jefa de coreografia._

 _Ese día se había quedado un rato más despues de la clase, le gustaba mucho bailar y además la relajaba bastante transportándola a otro mundo, donde sólo existía la música y ella._

 _Pero esta vez decidió hacer algo distinto, subió al escenario, se acercó al reproctor de música y conecto su celu._

 _Bajo de su auto, lo estacionó, entró al lugar, camino por el pasillo, notó la puerta abierta y supuso que Clarissa estaría ahí, así que entró pausadamente y observó algo que le llamó la atención, se quedó quieto, se escondió detrás de la carpa "porque ella estará aquí", se preguntó. " qué rayos hace" ._

 _Entonces ella empieza a estirarse en el suelo, se quita el ligero sweater que traía, lo arroja en un rincón, quedando en un top y leggins de licras deportivas negras. Pone una canción y empieza a bailar._

_woow !Baila extremadamente bien, no sabia que bailabas tan bien pecosa _decía para si mismo sin despegar la vista de ella.

 _Se mueve al ritmo de la música mientras cuenta los tiempos en voz baja y sus caderas se mueven lentamente. Hace otros pasos y los combina, sólo que parece que no le convence, intenta nuevamente y de igual manera sigue sin convencerse, parece frustrada ,cambia la música. Suena "Thinking out loud" ella comienza a moverse._

 _Por segunda vez no pudo contenerse, el se acercó a ella tomándola por sorpresa, sonríen, la toma de las caderas acercándola a el, la voltea de manera que quede de espalda, toma sus manos de modo que queden cruzados alrededor de ella junto con los de el, apegandola más y bailando lentamente al ritmo de la canción. Ella cierra los ojos y se deja guiar por el a lo largo de la canción, el también trata de seguir sus pasos, recorren todo el escenario. Ambos disfrutan el baile, se nota en las sonrisas que reflejan en sus rostros._

 _El la voltea para que quede de frente, ella lo rodea con sus brazos el cuello, el sostiene firme sus caderas, ella apoya su cabeza en su pecho. Acortando las distancias._

 _El siente que su pulso se acelera al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo, trata de improvisar y a ella parece gustarle, le muestra esa sonrisa que lo derrite el responde igual manera. La hacer girar dándole varias vueltas, y su cuerpo se mueve con gracia. Vuelve a tomar sus manos y las entrelaza con las de ella , dando fin a la canción. Quedando ambos muy cerca de sus bocas sintiendo sus cálidas respiraciones. Estuvieron a punto de repetir ese beso pero fueron interrumpidos._

_BRAVO BRAVO ! _grito entre aplausos Clarissa quien presenció toda la escena sin ser vista._ eso estuvo fanático chicos!

 _Ambos con todos los colores en sus caras y con la respiración entrecortada._

_Clarissa!

 _ **Continuará...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_Woooow !_estaba toda ruborizada, sentia sus mejillas arder. Se recargo en la puerta del baño_ fue fantástico, un momento mágico_ no podía gritar, las imágenes de Terry bailando con ella retumbaban en su mente. _No hay duda de que bailas muy bien para ser alguien que "no" sabe bailar, ya que los chicos como tu sólo no saben hacer nada más que presumir que son atractivos_ pensaba la rubia mientras se sacaba la ropa para ducharse._ es excelente cuando baila, y cuando besa...por dios, ni hablar. La energía que había cada vez que mi cuerpo con el suyo era inmensa, podía sentirlo, y lo mejor fue que no fue un cretino, todo lo contrario, tan gentil y lindo. Fue tan intenso la manera en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío. La manera en que las pequeñas gotas de sudor caían de su frente y el intenso brillo de sus ojos azules. Dios mío ! , como se mueve. Tiene ritmo, tengo que admitirlo , fue perfecto y me encanta._decía con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

En ese momento el toque de la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación.

_Ey bonita! Apurate que la cena estará en 15 minutos_dijo su mejor amigo.

_ok, en 15 estoy _abrió la ducha y se metió para dejar caer el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo.

...

Mientras por otra parte un joven en igual estado a la rubia salía del baño después de una larga ducha .

Tomó su celular y envió un mensaje por whatsapp

 __Que haces? _No tardó ni un minuto y obtuvo respuesta. Sonrió al verla._

 _ **_(foto en la bañera,mostrando solo sus pies cubiertos con espuma)**_

 __estas jugando con fuego !_

 _ **_ :D**_

 __jajajaja no me hagas cartitas._

 _ **_tu que haces?**_

_ _(foto mostrando lo que estaba por comer)_

 _por cenar._

 _Te parece si te llamó después de comer?_

 _ **_ emmmmm, ahora término de bañarme y como.**_

 _ **Te mando un mensaje así me llamas, ok?**_

 __ok, quedamos asi_

 _Minutos más tarde, salió lista para cenar, se sentó en el comedor junto a su nana y a Alex._

 ___ como te fue mi Pequeña?

_muy bien nana_decía suspirando_ Clarissa me propuso participar en un evento que se organizara para recaudar fondos para un hogar de niños.

_era de esperarse bonita, bailas muy bien_comentó su amigo.

_que bueno mi niña, me alegra tanto. Me gustaría poder verte bailar algún día,

_ Gracias Alex, tu también lo haces muy bien, deberías pensar en acompañarme. Como lo hacíamos en Londres.

Ay Nanita querida, no se si pueda aceptar. Recuerda que dentro de poco comienzo las clases y no se si tendré tiempo para hacerlo.

 ___ ya veré amiga, primero tengo que ver donde me instalaré y luego los horarios de clases. Tal vez lo haga los sábados _dijo con una sonrisa.

_Así es mis niños. Primero sus seguidos y luego lo demás _dijo su nana con autoridad.

_tu nana deberías ir a las clases de bailes con nosotros_bromeaba la rubia.

_jajajaja ay mi niña que cosas se te ocurren.

Luego de finalizar la cena los tres se dirigieron a descansar.

Candy ya en su cuarto tomó su celular y marco a su "amigo o no se "

_ _dormías?_

 _ **No, para nada. Estaba esperando tu llamada_**_ _decía con una voz seductora_ _ **.**_

 __emmm, que bien. Y dime, pensaste en la propuesta de Clarissa, _se escuchaba su risa_

 ___ _ **no, lo mío no es el baile. Aunque si quieres podemos hacer algo más privado**_

 __jajajaja ni lo sueñes bombón_

 _ **_por cierto, tienes unos pies muy bonitos!**_

 __ te gusto la foto, ?_

 _ **_más que eso. Me encanto. Que tienes que hacer mañana?**_

 __emmm, quede en acompañar a Alex,_

 _ **_Alex? _**_ _su voz se notó más serio._

 __si, Alex. Recuerdas que te lo presente en casa de mis padres?_

 _ **_ah, ya.**_

 __no me digas que estas celoso ? Jajaja_

 _ **_debería ?_**_ _trataba de no mostrarse molesto aunque por dentro quería matar al argentino._

 __ para nada, Alex es mi mejor amigo. Además Nose porque te estoy dando explicaciones_

 _ **_ ok ok, pero quiero verte. Quedamos en tratarnos más pero no me das la chance de hacerlo._**_ _sonaba impaciente._

 __tienes razón, que te parece si nos vemos por la tarde?_

 _ **_me parece excelente. Paso por ti a las 5:00?**_

 __perfecto!_

 _ **_hay un problema_dijo serio.**_

 __un problema? Cual?_

 _ **_No tengo tu dirección,**_ __se escuchó su risa._

 __tienes razón, perdón. Te lo mando por whatsapp. Si?_

 _ **_ok pecosita. Nos vemos mañana**_

 __dale. Hasta mañana._

 _A la mañana siguiente Patty paso por el depto a buscar a Candy y Alex._

 _Compraron el periódico para ver algunos de los alquileres que les interesasen. Después de arduas visitas a los lugares (cuatro hs sin parar) encontraron lo que buscaban. Tanto Patty como Alex encontraron departamentos en un mismo edificio. Amplios, cómodos y lo mejor de todo, cerca de la universidad. Estaban a sólo tres cuadras del edificio donde vivía la rubia. Quedando completamente satisfechos por la elección fueron a almorzar algo ligero para después buscar sus pertenencias para habitar sus nuevos hogares._

 _Patty lo hizo al día siguiente pero Alex prefirió hacerlo ese mismo día. Así que Candy lo acompañó a instalarse. Sólo debía llevar su ropa, las maletas que trajo, porque el lugar ya estaba amoblado._

 _Después de eso la rubia volvió cansadisima se ducho y comenzaba a prepararse para su cita cuando de repente sono el timbre._

_ oh, espero que no sean mis hermanos porque estoy pérdida. No se para que mande a nana a casa!_se recriminaba la rubia. Saliendo de su cuarto en un kimono de seda, abrió la puerta.

_Ho hola! Ya son las 5 ?

 _Vestido con una camisa vaquera azul, más claro que la camisa, una chaqueta de gabardina azul marino, un pantalón chino marrón claro. Calzado, unas tenis blancos._

_hola pecas, no aún falta media hora. _sonrió y la miró con picardía como estaba vestida._No me invitas a pasar?

_Si claro, pasa. Toma asiento. Voy a terminar de cambiarme. Quieres tomar algo mientras esperas?

_No, esta bien así. Vives sola aquí?_dijo observando el amplio y lujoso departamento?

_No, con mi nana. Sólo que fue a casa de mis padres. En un rato vuelve. A donde iremos ?

Ya que vio que este traía unos jeans, zapatillas, camiseta de algon blanca con letras negras y por encima una chaqueta ligera gabardina. Muy sexi . un estilo muy casual .

_ te gusta caminar?

_ si, me encanta. Al igual que pasear en bicis

_ por hoy sólo caminaremos y otro día haremos un paseo en bicis, de acuerdo?

_Ok, me gusta. En 5 estoy lista.

 _Tardó 10 minutos en salir con unos jeans rotos arremangados en los tobillos, converse blancas, camiseta blanca algo suelta y una chaqueta corta de cuero negra. Bolso de mano, grande. Su cabello lo tenía suelto marcado sus hermosas ondas. Maquillaje natural, sólo un toque de gloss en sus labios._

 ___ Listo !, bueno no fueron cinco minutos jajaja

_Jajaja vaya que tienes problemas con la puntualidad eh. Te ves Muuuy bien_dijo observándola de pies a cabeza. Todo lo que se ponía le quedaba perfecto.

_Gracias. No te dije nada pero este look que llevas ahora me gusta más que verte de trajes._le guiño el ojo.

_lo voy a tener en cuenta. Bien vamos!

Salieron del lugar, subieron a su lujoso auto.

 _Otra forma de disfrutar las vistas emblemáticas de Manhattan, es caminar a lo largo del puente de Brooklyn._

 _Esta tarde el clima estaba perfecto para una caminata en especial por la compañía._

 _Bajando del auto, giro para abrir la puerta de su acompañante._

 ___ Hace tiempo que no venía por aquí_dijo el castaño. Solía ser uno de mis lugares favoritos.

_De verdad?

_así es. Cuando necesitaba alejarme un poco y poner mi cabeza en paz, venía a caminar por aquí o sólo me sentaba a observar.

_ Entiendo, tienes buena vista desde aqui. Me gusta. _ dijo mirándolo a la cara y sonriendo.

_ven vamos a caminar un poco_tomó la mano de esta y la encaminó al lugar.

_ sabes? La primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras el típico chico arrogante y presumido.

_y... Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

_ no es que cambie de opinión respecto a eso, sino que además tienes ese toque romántico... No se, eres atento, tienes ese lado de, todo un caballero._ sonrió.

_ jajaja no quiero sonar más arrogante pero si, soy todo un cabellero, como todo un buen inglés.

_ahí lo tienes!

_jajaja pero tu no te quedas atrás pecosa engreída. Donde aprendiste a bailar así?

_ emmm en una academia de baile en Escocia. Por las tardes mi tía me mandaba, así me mantenía ocupada porque sino le daba vueltas la casa._sonreía_además desde pequeña siempre me gusto el baile. Lo hago desde los 7 años.

_y lo haces muy bien. Lo que no entiendo es porque tus padres te dejaron irte a vivir tan lejos de ellos.

_fue por decisión mía. Ellos siempre estaban viajando y mis hermanos estaban en un colegio interno y yo como ser la menor quedaba con mi nana. Y en las vacaciones íbamos a Escocia. Y amaba estar ahí, así que pregunte si podía quedarme con mi tía, ella aceptó gustosa ya que no tenía hijos porque enviudó muy joven y yo era su preferida, pero fue difícil convencer a mi vieja, pero bueno, después cedió.

_me imaginó, es difícil decirte "no" cuando haces esa carita. Eres una enana caprichosa !_ carcajeó con ganas haciendo enojar a la rubia._ Auuuuch

_Eso para que sepas que no soy ninguna enana Pitufo gruñón !_cruzó sus brazos frunciendo el ceño, fingiendo enojo.

_Oooye no soy ningún Pitufo. Tu podrías ser tranquilamente mi pitufina jajajaja_y corrió para no ser alcanzado por ella.

_espera a que te atrape y veras_ corriendo tras el. Quien se detuvo y giro para ponerse de atrás tomándola de la cintura y haciéndola girar, dando varias vueltas.

Ambos reían.

_Basta, me mareo !_ ahora cuentame de ti.

_que quieres saber de mi ?_decía mientras retornaban su caminata pero ella iba de reversa para poder mirarlo de frente.

_ emmmmm, siempre viviste en NY con tus padres?

_No. Nací en Londres , mi padre es inglés y mi madre americana. Estuvimos un tiempo allá. Cuando tenía 5 años mis padres se separaron, ella regreso a NY, reanudó su carrera como actriz, mientras y mi padre y yo nos quedamos en Londres._relataba con nostalgia_ después de un tiempo, cuando cumplí los 12 mi madre volvió con mi papá, decidieron que lo mejor sería instalarnos en América, así que nos mudamos a NY. Al principio me fue difícil acostumbrarme , luego me fui adaptando. Me mandaron a un colegio interno donde conocí a tus hermanos.

_ Nunca me imagine que tus viejos se hubieran separado,

_porque dices "viejos" ?

_es algo que se me pegó de Alex, los argentinos tienen una manera de referirse diferente y me gusta.

_jajajaja no creó que a tu mamá le guste que le llames "vieja"

_noooo, nunca hago delante de ellos. Mi nana siempre me regaña por algunas palabras o por como me comportó_sonreía muy feliz al recordar.

_ La primera vez que te vi, lo primero que me llamó la atención fue tu sonrisa. _ella detuvo su andar al igual que el.

_ siempre me dijeron que tengo una linda sonrisa_ no se, yo creó que río como todo el mundo. Será porque soy linda._decía con picardía.

_Pecosa engreída. Pero no, no ríes como los demás, tu sonrisa es hermosa. _dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

_ mmmmmm podría decirse que fue amor a primera vista _ ambos reían sin dejar de mirarse tiernamente.

_ nooo, yo diría más bien " Amor a primera Risa"_ posó su mano en la mejilla rosada de ella, la acarició. La deslizó hacia su mentón, ella entrecerrando sus ojos, lo levantó delicadamente, se agachó un toque para posar sus labios en la mejilla derecha luego en la izquierda dando besos suaves, después en la punta de la nariz, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. El se separó unos segundos para observar su delicado rostro y grabar cada facciones de ella. Volvió a acercarse pero esta vez se apoderó de sus labios. Primero dando suave besos, tiernos y delicados. Luego mordió sutilmente el labio inferior, ella emitió un apenas audible gemido, segundos más intensificó ese beso habiéndolo más apasionadas. Ella rodeo con sus brazos su cuello, el la tomó de la cintura apegandola más a su cuerpo.

Poco a poco la distancia entre ellos fue disminuyendo hasta que la eliminaron por completo al unir sus labios en un exquisito beso.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— me pregunto separándose de ella lentamente ya que seguramente había escuchado el rugido de su panza

—Algo…— mentio, tenía cagadisima de hambre, además de que ya estaba obscureciendo.

—Vamos…—dijo, obedecio, tomo su mano. Caminaron en silencio para nada incomodo, el tomaba su mano y de vez en cuando hacia caricias con sus dedos. Subieron al auto para buscar un lugar donde cenar.

Llegaron a The River Café es uno de los restaurantes más conocidos y espectaculares de Nueva York donde se compaginan unas vistas únicas con una atmósfera romántica y una comida excelente.

Situado casi debajo del puente de Brooklyn a la orilla del río Hudson. El local es una cristalera enorme para poder apreciar mejor las vistas al río y al Skyline de Nueva York.

Entraron al lugar, ella se dirigió a los privados y el se sentó a esperarla.

_Ordena tu, ya regreso_dijo la rubia.

Así pasaron la tarde_noche juntos. Luego la llevó y la dejo en su departamento. Se despidieron prometiendo hacer más seguidas las salidas.

_ la pase muy bien_ dijo el.

_yo también, espero que vuelva a repetirse,_dijo ella sonriendo.

_te por seguro que lo haremos._ se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labio.

Ella sonrió_ Nos vemos mañana._giro subió al elevador suspirando y esbozando una gran gran sonrisa.

El subió a su auto y se marchó. Ninguno de los dos se percató que a lo lejos eran observados por un par de ojos que ardían de rabia y celos.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 _Habian pasado tres meses desde la salida de Terry y Candy al puente de Brooklyn._

 _El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido._

 _Comenzaron las clases en la universidad._

 _Durante toda la mañana hasta el mediodía la rubia y sus amigas se la pasaban en clases. Por las tardes se dedicaban a salir con sus novios (Aechie y Stear) o hacer una salida entre ellas._

 _Alex por su lado de vez en cuando asistia a las clases de baile con su amiga pero los demas se la pasaba estudiando ya que dedia empezar sus practicas en los hospitales._

 _La reciente pareja de amigovios, la pasaba de maravilla, en sus tiempos libres aprovechaban para salir a escondidas ya que sus hermanos , ni ninguno de sus conocidos, salvo Patty y Annie ,aún no estaban enterados. Pero el castaño decidió cambiar eso y enfrentar a sus amigos. Así que para no esperar más, ese viernes sería perfecto._

 ___ como crees que lo tomaran?

_ no lo se, pero si les molesta lo siento por ellos. Tu me gustas mucho Candy y te quiero conmigo, quiero que podamos salir tranquilos sin tener que escondernos de nadie. Quiero algo más formal.

_más formal? _no podía entender a lo que se refería con eso.

_si claro, no quieres ser mi novia? _dijo sonriendo con arrogancia

_ emmmm Nose si podré cumplirte ese deseo. Valgo mucho!_ respondió con una gran sonrisa y algo de arrogancia.

_ jajaja te mueres por que sea tu novio pecosita._dando un beso en sus labios.

_si tu lo dices. Claro que quiero ser tu novia.

_Bien, novia mía. En la tarde Hablaré con tus hermanos y luego vendré por ti. Te parece? Tengo una sorpresa.

_Noooo, sabes bien que no me gustan!_decía con su característico puchero.

_ ni lo sueñes. No caeré en tu trampa, _decía tapándose los ojos_ nos vemos luego pequis. _dio un intenso beso y se marchó del departamento dejando a una rubia intrigada.

_ayyyy odio cuando me hacen eso.

...

 _Mansión de los White Andley._

Llegada la tarde Terry se enfrentaba al dueto dorado.

_queeeeeeee?_gritaron ambos rubios

_estas diciendo que te metiste con mi hermana pedazo de idiota? _ dijo connlos ojos rojos de bronca, estaba furioso

_desde cuando ?_cuestionó Tony enfadado_ teníamos un acuerdo Grandchester.

No podia traicionar a candy y decirle a sus hermanos que de brasil así que no le quedó otra que omitir esa parte.

_Desde que la vi por primera vez. Se bien que teníamos ese trato, de verdad lo siento. Pero me enamore.

_Vamos Terrence tu no te enamoras ni tomás en serio a ninguna mujer. Menos a Candy que es una niña._decía Albert muy furioso.

_Con Candy es diferente._decía muy serio

_claro que es diferente porque nuestra hermana_ levantó la voz Tony que estaba lleno de bronca._Como te atreviste a poner los ojos en ella imbécil? No te das cuenta que es mucho menor que tu?

_bajale el tono Antony, entiendo que estén furiosos porque rompí nuestro acuerdo pero tampoco voy a permitir que me falten el respeto. Yo estoy enamorado de Candy. Y si para estar con ella tengo que romper con nuestra amistad lo haré, ella me importa demasiado_ dijo con firmeza.

_Mira Terry si la llegas a lastimar me voy a olvidar por completo de la amistad que una vez tuvimos_aclaró Albert, quien estaba más sereno.

_como puedes estar tan tranquilo Albert cuando bien sabes como trata a las mujeres. Candy solo sera para conquista mas. Yo no voy a permitir que mi hermana salga con este.

_Lo siento Antony, te guste o no yo no me apartare de Candy si ella quiere estar conmigo. _dijo muy seguro el castaño.

_Imbécil, eso lo veremos_ salió echo una fiera Antony del lugar dejando a su hermano y al castaño.

_ Entiendo que este molesto conmigo pero no puedo hacer nada, las cosas se dieron así. Tu hermana me importa de verdad. Creeme.

_Esta bien Terry. Se que por más que te diga lo que sea no cambiarás de opinión ni mucho menos ella. Pero ya estas advertido. Candy es lo más importante para nosotros, no nos defraudes.

_no lo haré, gracias por entender._estrecho su mano y le dio un abrazo.

_trataré de hablar con Tony. Cuidala.

_Lo haré!

Salió de la mansión sacándose un gran peso de encima aunque ahora debería aguantar a Tony por un tiempo de su mal humor.

...

Llegó al departamento de la rubia como habían acordado.

_como te fue?_estaba muy ansiosa por saber.

_hola!_ saludo con ironía

_perdón, hola_ se puso de puntita de pies y se estiró para depositar un beso en la boca de el._pasa.

_Así esta mejor. No te digo que lo tomaron de maravilla pero bueno.

_Imaginó que quien no lo tomó nada bien fue Tony

_así es, no esta de acuerdo. Pero Albert fue más comprensible. Acepto.

_Me duele que Tony no este de acuerdo pero ni modo,_dijo encogiéndose de hombros._Por lo menos Al lo tomó bien.

_Al principio no pero después logre hacerlo entender. Luego hablaremos con tus padres.

_Esta bien. Por lo menso ahora ya no será necesario escondernos_dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y besarlo como el se lo enseñó.

_me gusta cuando me besas así_dijo el tomándola de la cintura para abrazarla.

_eso lo aprendí de mi querido profesor_ guiñándole el ojo._Bien ahora lo más importante Sr. Quiero saber cual es mi sorpresa?

_Pues si no te apuras a cambiarte no la tendrás.

_ dame 5 y estoy_ salió corriendo a su cuarto para cambiarse.

_claro, cinco minutos ? Jajaja. Ok te espero.

Paso 20 minutos, Terry simuló estar dormido cuando por fin se digno a aparecer su nueva novia.

_perdon por la demora ...Terry ?_ se acercó a el que parecía estar dormido en el cómodo sillón._Terry !

_booooh jajajaja. Vaya que valió la pena esos "5" minutos. Estas..._mirándola descaradamente_Heeermosa Srita White Andley !

Tenía un vestido corto con mangas largas, rojo, ajustado, delineando su perfecta figura. Escote en la espalda, toda descubierta. Stiletos rojos con tacos altos y finos. Sobre de mano forrado con piedras negras brillosas. Aros de piedras negras. Su cabello semirecogido hacia el costados mostrando su espalda semidesnuda. Maquillaje suave y brillo en los labios. Siempre trataba de aparentar ser un poco mayor, más estando con el. No quería verse como una nenita.

_Gracias, sabía que te gustaría _dijo con picardía y guiñando un ojo._ perdón por no decirte antes, pero tu también estas muy guapo,

Terry tenía unntraje negro, camisa gris oscura con los botenes de arriba sin abotonar, zapatos negros. Muy sexy.

_ Bien hermosa. Vamos !

Bajaron del edificio, subieron al auto, el como todo un caballero abrió la puerta del auto, la ayudó a subir, giro y echó a andar el vehículo. 15 minutos más tarde llegaron a la azotea de un edificio allí los esperaba un helicóptero para llevarlos a su destino.

_woooow ! Y esto?_dijo muy asombrada.

Sonrió, tomó su mano_ Esto es parte de la sorpresa._la ayudó a subir y luego lo hizo el. Despegó llevando a una feliz parejita.

_mira_le indicó mostrando la vista que tenían de la ciudad de noche

_Se ve increíble! Las luces de la ciudad parecen luciérnagas_el sonrió al comentario de ella. Y ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Gracias !

_porque?

_Por esto, es muy lindo todo.

_tu te mereces todo princesa. Pero aún falta. Tu sólo disfruta.

wooow me llamó princesa, cuando les cuente a las chicas se mueren_ pensaba mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Minutos más tarde aterrizaban en ... un barco?

_Noooo, jodeme! Iremos en esto?_preguntó muy sorprendida.

Cena en el barco de cristal. El Bateaux _New York es un barco restaurante. Sus grandes paredes de cristal ofrecen una vista excelente del horizonte de Manhattan en ambas costas de la isla. Desde el se puede apreciar vistas panorámicas fantásticas y los lugares famosos de Manhattan, como el Empire State Building, la Estatua de la Libertad, el Puente de Brooklyn, y el nuevo World Trade Center._

 _El ambiente es elegante, con música y vistas increíbles de Manhattan. Se le ofrece un menú fijo, del cual puede escoger varios tipos de aperitivos, platos principales y postres._

_No te gusto?_ preguntó asustado pensando que fallo con la sorpresa.

_No, va digo si...es sólo que me sorprende pero si... Me encanto ! De verdad no me lo esperaba.

_Me asustaste pensé que no te gusto mi sorpresa_ tomó su mano para guiarla a donde se encontraba su mesa

_Te juro que me sorprendiste, nunca me imagine que harías algo asi._dijo con una gran sonrisa._Eres tan lindo_ sonreía feliz por la sorpresa.

_Me alegra mucho que te guste. En eso llegó un mesero que sería quien los atendería durante toda la velada.

_Buenas noches Sres, acompañenme por aquí, por favor, los guiare hasta su mesa.

Se sentaron en sus lugares, una mesa apartada de las demás y especialmente preparado para ellos dos.

Les sirvieron una botella de cava, brindaron por el comienzo de una nueva relación.

Luego se les sirvió el menú, compartieron exquisitos manjares incluido el postre, que era lo que mas disfrutaba ella.

Pasaron una velada perfecta, platicaron de todo un poco. También recordaron sus vacaciones en Brasil, y Terry aprovechó para sacar sus dudas de lo que paso con los brasileros después de que ellos se fueran.

Luego subieron a cubierta, contemplaron las estrellas, y aprovecharon que estaban sólo para disfrutar de esos deseados besos. Pasadas las horas regresaron en el helicóptero en donde se encontraba su auto.

La llevó a su departamento, esta vez la acompañó a subir aprovechando que su nana no estaba.

_ gracias por esta hermosa sorpresa_dijo ella desde la puerta de su departamento.

_No me vas a invitar a pasar?_ dijo mientras la tenía abrazada a el.

_emmmm, no se. Dime tu, quieres entrar?

_No, es tarde y no quiero que tengas problemas.

_ No me trates como a una nena, no lo soy_ decía mientras se giraba para colocar la llave y abrir la puerta_ vamos pasa.

Sin esperar a ser rogado entro_Y tu nana?

_No esta. No vendra hasta el lunes. Quieres tomar algo?

_ A quien quiero tomar es a ti_dijo acercándose a ella muy seductor

_si, mira que puedo prepararte algo mejor_ dijo con picardía

_mmmmmm...no creo que haya nada que te supere, pero haber , que puedes preparar para mi? _decía mientras la tenía de la cintura muy cerca de él.

_no se...algún trago. No soy buena pero puedo ver algunos por internet jajaja._ el reía ante las ocurrencias de ella.

_Eres tan hermosa Candy. Me derrites cuando te sonríes._se acerco a sus labios depositando un tierno besos.

_Lo se, soy irresistible._mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos al cuello.

_Te imaginas que tus padres llegaran y nos encontraran asi…— dijo riendo después de separarse de sus labios

_Creo que mi vieja se desmallaría y mi viejo se quedaría en shock _ dijo imaginando la escena _ Pero… están lejos de aquí… asi que no hay nada de qué preocuparse... _dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

_Eso me agrada…— dijo pícaramente atacando nuevamente sus labios.

Lo tomo de la nuca para dar mayor intensidad al beso y que no pudiera alejarse de sus labios, aunque estaba cien por ciento segura de que alejarse no estaba entre sus planes.

Sumergidos en el beso cayeron sobre el sofá. El se acomodó sobre ella, siempre cuidando de no lastimarla.

Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, tal como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Mientras el deleitante roce de sus labios seguía. Comenzo a jugar con sus dedos acariciando su torso por los botones que estaban deaprendidos de la camisa, hasta que decidida introdujo sus manos por debajo de esta y asi poder tocar su firme torso. El no tardo en hacer lo mismo, sus manos paseaban de su cintura a su toda su espalda semidesnuda. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse. El pecho de ella se contraía a causa de la dificultosa situación. El beso cada vez era más salvaje e inmensamente apasionado.

Ella podía sentir sobre su vientre lo excitado que estaba.

Comenzo a subir su vestido lentamente, quería deshacerse de el, podia sentir su piel en contacto con la de ella.

Se separo de ella, sin dejar de mirarse. La levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación de ella.

Entraron, la bajo para dejarla frente a el para después besar sus labios con una lentitud delirante.

Ella comenzó a desprender los botones de la camisa de el, le costaba trabajo ya que sus manos le temblaban de los nervios. El percatándose de su nerviosismo la ayudó.

Saco la prenda y la arrojo a un lado, poso sus delicadas y suave manos sobre ese perfecto y desnudo torso. Su boca volvio apoderarse de la de ella. Su lengua recorría toda su cavidad bucal dejandole ese delicioso sabor, por donde quiera que pasara.

Se aparto de sus labios para desnudar sus hombros y besarlos, sacar el pedazo de tela que los cubria_a estas alturas bastante incómoda.

La mirada de él se paseaba por el torso desnudo de ella, por sus perfectos y abultados pechos blancos y suaves. Sonrojada intento cubrirse con sus manos pero el las retiró suavemente. Ahora su víctima no fueron sus labios, si no su cuello. Lo besaba parsimoniosamente haciéndolo estremecer. Pasaba su lengua e hincaba sus dientes, provocándole soltar pequeños y sensuales gemidos, que lo incitaban a continuar con su labor.

Bajo dejando un rastro de besos, hasta su clavícula, donde en lugar de dar un beso, succiono su piel para dejarle una marca, mientras ella que con sus manos acariciaba todo su bien marcado torso.

Escucho su risa mientras que la abrazaba pegando aun más sus cuerpos, era totalmente increíble sentir su tersa piel en contacto con la de ella, seguia, besándola, recorriendo con sus manos sus brazos, cintura, su plano vientre. La sentía estremecerse entre sus brazos ante su tacto.

—Sabes que soy tuya… no necesitas dejarme marcas— dijo sensualmente en sus labios

—Lo sé… pero me gusta hacerlo— le dijo ladeando su cabeza para hacer otra en su cuello y luego regresar su mirada hacia la suya.

—Me encantas…— dijo mordiendo su labio inferior acentuando aun más el color rojo de estos

—No hables…— dijo sonriente atrayéndola de nuevo a sus labios. Depositándola de espalda sobre la cama.

Los besos, caricias y miradas iban perdiendo inocencia, cada vez eran más intensas y extasiantes.

Fue dejando un rastro de besos por su mejilla y cuello.

Se entretuvo un buen rato en la loma de sus pechos y luego bajo hasta su abdomen, paso su lengua con una lentitud que la hizo estremecer, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y su espalda se encorvaba al sentirlo jugar con la boca.

Fijo su mirada en la de ella, se separó un momento para terminar se sacarse el pantalón sin apartar sus miradas.

Ella se sonrojo al ver la excitación de el en ese ajustado boxer negro.

Cuando este no cubría mas su piel, se hinco en la cama y avanzo hacia ella, paso una mano por su cintura y asi unirla lo más posible a su cuerpo, volvió a besarla de esa forma tan única, que la vuelve completamente loca.

Ella acariciaba su espalda lentamente acariciando su piel. Se alejo un poco, la miraba sin pudor alguno, con deseo. La atrajo una vez más a sus labios, fue recostándose poco a poco. Con una mano la tomaba de la nuca y la otra se encontraba en su pierna, esta última fue reptando por su cadera, pasando por su cintura hasta llegar a su pecho donde se apodero de una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. Masajeaba sus pechos de una increíble manera, bajo sus besos hasta estos, mientras que con su grande mano jugaba con uno, introdujo el otro a su boca, inundándola de una gran cantidad de placer, la cual tenía que salir de su cuerpo de una forma u otra. Fue ahi cuando agradecío que estuviéran completamente solos, y asi no tener que retener los gemidos que Terry le producía.

Sentio como comenzaba a bajar la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo..

Pero en ese momento sentio como su sentido común y cordura volvía en si.

_¡ Terry! _ dijo acelerada tomando sus manos, tratando de regular su respiración. El volteo a verla algo extrañado _ eh…yo no...no puedo…_ tartamudeo

_No puedes qué? _estaba igual de agitado que ella_ la miro fijamente

_emmm …yo...yo _los nervios la comían por dentro _ yo soy virgen…_dijo cerrando los ojos esperando su respuesta. El acomodo la prenda que estaba por sacar y se acostó a un lado de ella poniendo su cabeza a su altura. Un incomodo silencio invadió la habitación. Bueno era incomodo para ella. Solo sus aceleradas respiraciones se escuchaban.

_Y por qué esa cara de sufrimiento?— pregunto rompiendo el silencio, al mismo tiempo de que soltaba una carcajada y la abrazaba por la cintura

_No… no estás molesto?_ le pregunto volteando a verlo

_Tendría que estarlo? _pregunto sonriendo

_Pues… creo que no, pero la mayoría…_ dijo insegura

_ Discúlpame pero tú no tienes a uno de esos tipos_dijo refiriendose a que no era como 'la mayoría' _En realidad me gusta eso…_ la miro enternecido acariciando su mejilla. Ella lo miraba asombrada, era hermoso para ella lo que le estaba diciendo. _Y para serte sincero me encantaría ser el 'indicado' asi que te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario mi amor_beso su frente y después oculto su rostro en el cuello de ella

_Gracias Terry… _le dijo con una mano acariciando su cabello y con la otra su espalda.

_Te amo mi pequeña pecosa. La acurrucó en su pecho.

_Yo también te amo. Hasta que asi abrazados cayeron en un profundo sueño.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 _Abrio los ojos, ya que le era imposible seguir durmiendo más. Inmediatamente busco a Terry, pero no lo encontro. Pero el peso que sentio en su cintura le indicaba que la estaba abrazando por la espalda. Giro con mucho cuidado ya que seguramente aun dormía y no quería despertarlo. Logro su cometido y quedo de frente a él, sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados, sus músculos y facciones completamente relajadas. Y esos perfectos labios los cuales se acoplan a los de ella, como si estuvieran hechos para eso en específico. Le era imposible describir lo que sentía al verlo. Sentía como si un hormigueo recorriera todo su cuerpo, y al escucharlo hablar todo lo demás desaparece._

_Que tanto me miras?_ dijo divertido con voz ronca

_Lo lindo que eres durmiendo_dijo riendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla_Pero ya despertaste , asi que ya me puedo voltear…— comenzo a darse la vuelta

_Hey… _dijo haciéndose el ofendido soltando una carcajada

_Es broma…_ dijo besando sus labios.

La recostó de espalda levantó las sabanas tapándose ambos hasta la cabezas y comenzó a besarla nuevamente. En tan poco tiempo su cuerpo, su piel era una adicción para él.

Estuvieron jugando, besándose, acariciándose, por un buen rato, tambien platicando de cosas sin sentido.

Estando con él, ella se divertía enormemente.

_Que vamos a hacer hoy?_pregunto mientras daba cortos y rápidos besos en mi mejilla

—Lo que tú quieras…— dijo ella tomando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos

_Sabes…_ dijo pensativo _Quiero ir a un parque de diversiones…_dijo sonriente

_Un parque de diversiones?_ pregunto sorprendida

_Oh si…_ dijo levantando sus cejas rápidamente _Tengo mucho de que no voy a alguno…_hizo un puchero con sus labios _A menos de que te de miedo…

_Miedo?_solto una carcajada, las alturas y la velocidad no era lo de ella, pero tampoco era algo que la aterrara. _No lo creo…— dijo segura

_Ya lo veremos…— dijo riendo mientras se ponía de pie

Su perfectamente marcado cuerpo era cubierto solo por unos bóxers color azul marino, cosa que seguramente olvido ya que se dirigía a la puerta asi. Y podría decirse que también había alguien que también se despertó.

_Terry! — lo llamo tratando de no reír y volteo a verla _ De verdad piensas salir asi?— le pregunto ahora si riendo, a ella no le molestaba verlo asi, aun sin evitar sonrojarse, pero si alguna de las de limpieza entraba y lo veía, creo que no les guardarían el secreto, y les dirian a sus padres o a su nana o peor aún, a sus hermanos.

_Ah… si yo lo olvide…_dijo riendo mientras se regresaba a tomar su pantalón y camisa que estaban en el piso. Se vistió rápidamente y después se acerco a ella para besar fugazmente sus labios. _No tardes. Te amo_ le guiño un ojo para volver a dirigirse a la puerta.

 _Se puso de pie, envuelta en una de las sabanas. Comenzo a recoger las prendas restantes del piso. Rio tontamente al recordar lo sucedido, había sido increíble. Pero le alegraba no haber cedido por completo. Quería mucho a Terry pero aun no se sentía segura de hacerlo. Pero después de lo que le dijo ayer, su manera de pensar cambio. Tal vez unos días más y se decidía o quien sabe, sólo en horas._

 _Entre al baño , abrio la llave para darle paso a la lluvia artificial, y que la temperatura de esta se templara, En cuestión de segundos se comenzó a llenar de vapor, Señal de que ya podía entrar. Después de una ducha rápida, se envolvio en una de las toallas blancas y salio para escoger que poner._

 _Opto por una leggins negra. Este look es súper cómodo, muy práctico y se le ve muy bonito. Una camiseta blanca básica, con una chaqueta tejana, unas botas marrones. Con una bandolera de animal print y un sombrero como complemento. un look con personalidad. Cabello suelto y ondas alborotadas._

 _Se maquillo lo más natural posible, un poco de rubor, y brillo labial._

 _Tomo su celular y lo guardo en su bolso, se miro una vez más en el espejo y salío de su habitación. Seguramente Terry ya la estaría esperando. Se quedo parada en la sala. Ya que el hablaba por celular, volteo a verla y sonrió_

_Si… hablamos luego_ dijo a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea y colgó

_Todo bien?

_Si… era Stear_contesto mientras se acercaba hacia ella_Quiere que vayamos al club_la abrazo por la cintura, aprisionándola a su cuerpo, para depositar un intenso beso.

_cuando?

_esta noche?

_irán mis hermanos?_ preguntó algo nerviosa.

_supongo_ dijo el muy sereno._vamos que se nos hace tarde. Pasaremos por mi departamento para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

 _Fueron al departamento de castaño, se ducho rapido se puso unos j_ _eans recto negro, camisa vaquera celeste, chaqueta de cuero negra, bufanda marrón, botas de igual color a la bufanda y gafas oscuras._

_A que parque iremos?_ pregunto

_Ya verás…_dijo mientras volteaba a verla y luego regresaba su mirada al camino

 _Después de unos minutos llegaron a un gran parque de diversiones, el estacionamiento estaba abarrotado. Pero afortunadamente encontraron un lugar. Estaciono el auto y bajaron._

 _Ella volteo hacia arriba, había atracciones enormes. Comenzo a sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago a causa de los nervios. Giro a ver a Terry, quien miraba con emoción. La miro y sonrió._

 __Asombroso ¿cierto? _dijo con una_ sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo abrazo. Le producía tanta ternura.

_No tanto como tu…_la tomo de la cintura aferrándola a su cuerpo para luego unir sus labios _Vamos…_ dijo entrelazando sus dedos para luego comenzar a correr hacia la taquilla.

Pago las entradas y le entregaron dos brazaletes, tomo uno y lo coloco en la muñeca derecha de ella, ajustándolo bien para que no se saliera.

_Me lo pones? _pregunto el mientras le entregaba el brazalete color fosforescente

_Claro…_lo tomo y se lo puso igual en su muñeca derecha.

Ya con los brazaletes que les daban acceso a todas las atracciones, faltaba decidir por cual comenzar

_Cual primero?— le pregunto ella muy sonriente

_Empecemos por las tranquilas… y dejamos las mejores para al final… te parece?_pregunto, por 'mejores' se refería a las más extremas, cosa que agradecío. Asi tendría más tiempo para prepararse mentalmente

_Genial.

Caminaron a las atracciones, siempre tomados de la mano. Gesto que le encantaba a ella. La hacía sentir segura y esa simple acción le demostraba cariño.

_Lista?_ pregunto cuando llegaron a la última atracción, la montaña rusa. Era un juego enorme, eran pequeños vagones para dos personas, el cual subía, bajaba, daba giros, te dejaba de cabeza y claramente todo a gran velocidad_Seguro de que quieres subir a este?_ pregunto algo aterrada

_Si…_sonrió _A menos que te asuste…_ dijo burlonamente.

_Asustarme?_ levanto una de sus delgadas cejas _Si claro…_dijo sarcásticamente mientras comenzaba a formarse en la larga fila.

Comenzaba a obscurecer, se sentía un poco fresco.

_Tienes frio _dijo abrazándola para tratar de cubrirla con su cuerpo

_Me gusta estar contigo…_las palabras salieron de su boca por si solas

_A mí también me gusta estar contigo…_dijo besando sus labios, pero un fuerte grito los hizo separarse

_Los Siguientes! _grito el chico que manejaba el juego

 _Caminaron hacia los vagones, el de ellos era el segundo. Terry la ayudo a subir y luego subió el. Se aseguro de que su cinturón estuviera bien cerrado y después el de él. Sonreía divertido cuando la barra que los protegía comenzó a bajar. Uno de los encargados pasaba vagón por vagón asegurándose de que todos estuvieran bien cerrados y luego con la mano le hizo una señal al otro chico. Quien presiono un botón y los vagones comenzaron a avanzar. Avanzaba con una lentitud por el recto andén, hasta que ese 'recto' andén se convirtió en una subida, ella que con pánico la veía de noventa grados. Conforme llegábaron a la cumbre, el palpitar del corazón de la pecosa se aceleraba. La velocidad se disminuyo cuando estuvieron en la cima, pero de un momento a otro iba a toda velocidad. Le era imposible dejar de gritar._

_Ya fue todo?_ pregunto sorprendida cuando se detuvo

_Si…— dijo sonriente Terry

_Vamos de nuevo! _dijo emocionada debido a la adrenalina que se había esparcido por su cuerpo.

_Wow…_dijo sorprendido, ya que ella no había parado de gritar _Pensé que no te había gustado…_ soltó una carcajada

Después de subir un par de veces más, el castaño le aviso que era hora de irse ya que tenían que ir a cambiarse. Caminaron hacia la salida.

_Mira! ¡Ven vamos! _dijo el mientras corría hacia una cabina de fotos instantáneas _Entremos! _se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y luego lo hiso él.

Había un pequeño asiento y enfrente había una cámara detrás de un cristal. Terry introdujo un billete en la maquina. Después de unos minutos salieron, para tomar la tira de fotos.

En la primera el salía con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que ella le daba un beso en la mejilla, en la segunda se hacían viscos, la tercera sacando la lengua y la ultima ,la favorita, salían besándose.

Ambos reían por sus caras, _Me gusta esta…_ dijo mientras que con cuidado, recortaba con las manos la primera foto. Saco su cartera y puso la foto en el pequeño espacio para fotos. La miro sonriente y ella le devolvio la sonrisa. Volvieron a entrelazar sus dedos para caminar hacia el auto. Ya que sus amigos los esperaban.

...

 _Pasado ya unas dos horas, ya vestida comenzo a maquillarse como siempre. No muy cargado. Delineador, rubor y brillo labial. Su cabello lo dejo suelto con sus alborotadas y naturales ondas. Lo acomodo hacia un lado, sobre sus hombros. Tomo su bolso y salio a la sala, donde ya se encontraba Terry volteo a verla sorprendido._

 _Tenía un vestido negro corto, ajustado, escote en "V" adelante, bien pronunciado y dejando a la imaginación, nada grotesco sino dado un toque sensual._

_Se te van a salir los ojos…_dijo riendo mientras caminaba hacia el

_Tú eres la culpable…_respondio abrazándola por la cintura _Te ves hermosa_ dijo con una sensual voz, que todo en su interior se estremeció. Seguro que se dio cuenta ya que una victoriosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios y la apego aun más a su cuerpo, para unir sus labios. Con una lentitud rosaba sus labios, disfrutando del brillo labial.

_Fresas? _ pregunto dudoso separándose de esos exquisitos labios

_Si no estás seguro prueba de nuevo_ dijo pasando sus brazos por su cuello, sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a besarla, nuevamente devoraba sus labios de esa forma tan especial que la hacia delirar. Ahora ella se separp de él y lo miro pero seguía con los ojos cerrados

_No lo sé… aun no estoy seguro…— dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa

_Eres un mentiroso…_dijo ella riendo desde el primero sabía que era de fresas, solo lo decía para seguirla besando.

,Sabes ! _dijo sensualmente _Puedo hablar y avisarles que llegaremos tarde _levantaba rápidamente sus cejas

_TERRY ! _alargo riendo

_Está bien… vamos _dijo poniendo en blanco los ojos mientras tomaba su mano para caminar hacia el ascensor.

Esa chiquilla lo hacia perderse, le gustaba sentirse como un adolescente. Ella le había robado el corazón con sólo una sonrisa y el quería darle todo de el.

 _Llegaron al club, pasaron con facilidad ya que eran conocidos, más el que siempre frecuentaba con el grupo._

_Mira ahí viene Terry y ...Candy?_dijo Neal asombrado_ y de la mano.

_Si, Candy y Terry son novios_aclaró Karen.

_queeee? Como que novios?_ dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

_Hola chicos _dijo la pareja recién llegada._siendo observada con asombro por algunos de los presentes.

_hola Al_dijo la rubia para abrazar a su hermano_ y Tony no viene?_preguntó ya que no lo vio con ellos

_Hola pequeña. Tenía que pasar por Eliza primero, de seguro ya están en caminos. _Luego miro al castaño para saludarlo_ hola Terry!

_Como estas Albert? _extendió su mano para estrecharla.

_Hola cariño_saludo su cuñada_hola Terry

_Hola Karen_ saludaron los dos.

_Como estas Grandchester? Hola Candy_saludo Neal a ambos. Quienes también saludaron al moreno

_Patty ,Annie, _se dirigió a ellas en un efusivo abrazo_ wooow pero que hermosas están. Ambas con vestidos cortos muy elegantes y sensuales, al igual que Karen

_Hola chicos_ saludaron Archie y Stear a los dos.

Después de los saludos, se sentaron, pidieron champagne para ellas y whisky para los chicos.

_Desde cuando salen uds dos?_preguntó Neal aún sin salir de su asombro al castaño.

_Hace poco_dijo Terry, tomando la mano de su novia quien le dio una sonrisa.

_ No me imaginó la cara que pusieron los gemelos, más Tony que es quien más la cela_ añadió sarcásticamente.

_ Lo tomaron bien_mintio_además soy grande para decidir por mi misma_añadió la rubia.

_Te me adelantaste _dijo Neal provocando celos en el castaño._ si sabía que no habría drama ya me hubiera declaró apenas la vi

_Corta la Neal, ok. Candy ahora es mi novia y te agradecería que te mantengas al margen_ dijo sonriendo de lado.

_Vamos a bailar _ dijeron las chicas

_si vamos, ya que ellos parecen muy entretenidos en su charla _decía Karen señalando a su novio y a los hermanos Cornwell.

_Amor voy con las chicas_dijo la rubia acercándose a su novio para depositar un suave beso.

_Ve tranquila yo quedó con ellos y no bailes con ningun hombre_dijo guiñando elnojo_ Pero después sólo serás para mi_ dijo este al oído haciéndola estremecer un poco.

_Woow Candy ! Te soy sincera, es la primera vez, desde que conozco a Terry, que se lo ve tan bien. Es otro y se nota en su mirada_ dijo Karen muy emocionada.

_De verdad ? . me hace muy bien escucharlo. Me siento taaan bien cuando estoy con el_ dijo mientras bailaba mirando a su novio

_siii cuñadita. Y me alegra mucho por ambos verlos tan felices. Alejaste a la harpía de Susana. Te juro que nunca la banquete_ dijo carcajeándose

_Ahora que estas con el ,te olvidaste de nosotras_ decía la morena fingiendo estar celosa.

_Para nada. Para uds siempre tendré tiempo._dijo abrazándolas.

_Mira quien llegó_ dijo señalando a Tony y a su novia.

_Voy a saludarlos. _dijo la rubia acercándose a ellos.

_Tony ! _dijo abrazándolo por la espalda

_oh pequeña_ se giro para abrazarla. Me tenías abandonado._ le dio un beso en la frente.

_mañana iremos a comer con uds_ dijo la rubia_sigues molesto conmigo_he hizo un pucherito

_No pequeña pecosa, jamás podría estarlo. No voy a negar que me molesto pero hable con Albert y tiene razón. Eres bastante inteligente y sabrás cuidarte.

_Sabes que te amo Tony, verdad?_ dijo dando su mejor sonrisa.

_Lo se y yo también. Dijo separándose para saludar al castaño. _ hola Terry!

_Hola Tony_ ambos se abrazaron

_Hola Eli_ abrazo a su cuñada_ como estas?

_ Candy, que linda estas?_ dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo._ y las chicas?

_Están en la pista, vamos con ellas_ ambas se reunieron con las demás

Mientras las chicas disfrutaban de la música los chicos estaban inmersos en una plática de negocios.

_ Entonces comenzarán la próxima semana_ concluyó Tony

_ El lunes nos reuniremos con el arquitecto de la obra. Para terminar de hacer los últimos retoques. Si todo sale bien, en navidad estaremos inaugurando el lugar_dijo muy firme y sonriente el castaño.

_Bien, entonces propongo un brindis por nuestro primer negocio_ dijo Stear alzando su copa.

_SALUD ! _ dijeron todos.

_Por brindaran aquellos?_preguntaba Annie muy curiosa.

_de seguro por su nuevo proyecto_Dijo Karen

_Tony me harta con eso todos los días_ decía la pelirroja levantando sus manos de ambos lados.

_Ey, ese no es Alex? _preguntó Patty _Ah?

_allá, el que esta en la barra junto al chico de camisa blanca, lo ves?

_Ah...ya, si es él_ comentó la rubia_ ya nos vio_ dijo sonriendo y saludando con su mano a su amigo quien se acercaba a ellas.

_Alex ! _se acercó y este la levantó en un abrazo haciéndola girar. Mientras que una azul y celosa mira lo fulminó.

_Hola bonita! _ dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Porque no me avisaste que venías? Me tienes olvidada_ dijo con un tono de reproche

_Es que de verdad no tenia pensado venir pero Brian me insistio_dijo presentando a su amigo_jamás me olvido de mi mejor amiga_dijo pellizcando su mejilla.

_Hola Braian. Un gusto conocerte.

_Hola Candy, mi amigo me habló mucho de ti._dijo sonriendo_Eres más bonita en persona.

_Jajaja gracias._dijo con las mejillas rojas

Y eso pudo con los celos de castaño quien los miraba desde su asiento hasta que se acercó a ellos, tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a el. Marcando su territorio.

_Terry! _dijo ella sobresalta_ recuerdas a Alex. Y es su compañero Braian

_Hola Alex! , Brian _dijo con seriedad mirando fijamente al joven quien le sonreía a su pecosa.

_Hola Terrence! _ extendiendo su mano. Ambos manteniendo la mirada firme._ veo que están tus hermanos. Voy a saludarlos_ dijo alejándose de la pareja.

_ Que simpático que eres !_dijo sarcásticamente la rubia

_ Si, muy simpático_ dijo con una finjida sonrisa. _ te molesta que te interrumpiera la plática con tu "amiguito" ?

_queeee? _ dijo asombrada por el comentario sarcástico _ estas celoso?

_Debería?_dijo levantando una ceja

_jajajaja eres tan lindo. Pero no!. porque el único tontito que me interesas_dijo muy cerca al oído con una suave y seductora voz_ eres tu !

_no hagas eso nena ! _dijo tomándola de la cintura mientras la atraía a el.

_porque?

_sabes bien porque?_ dijo sonriendo seductoramente. La pegó más a el y la beso con intensidad.

Luego los demás se unieron a ellos buscando a sus parejas para continuar bailando.

_Te dejaron sólo?_dijo en un tono de burla

_Emmmm... No. Más bien a la que hicieron a un lado fue a ti muñequita_dijo sonriendo

_Idiota!_ dijo molesta. _esa chiquilla no me llega ni a los talones.

_En eso estoy de acuerdo. Ella es más interesante y más hermosa que tu

_De seguro la dejara tarde o temprano cuando se aburra, dudó que una mocosa pueda darle lo que una mujer como yo!_dijo con arrogancia

_Jajajaja . estas muy confiada Susy. Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu.

_eso ya lo veremos_se alejó furiosa

_ Mañana almorzaremos con mi abuela_dijo la morena

_Si, yo llevaré el postre. Un pastel de chocolate. Te parece bien?

_Si, le encantará

_ me gustaría que también compartieras con mi familia Annie. No sólo yo compartiré con la tuya. Me gustaría que tu también lo hiceras._dijo el castaño

_Esta bien amor. Prometo que la próxima vez que me inviten estare presente_ dijo abrazandolo para luego fundirse en un apasionado beso.

 _La noche transcurrió divertida aunque no para todos._

 _Antony trató de estar lo mas sereno a pesar que le molestaba la relación de su hermana con Terry porque se lo conocía como un mujeriego aunque ahora a petición de su hermana intentaría darle una oportunidad._

 _Sin embargo el castaño no se mostró tan amigable con el argentino. No le gustaba que este se acercara o bailase con su novia ni mucho menos como la miraba._

_ Me alegra que tu y Tony se lleven mejor_ dijo la rubia _y también que puedas tratar mejor a Alex

_, si_ fue su única respuesta mientras mantenía su mirada en el camino.

_Terry !...qué te pasa?_decidio preguntar volteándolo a ver, este volteo a verla seriamente y luego regreso la mirada al camino

_ oh si me encantaria_ dijo haciendo una aguda vocecita. Lo miraba sin entender hasta que comprendio a que se refería

—Mira primero… yo no hablo asi…— le dijo riendo —…Y segundo ,que querías que le dijera?

—Un… "no, no puedo" _volvió a hacer la aguda voz

_El solo estaba siendo amable, no le iba a contestar mal...

_Oh vamos! Sabes bien que no solo estaba siendo "amable" _dijo apagando el auto

_ Terrence Grandchester ! Estás celoso de Alex? _ la rubia bajo del auto

_Claro que no _dijo caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta del edificio.

Ella camino sin prisa subieron al ascensor apenas cerro esta y se saco los zapatos, con ellos en las manos salió y abrió la puerta de su departamento.

_Te queda? _le preguntó con una voz seductora

_sólo un rato_ dijo sentándose en el sillón frente al TV.

_Ok, dame unos segundos que me cambio y vuelvo, ok? Sirvete lo que quieras,

 _Entro a su habitación, dejo caer los zapatos. Dojo su bolso en una de las repisas del closet, tomo un short y una blusa para poder cambiarse._

 _Ella sabía que estaba molesto por Alex, no le gustaba la relación que tenían pero no podía hacer nada porque era su mejor amigo y el tenía que aceptarlo como tal._

 _.Siempre que discutíaa, bueno las pocas veces que lo habían hecho siempre era a causa de sus "celos" los cuales negaba rotundamente. Volteo a la mesa de noche y vio las fotos que se habian tomado en el parque de diversiones, unas inmensas ganas de tenerlo a su lado la arrollaron por completo._

 _Salío a la sala y se quedo parada sobre el umbral. Lo miro por unos segundos, estaba recostado mirando televisión, según por lo que lograba escuchar, eran deportes._

_Te quedas a dormir conmigo?_ pregunto con voz suave. El volteo a verla y luego regreso su mirada al televisor. Pero la miraba de reojo.

_No prefieres seguir bailando con TU Alex? _ahí estaban sus celos, era estúpido que dijera que no lo eran. Aun asi no tiene por qué decir nada cuando no le di motivos.

_Me encantaría…_ rio ella _Pero sabes, dicen por ahí…_ miro hacia arriba haciendo un movimiento con su mano_ que un chico… T… Je… Te…_fingía haber olvidado el nombre _Terry !... si Terrence si, asi se llama…— dijo alegre como si hubiera recordado el nombre _…dicen que besa increíblemente_ subía y bajaba rápidamente sus cejas, mientras que el la miraba atento

_Asi que solo lo buscas por sus 'besos" ? _pregunto siguiéndole el juego…

_No…_ dijo sonriente _También dicen, pero solo son rumores eh… se cuenta que cuando te abraza, te hace sentir especial y más que nada segura, como si nada pudiera afectarte cuando te envuelve en sus brazos, que sus caricias son como tocar el cielo con las puntas de los dedos y al momento de que su mirada se encuentra con la tuya… todo alrededor desaparece_ mientras hablaba comenzaba a caminar hacia Terry, pero antes de llegar a él se detuvo _ Pero… sabes qué? _dijo y sin dejarlo contestar algo seguio hablando _Me contaron que es… demasiado celoso _ hizo un gesto de desagrado, el castaño la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos _…Me gusta que me celen _ seguio hablando sin importar lo que fuera a decirle o como fuera a reaccionar _…Pero no sin sentido y mucho menos que me traten mal_ hablaba tranquila sin sonar molesta ni nada por el estilo

_Sin sentido? _cuestiono poniéndose de pie _No creo que sean sin sentido… tal vez le gusta cuidar lo que tiene cerca _ dijo caminando ahora el hacia ella

_Cuidar? _dijo ella riendo _Pues si sigue "cuidando" como lo está haciendo… dentro de poco no tendrá nada que "cuidar"_ le sonrio y se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar pero el lo impidió tomándola de la mano

_Lo siento _dijo haciéndola girar para quedar nuevamente de frente _Te juro que trato de contenerme… pero no lo logro _acaricio su mejilla dulcemente

_Terry , ya lo habíamos hablado…_dijo seria _Yo estoy cambiando mi forma de ser, solo por ti y a la primera tu o me dejas sola o me dejas de hablar, sin siquiera escucharme… _subió su mirada a los ojos de ella cuando comenzo a hablar _…Y siempre tengo que ir yo detrás de ti _ dijo bajando su mirada

_Discúlpame_ tomo su mentón para levantar su rostro y asi mirarla a los ojos _Pero el simple hecho de que no estés conmigo me pone mal_ en su mirada solo se reflejaba sinceridad y arrepentimiento

_Terry_ alargo mientras el la abrazaba a su torso _…Si estoy siempre contigo_le dijo riendo

_Y asi quiero que sigamos_ tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miraba sonriente

_Te quiero mucho tontito _ dijo poniéndose en las puntas de los pies y hacer una presión sobre sus labios con los de ella

_Yo también te quiero mucho _ahora el unió sus labios pero no solo para hacer esa "presión" como ella lo había hecho. Acopló perfectamente sobre los de ella que estaban entreabiertos, succionaba el labio inferior con suavidad mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura y finalmente dejarlas en la espalda de ella. La rubia tambien tenía una de sus manos en su cuello mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla. Se separo de sus labios pero sin soltarla de su abrazo.

Mientras caminaban abrazados a la habitación de la pecosa.

_Es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a casa de tus padres_ paso sus brazos a su nuca para sujetarla mejor

_Pero no quiero dormir aun…— en realidad si quería, estaba muy cansada. Pero las ganas de estar con el eran mayores.

_Hey recuerda que prometi cuidarte a tus hermanos _ beso cortamente sus labios

_Está bien… pero solo si vienes conmigo_ dijo tomando su mano

_No_ contesto serio mientras que ella lo miraba extrañada _…Ahora tú te quedas conmigo…_camino hacia atrás hasta llegar a la cama, se sentó mientras tiraba de su mano para hacer que se sentara en sus piernas, sus labios volvieron a probar los de ella mientras que con su mano izquierda proporcionaba ligeras caricias sobre su espalda y su mano derecha estaba entrelazada con la de ella. Ella libero una mano y comenzo a despeinar su cabello.

_Hey, Hey, Hey _dijo agitado separándose de sus labios _A dormir dije _ y soltó una carcajada

_Tu comenzaste_ella se defendio riendo

_Y tú que me sigues_ dio un beso en su mejilla

_…es imposible no hacerlo_sepuse de pie para luego sentarse en la cama y hacerse a un lado para que se acostara Terry quien la miraba divertido _

De que te ríes?_ le pregunto sonrojada

_De nada…_ entro debajo del cobertor y se acomodo mientras la tomaba de la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo. Ella de igual manera lo abrazo por la cintura y se recosto en su pecho el cual subía y bajaba por su respiración, de un momento a otro se quedo completamente dormida.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Los días seguían pasando...

_Bueno chicos— dijo la nana mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguida por los dos. _Tengo que aceptar que hacen muy linda pareja_ sonrio _Pero...— quito su sonrisa por una mirada amenazante _ Ojo tu jovencito con hacer llorar o sufrir a mi niña_lo apunto con el dedo indice_ y guiño el ojo a la rubia. Se despidió de ambos y subió al auto que la esperaba.

Antes de salir por la puerta hizo una seña con sus dedos, índice y medio señalando sus ojos y luego los de Terry, como indicando que lo observaria.

El soltó una carcajada e hizo el mismo movimiento solo que apunto sus ojos y luego hacia la pecosa.

Apenas subió al ascensor , candy cerro la puerta del departamento, tomo al castaño de la mano y caminaron hacia la sala.

_Escuchaste eso? _ dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _Hacemos una linda pareja _ entrelazo sus dedos con los de el mientras unía las puntas de sus narices

_Linda? _soltó una carcajada _Muy linda pareja! _remarco la primera palabra, rápidamente la tomo de la cintura para dejarse caer en el sillón así ella quedando en sus piernas, ambos reían mientras que ella ocultaba su rostro en su cuello. Donde deposito un cálido beso, para después acomodar su cabeza en su hombro

_Me gusta mucho estar contigo _ susurro jugando con los dedos de su mano

_Y a mi me gusta que te guste estar conmigo porque me gusta estar contigo _ dijo rápidamente haciendola soltar una enorme carcajada

_Pero que trabalenguas acabas de decir! _no podía parar de reír

_Te amo pecas _dijo siguiendo las risas para mirarla a los ojos fijamente.

La mirada vagaba de sus ojos a sus labios, regresaba a los primeros y luego volvía a bajar. Hasta que Terry acorto la distancia y así fundiéndose en un perfecto beso.

Con su mano acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla mientras que con la otra la sostenía por la cintura ya que aun se encontraba en sus piernas.

_ Ayer la pase muy en casa de tus padres _ dijo ella con un tono de seducción

_ Ellos estaban muy contentos de tenerte_dijo haciendo una mirada sexy

_Lo se, no existe en el mundo persona la cual se resista a los encantos de esta bella mujer_dijo señalandose ella misma y luego lanzó una gran carcajada.

Ella es perfecta, me hipnotiza.._pensaba el mientras la miraba reírse.

_Vemos una película?_ pregunto ella sobre sus labios

_Lo que tu digas hermosa _ contesto para después volver a atrapar sus labios, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ante sus deliciosos besos y sentio como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_Tu elige la película _indicó ella, para ponerse de pie pero el castaño la tomo de la mano haciendola regresar hacia el. Beso nuevamente sus labios y le guiño galanmente un ojo para después dejarla ir.

Camino aun riendo hacia la cocina, busco en las alacenas y encontro un paquete de palomitas de maíz. Las tomo despojándolas de su empaque, para seguido colocarlo en el microondas. Presiono dos minutos y estas comenzaron a girar en el interior de este mientras que los pequeños estallidos sonaban dentro de la bolsa de papel...

Se dirigio al refrigerador, tomo una lata de refresco para su novio y agua para ella, busco un recipiente profundo donde pudieran caber todas las palomitas. Después del sonoro pitido del electrodoméstico, saco la bolsa para vaciarla sobre el recipiente. Como pudo tomo las bebidas, después las rosetas y camino hacia la sala nuevamente donde Terry se encontraba sentado con el control del TV en sus manos. Al verla pasar con todo en las manos rápido se aproximo para ayudarla. Tomo el recipiente y las bebidas quedando ahora el con todo. Ambos rieron ya que era lo mismo.

Volvio a tomar las bebidas y las dejo sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro. Terry se sentó, puso el recipiente sobre sus piernas y palmeo el sillón a un lado de el para que se sentara junto a el

_Claro, ahora prefieres a las palomitas_ le dijo tratando de fingir estar ofendida pero una risa se le escapo.

_Eso quisieran ellas_ dijo riendo tomando su mano para hacer que se sentara con el..

Solto una carcajada y se senté a su lado, el rápidamente paso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, se acoplo su anatomía a la suya ,acomodo su cabeza sobre su hombro. Giro e inclino su cabeza para poder verla, ella le sonrio y beso fugazmente sus labios.

Regreso su mirada hacia el televisor y presiono un botón del control.

Aun seguía sin saber cuál era la película que había elegido hasta que apareció el menú principal.

_The Notebook?— pregunto ella soltando una risita

_Que tiene? Es la primera que la veo _dijo sin entender _La cambio?_ pregunto a punto de levantarse

_Nunca la has visto? _pregunto impresionada haciéndolo regresar y que no se pusiera de pie

_Noup _ contesto acomodándose de nuevo

_Terry ! cómo es posible eso! Todo mundo conoce esa película! _volvio a reír

_Tan buena es?

_Solo ponla _dijo besando su mejilla

La película inicio, al inicio Terry parecía aburrido. Y con obvia razón tenía al chico más inquieto que conocia sentado mirando una película de romance y drama.

La película iba a mediación, el recipiente de las palomitas ya estaba vacío y él se entretenía jugando con el cabello de su novia.

_Terry_ alargo abrazándolo

_Qué?— dijo en el mismo tono que ella

_Ponle atención_ golpeo levemente en su estomago

_Estoy poniendo atención, pero tú tienes la culpa de que me distraiga— dio un beso en el cuello haciéndola estremecer. Finalmente logro que le pusiera atención pero aun asi seguía jugando con su cabello.

_Ahh_ bufaron cuando se escucho el sonido del teléfono

_Yo contesto _dije ella poniéndose de pie, ya que seguramente eran sus padres. Y asi fue era su padre, le pregunto que por qué no había respondia su celular, ella solo le dijo que estába en la sala y no escucho. Después de todo era cierto. Hablo con su madre quien decía que la extrañaba y otras cosas más, pero una pequeña risita de ella salió.

Camino de nuevo a la sala cuando termino la llamada, rio al encontrarse con su novio perdido en el televisor, volteo a verla con la boca abierta. La película había terminado.

_Ósea que ellos… ella… el…_balbuceo enternecido, camino hacia el sofá y se sento abrazándolo a su torso

_Te gusto? _ pregunto riendo

_mm… no tanto como me gustas tú_ tomo su barbilla para suavemente subir su rostro y asi unir sus labios

_Quién era? _pregunto separándose de sus labios

_Mis padres

_Todo bien?

_Toooodo bien. Dicen que me extrañan.

...

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. No daba tregua.

La parejita de enamorados aprovechaba el todo el tiempo que tenían disponible para estar juntos. El la llevaba a la universidad y pasaba por ella cuando le era posible. Por más que ella le decía que no era necesario, porque ya ella contaba con su propio coche regalo de su padre, él insistía en hacerlo.

_Hoy cumplimo dos meses de novios con Terry! _dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Patty.

_Ya lo sabía _dijo riendo _Tienes dos semanas hablando de eso

_ Ey ! _alargo riendo

_Y qué van a hacer? _ pregunto

_Pues no lo sé, me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, pero no dijo nada más_ en realidad no tenía ni la mínima idea de cuál era su 'sorpresa' ya que incluso le pido que si podía ir a la universidad en su auto, ya que tenía que hacer un par de "cosas".

En eso se le unió Annie.

_Hola chicas_ dijo esta sentándose al lado de la rubia.

_Hola amiga. Porque esa cara?_ dijo la rubia viendo la cara de enfado de su amiga

_A que no saben que me pido el patán de mi novio como prueba de amor?_ dijo muy molesta

_SEXO !_ dijeron las otras dos juntas _ jajaja

_Nooo_ dijo alterada_ hubiera preferido eso_ sus amigas la miraban asombradas.

_entonces que? _dijo Candy

_quiere la contraseña de mi facebook !_ dijo con un tono de voz fuerte

_como? Porque te pidió eso?_ dijo Patty riendo

_No te iras Patty. El muy descarado dice que nuestra relación debe pasar a otro nivel, y para eso me pidió que se la diera.

_Jajajaja Archie esta de la cabeza. Y supongo que le dijiste que no_ dijo la rubia.

_Obvio que me negué! _ dijo molesta.

_Ay amiga, quien diría que estos chicos tan guapos serían tan inseguros_dijo la castaña.

_ el dice que confía en mi, pero quiere que le demuestre cuaaaanto lo amo_ dijo abriendo sus brazos.

_ menos mal que Terry no tiene facebook y que aún no me pidió eso porque lo mando a volar de una_ dijo riendo la rubia.

_ por suerte Stear no es así._ dijo suspirando.

_Si, por ahora. Espera a que les digamos de nuestras próximas vacaciones!_ dijo la morena.

_Oooh, eso será una guerra_ dijo Candy riendo_ No creó que le agrade la idea.

_Ah y otra cosa, me cela con todos mis compañeros, hasta con uno que es hay. Cuando el muy patán coquetea sin descaro frente a mi.

_ Annie! Como permites esas cosas_ dijo Patty viendo a su aflijida novia.

_ me sorprende eso de ti amiga_ dijo la pecosa_ deberías pagarle con su propia moneda_ dijo levantado su fina ceja.

_uds creen chicas?

_claro amiga. Demuestra le que feo se siente que haga eso_ agregó Patty

_tienen razón. El se la buscó no?

EL receso termino .

Las chicas se dirigian cada una a sus respectivos pisos.

La rubia aun seguía preguntándose que es lo que prepararía Terry, las clases demoraban una eternidad, incluso se llevo algunos retos por parte de los profesores quienes le pedían que se concentrara y dejara su mundo

Finalizaron las clases por ese día.

Las tres se encontraron para retirarse.

Caminában de lo más tranquilas. cuando sentio que alguien por detrás de ella (de Candy) la abrazaba por la cintura y la levantaba para luego girar rápidamente

_Alex ! _grito mientras este seguía girando con ella, él sabía que detestaba enormemente que hiciera eso. Cosa que lo motivaba aun más a realizarlo. — Bájame! _dijo entre risas

_Ahora entiendo porque tus novias terminaban tan rápido contigo _dijo Annie levantando una ceja.

_ Annie esta celosa! _ dijo haciéndola soltar una carcajada

_ jajajaja hola chicas _ dijo Alex a Patty y Annie dandole un beso a cada una en la mejilla.

Cuando estaban en el colegio, cuando Alex salía con una chica, a la semana dejaban de hacerlo, ya que no soportaban la forma en la que ellos se llevábamos. Sus amigas sabian que entre elloa sabía no pasaba de una amistad y sentimiento de hermandad, claro que por parte de la rubia, porque por el era obvio que sentía algo más.

_No viene tu novio hoy por ti? _ pregunto mirando al frente

_Dijo que tenía que hacer unas "cosas_ hizo comillas en la última palabra

_No entiendo porque sales con el _dijo haciendo cara de repulsión.

Después de casi cuantro meses no había logrado que Terry y el se llevaran bien. Simplemente al verse a algunos metros de distancia ambos se "obsequiaban "miradas asesinas

_ Alex_ alargo riendo _Es que… es que el es increíble _dijo seguido de un suspiro

_Si claro "increíble" _era bastante notorio su sarcasmo _creo que "idiota" le queda mejor _volteo a verlo fulminantemente.

_Quien está saliendo con él? . Tu o ella?_ la defendió Annie

_Si lo sé… pero él no termina de agradarme para Candy _agito el cabello de la rubia.

_ Deberias darle una oportunidad. Conocerse más… _ dijo sonriente _En realidad él me hace feliz _ se detuvo para sacar las llaves de su auto ya que habían llegado a este, pero en lugar de buscarlas seguí hablando _Es tierno, divertido, cariñoso…

_Basta amiga! Qué comenzaras a tirar baba _ dijo riendo Patty e interrumpiendola si no hubiera seguido así por horas

_Pues más vale que no se pase de "cariñoso" si no yo iré ha darle "cariño" a mi manera.

_Hey no te metas con mi novio, tú tienes a tu nueva amiguita _dijo recordando a la rubia con la que lo vio hace unos días. Soltando una carcajada, obviamente no se refería a esa clase de cariño. Entendio claramente el 'sabes a que se refiero' que le decía con su mirada. Lo abrazo a el y después a sus amigas _Nos vemos mañana _les dijo sonriente mientras buscaba sus llaves, ellos se fueron, Alex en su auto y las demás con sus novios quienes las esperaban.

Después cerca de diez minutos de buscar las llaves, las encontré al fondo de su bolso.

Subio al auto para conducir hacia su departamento, cuando se puso a pensar que no había comprado nada para Terry , y seguramente el había preparado algo especial.

Cambio de dirección hacia el centro comercial, estaciono el auto, tomo su bolso y bajo. A la velocidad de la luz recorrio el centro comercial en busca de algo, pero no lograba decidirse, estaba entre una camisa y una loción. Pero ninguno la convencía.

Regresaba a la tienda donde había visto la loción, pero paso por una joyería y vio un hermoso reloj automatico de Versace con todas sus chucherias

(Fabricado en Suiza, Movimiento automático, Cronógrafo, Caja de acero inoxidable 43 mm, Pulsera de piel. Cristal de zafiro antirreflejos. Resistente al agua ) Bello y costoso.

Entro a la joyería y pregunto por el, le dijeron el precio y afortunadamente tenía con que comprarlo, al momento le grababan iniciales o lo que quisieras que llevara. Le entregaron el regalo y se dirigió al departamento.

 _ **Continuará**_...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

No muy convencida se vestio ya que no conocía la "formalidad" del lugar al que irían.

Dejo mi cabello suelto como de costumbre, solo que esta vez agrego un poco de mousse , para que se formaran curvas más definidas. Después de maquillarse ,se miro una vez más en el espejo para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien y salio de la habitación con un impresionante vestido largo en color negro y con transparencias, para nada vulgar sino sensual y elegante, con el que presumió de cuerpazo y escote delantero. Aportaba el toque de color a su look gracias a su cartera de mano en color rojo.

Le gustaba disfrutar de la moda de Milán. No se privaba de nada.

_Sólo espero que no sea demasiado_pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

Se encontré con un joven quien caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro con "algo" de desesperación. Como siempre se veía perfecto, solo que esta vez vestía más formal, pero sin perder su estilo desordenado.

_Por qué los nervios Grandchester?_ le pregunto desde el umbral de la puerta

Este rápidamente volteo a verla regalandole una hermosa sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ella.

_Te ves increíblemente hermosa _acaricio su mejilla, la cual a estas alturas estaba más roja que tomate de temporada _ Es hora de irnos amor…_beso sus labios y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor sin soltarle la mano

_Y a dónde iremos? _pregunto entrelazando sus dedos

_No te diré…_canto como niño pequeño _Es sorpresa _ subía y bajaba sus cejas rápidamente

_TERRY ! _alargo riendo

_No te diré…_ ambos reian

Llegaron a la salida, el abrió la puerta del acompañante y la ayudó a subir, rodeo el auto y se ubicó en el asiento del piloto.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al edificio donde estaba su departamento. Ella no entendía que hacían ahí. Sin preguntar sólo se dedicó a seguirlo. Subieron almultimo piso donde estaba su depto.

Ella estaba por caminar hacia la puerta pero Terry no se movió y por ende ella tampoco ya que la tomaba de la mano _._

_Ven _ dijo caminando hacia la sala

_Tal vez olvido algo _penso sin entender, pero aun asi lo seguio, pasaron por el comedor hasta que llegaron al jardín

_Terry ?_ pregunto bastante extrañada cuando abrió la puerta que daba hacia el jardín. Sin responderle nada siguió caminando. _Terry a que venimos a…_ no pudo terminar la oración, ya que quedo completamente sin palabras con lo que veía.

El jardín estaba decorado con una serie de antorchas, que iluminaban de una manera increíble la pequeña y cuadrada mesa que estaba en el centro. La cubría un mantel color crema, sobre esta había un delgado jarrón donde había flores, y unas cuantas velas blancas decoraban la mesa, además de la vajilla de plata y copas de cristal.

Seguía completamente anonadada sobre lo que miraban sus ojos, volteo sorprendida a ver a su novio, quien la miraba expectante.

_T…Tú hiciste todo esto? _ el sonrió mostrándo su perfecta y deslumbrante dentadura _ Es… es ¡hermoso! _ dijo abrazándolo

_Te gusta? _ pregunto dando un beso en mi mejilla

_No me gusta…_trago saliva _ ¡Me encanta! _respondío ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos para guiarlo hacia sus labios.

Pasaron horas platicando, sobre ellos, sobre las cosas que les gustaban y las que no. Era increíble estar con juntos, parecía que el reloj no avanzaba. No cambiarían su compañía por absolutamente nada en el mundo.

Estaba tratando de controlar su risa, después de los chistes que el castaño le contaba.

 _"Cómo te atreves a mirarme así_

 _a ser tan bella ,y encima sonreir?_

 _miá, hoy serás mía por fin._

 _Cierra los ojos ,déjate querer ._

 _Quiero llevarte al valle del placer_

 _mía, hoy serás mía lo sé_

 _Déjame robar el gran secreto de tu piel_

 _Déjate llevar por tus instintos de mujer_

 _Entrégate ,áun no te siento_

 _Deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor_

 _Entrégate ,mi prisionera_

 _LA pasión no espera y yo no puedo más de amor_

 _Abre los ojos, no me hagas sufrir_

 _no te das cuenta que tengo sed de ti_

 _Mía, hoy serás mía por fin_

 _Déjame besar el brillo de tu desnudez_

 _Déjame llegar a ese rincón que yo soñé_

 _Entrégate ,áun no te siento_

 _Deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor_

 _Entrégate ,sin condiciones_

 _Tengo mil razones y yo no puedo más de amor..."_

Se puso de pie y le tendió su mano, ya que logro estabilizarse gustosa, la tomo e igualmente se puso de pie paso la mano libre por su cintura mientras que ella pasaba la suya por su hombro hasta su nuca. La apego a su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la musica. Lo seguio ocultando su rostro en su cuello aspirando ese exquisito y característico aroma.

_Candy! _ella se separo de su cuello para poder verlo de frente

_Si? _le pregunto

_Candy! _volvió a decir seguido de un suspiro _Quiero estar siempre asi contigo _tomo la mano de ella que se encontraba en su nuca para entrelazar sus dedos, mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, su manera de decirlo era totalmente diferente, radical, única. Totalmente Terrence Grandchester.

—Y yo quiero tambien quiero estar siempre contigo_contesto con una sonrisa que apenas cabía en mi rostro

_Te amo pecosa mia ! _ regreso las manos de ella a su cuello _ paso sus manos por la cintura dejándolas reposar sobre su espalda

—Me encanta como suena _susurro sobre sus labios, los cuales unos segundos después capturaron los de ella, y asi fundirse en un lento beso.

Se estremecí debido a la fuerte corriente de aire que los arroyó. Terry inmediatamente se separo de ella para quitarse el saco y pásarlo por sus hombros.

_Vamos adentro?_pregunto acomodando un mechón de cabello que el viento se había encargado de desacomodar. Ella asentio con la cabeza

 _Terry se encargó de apagar las antorchas, ella espero a que llegara a su lado y lo abrazo por la cintura, asi el paso un brazo por sus hombros. Caminaron hasta su habitación_

_Ya vengo _dijo sacando su brazo de los hombros de ella cuando llegaron a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso lo tomo del brazo tirándolo hacia ella.

Recorrió lentamente su cintura con sus manos, seguía caminando hacia ella, hasta que la puerta le evito seguir retrocediendo más. Sonrió pícaramente sobre los labios de ella, y sin darle tiempo a decir palabra alguna, capturo sus labios con los de ellas, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para afianzarse mejor y evitar que escapara. Aunque seguramente no lo haría.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, la intensidad del beso aumentaba. Su lengua con suma libertad recorría toda su cavidad, las mortales caricias que brindaba en la cintura y espalda la hacían estremecer por dentro.

Saco una de sus manos de su cuello para buscar la perilla de la puerta, cuando logro abrirla, Terry sin separarse de sus labios bajo un poco para después tomarla en sus brazos y cargarla acomodándola en su cadera, se sujeto de sus hombros mientras reía.

_No te dejaría caer _dijo sonriente mientras caminaba con ella en sus brazos

_Lo sé _ contesto segura regresando a sus labios.

De un momento a otro, estaba recostada sobre la cama y terry estaba sobre ella sosteniendo su peso sobre su codo, para evitar dejarlo sobre ella. Por más que le que le decía que no era de cristal, se negaba a dejar su peso sobre ella.

_No me quiebro _ dijo riendo mientras ágilmente cambiaba de posición con el ahora dejándolo recostado, mientras ella se sentaba en su cadera

Se inclino para acercarse a sus labios y delinear el marco de estos con la punta de la lengua, mientras que comenzaba a jugar con los botones de su camisa, saco botón por botón de su respectivo ojal, se separo de sus labios y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo a ella, se enderezo de la cama para permitirse sacar ese -ahora- incomodísimo pedazo de tela. Y asi dejar al descubierto su bien marcado y tibio torso.

Con las yemas de los dedos, delineo suavemente su definido abdomen.

El tomo una de sus manos delicadamente y dio un beso en el torso de esta.

_Me encantas— dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sonrojada le sonrio, introdujo sus manos por debajo del saco y las posiciono sobre sus hombros para luego deslizarlas por sus brazos y asi al mismo tiempo deshacerse del saco.

El mismo tomo el saco y lo lanzo a un lado de la cama, coloco su mano en el cuello de ella, ahora descubierto y comenzó a bajarla lentamente hasta la clavícula.

Se dedicaba a admirarlo, esos hermosos ojos azules, su cabello castaño largo, desacomodado y sus labios rojos entreabiertos formando una sonrisa, dejando al descubierto una parte de su perfecta dentadura.

Con sus piernas a sus costados, poco a poco se recosto sobre su pecho hundiendo su cuello en su rostro, le dio un pequeño beso y subio a su oído

_Tú también me encantas_ le susurro sensualmente mientras jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, posó sus manos en las piernas de ella, las subía y bajaba haciéndola estremecer por las caricias. Subió una por su pierna, pasando por sus glúteos hasta la espalda, dejo de subir cuando llego a su destino. El cierre del vestido.

Sin alejarse de sus labios, bajaba el zíper con una desesperante lentitud, obviamente ese era su objetivo. Hacerla sufrir, Pero ya llegaría el turno de ella de vengarse.

Finalmente el cierre estaba abajo completamente y ella se quemaba interiormente por sentir su piel en contacto con la suya

Nuevamente se senté en su cadera para poder sacarse el vestido, sin previo aviso Terry lo tomo del borde y comenzó a subirlo, así que solamente puso sus manos en el aire y en un dos por tres el vestido había desaparecido.

La tomo de la cintura para apegarla nuevamente a su cuerpo, acción que claramente no rechazaría. De pronto se encontraba recostada mientras que él devoraba sus labios.

Lentamente lo separo de sus labios, su entrecejo se frunció levemente y su rostro tenia dibujado un enorme signo de interrogación.

_Pasa algo? _pregunto aun algo agitado por el beso anterior

_No es justo… _dijo seria

_Qué no es justo? _pregunto riendo

Sin decir una sola palabra, ella puso su mano sobre su pecho y comenzo a deslizarla hacia abajo hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón.

El le dedico una picara sonrisa seguida de una carcajada, rápidamente ella se enderezo dejándolo nuevamente mirando hacia el techo, le dio un fugaz beso en sus labios y con su dedo índice recorrio su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar al metálico botón que se aseguraba mantener los pantalones en su lugar.

Sacaba el botón de su lugar, pero luego en cuestión de segundos lo regresaba a su ojal, escuchaba las ligeras risas de Terry quien ya estaba altamente "desesperado" finalmente lo abrio ,y bajo el zíper con la misma lentitud con la que el había bajado el de su vestido.

_Me estás haciendo sufrir! Cierto? _ estaba en lo correcto, pero además no había prisa, tenían toda la noche por delante.

Bajaba su pantalón, hasta que algo me lo impidió, ambos rieron tontamente al darse cuenta de que él aun continuaba con zapatos

_Eres un "mata-pasión" Terrence ! _ dijo ahogada en carcajadas mientras quitaba sus zapatos al igual que los calcetines, los cuales junto con el pantalón se esparcieron por algún lugar de su habitación

_Mata-pasión? _ pregunto levantando una ceja _Eso está por verse…_agrego amenazantemente tomándola de las piernas, la levanto y luego la soltó para así dejarla caer sobre la cama

_Terry ! _alargo riendo

Sin darle tiempo de reclamarle por esa llave de lucha que le había aplicado, atrapo sus labios. Este beso era diferente a los demás, tenía más energía, pasión, desenfreno. De abrupto introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de ella, la recorría sin pudor alguno tal y como sus manos paseaban por todo su cuerpo.

La falta de oxigeno comenzaba a hacerse presente, mas Terry no se separaba de sus labios y para ser sincera ella tampoco quería hacerlo. Pero si quería seguir disfrutando de SU NOVIO, tenía que hacerlo.

Apenas se separo de sus labios trato de recuperar el aire vital perdido, Terry se entretenía en su cuello mientras ella se reponía. Pero fue completamente inútil ya que el placer que él le brindaba con sus caricias en su cuerpo, unidas a los besos y mordidas impartía en su cuello, solo la aceleraban más.

_Sabes… No es justo _susurro con su melodiosa voz en mi oído mientras que jugaba con los tirantes de su sostén.

_P…Pues hazlo… hazlo más justo _ trato de hablar lo más claro posible pero la desconcentraba de sobremanera.

Rodeo su cintura con un brazo y la giro haciéndola quedar sobre él, se divertía con el broche de mi sujetador. Hasta que finalmente decidió desabrocharlo mientras ella saboreaba esos labios ahora de doble grosor e intensidad de color. Se aparto de su ahora 'vicio' para eliminar de la escena la penúltima prenda que cubría su cuerpo y asi dejar su torso completamente desnudo.

Después de recorrer con la mirada, cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo, posicionó sus manos en su cadera, estas se desviaban a su abdomen subiendo por este hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales comenzó a masajear parsimoniosamente. Sus caricias, masajes, roces, todo. Simplemente todo lo que hacía la volvían completamente loca. A consecuencia del placer, se sujeto de su pecho mientras que encorvaba la espalda y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Beso la loma de sus pechos al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y asi girar lentamente y recostarla con suma delicadeza sobre el acolchado, acoplo su perfecta anatomía a la suya, el sentir su tibia y tersa piel sobre la de ella era completamente delirante. Sus manos seguían recorriéndola completa, mientras que sus labios estaban fundidos en una apasionado beso. No podía evitar que pequeños gemidos se colaran por sus labios sobre los de Terry, sus mortales caricias eran las culpables. Sin embargo estos solo incitaban a él a poner más esmero en su 'tarea'.

Bajo sus besos por su mejilla hasta su cuello, para depositar en este, cálidos y húmedos besos, de vez en cuando hincaba sus dientes para dar suaves mordidas, las cuales lejos de producirle dolor, solo aumentaban su éxtasis. Pero lo que simplemente la hacia enloquecer, lo que provocaba una guerra de hormonas en mi interior, era cuando deslizaba su lengua por toda du piel. La mezcla de sensaciones que Terry le producía con solo hablarle, darle un beso o una caricia era lo mejor que podía existir.

Ya no aguantaba más, agradecía de sobre manera que viviera sooola, su ansiedad aumentaba., Los labios del castaño se mezclaban con los de ella cuando comenzo a jugar con el elástico de sus bóxer haciendo caricias sumamente delicadas, este se quedo estático, cerrando los ojos al mismo que mordía su labio inferior.

Decidida comenzo a bajar esa última y azul prenda que cubría su cuerpo, él rápidamente abrió los ojos y tomo su mano.

_Pequis si tu… _ comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente

_…Si estoy lista _ lo interrumpio mientras que acariciaba su mejilla, ella se acerco para besar sus labios _Quiero que seas tú— susurro sobre sus labios para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos. La miraba entre tierno y pensativo pero después una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Regreso a sus labios para darle un beso lleno de sentimiento, completamente alucínate.

_Sera un honor _ susurro en su oído mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde su mejilla hasta el cuello. Mientras que ella continuaba lo que la había interrumpido, Terry la ayudo a deshacerse de la prenda restante sobre su cuerpo y asi dejarla sobre el piso junto con toooodas sus ropas.

Terry se estiro hacia los cajones que estaban a un lado de la cama, abrió el cajón inferior y de este saco un pequeño sobrecito negro.

_Segura?_ pregunto acomodándose entre sus piernas

_…Completamente _respondio más que segura, paso sus manos por su cabello atrayéndolo a sus labios.

Poco a poco sentio como sus anatomías se convertían en una sola, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y se separo solo unos milímetros de los labios de su novio, ya que un fuerte dolor se apodero de su entrepierna, tanto que no pude evitar enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de él.

_ Candy… qu…quieres que me detenga? _pregunto, seguramente porque había notado el gesto, mas sin abrir los ojos y sin suavizar sus facciones nego con la cabeza. Coloco una de sus manos en la cadera de ella para comenzar con suaves embestidas, de un momento a otro el fuerte dolor se transformo en placer puro, al igual que sus movimientos comenzaban a tomar mayor velocidad e intensidad.

Abrio sus ojos para poder ver el rostro de Terry, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mordía su labio inferior y una delgada capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo.

Era demasiado lo que sentía que se desbordaba en ella en forma de pequeños gemidos, los cuales Terry atrapaba con sus labios.

Sentio como una serie de corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo desde las puntas de mis pies hasta la cabeza, sus músculos se contrarían, nuevamente su espalda fue víctima de sus uñas. Habían llegado a la "cima".

Terry completamente rendido se acomodo al lado de ella ocultando su rostro en su cuello, sus respiraciones estaban más que agitadas.

_T…Te am… Te amo— susurro él entrecortado en su oído envolviéndola entre sus brazos

_Yo también… te amo_se acurruco en su pecho el cual seguía contraendose por la urgencia de llenar sus pulmones con oxigeno.

Un ligero cosquilleo en su espalda muy cerca de su hombro izquierdo, hizo que se comenzara a despertar, no quería abrir los ojos, aun quería seguir durmiendo, pero el recordar que seguramente sería Terry el culpable de las caricias, la incitó a abrir los ojos.

Efectivamente al abrir sus ojos se encontré con el castaño recostado de lado, recargando su cabeza en su mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda.

_Hola _dijo sonriente ella

_Buenos días dormilona _ contesto él depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla

_Llevas mucho despierto? _pregunto frotando sus ojos, ya que se notaba la humedad en su cabello

_No _ respondió _Hace poco desperté y tome una ducha _ acomodo detrás de su oreja un mechón rubio de cabello que se había colado en el rostro — Como dormiste? _pregunto sonriente, ella solto una tímida risa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_Estupendamente _ le contesto escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, Terry soltó una carcajada y la tomo de la barbilla para atraerla a sus labios y asi besarla de una manera sumamente lenta.

_Y qué quieres hacer hoy? _pregunto a solo unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios

_Quiero estar contigo _ respondio sonriente, pero el agacho un poco su cabeza subiendo pícaramente su ceja izquierda, sin quitar esa sonrisa traviesa característica de él _ Teery _ alargo su nombre riendo _Eres un mal pensado _ le dio un suave codazo en su estomago y este comenzó a reír a carcajadas

_Es broma amor _ seguía riendo

_Iré a darme una ducha _dijo besando fugazmente sus labios, sujeto bien la sabana para envolverse en esta aun más, ya que rodeo su cuerpo con esta semejando un vestido strapless, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama para bajar de esta, pero Terry estaba sobre la sabana y no la dejaba tomarla toda.

_Para que la quieres _ riendo la tomo de la cintura haciéndola caer sobre su pecho _No es nada que no haya visto _ mordió su labio inferior mirándola fijamente

_Eres un tonto _ dijo soltando una carcajada mientras se escondía en la sabana, Terry se unió a sus risas y sin soltarla giro para dejarla ahora debajo de él. Quito la sabana la cual cubría su sonrojado rostro. Con el torso de su dedo índice acaricio su mejilla, se acerco lentamente para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, para comenzar con un dulce beso, lo empujo suavemente para que girara y quedar ella sobre él, asi lo hizo.

Se separe lentamente de sus labios, claramente sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. Pero si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría después.

_Te amo _ dijo seguido de un rápido y cortó beso en sus labios, se puso de pie y corrío hacia la puerta aun con su "vestido" hecho de la tela blanca.

_¡Hey no te vayas! _replico Terry riendo ante su huida._ Sos hermosa mi amor.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_ _No mamá, te prometo que estaré temprano para la cena. Salgo de la facu y voy a casa._

 _ **_Invita a tu novio cariño**_

 __lo haré mamá, ahora estoy yendo a su departamento._

 _ **_Bueno cariño, nos vemos luego. Tu padre te manda un beso enorme, dice que manejes con cuidado. Cuidate mi pequeña. Te amamos.**_

 __y yo a uds._ _finalizó la llamada y volvió a sonar su móvil.

_ _hola Alex !_

 _ **_Hola bonita. Como estas?**_

 __Muy bien y tu?_

 _ **_Bien bien. Te llamó para avisarte que clarisa ya nos arreglo los horarios así podemos ensayar para la obra.**_

 __Oh, ya lo había olvidado._

 _ **_Como que lo olvidaste? Ya te arrepentiste o tu novio no te deja participar? _ sonó sarcástico**_

 __Que dices Alex? Aún no se lo comente a Terry. Además dudó que se oponga si es para recaudar fondos para un hogar de niños._

 _ **_estoy de acuerdo. No tiene nada de malo cuando se trata de ayudar a los demás. A parte bailar es algo que siempre hiciste**_

 __ lo se. Amo bailar. Bueno Alex tengo que colgar. Te llamó en la noche para contarte, si?_

 _ **_Hasta en la noche. Cuidate.**_

Partio hacia el departamento de su novio, tomo la caja y su bolso. Bajo del coche.

_Que tonta como se me pudo haber olvidado entregarle su regalo. También como para acordarme en ese momento de su regalo, cuando el regalo que el me hizo me hacia hasta olvidarme de como me llamó jajaja_ pensaba mientras reía, la rubia recordando la noche anterior.

Subió al ascensor, bajo y vio que la puerta del departamento estaba entreabierta. No dudó y paso.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido, seguramente estaba arriba. De todos modos lo busco en la sala, pero no estaba, estaba por subir cuando escucho un fuerte ruido en la cocina como si algo se hubiera caído.

_Terry ? _ pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, pero antes de llegar a esta Terry salió rápidamente. Tenía la camisa con la mitad de los botones desprendidos.

_Candy _ dijo algo ¿nervioso? mientras se pasaba la mano rápidamente por el cabello

_Estas bien?_ pregunto aunque claramente no estaba bien su nerviosismo se notaba a kilómetros

_S...si ..y tu? _ no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ella

_Terry enserio estas...— no pudo terminar de decir la oración, cuando logró ver a ,...Susana?, saliendo de la cocina. La risa del rostro de la pecosa desapareció rápidamente al notar el intenso color rojo de los labios de la tipa, y no precisamente era de lápiz labial y además acomodándose la ropa, estada toda desarreglada.

Contuvo sus ganas de arrancarle las extensiones del cabello y sostuvo su aniquilante mirada sobre el castaño

_Candy no es lo que estas pensando _ comenzó a hablar aceleradamente.

—No me expliques nada_ cerro sus ojos fuertemente para tratar de controlar su enojo _Todo es mas que obvio _lanzo fuertemente la pequeña caja que traia con ella hacia su pecho.

Pero como era de esperarse la atrapo, rápido se giro para salir del lugar e ir al elevador.

_Pecosa déjame explicarte por favor _ corrió detrás de ella y la sujeto del brazo evitando que subiera

—Suéltame ahora mismo _dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo

_Por favor escúchame _insistió pero simplemente ella tiro de su mano fuertemente haciendo que la soltara, seguío su camino ignorando los llamados de Justin.

Cerro la puerta recargándose en esta, por más que trataba de contener las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, no logro hacerlo más y estas cayeron empapando su suave rostro. Se sentía tan estúpida, tan utilizada.

Llego hasta la planta baja topándose con su hermano quien la miraba sorprendido al ver el rostro ,de su hermana ,rojo de coraje y lleno de lágrimas.

_ Candy !_ dijo Albert. Ella lo miró y se giro a ver a otro que bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras para dirigirse a ella. Sin esperarlo, salió corriendo y los dos tras de ella sin poder alcanzarla.

Salió del edificio cruzó la calle sin mirar debido a que las lágrimas le nublaban la vista...y en un dos por tres y sin poder reaccionar se escuchó el rechinar de unas llantas y un estruendoso golpe...

_CUIDADO !

_CAAAANDYYY ...

_NOOOOO... !

...

_que haces aquí todavia?_ dijo furioso_ Largate ahora mismo si no quiere que te eche a patadas

_ pero cariño, te dije que esa mocosa malcriada no es para ti ella_ la interrumpió

_ CALLATE ! _ se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo jalandola fuerte hacia la puerta_ escuchame bien Susana, no vuelvas a referirte a ella con tu sucia boca o acercarte por aquí te juró que me olvidaré de que eres una mujer, me entendiste?_ la empujó hacia el ascensor y le arrojó su bolso, haciéndola caer.

_ IMBÉCIL !_ dijo la rubia enfurecida por el maltrato recibido_ te juró que te arrepentirás por tratarme así, serás un pobre infeliz!

Cerro la puerta tras el dando un fuerte portazo

...

 _Una semana despues_

Luego de la cena con sus padres, cerca de las diez de la noche, se dirigio a su departamento. Ultimamente se la pasaba de la empresa a su casa o a la de sus padres.

Prefería no salir y no tener que ver la cara de sus amigos ya que el humor que lo acompañaba de seguro se llevaba a alguien por delante.

Entró a su habitación ,se cambio y se sento en la cama, se sentía solo.

Por dos meses no se habían separado, más que por el tiempo que estaba en la universidad o él en el trabajo. Pero fuera de ahí siempre estában juntos. Subio su mano a su pecho, sintió algo frío, miró su mano y ahí esta el reloj que le regalo ella, se lo sacó de su muñeca y lo giro , en el dorso habían unas iniciales "AAPV" y la fecha en que se hicieron novios, sonrió y al mismo tiempo sintió una punzada en su corazón, no pudo evitar y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, se la limpio y volvió a caer.

Era increíble como seguían saliendo. Por un momento penso en quitarselo, mas no lo hizo. Acomodo las sabanas para meterse debajo de estas. Se estiro para apagar la lámpara que estaba en la pequeña mesa de noche, y no pudo evitar mirar la foto que se habían tomado en el parque de diversiones. Todo parecía ponerse intencionalmente para recordarla. Tomo la fotografía, y en automático la acaricio

La regreso a la mesa de noche solo que esta vez la bajo así evitar volver a verla.

Tomo una almohada para envolverla con sus brazos, le hacia tanta falta.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a ella. Sus fragiles brazos envolviéndolo haciéndolo sentir seguro, Su respiración chocando en su pecho y su delicioso aroma inundando sus pulmones. Su sonrisa que fue lo primero que lo enamoró, verla bailar, escuchar sus interminables charlas, sus graciosas muecas. La amaba más de lo que creía.

Pero todo había terminado.

Sin darse cuenta había dejado la almohada llena de lágrimas, limpio su rostro y giro la almohada. Cerro sus ojos y de un momento a otro cayo en un profundo sueño...

 _ **Continuará...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Se desperto ante el sonido insistente de su celular, esta vez no eran las caricias de él las que la despertaban. _Basta!- su voz interna le reclamo. Ella sola se lastimaba recordándolo a cada momento.

Sin ganas extendió su mano para tomar de la mesita su móvil, vio la planta ,era su hermano.

 __Hola Al ! Porque tan temprano?_

 _ **_buen día pequeña. Como estas? Quería saber de ti ya que hace una semana que no vienés, después de lo ocurrido**_

 _._._._._._._._._.__

 _Flash back_

 _Llego hasta la planta baja topándose con su hermano quien la miraba sorprendido al ver el rostro ,de su hermana ,rojo de coraje y lleno de lágrimas._

 __ Candy !_ dijo Albert. Ella lo miró y se giro a ver a otro que bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras para dirigirse a ella. Sin esperarlo, salió corriendo y los dos tras de ella sin poder alcanzarla._

 _Salió del edificio cruzó la calle sin mirar debido a que las lágrimas le nublaban la vista...y en un dos por tres y sin poder reaccionar se escuchó el rechinar de unas llantas y un estruendoso golpe..._

 __CUIDADO !_

 __CAAAANDYYY ..._

 __NOOOOO... !_

 _Ambos estaticos veian como el auto que se dirigia para impactar con el cuerpo de la rubia, se desviaba estrellandose con otor que estaba estacionado en la verdada del frente al edificio donde vivia el castaño._

 _El rubio corrió hacia su hermana que se encontraba en el centro de la escena, estaba paralizada, cuando escuchó el rechinar de las ruedas del auto y el fuerte estruendo de este chocando contra otro vehículo que estaba estacionado, para evitar dar contra la rubia que salio sin ser vista._

 __ Candyyy ? Estas bien?_ dijo su hermano tomándola de los brazos y verficando que no tenga ningún raspón_ que susto me diste pequeña. Porque saliste así, te podrías haber matado_ dijo abrazandola fuertemente_

 __ Candy! _ se acercó el castaño a ellos_ estas bien?_ esta aún no reaccionaba_

 __ Si esta bien, por suerte no paso nada, sólo esta asustada. Y se separó para hablar con el conductor del auto. _ quedate con ella_ le indico al castaño_

 __ esta bien la joven?_ preguntó el conductor del auto que freno de golpe evitando chocarla_ No te hiciste nada niña?_

 __ si esta bien, Sr _ añadió su hermano_

 __ Candy_ dijo Terry acercándose a ella_ estas bien?_

 __ Sacame de aquí Albert por favor!_ dijo la rubia uniéndose al pecho de su hermano._ No tenemos nada de que hablar. !_

 __Por favor, escuchame !_ dijo el castaño con tino de suplica_

 __ Que paso Terry que le hiciste a mi hermana?_

 __ Albert por favor vamos,_ dijo la rubia entre desesperación y llanto._

 __ No hasta que este me de una explicación. Responde , que le hiciste a mi hermana._

 __ Es un error. Can..._ fue interrumpido por una bofetada de la rubia_

 __ no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más Terrence. Vamos Albert o me iré sola._

 __ Después hablaremos tu y yo Terrence._ finalizó el rubio retirándose con su hermana._

 _Fin del flash back_

 _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

 __Estoy bien Al. Tu como estas? A que debo que me despiertes tan temprano?_

 _ **_ No es temprano es más te puedo asegurar que llegas tarde ,jajajaja. Sólo llamaba para saber como estabas, ya que viajó dentro de una hora y quer**_ _ía cerciorarme de que estarás bien._

 __ No te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme. Y a donde vas?_

 _ **_ a Escocia, tengo que arreglar unnnegocio importante allá. Espero que cuando regreses decidas contarme que paso**_

 __ Esta bien. Cuidate mucho._

 _ **_ Lo haré pero tu también hazlo, si?**_

 __ Lo haré. Te quiero mucho._

 _ **_ y yo a ti.**_ __ colgó_

Entro al baño y dejo correr el agua para que su temperatura se estabilizara, mientras eso sucedía se dirigio al closet, tomo lo primero que vio. No tenía ánimos de ponerse a buscar algún conjunto. Dejo su ropa sobre la cama y regreso al baño.

Si por ella fuera, se hubiera quedado por horas en la ducha, pero su vida no había terminado solo porque él ya no esta en ella.

Termino de vestirse ( jean ajustados negros, camiseta con mangas largas negra, caqueta de cuero color vino, botas corta ,sin tacos negra,). Tomo su bolso, aun no muy segura, salio de su habitación

_Ya me voy nana ! _aviso desde la puerta.

_ Que tengas un lindo día mi niña !_ cuando salió a despedirla ya no estaba_ Pobre mi pequeña, se la ve muy triste_ pensaba la mujer para si misma.

Salio del departamento, subio a su auto, aun no había pensado que le diría a Tony ya que lo había esquivado toda la semana para no contarle sobre lo sucedido, como habia acordado con Albert de que no diría nada. Pero no podía contarle la verdad ya que si no le decía a Tony el mismo iría a buscar a su ex para aniquilarlo.

_ Terrence Grandchester te mereces que le cuente a mi hermano_ hablaba consigo misma _ Pero no puedo hacerlo— suspiro profundamente.

Llego a la universidad. Despues de varios dias de no asistir y esquivar a las preguntas de sus amigos. Entro al edificio, los pasillos estaban vacíos ya que iba tarde. Así que sin dificultad alguna llego a su casillero, saco sus libros para las siguientes clases y cerro este de un fuerte golpe, caminaba hacia el salón cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo saco de su bolso y miro la pantalla. Era un mensaje de... él. Sin siquiera abrirlo lo elimino, no quería entrar llorando al salón.

Dio dos golpes sobre la puerta del salon y entro, todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella.

_Andley !... llega tarde_ le recordó el profesor

_Lo siento _dijo apenada mientras caminaba hacia su lugar, tratando de ignorar las miradas de sus compañeros.

Saco rápidamente un bolígrafo, el cuaderno y comenzó a tomar apuntes de todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón. De pronto una pequeña bolita de papel golpeo su mejilla derecha, volteo y era Nick , un compañero que ultimamente se habian hecho buenos amigos. Le dijo: "Léela" marcando los labios y sin sonido para que no los descubrieran.

Tomo el pequeño papel y leyo : _Que te sucede?_ Ella rio nerviosamente y volteo a verlo nuevamente y la miraba con detenimiento.

Respondio el papel: " _Que me sucede de que_?" aprovecho que el profesor volteaba hacia el pizarrón para seguir escribiendo y lanzo el papel hacia el asiento de Nick.

Le regreso el papel: " _Sabes que no me puedes engañar... algo te sucede, tus ojitos te delatan" ._ Ella fingió una sonrisa. Si bien muchas veces se las ingenio para engañar a sus padres o hermanos con una pequeña e insignificante mentirilla, segun ella, pero cuando se trataba de ocultar que estaba triste le resultaba imposible, su mirada siempre la delataba.

Le hizo una seña indicándole que era porque le dolía un poco la cabeza por eso estaba así.

Las clases pasaron rápido, al igual que en el receso, platicáron de cosas sin mucha importancia. Nick le contó que estaría en entrenamiento, por una semana ya que se acercaban los torneos y varios de los chicos universitarios estarían ahí incluido su mejor amigo.

Saliero y Nick se tuvo que ir, su hermano había pasado por el. Ella tenía que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros para unos resúmenes que tenia que elaborar.

Se dirigía al estacionamiento, traía su bolso, los 3 libros sumamente pesados y una botella de agua que recién había comprado en una de las maquinas distribuidas por el campus.

_Carga otra cosa mas y apuesto a que te desarmas_ volteo y de pronto tenia a Alex a un lado.

_En vez de burlarte, deberías de ayudarme _dijo riendo por su tonto comentario

_Dame _dijo tomando los libros

_ y tu amigo se fue? _ pregunto

_Si, su hermano vino por el _dijo abriendo la botella de agua para poder beber de esta

_emmmm..._dijo asintiendo con la cabeza_ _Y como te fue?

_con que?_ lo miro extrañada

_Si... Patty me dijo que cumplías dos meses con el idiota.

_Si _dijo sin muchos ánimos

_Hey que pasa?

_Q... Que pasa de que? _ rápido cambio su triste rostro por una sonrisa _Ayer vino mi tía_ agrego aceleradamente, intentando cambiar el tema

_En serio? _sonrió _Pasare a saludarla... cuando no este entrenando_ ambos reímos _Entonces, vas a contarme .como te fue?

_porque tenia que preguntarme por el, nunca lo hacia y cuando no quería hablar sobre el, aparecía en la conversación_ se decía para si misma_ Bien_ afirmo _Y por que no estas entrenando ahora? _pregunto nuevamente cambiando rotundamente el tema, rogando por dentro que no se diera cuenta.

_A ver..._dejo los libros sobre el auto de ella _Nunca paras de hablar sobre el idiota ese, lo ofendo y no lo defiendes, te pregunto algo y cambias el tema ,Que te sucede?_se dio cuenta

_N...no me sucede nada, solo se que no te gusta que hable de el así que no lo hago_ mentio, normalmente se divertía hacerlo enojar, camino y se sento en el cofre del auto

_Por favor Candy_ dijo irónicamente

_En serio _dijo

_Es el idiota no? _ la miraba fijamente

_ Alex!_ alargo _ No solo porque estoy seria quiere decir que me hizo algo!_ trataba de contenerse y no romper en llanto

_Te conozco y lo sabes _se sentó a su lado, ambas miradas se dirigían hacia el piso _Tu tienes toda mi confianza, y siento que tu no confías en mi ni un poquito_ volteo a verla, sus palabras la pusieron peor. No podía estar más sensible, así que las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición y una rodó por su rosada mejilla.

_Por qué no me quieres contar?_ pregunto al mismo tiempo que con su dedo pulgar le limpiaba su lágrima. Dentro de toda la tristeza que tenía, se coló una sonrisa.

_Es que no quiero que salgas corriendo a partirle la cara..._Con eso le había dicho todo. Ya que después de sonreír su rostro se torno serio.

_Que te hizo?_ volvio a bajar su mirada al piso _Que te hizo Candy? _volvió a preguntar ya que no había roto su silencio _Si no me dices...

_Prométeme que no le vas a hacer absolutamente nada..._ lo interrumpio

_Claro que no! _dijo exaltado poniéndose de pie

_Promételo Alex ! _lo miro fijamente _Ni contarle a mis hermanos y mucho menos tu, le puede hacer algo que atente con su integridad física_ lo señalo con su dedo índice, lo miraba seriamente para que entendiera que no era broma

_Está bien...— dijo sonriendo perversamente

_Tampoco mental!

_Oh vamos Candy_ alargo con fastidio_Tan siquiera déjame decirle lo que se merece_ volvió a sentarse desesperado a su lado

_ Alex, ni siquiera sabes que hizo...

_No me importa, esa lagrima no fue la única que tiraste por el _tenia razón mas no por eso iba a masacrar a Terry, además el no se dejaría así que Alex también terminaría lastimado

_Y voy a tirar mas si a ti se te ocurre tocarlo _ dijo sincera. El solo la miraba negando con la cabeza _Ahora promételo _ insistio

_Bien _dijo no muy convencido después de unos segundos

_Promételo!

_Si... te lo prometo _ dijo con fastidio

_Terminamos... porque...cuando llegue_le dolía recordar sentía un terrible hueco en el pecho _e...estaba su ex novia en su departamento_ Alex la miraba atento mientras que ella jugaba con sus dedos

_Su ex novia? _pregunto sin entender

_Si... llegue y el salió de la cocina muy nervioso, yo de ilusa pensé que era por la "sorpresa" de verme así, como entre así de una ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta y la sorpresa fue su estúpida ex novia, saliendo de la cocina con los labios rojos a punto de explotar_ hablaba acelerada y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse de nuevo.

Se puso de pie y él le dio la espalda, ella tenía la mirada sobre sus manos y noto como pasaba su mano por su cabello desesperado y sumamente molesto.

_ Candy por que no me dejas ir a romperle la cara a ese imbécil_ dijo en tono de suplica

_Porque lo amo Alex _de un segundo a otro estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, agradecía tanto que no hubiera gente donde estában _...Lo amo _ su voz se entrecortaba _ El es muy importante para mí, aunque yo no lo sea para el _ limpio las gotas de su rostro _Y yo me muero si algo le pasa_ se sentó al lado y la abrazo, escondio su rostro en su pecho y también lo abrazo mientras que sus lagrimas se dedicaban a mojar su playera

_Hey esta no es la Candy que conozco_ decia mientras acariciaba su cabello_La Candice White Andley que yo conozco, nunca lloraría por un estúpido _ logro su cometido, hacerla reír.

_Ya..._dijo limpiando sus lagrimas separándose de el _Ya no llorare mas..._ estaba más que claro que ni ella se creía lo que había dicho, pero como quería lo intentaría.

_Esa es mi Candy_la abrazo nuevamente _Además... no quiero que arruines todas mis camisas _ tiro de su camisa para ver la marca que sus lagrimas habían dejado en ella

_Eres un tonto!_ lo empujo riendo

_Tú sabes que es broma..._ se puso de pie, camino hacia la puerta de su auto y la abrió, para tomar los libros de ella y ponerlos en el asiento del copiloto. Camino hacia el auto.

_ Candy tu eres muy especial, y si él no te supo valorar, pues el se lo pierde _ limpio otra lagrima que se había colado a su mejilla _No te quiero ver mal ¿ok?

_Ok— sonrío lo mejor que pudo y abrazo nuevamente a su mejor amigo _Gracias_ dijo antes de subir a su auto y partir a casa.

Sin muchos ánimos entro a su habitación. Había esquivado la comida con la escusa de que había comido algo por ahí.

Dejo caer su bolso en el piso y lanzo su celular junto con las llaves en la cama.

Entro al closet para buscar algo más cómodo. Terminaba de vestirse cuando escucho el sonido de su celular al vibrar. Corrío hacia donde estaba este el cual no paraba de vibrar. Lo tomo y miro la pantalla ,Terry !

Se debatía entre responder o no. Quería hacerlo. Aunque solo fuera por unos segundos, solo para escuchar su melodiosa voz pronunciar su nombre. Después de diez segundos, dejo de vibrar.

Paso todo el día tratando de estudiar, no era algo que disfrutara pero la distraía bastante.

Termino con todos los trabajos, incluso algunos los había adelantado, pero ya no podía mas. Por mas deprimida que estaba, demasiada tarea digamos que no era "sano" para ella.

Se dirigio a la cocina, miro televisión en la sala, se sento en el comedor. Simplemente no hallaba nada que la distrajera. Algo le hacia falta y sabia mas que con exactitud lo que era.

Finalmente decidio llamar a Patty y contarle. Ya se había "asegurado" de que Alex no haría una estupidez.

 _ **_Si?**_ _— respondió Patty del otro lado de la bocina_

— _Tengo algo que contarte— dijo sin siquiera pensarlo_

 _ **_Pero ahora si me dirás la verdad?**_ __ dijo riendo_

 __Te dijo algo Alex?_

_ _ **Ósea... Alex sabe y yo no?**_

 __Es... es sobre Terry y yo— trataba de no hablar fuerte para que su nana no escuchara._

 _ **_Vienes o voy?**_

 __Voy para allá ,si?_

 _ **_Te espero**_ __dijo antes de colgar_

Tomo un pantalón, un suéter, una chaqueta y una bufanda, ya que comenzaba a disminuir la temperatura. se puso unas converse y ato su cabello en una coleta. Movío todos los libros y cosas que estaban aun en su cama y tomo las llaves, iba a tomar el celular pero preferio dejarlo.

Después de avisar que iría al depto de patty, subío a su auto y partio.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaba tocando el timbre en lo de su amiga.

_ Hola ! _ saludaron las dos sonriente la castaña y la morena, y ella solo forzo una sonrisa _Que paso?

Se sentaron en la sala, la castaña preparó tres tazas con chocolate caliente, y la rubia comenzo a contarle la "historia" y el motivo por el cual no le había querido decir nada.

_Entonces no nos ibas a decir?_ se hizo la ofendida Annie

_Si... solo que buscaba una forma de que Alex se controlara, pero cuando hable con él, no pude evitarlo y termine contándole todo _explico

_Bien_ dijo sonriente _Pero estoy de acuerdo con Alex, deberíamos de ir a decirle lo que se merece _ frunció su ceño la castaña

_ yo igual_ añadió Annie

_Oh! no claro que no _dijo seria

_Tan siquiera a la estúpida esa?..._dijo en tono de suplica

_Ah por eso no te preocupes Patriqui... tenlo por seguro que si la veo en la calle, pobre de ella_ las tres reían

_Y no te ha llamado? o ¿algo?_ dijo Annie

_En la mañana me mando un mensaje, y cuando llegue al depto llamo_ dijo cabizbaja

_Y...?_ dijo Annie esperando que la rubia prosiguiera

_El mensaje lo elimine sin siquiera leerlo y no le respondí cuando llamo

_Por que no leíste el mensaje? _le reclamo poniéndose de pie Patty

_Patty... es que no! no puedo _ dijo tomando con desespero su cabeza_No tienes una idea de cuanto llegue a quererlo y de pronto lo veo en esa situación..._como era de esperarse o mas bien ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que las lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos _Simplemente me destrozo.

Seguieron platicando por horas, hasta que era hora de volver a su departamento.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, debía ir a la empresa de su padre, ya que quedaron en desayunar juntos. Pero antes de llegar al lugar se topo con la persona menos esperada.

_ Una niña de tu edad no debería andar sola por las calles, ni mucho menos en esta ciudad. O acaso te escapaste de tu niñera?_ río maleficamente

_Mira no tengo tiempo para perder con_ la miró de arriba abajo_ personas como tu.

_ claro de seguro tienes que ir a jugar con tus muñecas. Ya que Terry te hizo a un lado por mi. Es obvio que preferiría una mujer como yo a una nenita de papá

_ jaja piensa lo que quieras. Prefiero ser una niñita alegre a una vieja y amargada como tu_ contestó fulminantemente.

_ a quien le llamaste vieja mocosa insolente?_ dijo levantado su mano para darle una bofetada pero esta fue detenida.

_ Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano a mi hermana, entendiste?_ dijo el rubio sujetandola fuertemente de la muñeca.

_Tony!_ dijo su hermana asustada.

_ Sueltame que me lastimas_ dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre

_Largate antes que me olvide que soy un caballero y tu una mujer._ Estas bien pequeña? _ dijo acercándose a ésta_ que paso porque te trató así Susana?

_ Nada Tony, estoy bien. Esta mujer esta loca_ dijo abrazándose a su hermano.

_ Mirame! _ dime que paso Candy, tuviste algún problema con ella, o es por Terry que te trató así?_ cuestionó el rubia fastidiado

_ No Tony, de verdad. Vamos con papá quede en desayunar con él.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Otra semana había pasado, con una lentitud terrible, no salía de casa más que solo para ir a la universidad ni tampoco se presentaba con sus padres para evitar ser cuestionada por ellos y especial por Antony. Siempre con la excusa de que tenía que estudiar para los exámenes.

Sus calificaciones eran buenas, pero a duras penas ingería algo de alimento obligada por su nana, no estaba bien.

Recibía constantes llamadas de Terry pero ella no hacia más que ignorarlas, al igual que los mensajes. No tenía el suficiente valor para leerlos.

Pero eso día no pudo evitar la invitación de sus padres ya que su tia abuela abuela estaba con ellos, y aprovechando que los gemelos no estaban asistió.

_Segura que estas bien? _pregunto su madre algo preocupada _Nunca habías rechazado una comida, pero desde que llegaste apenas y la tocas.

_Si estoy bien, solo que no tengo hambre ahorita _dijo tratando de sonreír

_Segura?_ insistió

_Si segura _ sonrio

_Cuando conoceré a ese muchachito de que tanto me hablaste Candy?_ dijo su tía.

_lo que me faltaba_ pensaba para si misma mientras finjia una sonrisa_ pasa que no coincidimos con los horarios_ mintió_ ahora que tengo rendir casi no nos vemos

_ah, ya veo_ dijo sería su tía observándola, no le creia,. La conocía bastante y sabía que algo no estaba bien en ella.

_Bien..._ estaba por levantarse de la mesa cuando su madre le pidió un favor _Sabes, le prometí a Ana, una niña del hogar, que pasaría por ella para llevarla al centro comercial para que eligiera una mascota, pero no podré ir porque tengo una junta medica y no se a que hora termine ...la podrías llevar hoy?_ pregunto

_Claro _ dijo sonriente.

Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando escucho el timbre, y como ninguno se dignaba a atender ,regreso

_Hey! _saludo a Alex ,quien estaba en la entrada

_Hola! vine a..._la examino de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza _Si sigues así vas a desaparecer _dijo seriamente

_No seas exagerado _aunque claramente sabia que no exageraba _Ven, pasa _ lo invito

_ Alex? _ dijo su tia sorprendida _ Estas aquí también _ se acerco a el y le dio un cariñoso abrazo

_ así es_ dijo riendo

_Hace cuanto llegaste? _pregunto su tia_ y tu familia?

_ ellos estan muy bien, ahora estan viviendo en Los Angeles. Llegue hace unos meses, poco después de que Candy volviera de sus vacaciones _le conto _Iba a pasar a saludar antes, pero los entrenamientos no me dejaban.

_Con que estas equipo? _pregunto el padre de la rubia acercándose a ellos

_Como esta Sr William, así es. Me aceptaron fácilmente ya que traje buenas referencias.

_Bueno iré a cambiarme _aviso ya que se mantendrían por un buen tiempo hablando solo de deportes

_Vas a salir? _ pregunto Alex

_Si... iré al centro comercial por una mascota _ conto _quieres acompañarme? Pero antes debo ir a buscar a una nena que ira con nosotros.

_Claro_ dijo sonriente_Que nena?_ preguntó curioso

_ es una niña del hogar_ dijo la madre_ prometí a los niños regalarle una mascota y como no tuve tiempo de hacerlo le pedi a mi hija que lo hiciera por mi.

_ Es un lindo detalle Sra Rose

Subio las escaleras y después de ir a su antigua habitación para tomar una ducha rápida. Se envolvio en una toalla blanca y así poder buscar algo de ropa en el closet. Elegio un jean ajustado, botas cortas hasta los tobillos, sin tacos, negras, una camisa blanca, por arriba suéter gris más corto que la camisa dejando ver el cuello y puños de esta, se colocó una boina tejida negra.

Dejo su cabello suelto, no tenia humor de maquillarme, así que tomo su bolso y salio de la habitación.

_Estoy lista _avise a Alex quien seguía muy metido en platica con su padre

_ Bien, vamos _ dijo Alex

Se despedieron y salieron de la casa ella saco las llaves de su auto pero Alex la detuvo.

_Vamos en el mío _dijo y caminaron a su auto.

Pasaron a buscar a la pequeña Amy en el hogar.

Durante todo el camino Amy no paraba de hablar sobre la que seria su nueva mascota. La rubia como ya era de costumbre mantenía su mirada hacia abajo mientras que jugueteaba sin ánimos con mis dedos.

Alex de vez en cuando, volteaba a verla. Ella fingía no sentir su mirada, no quería que la regañara.

En minutos ya estában en el centro comercial, alex estaciono el auto y bajaron

_Bonita !, no puedes seguir así..._ dijo su amigo en un susurro para que la niña no escuchara y, o preguntara algo.

_Alex, solo ignórame... ya se me pasara _ dijo_Tal vez no mentía, tan solo tengo diecisiete años como para arruinarme la vida solo por un chico. En definitiva estaba sobre reaccionando. Pero aun así, me dolía. Y mucho._dijo ya para si misma.

_Si ya se te pasara _dijo sarcásticamente.

Subieron las escaleras eléctricas para poder llegar al segundo piso del gran centro comercial.

Llegaron a la tan esperada tienda de mascotas. Amy apenas veía a un cachorro y un "Ahhhh" de ternura salía de sus labios, "Este" decía entusiasmada pero se daba la vuelta y encontraba a otro y... "Este" volvía a decir emocionada.

_Sabes..._dijo Alex _No creo que en el hogar te dejen llevar toda la tienda_ Amy soltó una pequeña risa tímida.

_Si pequeña... debes decidirte solo por uno_apoyo la rubia a su amigo

_Pero es que todos son tan lindos!_ dijo con tristeza por no poder elegir, siguió mirándolos y jugando con ellos

_Ese!_ finalmente se decidió era un pequeño cachorro color blanco con un cabello ligeramente enrulado. Un poodle.

_A ver!_ dijo la pecosa mientras comenzaba a abrir la jaula en la que estaba el pequeño

_Se supone que las jaulas son para que no salgan de ahí_dijo Chris riendo

_No me gustan las jaulas— dijo Candy fingiendo una aguda voz como si proviniera del cachorro

_Hey... poco a poco vuelves _agrego riendo, ella solo rodeo sus ojos y acaricio al cachorro.

_Ten_se lo entrego a la niña quien feliz lo recibió_ ya pensaste que nombre le pondrás?

_Es hermoso. Si lo llamaré pelusa_ sonrio mientras tomaba en sus brazos al pequeñin

—Disculpa, no se debe sacarlos de la jaula_escucho que una voz masculina que le informaba

_Enserio?_ alargo con una exagerada y fingida importancia

_Es que llevaremos este...— le informo Alex

_Perfecto síganme..._dijo el castaño mientras caminaba hacia la caja

_Idiota..._ susurro cuando se dio la vuelta, los tres la escucharon Amy y Alex empezaron a reír mientras que el tipo se limitaba a mirarla indignado.

_No hables así delante de la niña..._la reprendió su amigo aun riendo

Llegaron a la caja, el tipo tecleo unas cosas en la computadora.

_Espera!_ dijola rubia _No llevamos correa, plato para comida y comida

_yo la acompaño, ven_ dijo Alex

_ Candy ?_ pregunto la niña

_Anda ve, aquí te espero_ dijo sonriendo

_Nombre, teléfono, email..._dijo el sujeto de la caja mientras le entregaba una pluma y un papel, los tomo _Sirve para avisarte de descuentos, ofertas, citas tal vez..._apenas había puesto la primera letra de su nombre, solto la pluma sobre el mostrador

_No lo creo..._ dijo haciendo cara de desagrado,

En segundos Alex y Amy llegaron a su lado cargados de cosas.

_Creí que solo iban por una correa, comida y un plato para comida_ dijo riendo.

Pago todo, bueno mas bien sus padres pagaran todo, ya que paso la tarjeta de crédito. Ale cargaba las dos bolsas llenas con las cosas para el cachorro.

_Vamos por un helado?_bien con esto Alex se había ganado por completo el cariño y atencion de la pequeña.

_Si !_ Ambos corrieron hacia la heladería no antes de entregarle al cachorro a la rubia

_Déjame decirte que eres muy lindo..._ le dijo al perrito mientras lo acariciaba, seguía caminando y acariciando al cachorro cuando choco con alguien.

_Lo siento mucho..._ se disculpo con el chico quien levantaba sus bolsas del piso

_No yo lo siento no veía por donde caminaba.

_Tom ?_ dijo cuando por fin vio el rostro del igual que ella distraído chico

_Candy!_ dijo esbozando una perfecta sonrisa... _Como estas? _pregunto sonriente

_Bien_ mentío con una sonrisa _Y tu?

_También, vine a hacer unas compras con Terry pero se me perdio _genial ahora estaba en el mismo centro comercial que mi ex, tenia que salir de este lo mas pronto posible. Alex y Amy regresaron esta traía un enorme helado de chocolate.

_Ella es Amy, una nueva amiguita_ se dirigio a Tom _Y el es Alex un gran amigo_ Tom tendió su mano hacia Alex

_Thomas Dumont _ se presento extendiendo su mano la cual fue aceptada con desconfianza. Ya que al argentino ningún hombre que se acercara a su amiga era de fiar.

_Bueno tenemos que volver a casa _ dijo despidiéndome para poder salir ''corriendo"

_Esta bien, nos vemos luego? _ pregunto sonriente

_Claro _contesto y rápidamente se dio la media vuelta pero nuevamente no puso atención en lo que hacia y choco con alguien más, solo que esta vez perdio el equilibrio debido al fuerte choque.

Ella se imaginaba ya en el piso y por inercia cerro fuertemente los ojos, pero sintió que la sujetaron de la cintura evitando su estrellamiento contra el piso. Abrio los ojos aliviada.

Se veía hermosa su cabello suelto, sus adictivos y bien delineados labios, había unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y la notaba más delgada pero seguía siendo la perfección misma._pensaba el castaño quien la observaba maravillosamente.

_ T ...Terry !_ en automático se formo un nudo en su garganta.

Su hermosa mirada color azul zafiro se encontró con la de ella, haciendo desaparecer a cualquier persona a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que el tiempo se detenía por completo. Una de sus manos estaba en su brazo con el que la sostenía y la otra estaba en su hombro. Sus labios tenían la humedad perfecta que los hacia brillar de una manera naturalmente increíble y deseable.

Sentía como su corazón latía descontroladamente, ¿Emoción? ¿Nervios? ¿Amor?.

Pero simplemente sentio desfallecer cuando vio que su muñeca era rodeada por un reloj de Versace que ella le había lanzado después del problema.

_Ya la puedes soltar si_el brusco tono de voz de Alex la saco del trance en el que se encontraba.

Vio la mirada de su amigo y lo primero que se vino a la mente fue "sepáralos ahora mismo" ya que las miradas masacrantes que se brindaban no eran para nada buenas.

El castaño lo miro fulminantemente con la mirada tal y como el lo hacia con el, en contra de su voluntad la solto.

_Lo siento, no ponía atención_ se disculpo ella, seriamente cuando saco sus manos de su cintura acomodo su sueter el cual se había desacomodado un poco por la rapidez con la cual la había atrapado

_Candy_ dijo con voz temblosa. ¡Dios! como extrañaba su sensualidad pura al hablar _Yo..._ Alex se paro detrás de ella tal cual guardaespaldas solo que este guardaespaldas traía a una pequeña niña de seis años tomada de la mano.

_Me tengo que ir _dijo haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por que su voz no se quebrara_ Nos vemos Tom _ se despedio de lejos, este seguía algo extrañado. O mas bien demasiado extrañado.

—Necesito hablar contigo..._ escucho a lo lejos la voz de Terry

Lo necesitaba tanto. Pero no había vuelta atrás el la había lastimado y de una forma terrible.

Abrazo mas al cachorro mientras caminában hacia el estacionamiento, Alex venia a su izquierda y Amy estaba entre los dos.

_Conserva el reloj_aun sorprendida dijo en su interior provocando que su estomago se retorciera. No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

_Yo lo mato_ dijo Alex dándose la media vuelta para regresar a buscarlo

_Alexander!_ lo llamo firmemente _No le harás absolutamente nada, ¡me lo prometiste!_ ambos trataban de canalizar su enojo.

_Pero mira como te pone! _dijo en un susurro marcado

_Y me voy a poner peor si tu te atreves a tocarlo!

_Ahh!_ bufo con frustración después de unos segundos para tranquilizarse hablo _Vámonos_ dijo duramente mientras caminaba.

 _Mientras..._

_ Tenia tanto sin tenerla tan cerca. Esas semanas habían sido una eternidad después de haberla tenido más de tres meses para mi solo.

Se veía hermosa su cabello suelto, sus adictivos y bien delineados labios, había unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y la notaba más delgada pero seguía siendo la perfección misma._ pensaba para si mismo mientras la veía alejarse.

Cabizbajo se dio la media vuelta, Tom lo miraba sin entender absolutamente nada

_Y que fue eso?_pregunto Tom _Fue mi imaginación o la tensión aumento a tope.

_Candy y yo salíamos_ confeso

_Que?_ Pregunto sorprendido, ya que este sabía el trató que había entre los amigos.

_Hace unas semanas habíamos cumplido dos meses.

_Dos meses!_ ahora estaba mas que sorprendido _Y por que nunca me entero de nada?_ pregunto mientras caminában hacia el estacionamiento.

_Al principio no queria que nadie supiera, ya sabes tenia miedo por los gemelos. Dejamos pasar un tiempo para conocernos mas y despues decirselo _le explico.

_Y como fue que terminaron así?_se refería a lo de hace un momento

_Ella cree que la engañe con Susana…

...

Llevaron a la niña al hogar y luego fueron al departamento de la rubia queria hablar con Alex ya que en todo el camino no había emitido sonido alguno.

_Alex...

_Ya Candy _la interrumpió _Lo siento pero es que no logro entender por que lo sigues defendiendo después de lo que hizo, el simplemente no se lo merece.

_Alex sabes bien cual es la razón_ ya se la había dicho antes _Así que por favor solo ignóralo ,si?

_Esta bien..._ dijo resignado

_Gracias _dijo abrazándolo por la cintura.

Se desperto debido a unos intensos movimientos en su cama, algo asustada abrio los ojos y se encontro con su nana sentada en la cama mientras que jugaba con su cabello.

_mmmmm … por que me despiertas nana? Hoy no hay clases_dijo mientras tomaba la almohada y se cubría la cabeza.

_vamos dormilona levanta esas pompas. Tienes que desayunar bien. Tu madre me recrimino porque no te estas alimentando como debes.

_Por favor dejame dormir un rato más.

_No, ahora te levantas, te das un baño y desayunas._ dijo con seriedad.

Y como no le quedó otra más que acatar esa orden, porque conocía a su nana y si se lo proponía era capaz de sacarla a changletazos de la cama y meterla a la ducha. Así que lo hizo rápido.

Salió de la habitación ya arreglada, con un conjunto deportivo y una tenis blancas ( _ni que fuera a hacer deporte)_ su cabello estaba atado en una coleta.

_Lista_ dijo sentándose en el desayunado de la cocina.

_Así me gusta mi pequeña. Ahora comete todo lo que te preparé. Hice un pudin de chocolate que tanto te gusta_ dijo sirviéndole una porción y el resto del desayuno.

_ Ay nana , que exagerada eres._ dijo observando el generoso desayuno_ esto es para un ejército_ rieron ambas.

_ y más te vale que comas_ dijo apuntándola con el dedo en forma de orden.

_ esta bien. Sabes, voy a buscar a Amy para llevarla al parque.

_Me parece una excelente idea mi niña. Te hará bien distraerte un poco.

_si ! _ dijo con una sonrisa.

Llego a un hermoso parque, estaba solo a cinco minutos del departamento pero no tenia muchas ganas de caminar.

Amy rápidamente corrió a los juegos y ella solo se sento en una banca debajo de un gran árbol. Recargo su cabeza hacia atrás, tenia tiempo de no sentirse tan tranquila, el viento chocaba ligeramente con ella y el sonido de las hojas de los arboles al moverse era relajante. No se dio cuenta por cuanto tiempo estuvo así, mantenía sus ojos cerrados mas no estaba dormida.

Pero su tranquilidad y relajación se fue cuando Amy llego llorando a su lado.

_Hey que paso! _pregunto asustada pero ella apenas y podía hablar por el sentimiento que traía _Haber deja de llorar..._dijo tranquilizándola_Respira _ respiraba agitadamente

_Pe... pelusa se me perdió_ dijo y nuevamente se soltó llorando

_Amy.._alargo riendo _No llores._ limpio su rostro que estaba completamente empapado _Mejor vamos a buscarlo, si?_dijo y asintió con la cabeza tallando sus ojitos _Como se te escapo?_ le pregunto ya que apenas y lo soltaba al pobre

_Quería subir a un juego y solo lo deje poquito tiempo y lo quise atrapar y corrió_ se entrecortaban sus palabras

_Y por que no me dijiste que te lo cuidara _solo subió sus hombros en señal de "no lo se" _Bueno vas a ver que ahorita lo encontramos _comenzaron a recorrer todo el parque pero era enorme. Amy se dedicaba a llamar al cachorro, mientras que ella preguntaba si lo habían visto.

Estában por darse por vencidas, se sentaron en una banca y Amy comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

_Amy no llores..._ le dijo acariciando su cabello, ella cubría su rostro con sus pequeñas manos _Podemos poner carteles o no se..._le dijo tratando de calmarla

_Creo que esto es de ustedes..._esa voz... _ Jodeme!_ dijo para si misma. Esa voz podía reconocerla a cientos de ¡kilómetros!

Amy rápidamente volteo, mas ella no lo hizo y no pensaba hacerlo.

_Pelusa!_alargo Amy fugazmente se puso de pie y corrió hacia atrás, donde estaba... Terry.

La rubia se puso de pie y volteo, sus miradas se conectaron, pero inmediatamente "rompio la conexión"

Terry estaba con "una pequeña" quien sonriente saludo a la rubia y le entrego el cachorro a Amy, claramente le devolvio el saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

_Gracias_ le dijo fríamente a Terry ,Amy nos vamos?_ le pregunto

_No nos podemos quedar un ratito mas?_pregunto con una cara a la cual no se pude negar

_Esta bien_ dijo y esta le entrego al cachorro para luego correr a los juegos junto con Lily .

La rubia se sento nuevamente en la banca recostando a Pelusa en sus piernas, ignorando por completo la presencia del castaño.

Lo vio rodear la banca y se sentó en el otro extremo de esta. Ella solo acariciaba al cachorro que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, mientras que Terry movía sus pies con, nerviosismo?

_Es ahijada de mi madre_ aclaro_Y... Y como estas?_lo escucho hablarle mas no sabia si responderle o si seguir ignorándolo

_ah...Perfecta_ mentio

_M... me alegra _dijo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos _Yo... yo estoy terrible, Sabes? _sentía su mirada sobre ella mas aun así ella seguía sin voltear a verlo _La chica a la que amo me dejo_ respiro profundamente mientras ella trataba de no soltarse a llorar

_Algo muy malo debiste haberle hecho... Pobre Susana_ dijo poniéndose de pie _Espero y solucionen sus problemas_ se dio la media vuelta y comenzo a caminar

_Candy_ escucho sus pasos detrás de ella _Tu mejor que nadie sabes que es a ti a la que amo_ la tomo de la cintura

_No..._rio amargamente y quito su mano_...Eso creía_enfatizo la ultima palabra _Pero cuando se ama a una persona... no se le lastima así_ no pudo mas y una lagrima se fugo pero inmediatamente la hizo desaparecer

_Por favor déjame explicarte_ acaricio su mejilla

_Terry basta_ le dijo corriendo su rostro_No tienes nada que explicarme y a mi no me interesa escuchar nada de ti_ella no quería. No era ni el momento ni el lugar indicado

_Candy...

_Solo déjame en paz ,si?_ nuevamente volvio a caminar, no podía ir muy lejos. Amy seguía jugando, pero solo quería alejarse de él, no podía soportarlo

_Me amas?_escucho a solo unos segundos que lo había dejado atrás, dejo de caminar _ Candy ,me amas?_ volvió a preguntar, a estas alturas ya no pudo guardar mas las lagrimas y estas comenzaron a empapar sus mejillas_Solo respóndeme..._ahora le hablaba al oído _Solo dime que no y te juro que no vuelvo a molestarte mas...

 _ **Continuará...**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Se dio la media vuelta, para verlo de frente. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, a diferencia de los de ella que ya estaban inundados y sus mejillas completamente empapadas.

_Que si te amo?_no había pregunta más estúpida, apenas y se podía sostener en pie por el dolor que sentía en su interior y él se atrevía a preguntarle que si lo amaba. _Yo ya te había dicho que cuando decía que te amaba no jugaba_ le dijo seriamente a pesar de que todo su interior se contorsionaba

_Entonces no me lastimes así y déjame explicarte lo que sucedió_ dijo en tono de suplica al mismo tiempo que la tomo de las manos

_N… no, no es el momento ni el lugar…_ le dijo quitando sus manos

_Cualquiera es el lugar y el momento para recuperarte _tomo su rostro entre sus manos, quería tragarse todo su orgullo y devorar esos labios rojos, sus caricias sobre su piel, embriagarse con ese aroma tan especial y perderse en esos hermosos ojos como tantas veces lo había hecho.

_Candy porque lloras?_ era Amy _Rayos! _penso, volteo a verla y la miraba consternada

_No pasa nada solo me sentí algo mal _ mentio y le sonrio forzadamente

_Si quieres podemos irnos ya_ dijo tomando al cachorro

_Si… será mejor que nos vallamos_ dijo la rubia.

_Las llevamos_ dijo Terry mirándola

_No hace falta traigo el auto _ le contesto

_Pero no puedes conducir así_ se estaba aprovechando de la situación

_Claro que puedo_ le dijo molesta _Ya me siento mejor

_Segura?_no lo lograría _Tu qué dices Amy?_ pregunto y esta rio tímida _ las llevo? O la dejas conducir?_ la rubia lo miro fulminantemente _Podemos pasar por un helado_ le dijo moviendo rápidamente sus cejas, los ojos de Amy se iluminaron. Ama el helado!.

_Sí! Tú nos llevas! _ Dijo feliz _Gracias pequeña_ penso sarcásticamente

_Entonces ustedes vayan por el helado y yo me iré a casa en MI auto_se cruce de brazos

_mmm…_ dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla como pensando _Eso no se puede…

_Ja_ rio ella sarcásticamente _Ahora tú me vas a decir que puedo hacer y que no_ le reclamo

_No, pero te daré dos opciones_ ambas pequeñas los miraban divertidos _Podemos ir en tu auto, te llevo a casa y luego yo regreso por mi auto…_dijo sonriente _O podemos ir en mi auto por un helado, dejamos a Amy al igual que a Lily y regresamos tu y yo por tu auto_ levanto su ceja izquierda y sonrió

_No hay una que no implique a ti y a mi juntos?_ dijo y se escucharon las pequeñas risitas

_Entonces… _dijo y de un momento a otro me cargaba sobre su hombro

_Terry grito mientras el corría _ Bájame ahora! _ordeno

_Amy… la bajo?_ Se detuvo para preguntarle a la quien reía a carcajadas

_No!_dijo riendo

_Amy ! _le reclamo y solo seguía riendo _Bájame ya!_ todos volteaban a verlos y se reían o incluso los miraban enternecidos.

Dejo de correr más no lograba ver más que su espalda, la cual era víctima de sus golpes, pero escucho como desactivaba la alarma, habian llegado a su auto.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la metió en el auto, sonrió victorioso y tomo el cinturón de seguridad y se acerco para asegurarlo y justo cuando paso le susurro un "Idiota"

Cuando se escucho el clic del cinturón se acerco a su oído.

_Yo también te amo…_ susurro riendo.

Cerró la puerta pero no sin antes poner el seguro infantil para que la puerta no se abriera desde adentro. Rodeo y subió del lado del piloto volteo y le sonrió pero ella rodeo su rostro y dirigio su mirada hacia la ventana.

Puso en marcha el auto, cada vez que paraba en los semáforos, giraba hacia ella para verla, mas ella solo lo ignoraba.

_Llegamos_ dijo parando el auto en el estacionamiento de una heladería

Todos bajaron y ella seguía adentro del auto, entre sus planes no estaba bajarse. Pero Terry le abrió la puerta y tendió su mano hacia ella, como solía hacerlo siempre.

_No voy a bajar_dijo cruzada de brazos

_Te comprare un helado_ dijo sonriente, no entendía como podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

_A mi no me compraras con helados_ le dijo sin voltear a verlo

_Vayan a adentro y pidan ahorita voy yo a pagar_ les dijo a las pequeñas, ambas corrieron hacia el interior de la tienda_ Entonces que necesito?_ se puso en cuclillas

_Terry solo quiero que me dejes en paz, ya te lo dije.

_Pero yo no quiero hacerlo…_tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos _Yo quiero estar contigo_atrajo su mano a sus labios y beso el dorso de esta.

_Pero yo ya no quiero estar contigo_ le dije fríamente.

_Claro que quieres estar conmigo, me amas tanto como yo a ti…_ se puso de pie _Pero como siempre tú estúpido orgullo no te deja escucharme_ aumento el tono de su voz y aunado a la sensibilidad de la rubia en esos momentos, sus ojos en automático comenzaron a inundarse y a derramar lágrimas en una gran cantidad. Subio los pies al sillón y así poner sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y ocultar su rostro empapado.

Sus caracteres eran tan parecidos, por más que trataba de mantener la calma, no lo lograba! Solo terminaba empeorando aun más la situación. En menos de tres minutos le había gritado que era una orgullosa y egocéntrica. Cuando era más que obvio que no era así. Ella había dado mucho de si por nuestra relación. Si discutían tuviera él o no la razón ella estaba ahí tratando de evitar las discusiones.

Lo había arruinado. Había tirado a la basura la mejor relación que hasta ahora había tenido.

Ella estaba de acuerdo en que estaba siendo muy dura en la forma de tratar a Terry. Pero que otra reacción esperaba que tuviera si él la había destruido. Así que no tenía el mínimo derecho de gritarle

_Pecosa perdóname no quería gritarte…_ acaricio su cabello

_No te atrevas a tocarme_ la voz dura de ella apuñalo su pecho _Quiero que me lleves a mí, a mi estúpido orgullo y a mi egocentrismo por mi auto_ elimino las lagrimas de su rostro, inútilmente ya que estas en segundos eran remplazadas por otras nuevas, le dolía tanto verla llorar y sufrir por su culpa. Lo destrozaba por completo.

_Pero es que no tienes una idea de lo que siento_levanto su mirada y la fijo en sus ojos _Te necesito.

_No tengo una idea de lo que sientes?_ dijo irónica _El sujeto del cual me enamore, por el cual tantas veces di mi brazo a torcer por no perderlo, por el que me trague mi "estúpido" orgullo cientos de veces, al cual me le entregue por completo, física y mentalmente. Ese, ese estaba en su departamento con su ex novia y se volvió un mar de nervios cuando le pregunte qué, que era lo que sucedía y jamás me dio una respuesta coherente_ lo miraba duramente

_Claro que lo hice!_ dijo con desesperación _No te llego tan siquiera UNO de los MILES de mensajes? _ Saco su celular de su bolsillo derecho _No te llegaban las MILES de llamadas?_ eso era algo que no podía negar, las llamadas de parte de Terry al igual que los mensajes, nunca habían parado de llegar a su celular. Esa fue la razón por la que los últimos tres días no lo saco para nada del cajón de la mesa de noche._Ah pero lo olvidaba… aquí solo importa lo que sientes TU_dijo irónico señalándola con su dedo índice, ella lo miraba tratando de controlar su enojo, ya no tenía lagrimas de tristeza, ni dolor, se habían convertido en lagrimas de coraje mezclado con rabia. Habían cambiado los roles de un momento a otro! Ahora ella era la "mala de la historia". Se dio la media vuelta paso sus manos por su cabello y lo escucho maldecir en susurro, nada claro excepto el _Mierda! _que agrego al final.

Ella seguía mirándolo incrédula por la forma en la que la había hablado. Volvió a girar hacia ella y la miro con arrepentimiento _Tienes que entenderme _le dijo tratando de tomar su mano pero rápidamente ella la quito

_Te dije que no quiero que me toques! Ah y discúlpame por hacerte perder el tiempo, nunca creí ser tan PESIMA persona_bajo del auto y comenzo a caminar hacia la heladería, sin importar lo hinchado y rojo de sus ojos. Al menos dejarían de discutir.

Nada había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Desde que se conocieron fueron los mejores momentos de su vida y era simplemente estúpido pensar que era una pésima persona, siendo que es perfecta. Camino detrás de ella sin emitir un solo sonido más que el de su caminar. No tenia palabras, había actuado como un idiota.

Ella se sentó en la mesa donde estaban Lily y Amy. El se dirigio a la caja para pagar lo que habían ordenado, luego fue a la mesa.

_Listo_ les aviso y se pusieron de pie

_Gracias Terry_dijo sonriente Amy

_No es nada preciosa_ le contesto, era imposible no sonreír. Era una pequeña con risos, pelirroja llena de pequitas en su nariz y mejillas, al igual que Candy.

Salieron y subieron al auto, Adelante íban en un silencio sepulcral al contrario de la parte trasera del auto. Llegaron al hogar, dejaron a Ana para después llevar a Lily y luego la llevaría por su auto. Aunque ya no tenía sentido. Había arruinado su propio plan.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta del hogar

_ Candy?_dijo la pequeña

_Si?

_Estas molesta con Terry?_sorprendida por la pregunta de una niña de solo seis años al preguntarle eso

_No_mentio tratando de hablar lo más creíble posible

_Que bueno…_ dijo sonriente _El me cae muy bien

_Solo lo dices porque te compro un helado_ le dijo riendo

_También es divertido_ rieron ambas_Me gusta que sea tu novio _ el cuerpo se le paralizo, tenía que hablar con ella, mas no era el momento.

_El no es mi novio Amy _rio nerviosamente _Bueno vamos a avisar que llegaste, sí?_ dijo y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Regreso al auto de Terry y volvió a ponerlo en marcha hasta llegar a su casa donde bajo Lily, donde ya la esperaban sus padres. Y así finalmente llevarla de vuelta al parque.

Se estaciono detrás de su auto. Tomo la manija de la puerta para bajar pero esta no abría. Nuevamente seguro para niños. Volteo a verlo para que bajara a abrirle o tan siquiera que bajara el vidrio.

_Me vas a escuchar_pronuncio con ambas manos sobre el volante mirando hacia el frente.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_Terry... dijo ella pero el fingio que no había emitido palabra alguna y seguio hablando

_Llegue a la casa…

._._._._._._._._._._._._._

 _Flash back_

 _Llego al departamento, había ido a uno de los más elegantes restaurantes de la ciudad para hacer una reservación. Había intentado hacerla por teléfono pero no había mesas disponibles, así que decidio ir al restaurante y tratar de conseguir una mesa. Además aprovecharía para recoger el regalo que le daría, ya que el dia anterior no pudo daraelo debido a que se le hizo tarde para retirarlo, por eso el nervisismo de cuando la fue a un brazalete de plata con pequeñas esmeraldas de dijes, delgado ya que luciría mejor en su muñeca. Este tenía grabado por la parte interna una C y T, y la fecha en la que se volvieron novios. No sabía que elegir para regalarle, solo cumplían dos meses, no quería adelantarse o exagerar. Pero quería que ella notara que le importaba. Conseguío la mesa, seria a las ocho de la noche, recogio el brazalete de la tienda ya estaba todo listo._

 _Candy no tardaría en llegar, tenía la pequeña caja en el bolsillo de su pantalón, estaba por sentarse en la sala cuando escucho el timbre. Seguro seria su pecosa, aunque ella no tocaba el timbre sin antes mandarle un mensaje avisándole que ya estaba subiendo._

 _Abrio la puerta sonriente, pero su enorme sonrisa desapareció._

 __Hay pero que lindo que es que me recibas así ! _era Susana_

 __Claramente no te esperaba a ti..._ le contesto serio, el día que habían terminado por segunda vez, ella no lo había tomado para nada bien. Pero era lo mejor, el sentía algo muy diferente por Candy y no podía engañarse saliendo con Susana._

 __Tal vez lo hacías inconscientemente_ dijo y sin siquiera pedir permiso entro al lugra._

 __Susana… esta no es tu casa , no tienes ningún derecho de entrar así, hazme un favor y vete_ le pedio o más bien le ordeno tranquilamente._

 __Cálmate Terry_ paso suavemente su mano sobre su hombro, el solo reacciono haciéndose a un lado_Además no está la estúpida esa, no?_

 __No vuelvas a hablar así de ella_dijo ahora bastante molesto, no le bastaba con incomodarlo con su presencia, como un extra agredía a SU se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la cocina._

 _Escucho sus pasos tras de el, pero éste estaba distraído en tratar de controlarse, no quería ser grosero con ella. Tal vez si la ignoraba sola se iría._

 _Saco una jarra de agua del refrigerador y la puso sobre la barra para tomar un vaso, ya teniendo a ambos en la barra comenzo a vaciar el insípido liquido dentro del vaso._

 _La vio rodeando la barra y después desapareció de su mira, estaba detrás de el._

 _Tomo el vaso para beber de él, pero al sentir las manos de ella sobre él, muy cerca de su entrepierna, un escalofrió le recorrió por completo._

 __Que haces!_reclamo volteando a verla_

 __Terry_ paso sus manos por el cuello anudándolas en la nuca del castaño formando un candado, el cual no podía deshacer _Tú no puedes cambiarme por ella_ dijo negando con la cabeza_Tu y yo somos perfectos_sin darle tiempo a nada aprisiono sus labios con los de el, produciendo un fuerte roce entre ambos ya que él no le seguía el beso._

 __Lo nuestro ya fue!_le dijo desesperado y la alejo de él en un empujon_Fue lindo pero llego a su fin Susana_trato de tener el mayor tacto y amabilidad al hablar._

 __Es una niña!. Que te puede dar esa mocosa malcriada!_ grito frustrada_

 __Y no tienes idea de cuánto amo a esa "niña"_ Candy a pesar de ser siete años menor que Susana, era mucho más madura (bueno...en ciertas cosas) Y aunque no lo fuera, seguiría siendo perfecta para el _Por favor vete_ dijo tratando de controlar lo poco de paciencia que me restaba._

 _Tomo su bolsa que estaba en la mesa, estaba por salir de la cocina cuando ambos escucharon el sonido de la puerta y que lo llamaban_

 _Los nervios lo invadieron, era su novia, Qué le diría? No sería sencillo explicar que hacia su novio con su ex novia en su departamento cocina._

 __Ups! _sonrió malvadamente _Nos descubrieron_susurro y rápidamente se abalanzo a los labios del castaño,volvió a besarlo pero antes de que pudiera alejarla y, o alejarse atrapo su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Provocando que el grosor y color de este aumentara consideradamente._

 __Terry ? _ pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, pero antes de llegar a esta Terry salió rápidamente. Tenía la camisa con la mitad de los botones desprendidos._

 __Candy _ dijo algo ¿nervioso? mientras se pasaba la mano rápidamente por el cabello_

 __Estas bien?_ pregunto aunque claramente no estaba bien su nerviosismo se notaba a kilómetros_

 __S...si ..y tu? _ no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ella_

 __Terry enserio estas...— no pudo terminar de decir la oración, cuando logró ver a ,...Susana?, saliendo de la cocina. La risa del rostro de la pecosa desapareció rápidamente al notar el intenso color rojo de los labios de la tipa, y no precisamente era de lápiz labial, hace unos segundos no estaba así._

 _Sola se los había mordido para hacer empeorar la situación y haciéndose de acomodar su ropa que la había desarreglado a propósito. Y regreso a la cocina_

 __Candy, no es lo que estas pensando_ comenzo a hablar aceleradamente._

 __No me expliques nada_los abrió lentamente, se notaba su enojo a kilómetros _Todo es más que obvio_ tenía una pequeña caja plateada en sus manos la cual lanzo dirección hacia él. La atrapo en el aire. Mientras veía como Candy corría hacia el elevador._

 _Fin flash back_

 _._._._._._._._._._._._._.__

_Eso es todo lo que sucedió…_dijo seriamente durante su narración, abrió la puerta y bajo. Ella seguía sin palabras, no sabía ni que pensar.

Rodeo el auto y le abrió la puerta, luego camino de regreso pero esta vez se sentó en el cofre del auto. Ella bajo y cerro lentamente la puerta.

La situación se había puesto aun más tensa. _Trate de explicarte, te mande cientos de mensajes explicándote, te llame cientos de veces…_volteo a verla.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse provocando una hermosa mezcla de colores en el cielo y los ahora los leves rayos de sol, acariciaban su rostro magistralmente.

Camino hacia donde estaba él, ya que tenía que pasar por ahí si quería llegar a su auto, quedaron frente a frente_…Pero si tu a si de pronto quieres sacarme de tu vida_ el solo miraba hacia el piso_Yo lo entenderé…_ dijo pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos e inclino su rostro para poder tener acceso a sus perfectos labios.

Comenzo a besarlo con necesidad, con ansiedad, sus labios parecían no reaccionar hasta que de un segundo a otro comenzaron a mezclarse con los de ella, provocando esos extasiantes roses que tanto necesitaba. Sus manos algo temerosas subieron a su cintura y poco a poco fue afianzándose a esta, al igual fue apegándola a su cuerpo, lo necesitaba tanto sus labios, sus manos, sus caricias, su cuerpo. Él.

Se alejo de sus labios lentamente, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, relamio sus labios terminando de saborear el beso que desde hace ya tanto tiempo añoraba.

_Me crees?_ pregunto y ella abrio sus ojos. Y se encontro con la enorme sonrisa de Justin

_Debo hacerlo?_ pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

_ Por supuesto_ dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos, donde ella feliz se refugio. Oculto su rostro en su cuello, inundando sus pulmones de ese delirante aroma tan único. Deposito un beso en su manzana y luego recosto su cabeza en su hombro._Te extrañe tanto hermosa_ le susurro en su oído acariciando su cabello. _No me vuelvas a dejar…_ dijo en tono de suplica y no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas nuevamente. Últimamente el estar enamorada la había vuelto muy sensible _No llores mas_ dijo tomando su barbilla para que volteara a verlo.

_Me siento tan estúpida…_ dijo con demasiado sentimiento

_Hey…_ alargo _Ahora volvimos a estar juntos, sí?_dijo sonriente _ Es lo que importa_ agrego y volvió a unir sus labios.

_Te amo_ dijo entre besos _Y creo que a estas alturas…_ rio_ ya no puedo sacarte de mi vida tan fácilmente_ tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, caminaron hacia el ahora vacío parque y se sentaron en una banca, ella imito su accionar y se sento. Pero Terry la tomo de la cintura y la estiro apegándola a él lo más posible. Paso su brazo derecho por sus hombros mientras que su mano izquierda estaba entrelazada con la de ella, se acomodo en su pecho.

Ella soltó su mano y tomo la que el tenía el reloj.

_cuando regrese al departamento lo vi_ conto _Y no dude en ponérmelo_ subió la mano de ella y deposito un beso en esta _…Lo que me recuerda_se puso de pie e introdujo su mano en su bolsillo y saco la pequeña pulsera de la cual había hablado hace unos minutos. _Me permite?_ dijo tendiendo su mano, levanto su muñeca derecha y ahí coloco el plateado brazalete.

_Es hermoso_ dijo sonriente y nuevamente se aferró a él.

_Ahora solo te debo la cena_ambos rieron, pasaron un buen rato así platicando, sus suaves caricias y sus besos furtivos.

_Sabes que es lo que más extraño…_ la miraba atento

_Qué?_ pregunto sonriente

_…Que duermas conmigo_ contesto. Era completamente cierto, extrañaba sus brazos envolviéndola, su respiración en su cuello, Que fuera lo último que veía en la noche y lo primero que veía en las mañanas.

_Quédate a dormir en mi departamento_dijo sonriente

_Terry…_rio

_Anda_ dijo haciendo un puchero con sus labios esos a los cuales le era imposible resistirse _ Por favor?

_Pero…no será bien visto si digo que me quedaré contigo...

_Dices que saldremos con tus amigas y los mios y te quedas a dormir en casa de Annie o Patty._ dijo sonriente

_Dudó que mi nana me crea y...

_ Te dejara con tal de verte bien_la interrumpió _Preparamos algo para comer o pedimos una pizza… vemos una película y dormimos juntos_ la abrazo_Y si quieres…_le susurro al oído_hacemos algo más_ ella rio tímidamente _,Si?

_Y la universidad ?, tengo clases mañana

_Yo te llevare en la mañana…_ no había escusas, para toda negativa que diera, el tendría una solución. Fuera lo que fuera.

_Está bien_ finalmente accedio.

Caminaron hacia el auto, el le abrió la puerta _Voy detrás de ti_ le aviso y beso fugazmente sus labios. _Amor…_ le grito antes de que subiera al auto_…Necesitas comer mas_le grito y lo miro indignada. Corrió de nuevo hacia ella y la abrazo _Eres lo más hermoso que existe, pero siento que te rompes…_ dijo riendo

_Eres un exagerado! _golpeo levemente su estomago y subio a su auto.

Bajaron de los al depto.

_Mi niña, joven Terrence_ alargo la nana cuando los vio entrar

_ Nana !

_ Buenas noches Sra Pony_ dijo Terry

_Cenaran aqui? _pregunto la mujeg

—No nanita, saldremos con los chicos a comer…_dijo sin mirarla para no delatarse mientras Terry le guiñaba el ojo.

_ Esta bien pequeña, pero más vale que te alimentes bien_ dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

_ siiii si, lo haré nana_haciendo esos pucheros tan típicos de ella —Pero…— alargo _llevaré algo de ropa por si me quedó en lo de Patty para ir a la facu desde ahí nana.

_ Como, no vendrás a dormir?_ preguntó mirando a ambos.

_No se Nana. Si se no hace tarde de seguro me quedo_ río

_ mmmmmm esta bien. Pero portate bien que después no quiero reproches por parte de tus padres. Y ud Sr_ dijo apuntando a Terry_ me la cuida bien.

_ Se lo prometo Nana_ respondió el.

La felicidad se desbordaba en ellos, estában juntos de nuevo, y gracias a eso se habían dado cuenta de lo demasiado importante que era cada uno para ambos.

Entraron a la habitación de la rubia, Terry se dejo caer en la cama mientras que ella sacaba del closet un bolso para poder meter su pijama y un cambio de ropa para la UNI

Tomo un jeans, camiseta y una chaqueta de cuero, ese sería el cambio para ir a la UNI. Un short y una blusa de manga corta era su pijama y obviamente un cambio de ropa interior.

_Hey, hey, hey_ dijo Terry cuando estaba a punto de guardar la ropa _No.

_No qué?_ le pregunto sin entender, se acerco a ella y saco de sus manos el short y lo miro

_No tienes algo mas… ,largo?_ ella solto una carcajada

_Pero no me queda corto…_dije aun riendo, y realmente yo no lo consideraba tan "corto"

_No te dejare andar en "esto"_levanto el short_

_Terry_ alargo riendo_ Es un short pero del pijama

_Ah, Perfecto, eso quiere decir que sólo lo usarás estando conmigo_ contesto sonriente se puso detrás de ella y la abrazo recargando su cabeza en su hombro, ella solo cerro los ojos y disfruto del momento.

_nos vamos? Ya tengo sueño_ susurro en su oído, ella solto una fuerte carcajada. tomo el bolso con sus pertenecías, que contenía la ropa y también la de los libros, pero Terry se la quito y la cargo él.

Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano.

_Te mudas? _ preguntó su nana viendo el bolso que llevaban

_ jajaja no Nana. Llevó la ropa para ir dormir y la de la UNI además de mis libros.

_ Esta bien mi niña. Me llamas cuando estés en tu amiga para quedarme tranquila.

_ lo haré. Mañana pasaré por casa de mis padres así que no me esperes a almorzar.

Subieron al auto y partieron al departamento del castaño.

_Pasa_ dijo Terry dándole acceso a la rubia.

Entro siguida de Terry, quien fue directo a la sala para encender el TV. En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

_ _hola !_

 _ **_hey Terry, que haces? Te llame a tu móvil pero me daba el contestador.**_

 __Archie, lo siento pasa que lo deje en el auto ,no tenía batería. Que necesitas?_

 _ **_ llamaba para juntarnos a comer algo. Estamos cerca de tu departamento. Que dices?_**_ _miró a Candy para preguntarle._

 ___ Es Archie, quiere que nos juntemos a comer._ dijo tapando el tubo._ que le digo.

_Por mi esta bien. Dile que si_ dijo la rubia.

_ Ok amor._ le dijo a la a tomar la llamada.

_ _Ok, comemos aquí._

 _ **_ En cuanto lleguen las chicas estamos ahí. Llevamos el postre. Uds pidan unas pizzas.**_

 __ ok ok. Nos vemos.__ colgó.

_ Tomare una ducha, para ponerme algo mas cómodo_ dijo la rubia

_ oook pero ni se te ocurra ponerte eso que dices llamarle short_ dijo Terry seriamente y levantando un ceja_ ok?

_ jajaja ok ok, papá_ río ante el comentario.

_Necesitas ayuda_ dijo haciendo gesto de jabonarle la espalda

_ Nop. Me las arreglo bien solita_ dijo sacándole la lengua en son de burla.

Pasado el tiempo acordado sus amigos llegaron al depto. Trayendo el postre y algunas cervezas.

_Hola!…_ saludaron todos junto con una sonrisa. Y curiosos de ver a la rubia en el lugar.

Ella solo sonrio y saludo efusivamente a sus mejores amigas. Tom se acerco a Neal y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, quien no dejaba de ver a la novia de su amigo en el depto.

_Hey!_le reclamo

_Compórtate…_ le dijo Tom a Neal quien solo sostenía su mano en la zona golpeada

_Te lo merecías_ dijo Terry soltando una carcajada

_Como estas Candy?_ saludo Tom

_Todo bien _le contesto sonriente. En realidad ya todo estaba bien.

_Nos alegra... pequis_ dijo guiñandole un ojo

_Stear , Archie, Neal_ dijo la rubia acercándose a saludarlos

_ Que lindo verte candy. Hola Terry_ dijo Stear

_ Hola Candy. Como estas amigo?_ saludo Neal, dando un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo al castaño.

_ Como estas gatita?_Dijo Archie y le dio un beso en la mejilla

_Hola Terry_ saludaron Patty y Annie

_Como están chicas?. Pasen _ indicó el castaño dando lugar a sus amigos.

Despues de 15 minutos llegó la comida, todos estaban sentados en la sala viendo el partido de fútbol americano, los chicos se divertía tranquilamente mientras comían y bebían sus cervezas. Las chicas por su parte se ponían al día con lo que le relataba la rubia lo sucedido en el parque.

_ ya decía yo, esa flacucha de Susana no me cayó nada bien desde el primer día._ dijo Patty

_ Me alegra saber que están de nuevo juntos amiga. Pero cuando la agarre a la harpía esa te juró que la hago limpiar el piso _ dijo riendo con sus amigas.

_A quien van a restregar por el piso?_ dijo acercándose seductoramente a su novia.

_ Volteo sorprendida a verlo y el solo trataba de aguantarse la risa

_Lo siento tenía que decirlo_ le dijo Annie riendo a Terry quien trataba de aguantarse la risa por la cara de asustada de la morena.

_Ellas saben un poquito de nosotros…_le informo la rubia

_Esta bien, no se preocupen. Es de suponerse. Son amigas_ dijo este dando un beso en la mejilla a su novia y volver con los chicos.

_ Y ya le contaste sobre la obra que harán?_ preguntó Annie

_ eeh no...aún no se lo dije. Aprovechare esta noche para contarle_ dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a sus amigas

_Como, te quedaras aquí ?, con el? sola? En su cama?_ preguntaba Patty con los ojos como platos.

_ si_ dijo fingiendo timidez y haciendo puchero_ o van a decir que uds...nada con ...sus ...?_ cuestionó la rubia a estas

_ jajajaa jajaja Patty tambien ya paso por el Chuku chuku _ dijo rodeando los ojos, mientras Patty estaba más roja que un tomate bien maduro

ladeo su cabeza para indicarnos hacia donde estaba Daniel quien seguía mirando deportes en la televisión

_tu no te hagas la santa amiga porque lo hiciste antes que nosotras dos_ dijo la rubia a Annie_ las tres reían fuertemente captando la atención de los chicos que la miraban muy curiosos.

_Y que hiciste con tu contraseña de facebook, se la diste?_ preguntó la rubia a la morena

_ Nooo. Ni loca hago eso porque me deja al toque _ las tres rieron_ No de verdad. Le dije que tenía que aprender a confiar en mi y que evitaría subir esas fotos que taaaanto le mosleta._ dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa

_ jajajaja ay amiga. Tu si estas loca_ dijo la rubia.

_De qué tanto se ríen ?_ pregunto Neal

_No seas curioso Neal_dijo Terry a su amigo_ de seguro cosas de chicas

_ las mujeres sólo hablan de hombres y de moda_ añadió Tom

_vaya aquí tenemos a un experto en mujeres_ agregó Archie

_ No tanto como uds dos, casanovas!_ dijo Tom señalando a Archie y Terry

_ jajajaja disculpen pero esa etapa la deje atrás_ añadió Terry

_Claro, y mi madre es reina Isabel_ dijo sarcásticamente Neal

Era cerca de media noche, estában los cuatro en la sala, era muy divertido pasar el tiempo con ellos, en especial cuando Tom se dedicaba a contar chistes o se acordaba de alguna anécdota, haciendo avergonzar a sus amigos.

La rubia estaba comoda apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Terry, estaba algo cansada, además tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a la universidad al igual que sus amigas.

_ Stear no crees que ya es tarde? Mañana tenemos clases y hay que levantarse temprano.

_ Si, las chicas tienen razón. Hay que irnos ya.

_ El sábado podemos ir al club, que le parece?_ sugirió Archie.

_ Genial_ dijo Neal

_ Bien , después arreglamos_ dijo la morena_ Nos vemos chicos.

Se despidieron quedando ellos dos para ordenar un poco

— ¿Quieres irte a dormir?_pregunto Terry,

_Dejame ayudarte con esto_ decía ella mientras seguían acomodando

_Sera mejor que vayamos a acostarnos. Mañana hará la limpieza la empleada. Ella sólo asintió la cabeza, estaba realmente cansada.

Llegaron a su habitación, como era de esperarse estaba perfectamente organizada.

El entro detrás de ella y cerró la puerta, giro para verlo y estaba recargado en la puerta, con una picara sonrisa en su rostro. Ella rio tímidamente ante su sonrisa y mirada, se acerco lentamente y paso sus manos por su diminuta cintura dejándolas sobre su plano vientre. Ella poso sus manos sobre las de el.

_Me esperaras despierta?_susurro en su oído

_Sabes bien la respuesta_ le contesto girando para verlo de frente

_Te amo_ dijo y beso sus labios para luego entrar a ducharse.

Ya cambiada se recosto en la cama de Terry, el cual era el paraíso. Su delicioso aroma estaba impregnado en las almohadas, como reflejo abrazo una de estas. Permanecío así por no sé cuánto tiempo, pero lo único que quería era tenerlo a su lado ahora mismo.

—Vaya !que lindo recibimiento…— dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta, vestía sólo un boxer camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado

Ella se hinco en la cama y avanzo los pocos centímetros que los separaban, lo abrazo por la espalda y acomodo su cabeza en su hombro.

_Hola guapo…_ le susurro en el oído y este soltó una pequeña risita,

_no tienes una idea de todo lo que te extrañe_ giro para poder tenerla de frente y abrazarla

_Yo también te extrañe demasiado…_ se separe un poco para poder unir sus labios _Lo siento tanto…_se disculpo abrazándolo nuevamente y ocultando su rostro en su cuello

_Porque te disculpas?_pregunto tiernamente sacando su rostro para poder verla.

_Actué como una estúpida, en lugar de escucharte me bloquee…_fue imposible evitarlo y una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla

_Amor no…_dijo limpiando su lagrima_Ya te dije eso paso ya, además nos ayudo demasiado…_tomo sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos _Me hiso darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito y amo_si su objetivo era no hacerla llorar, no lo estaba logrando. Después de sus palabras no se pudo haber puesto más emotiva.

_Te amo Justin_le dijo nuevamente hecha un mar de lagrimas

_Hey…_dijo riendo _Lo que me recuerda…_ puso una enorme sonrisa_Candy quieres ser mi novia?_ al igual una gran sonrisa se apodero del rostro de la rubia.

_Me encantaría_ le contesto antes de abalanzarla hacia él, para besar sus labios.

La envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a recostarla poco a poco en la cama, acomodándose sobre ella. Siempre procurando no aplastarla.

_Terry…_dijo riendo sobre sus labios_Ya te dije que no me quebrare…_dijo ya que apenas y sentía su cuerpo sobre ella.

_No lo sé…_ dijo riendo _No quiero averiguarlo_ bromeo mientras se metía bajo las sabanas. Ella paso sus manos a su espalda y lo abrazo fuertemente para apegarlo a ella lo más posible

_Asi está mejor— le dijo riendo _Y ves… sigo siendo una pieza completita…— ambos rieron por lo bajo.

Esta vez él capturo sus labios, la besaba con una delirante lentitud, sus manos que antes permanecían estáticas en su cintura comenzaron a bajar hasta su cadera para luego volver a subir.

Ella se limitaba a jugar con su cabello, en ocasiones internaba sus dedos por el cuello para poder acariciar su piel.

Comenzó a colar sus dedos por debajo de la playera de la rubia, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda. Le hacían tanta falta sus caricias, sus besos, su olor, su sabor.

Su lengua recorría por completo su cavidad bucal. La sensacion era tan placentera.

Subía lentamente su blusa, sin negarle alzo sus brazos para facilitarle la tarea de deshacerse de la prenda superior. Le sonrió pícaramente y volvió a acoplar sus anatomías. Solo que esta vez sin tanta tela de por medio era aun mejor.

Impartía besos, mordidas por todo su cuello, ella solo cerraba sus ojos y mordía su labio inferior.

Sus besos continuaban en su cuello mientras que ella con sus manos recorría su musculosa espalda.

_Te ..terry..._comenzo a reír cuando sentio que succionaba su piel _Me dejaras marca…_pequeñas risitas se le escapaban.

_Shhh…_puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios sonrientemente y luego regreso al mismo lugar donde había comenzado a hacer la marca.

Ella beso su dedo y rio _Sabes que si la ven… me matan_ se refería a sus padres o hermanos.

_Si te dejas el cabello suelto no se verá…_contesto regresando a sus labios

_Qué lástima…_dijo separándose

_Qué lástima que?_ pregunto sin entender

_Qué lástima que tú no lo tengas cabello tan largo_dijo y en un rápido movimiento lo dejo debajo de ella y ataco ferozmente su cuello.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Hola chicas ! Gracias por los reviews.**_

 _ **Acá les regalo un capítulo más. Espero que les guste y no dejen de comentar, me interesas mucho sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Estoy comenzando otra historia DEL ODIO AL AMOR ! Echenle un vistazo. Besos y gracias por seguirme**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

_ Ayer fue un día maravilloso _ dijo ella con un tono de seducción

_Demasiado _ dijo él haciendo una mirada sexy

_Me describes el día de ayer?_ dijo haciendo su clásico y tierno puchero.

_ Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra... si basta con resumir que te besé hasta la sombra y un poco maaaaa áaaaaas _dijo sexy

Ella lanzó una gran carcajada, esa chica era perfecta, lo hipnotizaba con su sonrisa._ Te amo

_yo más _ dijo ella y se quedó callada por unos segundos observando su cuello

_ Que pasa?_ dijo curioso

Y ella Comenzo a reír ante la gran marca roja que había dejado sobre su cuello

_Creo que se nota un poquito_ le dijo aun riendo ya que ese "poquito" no era para nada diminuto.

Se separo riendo de ella y se hinco en la cama para poder verse en el espejo.

_Poquito?_ dijo con la boca abierta_Amor desde cuando te convertiste en vampiro? _ seguía riendo, regreso y se volvió a acomodar sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso en sus codos._Ahora me la pagaras_ dijo mientras tomaba su cuello fingiendo ser dracula. Ella moría de la risa.

_ Nooo jajaja basta por fa. Te j ju... ro que nunca más te lo hago._ decía entre risas.

_ Ok ok te perdono_ dijo aún encima de ella._ te amo pecas! _ y la envolvió en un apasionado beso.

_ Amor hay algo que no te conté

_ mmmm me lo cuentas después_ decía mientras seguía devorando su cuerpo._ no puede esperar ? O es importante?

_ Voy a bailar en una obra_ dijo rápidamente.

_ eso suena interesante_ decía sin dejar su tarea._ de que se trata?

_ El ballet de Romeo y Julieta, pero lo haremos más moderno_ el se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, un tanto dudoso_ fue idea de tu mamá_esbozó una sonrisa

_ Que?_ dijo serio y poniéndose al costado de ella para prestar atención a lo que decia

_ Es para una obra de caridad _ dijo muy tranquila_ Clarisa después que me vio bailar me hizo unas pruebas y le guste para representar el papel de Julieta.

_ Woow, era de esperarse. Lo haces muy bien amor. Y Romeo quien será?

_ eh es Alex !

_Como?_ dijo muy serio

_Como, que ?

_Como es que ese bailará contigo?_ dijo conservando el mismo tono

_El chico que interpretaria el papel se lecciono la rodilla. Alex y yo bailamos juntos desde que nos conocimos en Escocia, y yo lo invite a que tomara clases con Clarissa. Y a ella le encanto, le pareció perfecto para que hiciera de Romeo_ dijo con una gran sonrisa

_Porque no me lo dijiste?_ dijo mientras se levantava de la cama y se ponía de pie

_ Porque cuando estaba por contarte paso lo de Susana._ respondió de igual manera.

_Pero porque justamente con el tenías que bailar?_ dijo fastidiado

_ Vamos amor, no me digas que estas celoso?

_ No me gusta ese chico, se toma atribuciones que no le corresponde_ dijo fastidiado_ No viste como se comporto en el centro comercial, el imbécil se creia tu guardaespaldas_ dijo con ironía.

_No me gusta que te expreses así de Alex_ dijo alzando la voz.

_ Ah ,ahora lo defiendes. Porque no lo hiciste conmigo cuando debías ponerlo en su lugar_ dijo firme.

_Terry por dios! No seas así. Es sólo un baile_ dijo frustrada_ porque no puedes apoyarme en algo tan simple, ademas de ser lo que mas amo hacer. Me gustaría que me apoyaras no sentirme frustrada como ahora me haces sentir.

_ Perdoname amor pero ese chico me saca de mis casillas.

_Porque no lo tratas más? Conocelo. Verás que es agradable._ dijo casi en suplicas

_ haré lo posible pero no te prometo nada, ok?_dijo más tranquilo

_ ok amor_ se puso de puntas de pie para darle un beso en los labios.

_ Pero quiero asistir a los ensayos_ dijo haciendo soltar una fuerte carcajada de la rubia._ De que te ríes?

_ de tus celos_ te amo mi rebelde celoso!

_ Te amo mi pecosa malcriada.

_Ja Ja_ dijo sarcásticamente _Sabes ,no es justo…_le dijo fingiendo estar molesta

_Que no es justo?_la miraba divertido

_Tu aun conservas toda tu ropa y yo… pasando frio_ era completamente mentira el cuerpo de Terry le brindaba la temperatura perfecta. No sentía ni frio, ni calor. Simplemente perfecto.

_Pasando frio?_ dijo incrédulo _Me hubieras dicho antes… yo puedo cambiar eso muy fácilmente…_dijo volviendo peligrosamente sexy a la cama, dirijo su rostro a su cuello nuevamente donde reanudo su acción pasada. Besaba y mordía lentamente una de las partes más sensibles de esa perfecta anatomía. Sentio la punta de su lengua tocar su piel y poco a poco comenzó a deslizarla hasta la clavícula. Acción que provoco que se erizara su piel por completo, era más que obvio que el "frio" estaba desapareciendo.

Siguió con sus besos por la loma de sus generosos pechos hasta su abdomen. Ella seguía acariciando su cabello mientras que solo disfrutaba de las caricias y besos que Terry esparcía por todo su cuerpo, permitiéndole sentir por completo su tersa y tibia piel.

Tenían que parar. Toda sus ropas se encontraba en el piso excepto su ropa interior inferior.

_Terry no podemos seguir_ le dijo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener sus jadeos y gemidos

_Si podemos…_ contesto agitadamente sin separarse de su cuello mientras que con sus dedos jugaba en la parte baja del abdomen de ella. Introducía un dedo por debajo de su prenda intima y después lo sacaba haciéndola enloquecer.

Lo tomo de la barbilla y lo atrajo a sus labios ,mordio estos levemente. Ya no podían detenerse. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar esa última prenda, hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

Estaba completamente empapada en sudor, tenía mucho calor y sentía como las gotas de agua salían por su piel, agotándola cada vez más y mas.

Sus gemidos con los de ella eran música para sus odios, y cada vez inundaban más la habitación en la que estában. Terry no paraba de salir y entrar dentro de ella, lo que hacía que arqueara su espalda pegando más su pecho con el suyo.

Sentio una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo y una corriente eléctrica la estremeció por completo haciendo que estallara en un grito, a la vez que Terry. Intento recuperar la respiración como pudo mientras él caía a su lado de la cama exhausto, con la respiración muy agitada y entrecortada.

Noto su mano rodearla mientras la acercaba hacia su lado, recosto su cabeza en su pecho mientras notaba los latidos apresurados de su corazón y cerro los ojos, estaba agotada. Sus respiraciones se estaban recuperando poco a poco, el silencio de la habitación era interminable, pero pronto se escucho la alarma del despertador. Debían volver a su rutina.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Después de la reconciliación, hasta el momento, Candy y Terry lograron llevarse mejor.

Cuando su nana no estaba, el castaño se quedaba en su departamento o en caso contrario inventaban una excusa para ella fuese al de el. No quería que su Nana o su familia se enteraran ya que tendría que escuchar los extensos reproches.

Todo iba perfecto salvo en las ocasiones que su celoso novio la acompañaba a los ensayos. Donde la situación se tornaba tensa entre su mejor amigo y su adorado novio. Y para evitar que estos dos terminarán a los golpes, decidió pedirle que dejara de acompañarla. Lo que llevó a otra discusión de la pareja.

Ya en la puerta de la Academia.

_ No Terry, esto se esta tornando difícil._ decía la rubia tratando de mantenerse lo más serena posible.

_porque no quieres ? Acaso tu amiguito te lo pidió_ dijo molesto

_ No, el no me dijo nada. Es Clarissa la que me lo pidió. Y también yo lo quiero así, no dejas concentrarme. Cada movimiento que damos estas con tu cara de ogro, me incómodas._ dijo ya molesta

_ aaah ahora soy un ogro y además te incomodo?_ dijo en el mismo tono que ella_ ok, si es así no te incomodare más._ dijo eso se dio la vuelta para subir a su coche._ Si tienes tiempo y no te incómoda me avisas.

_ Terry espera, no te..._ sin dejarle terminar la frase hizo su retirada dejando a la rubia con la frase a la mitad._ Porque eres así Terry?

...

Pasada la tarde y terminado los ensayo de la obra, Candy se fue directamente a su departamento. No tenía ganas de discutir con su novio. Así que decidió esperar al día siguiente para hablar con el.

Como las clases habían concluido y llegado el fin de semana las chicas querían tomarse un tiempo para ellas juntas y solas.

_ _Nose Patty, no estoy de ánimos para salir._

 ___ _ **anda Candy, no nos vimos durante toda la semana. Además nos hará bien despejarnos un poco.**_

 __Tienes razon. esta bien, ire con uds. Pero que sólo seamos las tres y nadie más. Ok?_

 ___ _ **no te preocupes por eso que nos ocupamos antes de ese asunto. te lo prometo.**_

 _ **_**_ _ah, pero no iremos al club a donde frecuentan los chicos. Tengo una mejor opción, ok?_

 _ **_como quieras amiga. Pasamos por ti a las 22 hs.**_

 __ok, nos vemos._

Pasado el tiempo acordado, las dos amigas llegaron muy puntual al departamento de la rubia.

_Wooow , están increíbles chicas

_Gracias Candy, tu no te quedas atrás_ dijo Annie

Las tres llevaban vestidos cortos ajustados a su género y perfectos ciertos, zapatos cerrados con tacos altos, y por arriba su abrigo ya que el invierno se hacia notar y bastante.

_Bueno, será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes que nuestra amiga se arrepienta y cambie de opinion_ dijo Patty haciendo reír a las demás.

Subieron al coche de la castaña y marcharon al lugar.

Diez minutos después las tres amigas llegaban al exclusivo centro nocturno situado en la zona más exclusiva de la manzana.

_Estás segura de que me dejaran entrar?_ dijo Annie , quien iba prendida del brazo de su amiga rubia por miedo tropezarse entre la multitud abarrotada en la entrada del lugar.

_Tan segura como que mi nombre es Candice White Andley _haciendo reír a sus amigas.

Apenas hicieron presencia en la entrada, el de seguridad las miro de arriba abajo sin perder ningun detalle de las tres hermosas mujeres, no dudó en dejarlas pasar,

No podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, para donde quiera que voltearan la mirada había belleza y glamur. El lugar era enorme, con una parte al aire libre desde donde se podía apreciar la hermosa vista al rio Hudson. La decoración era por demás impactante… Desde el alto techo colgaban arañas gigantes llenas de pequeñas luces que asemejaban cuencas brillantes y por doquier cortinas

luminosas pendientes del cielo imitando finas cascadas con multitud de luces oscilantes. Básicamente todo a su alrededor era cristal, luz y sonido.

Las chicas fueron conducidas a un pequeño apartado con la pista de frente a cierta distancia y de fondo grandes ventanales con una excelente vista.

_esto es perfecto_ dijo la rubia

_ siii_ hacia tiempo que no salíamos las tres juntas_ dijo Annie

_Propongo un brindis por esta noche de soltería !_ levantó su copa Patty invitando a sus amigas a brindar.

_Salud !

_Y por nuestras futuras vacaciones al caribe_ añadió la rubia.

_Salud !

_Si te dejan_ agregó la morena soltando una carcajada

_ mejor no hablemos de hombres y dediquemosno a festejar_ dijo Patty

_Salud !

Después de unas cuantas copas ingeridas.

_ vamos a bailar_ dijo la rubia tomando las manos de sus amigas para guiarlas al centro de la pista.

Las tres muy divertidas, llamando la atención de ciertas miradas que las reconocieron a simple vista. Acercándose a confirmar sus sospechas, tres guapos hombres las rodearon de esas diminutas cinturas con sus grandes manos, bailando sexy a sus espaldas

 __"você dança como uma deusa"_ _ fue una dulce y seductora voz que le susurraron al oído haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco.

_GERA?

_ADRIANO?

_AYRTON ?

...

 _Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad_

 __ Ok, nos vemos en 15 minutos en la entrada._

 ___ _ **será increíble volver a ver nuestros ex compañeros de la preparatoria.**_

 __nos vemos Archie, y más te vale que valga la pena._

 ___ _ **lo será amigo.**_ _finalizó la llamada.

 _15 minutos más tarde, tres guapos y hermosos hombres ingresaban al lugar._

 ___ Es impresionante, me gusta más que el club al que vamos siempre_ dijo Stear observando el lugar

_ lástima que mi morenita no pudo venir con nosotros_ decía Archie

_ y Patty que se le quedó a hacerle compañía

_Que tenía Annie?_preguntó Terry

_No se sentía bien. Tenía mucho dolor de cabeza. Tal vez estaba por pescar un resfrío.

_vamos a buscar a los chicos_ dijo Stear.

Caminaron hacia el fondo del lugar, buscando la mesa donde estaba un grupo de 5 chicos ( Brandon, Chad, Patrick, Brittany y Molly, dos hermosas morenas resaltaban por sus extravagantes curvas)

_Ah bueno, pero que cambiados que están chicos! _dijo una de las chicas saludandolos.

_ Vaya Brittany . tu si que estas...muuy...diferente_ dijo Archie mirando de arriba abajo a la chica.

_tu no te quedas atrás!

_ como estan amigos?_dijo Stear

_Hey Alistar, Archie , Terry. Tanto tiempo sin vernos_ dijo Brandon dando un fuerte abrazo a los tres.

_ Deberíamos reunirnos más seguidos. Yo casi ni los reconozco_ dijo Molly mirando a cada unos de los recién llegados.

_Tengo entendido que uds dos se casaron_ dijo Terry señalando a Brandon y Molly.

_Así es amigo, hace dos años que estamos felizmente atados _ dijo el esposo riendo.

_y uds siguen siendo los mismo piratas de siempre?_ preguntó Chad novio de Brittany

Soltó una carcajada Archie_ no, claro que no. Hemos madurado

_ Quien diria que uds, estarían en pareja_ dijo Molly_ y los gemelos?

_Algun día teníamos que caer_ dijo Stear_ están muy comprometidos, dentro de poco se nos casa Albert.

_ y Neal?_ a el no lo vi más desde que salimos del colegio_ dijo Brittany

_ Neal es un caso aparte_ agregó Terry.

_Tenemos que reunimos todos así nos ponemos al día con la vida de cada uno._ Agregó Molly_ y de paso conocemos a las dueñas de esos corazones. Deben ser muy especiales !

_Oh, si que lo son_ dijo Archie muy sincero y orgulloso de su novia, esbozando una gran sonrisa

 _ **Continuará...**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

La pegadiza música, los efectos enceguecedores de las luces , sumado a el alcohol que recorría por sus venas no les permitía ver ni actuar con claridad.

_Oh Gera! Que grata so...sorrpresa_dijo la rubia saludando a el hermoso chico._ pero que hacen aquí?

_Lo mismo que uds, divirtiendonos._ dijo con una gran sonrisa_ espere un mensaje o una llamada de por tu parte, pero nada eh. Tan rápido te olvidaste de este humilde chico?_ dijo apuntándose con sus dos dedos índices y haciendo un tierno puchero.

_Hey bonita_ dijo Adriano saludando a la pecosa_Como estas?

_Hoooola Adriano , Ayrton que gusto verlos...taaan bien_esto último lo dijo para ella misma.

_esto hay que celebrarlo_ dijo Patty

_Porque no brindamos por el reencuentro_ dijo Annie ya muy enfiestada._ No todos los días una se encuentra con... estas especies en extinción_ dijo_ deberíamos reproducirnos así no se pierden_pensó esto último para muy adentro suyo jajaja

_Excelente idea hermosa_ dijo Adriano

_Vamos a buscar algo para tomar_ dijo Ayrto_ acompañame Patty_ esta asintió y se dirigieron a la barra.

_Sigamos bailando_ dijo Adriano tomando de la cintura a la morena y bailando muy sexy, luego los imitaron Candy con Gera.

Minutos más tarde se dignaba a aparecer la castaña.

_Vamos a nuestra mesa que nos espera Ayrton !_dijo esta al oído a las chicas

_QUE ?_dijo la morena sin entender por el volumen alto de la música

_QUE VA MOS A NUES TRA MEEE SAAA!_dijo gritandoles

_ok ok. No es para que rompas mis tímpanos Patriqui._ las tres se dirigieron haciendo trencito...una tras la otra mientras meneaban sus caderas. Estaban por demás enfiestadas.

Mientras tanto muy cerca de ellas estaba un grupo de ex compañeros.

_Bueno chicos, nosotros los abandonamos_ dijo la Brandon con su pareja

_Tan temprano?_dijo Stear

_Si, pero prometemos que para el próximo encuentro nos quedaremos más, pero será en mi casa_dijo la novia_ah y lleven a sus novias.

_Prometido entonces!_dijo Terry

_Nos vemos pronto_saludaron todos. Quedando sólo ellos tres ya que la otra pareja se retiró antes.

_ Me siento culpable por estar divirtiéndome mientras mi pobre nena esta enferma._ dijo el castaño a su hermano

_ ya Archie, Annie debe estar mucho mejor y seguramente en su quinto sueño.

_no lo se...la vi muy decaída hoy, será mejor que la llame para asegurarme que esta bien.

_Hazme un favor, preguntarle por Candy de seguro también debe estar con ella_ dijo Terry ya que no tenía idea donde estaba porque ella no se comunicó en todo el día con el_pero no digas que yo quiero saber, que sea cosa tuya

_ ok ok. _ se levantó y se dirigió a los privados para poder hablar mejor. Tomó su móvil y marco.

_Que raro...no atiende!_ será que se durmió?. Pobrecita !

 _En otra mesa..._

_Ooooooh no !_dijo la morena con los ojos como platos

_Que pasa amiga_ decia la rubia

_Es Archie!

_QUEEE ? ...DONDE ?... DONDE?_ grito Patty

_En mi celular tonta_ dijo la morena alterada_Que hago?

_Y atieeende jajaja_ decía la rubia muy risueña

_no no , no puedo la música._que hago?

_Ok vamos a los privados._dijo la castaña tomando de los brazos a las otras dos._ ya volvemos chicosss

 _En menos de dos segundos ya estaban en los privados_

_ dale atiende de una vez!_dijo la rubia ante el imparable sonido del celular_eso si, a mi ni me nombres ok? _hip_

_Ok ok...shhh

Fingiendo estar disfonica la morena atendió la llama

_ _Hola ...hip hip_

 ___ _ **Annie?**_

 __y quien más va a ser cariño... hip_

 ___ _ **tienes hipo ?_dijo extrañado**_

 _ **_**_ _no , estoy fingiendo jajaja_

 ___ _ **Estas bien?...te notó ee ...Nose algo extraña..**_

 __ima ..hip ginacion tuya hip hip_

 ___ _ **se nota que estas mal amor, tu voz es fatal. Quieres que pase a verte?**_

Cubriendo el auricular del movil_ quiere ir a verme , que hago?

_yyy dile que no jaja _decía la castaña

_shhhhh, que las escuchará

 _ **_Annie estas ahí?**_

 __Si si.. hip_

 _ **_toma agua así te pasa ese maldito hipo cariño**_

 __ok ok_ volvió a tapar el móvil__ quiere que tome agua jajajaja_ dijo a sus amigas

_ si supieras el "agua" que tomamos_ dijo la rubia_ cortale de una vez Annie

_ _ **Con quien estas cariño que se escuchan voces?**_

 __ee es que tengo encendido el TV jeje._

 ___ _ **entiendo. Candy y Patty están contigo?**_

_ _no no..Patty ya se fue y Candy en su depa supongo jaja ...hip hip. Tengu sueño amor hip ...el efecto de la "pastillas" me hace dar sueño_

 ___ _ **entiendo, mañana paso temprano a verte. Cuidate y que mejores. Te quiero.**_

 _ **_**_ _oooh que tier ...hip...no que sos. Nos vemos mañana. También te quiero._ _finalizó la llamada.

_y _hip_ te creyó?_ dijo Patty

_Sii, obvio que le cre... _hip_..yo

_no lo se, será mejor que nos vayamos_dijo Patty un toque preocupada

_vamos que los chicos no esperan_ dijo la rubia saliendo del lugar con sus amigas.

 _Minutos más tarde, el castaño llego a su mesa y les comunicó a sus amigo._

_Se notaba que tenía la voz bastante tomada.

_es por el mismo resfrío_ comentó Stear

_Te dijo algo de Candy, estaba con ella?_dijo Terry muy curioso

_no, estaba sola._ buena será mejor irnos. Mañana prometí ir temprano a visitarla.

_ok, vamos._ dijo Terry levantándose del lugar junto a los demás.

Cuando iban de salida se toparon de frente con dos rubias.

_vaya vaya...pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí Angie_ dijo Susana sonriendo maliciosamente

_Pero si es el trio inseparable_dijo la otra sarcásticamente

_ que quieres Susana?_ dijo Terry

_ será mejor que nos vayamos amigo_ dijo Stear poniendo una mano al hombro a su amigo.

_jajajaja que pena me dan? Ellos con sus caras largas y ellas muy divertidas_ dijo Susana

_De que hablas ?_dijo Archie

_ ya nos dimos cuenta de que los votaron y ahora andan solitos_dijo Angie

_ vamos chicos, no le den importancia, es obvio que lo único que busca es molestar_ dijo Stear

_ oh si, claro. Para tu información querido, estoy mucho mejor sin el_ dijo señalando al inglés.

_que bueno por ti Susana_ dijo su ex.

_ que rápido los reemplazaron !_ dijo riendo

_porque votas de una maldita vez tu veneno Susana_ dijo Archie ya cansado de tanto sarcasmo

_ de sus ex, porque supongo que ya no están con ellas ya que las vi muy acompañadas a las TRES_ dijo haciendo la seña con sus dedos.

_De que tres hablas?_preguntó Stear quien se sintió intrigado

_de TU novia o ex _ dijo apuntándolo_ y las de ellos dos_ para luego reir triunfante ante la cara de desconcierto y a la vez de enfado de los tres.

_Así es, las acabomos de ver muy acompañadas de tres guapísimos hombres bailando taaan sensual. Ah por cierto_ le dijo a Terry_ excelente gusto la de tu niñita_ y se retiraron dejando a los muchachos desconcertados.

_pero que demonios fue eso?_dijo Archie furioso.

_supongo que no le creeras_dijo su hermano

_no lo se Stear, pero hay algo que me hizo dudar. Cuando la llame...se escuchaba música y las voces que se oían. Además del hipo y la dificultad para hablar._ las rubias lograron sembrar la duda en ellos.

_no me digas que ahora vas a creerles a ellas antes que a tu novia?_dijo su hermano. Terry quedó muy pensativo, no sabía que creer, el no se había comunicado con ella desde la tarde.

_porque no llamas a Patty? Y nos sacamos las dudas._ sugerio Terry

_vamos afuera y hablamos más tranquilos. Tengo un mejor plan.

 _Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida de la disco._

_y bien... Cual es tu plan?_ dijo Archie

_la llamaré pero le pediré como cosa mía una foto de lo que esta haciendo. Tu has lo mismo con Annie y tu con Candy. No se pueden negar...no lo creen?

_es una buena idea _dijeron los otros dos.

Decididos los tres muchachos llamaron a sus novias para corroborar lo que dijeron las rubias.

El primero en llamar fue Archie. Remarcó la última llamada que hizo. Luego de unos segundos su llamada fue atendida.

_ _ **mmmmmm...ho la?**_

 __hola Annie, te desperté?_

 _ **_s sii... Pasa algo?_ decía con voz de dormida y pasada de copas aunque esto último no se sabía.**_

 __que pena amor, es que te extraño demasiado. Recién llegue a casa y tenía ganas de escucharte antes de dormir._

 ___ _ **de... ver dad?**_

 __claro, o tu no me extrañaste ni un tantito?_

 _ **_ssi si.., obvio que te extrañe. Y no sabes cuanto...**_

 __sería capaz de hacer algo por este loco enamorado?_

 ___ _ **hacer algo?_no entendía a que se refería con "hacer"_ si, dime que quieres?**_

 _ **_**_ _me mandarías una foto tuya ahora?_

 _ **_una fo foto?**_

 _ **_**_ _si amor, una foto. Hay algún problema con eso?_

 ___ _ **nnnno no, ninguno. Ahora te la mando. Sólo me sorprendes nada más.**_

 _ **_**_ _bueno amor. Gracias. Así dormire más tranquilo. Ya que te veré aunque sea por foto._

 _Tratando de incorporarse como pudo, la morena tomó la foto y se la mando. Obviamente su cara no era la mejor pero le sirvió para su teatro de fingir estar enferma._

 _A los otros dos no les fue nada fácil, sus novias estaban en el depto de Patty. Ya que la rubia no quiso quedarse sola en el suyo prefirió quedarse con su amiga. Alocadas escuchando música, muy divertidas seguían las dos._

 _Terry sacó su móvil y marco...segundos después de tanto insistir la rubia atendió._

 ___ _ **hoooola!**_

 _ **_**_ _Candice ?_

 ___ _ **No, es la nana jajajaja**_

 _ **_**_ _Que te pasa? Acaso estas bebiendo?_

 ___ _ **Noooop paaa ra nada... Esssh mash si quieres te hago el cuatro_**_ _decía la rubia tratando de mantenerse para para formar el número cuatro. Obviamente su novio no podía verla tras el teléfono pero el efecto del alcohol no la dejaba razonar._

 _ **_**_ _dime donde estas?_

 ___ _ **coon quien essstoy? Con quien estoy Patri qui?_ decía la rubia mirando a su amiga quien estaba al lado._ essshtamos con Patty_ dijeron las dos para luego soltar fuertes carcajadas.**_

 _ **_**_ _estas con Patty?_ El castaño tapó el auricular y miró a Stear para comunicarle__ Candy esta en el departamento de PATTY

_Pero que hacen ?_dijo Stear

_Están bebiendo ,es obvio por como se las escucha además de la música que suena de fondo_

_Ok, vamos para allá_ dijo Stear.

Terry volvió a la llamada_ _Candy, preciosa, voy por ti en unos minutos , si? Esperando ahí y no te muevas._

 ___ _ **ooooh quieres que te cante bombonshito mío?**_

 _ **_**_ _jajaja si pero cuando este allá. Ahora esperame, si?_

 _ **_ya no estas molesto conmigo?_decía haciendo un pucherito**_

 _ **_**_ _mmmmmm no lo se, porque no haces algo por mi así me pasa el enojo, quieres?_

 _ **_lo que tu quie rasss amooor**_

 _ **_**_ _me mandas una foto tuya, quiero verte como estas? Además de que extraño verte nenita linda._

 ___ _ **ok, shi con esho me personas. Te mando muchas._ dijo la rubia hablando como nena.**_

 _ **_**_ _Gracias linda. Nos vemos en unos minutos._

Stear no fue necesario que llamara ya que la rubia le comunico que estaban juntas y ademas por las fotos que envio donde ambas salian divertidas.

La rubias e sacó varias fotos, estando ella sola haciendo puchero y otras con Patty haciendo truchita, poses sexy, fotos muy graciosas de las dos. Obviamente que no había rastros de que salieron ya que ambas apenas llegaron se pusieron algo cómodo, pijamas. Patty le prestó uno a su amiga ya que esta sólo llevaba puesto un vestido.

Los chicos llegaron al departamento de la castaña, se dieron con la sorpresa de que estaban muy enfiestadas. No había ninguna pista de que salieron.

Así que conforme a lo que vieron, Terry llevó a Candy al departamento de la rubia y se quedó con ella ya que la Nana no estaba. Stear se quedó con Patty ya que después del festín la chica quedó mal, y para no dejarla sola en ese estado se quedó con ella. Ya mañana tendrían tiempo de hablar.

 _Los muchachos quedaron conformes...bueno aún había dudas..pero por ahora ellas no fueron descubiertas.. Ya que d_ _espués de que ellas salieran de los privados se dirigieron a sus amigos para avisarles que se retiraban con la excusa de que Annie no se sentía bien._

 _Pero como las tres no estaban en condiciones de manejar fueron escoltadas por los caballeros. Así que llegaron sanas y salvas_

 _Annie al suyo y Candy se quedó en lo de Patty._

 _Será que los chicos se enteraran de lo que sus novias hicieron esa noche?_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Perdón por la demora, prometo ponerme al día en cuanto finalice con mis parciales...**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Se desperto por el timbre del teléfono. _Que nadie puede contestar?_pregunto molesta, era obvio que no lo harían pues era su móvil el que sonaba.

Sin salir de las sabanas estiro el brazo para responder.

 __Si...?_

 _ **_Candy… te recuerdo que tenemos practica hoy… y ya tienes media hora de retraso_**_ _dijo su mejor amigo._

 __ay no…_ dijo con fastidio_ me olvide_

 _ **_Tienes 30 minutos para llegar a la academia, si no quieres que Clarissa se moleste más de lo que esta**_ __dijo y seguido colgó el teléfono_

_Dios! ...Mi cabeza!_ dijo tomando entre sus manos a esta, la cual sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría _Pero que rayos hice ayer…_ penso al darse cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, froto sus ojos. Se puso de pie pero unos horribles mareos le llegaron. Espero hasta estabilizarse para ir al baño, tomó una ducha rápida para despejarse un poco, al cabo de 5 minutos buscó en el closet, se puso lo primero que encontró. Mientras se cambiaba la invadían pequeñas imágenes de lo sucedido, rio tontamente al recordarse bailando con el brasileño... Pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando de pronto le vino una imagen de su novio junto a ella y sus amigos en el departamento de Patty_ pero no se supone que yo me quedaría con Patty...Oh Candy, has memoria...que hiciste?

Termino de alistarse, tomo los lentes más grandes y obscuros que tenia. Se paro frente al espejo mientras que recogía el largo cabello para atarlo en una coleta.

_Oh por DIOS , mi cara !_ dijo contemplandose su ojeroso rostro.

Tomó su bolso, salió rápidamente de su habitación, entró a la cocina.

_ buen día Nana_ dijo dando un beso en la mejilla para luego tomar un vaso con jugó de naranja.

_ buen día mi pequeña, pero que cara traes.

_ ni me lo recuerdes Nanita_ dijo tapándose su rostro con ambas manos_ nos vemos más tarde.

_pero no desayunaste nada_ no le dio tiempo de decir mas ya que salió como la luz del departamento.

...

En un lujoso departamento del centro de la gran manzana, estaba el joven chequeando las noticias del periódico de NY.

 _" Gran éxito en la apertura de la reciente discoteca en la ciudad del que nadie duerme._

 _Los jóvenes empresarios acompañados de hermosas señoritas, serán sus novias?... abrieron las puertas al publico, de su reciente inversión, uno de los club más exclusivo y lujoso de la zona"._

_Qué ...Que es eso?_pregunto el castaño asombrado, observando la foto del periódico que tenía entre sus manos.

En la foto salían su novia con sus dos mejores amigas acompañadas de tres guapos y elegantes jóvenes brasileños, cada uno abrazando a cada una de ellas, muy sonrientes todos._ esto debe ser una broma. Se supone que estabas enferma_ pensaba furioso y los celos que lo consumían lo llenaban de bronca por el engaño. Y estos quienes son?_haciendo memoria lo llevó hasta el perfil de facebook de su novia quien estaba etiquetada en varias fotos en compañía de los mencionados.

_más le vale que tenga una buena respuesta porque esta no se la perdono.

El sonido de su móvil lo sacó de su endurecimiento.

_ _que pasa ?_dijo molesto_

 _ **_por como sueñas ya te enteraste de las noticias?**_

 _ **_**_ _ni me lo digas. Te juró que esto no se queda así._

 ___ _ **lo mismo digo hermano. Sabes si Terry ya lo vio?**_

 _ **_**_ _supongo que si. Te dejó porque voy a arreglar esto de una vez._

 ___ _ **yo haré lo mismo. Después nos hablamos.**_

 __de acuerdo. __ finalizó la llamada para dirigirse cada uno a su respectivo lugar muy enfados.

...

Despertada por el insistente y desesperado llamado a la puerta de su amiga quien lloraba desconsoladamente, la castaña se dirigió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con una morena irreconocible quien al verla se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

_Annie! ...pero que te paso? Porque estas así amiga?_ dijo la castaña aún sin entender el comportamiento de su amiga.

_ay Patty... no sabes nada, verdad?

_saber que?

_ mira_ sacó de su bolso el periodico y se lo entregó, mostrándole la imagen de ellas muy sonrientes_ que haremos ahora? Como le vamos a explicar esto?_ decía aún entre llanto.

_ pp pero...que es esto? Como que son los dueños? Y en que momento nos tomaron estas fotos?_decía sin sacar su mirada del papel_ por lo menos salimos muy lindas_ dijo levantando una ceja

_ PATTY!_ dijo quitándole el periódico de las manos_no es momento para bromas. No te preocupa lo que piense Stear?

_Si si...claro que me importa. Debe ser que aún no lo vio sino ya me hubiera llamado o sino hubiera venido.

_ Y si ya no quieren saber nada con nosotras?_dijo para aumentar más su incansable llanto

_ ya parale Annie, hay que decirle la verdad. Porque no hicimos nada malo,

_No nos creerán. Porque yo le menti, le dije que estaba enferma cuando no era así y luego me fui de joda.

_ tranquila amiga. Llamemos a Candy, ella sabrá que hacer. Y deja de llorar que me desesperas, si?

_e es esta bien._dijo tratando de calmar su llanto. Segundos después las alarmó el timbre del departamento

_Quien será?

_oh por DIOS Patty! ...No abras si es el_ dijo muy nerviosa la morena_ por favor.

_ esta bien , pero dejame ver quien es_ se acercaba a ver por la mirilla._ es Stear _ dijo en voz casi audible

_no le abras por favor._ decía la morena juntando sus manos en forma de súplica. La castaña respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

El timbre no paraba de sonar. Hasta que se detuvo luego de 15 minutos .

_se fue_ preguntó Annie al no escucharlo más

_Si

_seguramente Archie fue a buscarme. Que hago?

_será mejor que vayas y hables con él. No tenemos nada que esconder porque es la verdad, no hicimos nada. Esas fotos no se de donde salieron, además de que es obvio que no tenemos ni tendremos nada con ellos._decía muy segura su amiga.

_ Si tienes razón. Será mejor que lo enfrente. Gracias amiga. Nos hablamos luego si._ dijo la morena despidiéndose de su amiga.

_ suerte !

_gracias, la necesitaré. Y para ti tambien.

Asustada y temerosa por lo que podría encontrarse, salió la morena para enfrentar su cometido.

_Y ahora quien podrá defenderme?_ dijo Patty para si misma_ ni el chapulín colorado nos salva de esta.

...

Varias horas después, en la puerta de la academia.

_jajajaja te zarpaste amiga_ dijo riendo el muchas

_basta Alex, deja de Reírte de mis desgracias. Estaba ebria_decía la rubia muy apenada.

_pero mirate, sales muy bien._ decía levantando el periódico hasta la altura de su cabeza para mirar bien la foto_ uds si que saben divertirse

_Alex deja de bromear. Tengo que hablar con Terry, debe estar pensando cualquier cosa...Y mis hermanos?...no quiero ni pensar, me van a matar _ dijo muy apenada y nerviosa.

_ ya...deja de ser tan dramática. No hicieron nada malo. Dile la verdad y listo. Además te debe una y por lo tanto tendrá que escucharte. Recuerda que el fue el que te dejó y se fue molesto dejándote con la palabra a media.

_Si pero me dijo que lo llamará y nunca lo hice. Ahora empeore las cosas_ dijo a punto de soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

_ vamos, dejame acompañarte a tu departamento._ dijo guiándola para subir al coche ,ya que vino en taxi y no quería volver sola aceptó el ofrecimiento.

_ esta bien. Gracias.

Subieron al vehículo, como todo un caballero abrio la puerta del acompañante luego rodeo el auto para subir el y dar marchar. El transcurso del viaje fue en silencio, su cabeza daba vueltas, se sentía tan estúpida, y más porque no recordaba todo lo que había pasado, solo eran pequeñas escenas las que llegaban a su cabeza.

...

Llegando al lugar, se despidió de su amigo y subió a su depto.

Entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que hoy por ningún motivo quería encontrarse con su nana que seguramente la cuestionaría con millones de preguntas sobre lo acontecido. Estaba por dirigirse a su habitacion, cuando escucho "esa" voz. Le tembló todo, hasta los dientes. Sintió un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

_Candy?_dijo en tono de pregunta

_Ho…hola…_dijo riendo nerviosamente sin avanzar un paso, el la miraba sumamente molesto, ella bajo la mirada hacia el piso y comenzo a jugar tímidamente con sus dedos, permanecía en silencio_dejó... mis cosas y vuelvo..._ aprovecho cuando tapo su rostro con frustración y corrio, pero fue totalmente inútil, el la atrapo y la regreso a donde estaba desde un inicio

_Espera...Pasa algo?_ pregunto fríamente

_ee eeh no...Ya te dije que iba a dejar mis cosas… _ dijo mientras se armaba de valor y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la heladera para tomar agua, solo que él nuevamente le impedía el paso

_vas a seguir ignorandome?_dijo serio

_Terry...perdón_ dijo con voz nerviosa

_por?_dijo levantado una ceja

_me porte mal contigo... no te llame ni... tampoco te dije ...que saldría anoche..._ el la interrumpio

_ ayer estuve mal en dejarte e irme así_ dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara_ no me importa que hayas estado con Patty, pero no me gusta que tomes así.

_pero Terry...

_no te preocupes amor_ dijo dándole un fugaz beso en los labios_ esta todo bien_posó una de sus manos en su pequeña cintura y otra en el cuello, para después acoplar sus labios, sus suaves labios succionaban los de ella, no pudo evitarlo y seguio el beso, su lengua entro en su para buscar la de ella y envolverse en una increíble guerra. Ella subio sus manos a su nuca, donde comenzó a jugar con su cabello, la mano de el reposaba sobre el cuello y luego la bajo a la cintura, formando un abrazo. Sus pulmones aclamaban por oxigeno y al parecer los de él también ya que se separo de sus labios, para recargarlos de aire vital. Se volvió a acercar a los labios de ella, pero esta vez corrio su rostro. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los verdes de ella, buscando una respuesta a su accionar. Aunque la verdad ella se lamanetaba, si fuera por ella ya lo estaria comiendo totalmente a besos, pero tenía que enfrentarlo.

_Terry… yo… _dijo mirando hacia el piso

_ya te dije que esta todo bien amor_dijo muy tranquilo

_y lo de la foto no te molesta?_dijo con tono dudoso y apenas audible, y separándose de él.

_de que foto hablas?_dijo sin entender

_como? ...No... viste el periódico?

_no, que hay con eso? _dijo mirando hacia donde ella se dirigía para abrir su bolso y sacar lo mencionado. Se lo extendio, este lo tomó y abrió los ojos como platos.

_puedo explicarte t..._ fue interrumpida

_pero que mierda es esto Candice?_ dijo furioso arrojando el periódico al piso_que me vas a explicar, que dice que eres pareja de este imbécil?

_no es así Terry_ dijo tratando de agarralo del brazo para que este no se fuera

_no quiero escucharte_ dijo caminando hacia la puerta

_ espera no te vayas. Dejame explicarte..._ tarde llegó su súplica, este salió echo una fiera, dando un portazo. Dejando en llanto a la rubia.

_Que fue eso?_ dijo la Nana asustada por el ruido del portazo_ que paso mi niña, porque lloras?

_ay nana, Terry me odia_ dijo entre llanto

_ no te odia. Pero es entendible que este enojado. Lo que salió en el periódico a cualquier pareja le caería mal.

_ pero no paso nada Nana, nosotras no salimos con ellos. Nos los encontrarnos allí ni t ampoco teníamos idea de que ese club era de ellos...ay nana me quiero morir...

_ no hables así. De seguro hay una solución . tienes que hablar con el y explicarle_ decía acariando su cabeza y depositando un cariñoso beso.

_pero ya lo escuchaste, salió furioso

_ tendrás que ser paciente y aclarar todo esto cariño. Por cierto, tu madre llamó, dijo que te quiere en su casa para la cena.

_ lo que me faltaba. No tengo ganas ir nana...no quiero escuchar sus reproches...

_ no te quejes y ve pequeña. Ahora te preparó un baño así te tranquilices y vas. Si?

_esta bien_ dijo resignada.

Camino lentamente hasta que lleguo a su habitación. Se dejo caer sobre la amplia y confortable cama. No sabía ni que pensar, sabía perfectamente que su novio estaba en toda su razón en enfadarse con ella. Como también que eso podía contarle su relación pero el sólo echó de imaginarse sin el le causaba un grandísimo dolor y frío en todo su cuerpo. Sin poder, ni un segundo más , soltó el llanto...lloró por varios minutos y luego se dirigió al baño a tomarse una larga y cálida ducha. Pasado 20 minutos salió, buscó su pijama, se cambio y arreglo para dormir. Tomó su móvil y marco a su madre para disculparse por no ir. Ooobviamente que no le fue fácil, ya que esta estaba enterada de lo ocurrido así que con la excusa de que se sentía mal por eso no asistió a casa de sus padres. Aceptada su excusa se le pidió ir mañana a desayunar y platicar sobre lo sucedido.

 __gracias mami. Te juró que mañana estare en casa._

 _ **_ esta bien cariño. Mañana hablaremos. Que duermas bien.**_

 __ hasta mañana._ dijo y finalizó la llamada._

Se acomodo en su cama, abrazo la almohada y volvio a llorar. Sería una larga noche tanto para ella como para sus dos amigas quienes imitaban, en sus respectivas habitaciones, su acción.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Se desperto muy temprano, ya que los rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas iban directo a su blanco y delicado rostro. Froto sus ojos antes de abrirlos para evitar ser cegada momentáneamente, los tenia rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Miro el reloj eran las 7 de la mañana, _Se me hizo tarde!_penso asustada, pero después recordo que era domingo. Se sento sobre la cama y estiro sus brazos, haciendo sonar algunos de sus delgados huesos. Ya, completamente despierta se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño. Abrio la llave para que se llenara la tina, pero antes dejo caer jabón líquido especial y algunas esencias, para que formara espuma y aromatizara el agua. Cuando la tina estaba llena y cubierta por las burbujas entro...

Una ducha la tranquilizaba, un baño de espuma y aromatizantes lo hacían doblemente.

Después de aclarar su mente, salío. Tomo un suéter oversize + boyfriend jeans + tacones. Se maquillo lo mas natural posible, puso corrector para cubrir esas ojeras, seco su cabello y lo dejo suelto. Tomo un abrigo y su bolso. Respiro profundamente antes de girar la perilla de la puerta. Se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su Nana, se despidio dandole un beso en la mejilla. Bajo, subió a su coche para dirigirse a casa de sus padres._ después hablaré con Terry...no puedo dejar que piense lo peor de mí cuando no es así_ pensaba la rubia mientras conducia.

...

Llegó a la mansión de sus padres, entrando se dirigió al comedor donde ya la esperaban para desayunar

_ Buen día mamá, papá_ dijo ingresando y acercándose para dar un beso en la mejilla a ambos padres.

_Buen día pequeña_ dijo su padre

_Hola mi amor. Como dormiste? _ dijo su madre.

_Bien_ dijo sentándose en su lugar_ y mis hermanos?

_ salieron temprano, prometieron regresar antes del almuerzo_ respondió su padre.

_Nos vas a contar que paso?_dijo su madre refiriéndose a la foto del periódico.

_Lo siento, de verdad_ dijo con un tono de tristeza_ juró que las cosas no fueron así.

La rubia le relato toda lo que hicieron, desde el momento en que la llamaron sus amigas hasta lo poco que recordaba.

Durante el desayuno la paso charlando con sus padres, quienes le aconsejaron aclarar la situación con su novio y buscar la manera de desmentir la publicacion. Después de eso se dirigió a su antigua habitación a descansar un rato ya que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Pasaron varios minutos, se despertó por las voces que daban al pasillo de su habitacion

_Es él_ dijo la rubia para si misma cuando oyó esa voz_Hablare con él y le diré todo lo que paso_ dijo casi en un susurro.

Suspiro, abrío la puerta, apenas salio lo vio que venía saliendo de la habitación de su hermano Tony.

_Terry_dijo justo cuando paso por enfrente de ella, pero siguió caminando sin siquiera voltearse a verla...

Ella abrio los ojos como platos._O padecía sordera o me ignoro por completo?_dijo para ella. No había que pensar la segunda opción era más que obvia. Aun sorprendida por su bipolaridad, camino hacia donde había caminado él.

Lo vio entrar a la cocina, se encontraba bajando un vaso de la alacena. Ella se paro a un lado de la barra. Ya que tenía el vaso de cristal entre sus manos, se dio la media vuelta y la miro, pero sin hacer un solo gesto quito su mirada para dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar una jarra con agua. Puso el vaso en la barra para comenzar a verter el liquido en el. Ella sólo se limitaba a verlo con detenimiento.

_Terry… podemos hablar?_ pregunto cuando termino de servir el agua pero este volvió a ignorarla olímpicamente, tomando la jarra para volver a guardarla en el refrigerador.

Tomo el vaso ahora lleno y mientras bebía, caminaba para salir de la cocina._Pero es que quien demonios lo entiende!_grito en su interior, reteniendo las intensas ganas de gritárselo en la cara.

Se sento en una de las sillas y recargo sus brazos en la mesa, para después ocultar su rostro. Después de darle a su estomago lo que necesitaba, salío de la cocina. Subió a su habitacion, recogió sus cosas. Entró a la habitación de su hermano donde estaba el castaño y los gemelos.

_ Tony ,Albert ...me voy_ dijo la rubia entrando al lugar, mirando de reojo a su novio quien ni siquiera volteo a verla

_ pero no te quedas a almorzar?_dijo Tony

_ no...tengo cosas que hacer_ dijo dándole un beso a sus hermanos._ dile a mamá que en la noche la llamo.

_ok pequeña, no te olvides que tenemos una charla pendiente_ dijo Albert al oído a esta.

Salió rápidamente del lugar dejando a su hermano en compañía del castaño quien sólo se dedicó a ignorarla.

...

El tiempo pasaba lento, Terry llevaba casi dos semanas completas sin hablarla, por más de que trataba de hacer cualquier cosa para llamar su atencion, entre mensajes, llamadas, encuentros casuales para que la hablara era inútil.

Con sus amigas la situación era parecida, salvo a Patty que le costo menos ya que Stear la perdonó a la semana. El era más comprensible y para nada orgulloso.

Annie le estaba costando de igual forma que a Candy,

Tomo el teléfono y marco a su amiga.

 __Annie!_ dijo alegre cuando contesto_

 _ **_Candy_ contesto igual**_

 __Tenemos tanto que platicar…_

 _ **_Lo sé…_rio _Y cómo va tu castigo?**_

 __ no me habla, ni responde mis mensaje ni llamadas. Me aburro como no tienes una idea…_dijo riendo _ y lo tuyo... como sigue?_

 _ **_Hoy atendio mi llamada y acepto vernos para hablar. Más ahora que los chicos aclararon todo en el periódico**_

 __ que bueno amiga, ojala logres hacerlo entender y demostrarle que no paso nada._

 _ **_ si, yo lo espero igual. Bueno Candy te habló luego para contarte.**_

 __ ok, no te olvides que quiero saber. Suerte amiga._

 _ **_ gracias. Te quiero amiga._**_ finalizando la llamada se tiro sobre el gran sillón de la sala.

...

Paso unos días en casa de sus padres, ya que su Nana no estaba y como su hermano Albert ,estaba en cama debido a un fuerte resfrío, decidió quedarse con ellos.

_Sabes que Candy!...ya no le voy a insistir… si no me quiere hablar que no lo haga, aunque me muera por dentro aceptaré eso_ hablo para si misma mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Llego al último escalón y se encontro con él. Como ya era de costumbre, la miro con su engreída, prepotente y despectiva mirada.

Estaba por seguir caminando, pero por su orgullo, que algunos días atrás había doblado para tratar de que la hablara, decidio enfrentarlo.

_Sabes que Terry…_dijo ya bastante fastidiada _Si me hablas o no es algo que te dejo pasar pero…_lo apunto con el dedo índice amenazantemente _... tus caras me tienen hasta acá_ dijo señalando su cuello mientras aumentaba su tono de voz_Asi que tu, tus caras y tu obvia inmadurez pueden irse mucho a la...

_Inmadurez?_ la interrumpió y soltó una carcajada _Qué? Me hablo?_pregunto ella en su interior sorprendida

_Si…_ contesto aun alterada_Ignorarme, hacerme caras… es de idiota inmaduro...

_Discúlpame señorita "Soylamasdelicadaysencibledelmundo"_ dijo con una mezcla de burla y enojo_Que quieres? Qué te siga hablando como si nada?_subía su tono era bastante notable su enojo

_Te fuiste! Y me dejaste como estúpida ahí parada_ dijo la rubia enojada_

_Ja!_ dijo sarcásticamente _Y qué esperabas? Que sonría gustoso viendo a MI novia abrazada y muy sonriente junto a ese imbécil_ dijo serio_Creo que no pude haber hecho nada mejor que irme…

_Ni siquiera sabes…_dijo bajando la mirada para ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir._Yo…_trato de contestarle pero el la interrumpió...

_No digas nada..._rio _Si quieres te puedes ir corriendo…_ soltó una carcajada antes de darse la media vuelta

_Para que irme corriendo si tu lo estás haciendo…_ dijo firmemente sin moverse del lugar en donde estaba

_Yo?_soltó una carcajada se dio nuevamente, media vuelta, para quedar frente a ella, a unos metros de distancia_No lo creo… yo cuando tuve que aclarar las cosas que hice, lo aclare_ remarco la última palabra _… cosa que tu nunca_ volvió a remarcar _Pudiste hacer porque cuando me viste quisiste huir..

_Pero despues lo intente… y tu decidiste ignorarme toda la semana!_volteo hacia la cocina y pudo ver que todas las de limpieza, concina e incluyendo al jardinero miraban la escena. Terry volteo y los fulmino con la mirada, inmediatamente todos volvieron a realizar sus tareas. _Es mas… tienes razón hagamos de cuenta de que no "aclare" nada y olvida todo…_ dijo ya desesperada, se dio media vuelta y comenzo a subir los escalones.

_Lo ves…?_grito subiendo detrás de ella_…Esa es tu "maravillosa" forma de resolver problemas_ ella seguía subiendo sin voltear atrás _Solo te interesas por ti misma

_Y tú?_se detuvo para enfrentarlo_no lo haces?_volvió a retomar su camino

_No sé cómo me pude fijar en una egocéntrica, engreída como tu…_dijo parado tres escalones detras de ella.

_Te falto inmadura y malcriada…_ dijo la rubia antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar de un fuerte golpe la puerta.

Se fue directamente a su cama para esconder su cara en una de las grandes almohadas, para poder sacar todo su enojo y frustración con un fuerte grito, que gracias a la almohada solo fue audible para ella.

Cuando estuvo mas tranquila se recosto mirando hacia el techo, era inútil que Terry y ella pudiéran mantener una plática sin gritarse u ofenderse, hasta llegó a pensar en rendirse y dejar las cosas como estaban. Sus caracteres eran tan parecidos que chocaban horriblemente.

Los golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

_puedo?_ pregunto Karen dudosa, ella había escuchado su "charla"

_Si…_contesto sin ánimos

_Que paso?_dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama

_Llevamos una semana sin hablarnos…_le conto _Bueno el no me habla desde hace dos semanas, y si lo hace es para discutir, desde entonces parece que ni siquiera nos conocemos

_Y porque discutieron esta vez?_ pregunto

_…lo mismo de siempre_ dijo sin interés, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre el tema

_Cuéntame!_ dijo ansiosa ella solo rio

_ya sabes, por lo del periódico. No entiendo porque sigue así, cuando los chicos aclararon en el mismo que no tienen nada que ver con nosotras. No entiendo porque no es como Stear._ dijo la rubia frustrada

_Terry es muy orgulloso, eso lo sabes

_ ah ok, o sea yo lo vi besándose con ex y lo perdone y el que no vio nada más que una fotono lo puede dejar pasar?

_Es hombre!

_ y que? Yo soy mujer...cual es?

_ay pequeña, hay cosas que los hombres no dejan pasar así nomas. Más siendo Terrence Grandchester_ dijo riendo fuertemente

_Shh…_dijo riendo para evitar que los demás las escucharan

_Es que Candy, ese hombre es igual o incluso más orgulloso que tú!… tienes una idea de lo que le debió haber costado esto, siendo tu su novia y saliendo en esa foto con tremendos galanes!_susurro para que no se dieran cuenta de que hablában de el, ya que estaba en la habitación con sus hermanos

_Tienes razón…_dijo apenada, pero agradecida, Karen siempre la hacía pensar antes de actuar, ella al igual que Eliza habían echó una gran amistad, la adoraban.

_Y qué harás?_pregunto aunque claramente conocía la respuesta

_Puede ser que considere pedirle dis…disculpas y rogarle que me escuche, no quiero perderlo_ dijo a punto de soltar el llanto.

_El te ama_ dijo abrazandola para consolarla_ te aseguró que el tampoco quiere estar lejos de ti.

_tu lo crees?_dijo con voz temblorosa

_claro que si pequeña. Lo conozco hace mucho tiempo.

...

Así paso otro día más en casa de sus padres con sus hermanos, estos tratando de animarla un poco y aconsejándola. Habían tenido una larga charla con respecto a lo sucedido, donde la rubia les explicó con lujos de detalles.

Candy estaba en la habitación de su hermano Albert , quien la había convencido de cantar algo juntos, ya que ambos estaban aburridos y sin nada por hacer.

_ok ok...que cantaremos?_dijo la rubia

_recuerdas cuando estuvo tía Elroy, ella te pidió una canción que la canta un argentino y es su favorita...sabes cual es la que digo?

_ah...ya se...la que solíamos cantarle en Escocia jajaja

_Bueno...yo tocó y tu cantas._dijo Albert

_yo te acompañare en el coro_dijo Tony

_Bien...entonces adelante ..._ arrancó Albert con su guitarra para seguirlo Candy con su voz...

 _Te vuelves parte de mi ser en mis palabras_

 _Estás aquí tocando el centro de mi alma_

 _Como un eclipse sin final de sol y luna_

 _Como lo eterno del amor en una alianza_

 _Podría hacer que el mar se junte con el cielo_

 _Para lograr la inmensidad que hay en su vuelo_

 _Que me regala tu mirada y tu desvelo_

 _Bajo la luna cuando danzas en mis sueños_

Mientras cantaba una traviesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sus ojos los tenía cerrados, estaba muy metida en la interpretación.

 _[Estribillo]_

 _Te voy a amar, y me amarás_

 _Te amo sin principio ni final_

 _Y es nuestro gran amor_

 _Mi ángel de la eternidad_

 _Te voy a amar y me amarás_

 _Te amo y es mi única verdad_

 _Y es nuestro gran amor_

 _Lo que nunca morirá_

 _La noche brilla con tu luz en la distancia_

 _Tu imagen reina y es su brillo el que me alcanza_

 _Me elevo en cada movimiento de tu sombra_

 _Que baila cada vez que mi canción te nombra_

 _Quizá esta vida se termine dando cuenta_

 _Que es ella solo un momento de esta historia_

 _Porque este amor no tiene tiempos ni fronteras_

 _Porque este amor va más allá de mi existencia._

Al finalizar la canción unos aplausos la sobresaltaron, estaba él apoyado en el umbral de la puerta escuchándola atentamente.

_ee eh...yo...yo me voy_dijo la rubia levantándose para salir pero lo tenía a el obstruyendo la salida

_Hola_ saludo el castaño aún en ese lugar

_Ho hola_dijo apenas, bajando la mirada para no mostrar sus rastros de tristeza_ permiso_ dijo y el castaño se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

_como estas amigo?_ saludo Albert desde su lugar

_que haces ahí...pasa_ dijo Tony

_sólo venía a dejarte estos papeles_dijo el castaño entregándole las cosas a Albert_revisalos y luego me lo haces llegar.

_de que se trata?_preguntó Albert

_son los contratos para el personal._ dijo Terry, quien aún seguía maravillado por la voz de su pecosa.

...

Había pasado una semana desde que Candy había dejado la mansion para regresar a su departamento.

Seguía con su rutina, salia de la universidad, se despidia de sus amigas, quienes ya habian echo las pases con sus novios y estaban muy felices.

Por la tarde iba a la academia para el ensayo, ya sólo faltaba una semana para la obra. Ensayaban todos los días por la tarde durante 3 largas horas, terminaba cansada, llegaba a su departamento, se duchaba comía obligadamente ya que el cansancio y el sueño la vencía. Prefería estar así ya que de esa manera no pensaba en lo que el la ignoraba.

Pero esta vez decidida a hacerse escuchar, salió de la ducha, buscó en su closet que ponerse, quería verse bien para el, así por lo menos lograba captar su mirada. Terminada de alistarse tomó su bolso y llaves.

_Hablare con él_ penso segura, bueno no del todo, ya que la última vez que dijo que hablaría con el… termino en pelea.

Llego hasta la salida del edificio y lo encontro, venia entrando, se toparon de frente. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

_Quiero hablar contigo_ dijeron al mismo tiempo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

*La canción es de Abel Pintos "Sin principio ni final"


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

_Está bien dime…_ dijo Terry serio

_No… tu primero_ contesto ella

_Ya tu dime…_insistió

_No… tu primero, luego dices que soy egocéntrica…_ RAYOS! vengo con la intención de arreglar las cosas y a la primera que abro la boca es para atacar. Pensó molesta por su actitud

_Es que lo eres_ dijo el despectivamente

_ay… sabes que...mejor olvídalo_dijo la rubia molesta

_No será difícil…_dijo mientras volvía a caminar hacia la salida y ella comenzaba a caminar hacia el ascensor

_Eres una idiota_se reclamo ella misma_Vas a regresar y arreglaras las cosas de una vez!_una voz en su interior le llamo la atención. Tenía toda la razón, no podían seguir asi. Se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia donde él estaba.

_Terry.. lo… lo siento_ dijo mirando hacia el piso, el se detuvo y volteo a verla_Siento haber actuado de esa manera y no haberte explicado las cosas_seguía hablando y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad con la que decía las cosas _Normalmente suelo actuar antes de pensar, se que está mal, pero hay cosas que me sacan_ seguía mirando al piso al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos _No creo ser egocéntrica y mucho menos engreída, eso es muy diferente al orgullo, el cual decidí tirar a la basura por un momento… eres a la primer persona a la que le pido disculpas y que estoy rogando a que me escuche…_respiro profundamente ya que sus pulmones se habían vaciado debido a la rapidez con la que hablaba _Asi que lo siento... de verdad estoy muy arrepentida…..y si ya no quieres estar más conmigo lo entenderé, pero antes quiero que sepas que jamás entre esos chicos paso algo, no teníamos idea de que ellos estarían ahí ni mucho menos de que fueran los dueños..._seguía hablando sin parar, el sólo estaba atento y no decía nada_ Tanto Gera como a los demas los conocimos en Brasil, nos escribimos unas cuantas veces por facebook y nada más, ellos están pareja...además de que..._no sabía si decirle o no pero no le quedaba otra_ son gays! _ levanto su mirada y se encontro con un Terry totalmente anonadado. Ella hizo un intento por sonreir y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el ascensor.

_Hey…_escucho que la llamo y dejo de caminar para darse la media vuelta y ver para que la llamaba. La miraba igual de sorprendido, después de unos segundos camino hacia ella, por alguna razón se sentio intimidada y bajo la mirada, pero este la tomo de la barbilla y levanto su rostro, con cuidado lo giro hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, semejando que buscaba algo

_Tú no eres Candy…_ dijo serio tratando de no reírse

_Anda búrlate…_dijo ofendida mientras volvía a retomar su camino hacia su departamento

_no me estoy burlando…_dijo tiernamente cuando volvió a llegar al lado de ella_Gracias por las disculpas…_ dijo sonriente tomándola del brazo

_Entonces…_ alargo divertida_ Amigos?_dijo tendiendo su mano hacia el

_Amigos?_ pregunto… _Doblas tu orgullo y me pides disculpas… solo para que seamos…"Amigos"?_ la miraba sin entender

_Pues… si_ contesto fingiendo ya que claramente entendía a lo que se refería y lo que el esperaba.

_Ah…_dijo desilusionado _Entonces… a amigos…_ dijo tratando de sonar alegre mientras tomaba la mano. La pecosa sonrio nuevamente, estaba por soltar su mano, pero al contrario, tomo la suya con más fuerza y lo atrajo hacia ella entrando al ascensor. Ahora ella tenía la iniciativa.

_amigos ?_dijo ella sin separarse de sus labios

_amigos las pelotas!_ dijo entre risas_ tu eres mía sola mía y de nadie más_El la miro divertido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, paso la mano de el por su cintura para después dejarla en su espalda formando un abrazo, ella subío sus manos a sus mejillas y asi capturar sus carnosos labios en un apasionado beso. Inmediatamente el siguió.

Mordía sus labios con delicadeza para después acariciar con la punta de su lengua los labios de la rubia. La torturaba. Necesitaban sentir nuevamente esas bocas, sus cuerpos, sus caricias. Ya desesperada paso sus brazos por el cuello, dejándolos reposar en su nuca. Comenzo a besarlo con más intensidad y asi lograr que Terry imitara su actuar. La autorizo el acceso a su cavidad donde su lengua y la de ella desataron una pelea en la cual ninguna pensaba darse por vencida. Jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, mientras que el acariciaba su cintura por debajo de la blusa. El contínuo roce de sus labios , para ella era lo mejor que existía, era tan deleitante que podía pasar el día completo haciéndolo. Pero su deseo fue interrumpido por una falsa tos al abrirse el ascensor

_Siento interrumpirlos…_ dijo apenada su nana, provocando que ella y Terry se separaran bruscamente _…Pero es que tu padre está en la línea…_dijo tratando de no reírse...

_eh… si gra… gracias… contestare en mi habitación_ dijo apenada tapando sus labios que seguramente habían adoptado un intenso color rojo, tal y como los de el.

_S…si… y yo me voy...nos vemos mañana, si?

_dale, te amo_ dijo dandole un tierno beso

_Yo tambien te amo_dijo el. Se saludaron rápidamente. El se marchó a su hogar y ella quedó en el suyo.

Entro a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de un profundo suspiro, levanto la bocina del teléfono

_Papa!_ contesto emocionada

_Hija! Como estas?

_Bien… y ustedes?_ no se había dado cuenta de cuánto los extrañaba, por estar peleando con Terry

_Muy bien cariño… mucho trabajo… Y tú? Cómo te llevas con Terry?_ pregunto seriamente

_mejor papito, recien se fue. Logre explicarle todo y me perdono_dijo ella muy feliz

_me alegró tanto por ti pequeña. Mañana tu madre y yo nos vamos de viaje, estaremos antes del estrenó de la obra.

_Los voy a extrañar mucho

_nosotros también mi nena linda. Te cuidas mucho. Nos veremos pronto.

_uds también. Los amos. Saludos a mamá.

_Serán dados. _ finalizó la llamada.

Se puso un short y una blusa de tirantes para dormir, después de acomodarse debajo de las sabanas y frazada en cuestión de segundos cayo en un profundo sueño.

...

Se desperto por el constante cosquilleo que sentía en su mejilla, que poco a poco se desviaban a sus labios, delineando delicadamente el margen de estos. Abrio los ojos lentamente y se encontro con Terry. Quien era el responsable del cosquilleo que le provocaban sus suaves caricias que hacía con el torso de sus dedos. Al verla despierta le sonrió y ceso las caricias.

_Te había dicho antes que eres hermosa?_dijo mirándola fijamente

_Engreída, chiflada, malcriada, inmadura, egocéntrica…_enumero con los dedos _No… creo que no me lo habías dicho_dijo haciéndolo reír

_Entonces supongo que solo lo pense…

_Terry..._lo llamo haciendo que la mirara a los ojos _ Te amo tanto mi rebelde arrogante

_y yo más mi pecosa culona_ sonrió mostrándole su perfecta dentadura

_noooo...como me llamaste?_dijo roja por el comentario de su novio

_es verdad amor, tienes un culito perfecto_ dijo muy gracioso_ además porque piensas que me enamore de ti? Porque cuando te vi en ese perfecto bikini..._no termino de hablar porque sintió un pellizco en su brazo_auuuch!

_no me dijiste que te enamoró mi sonrisa?_dijo cruzándose de brazos

_si eso también_ y rio_ te amo mucho_dijo acercándose peligrosamente seductor a ella.

_emmmm ...y cuanto me amas?_dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y movía las frazadas para que entrara junto a ella en su cama

_muuuucho pero mucho_ el rio por el accionar de su novia. Se acomodo a un lado de ella y la abrazo por la cintura para después apegarla a su cuerpo, igual ella lo abrazo a su torso y acomodo su cabeza en su hombro, para poder ocultar su rostro en su cuello y poder aspirar su delicioso y varonil aroma.

Terry se había quedado completamente dormido, y ella simplemente no lograba conciliar el sueño ya que había dormido bastante, se puso de pie y salió por un vaso con agua a la cocina.

Ya con su vaso en la mano volvio a la habitación, camino por el lado donde estaba el para dejar el vaso en la mesa de noche. Se sento con cuidado a un lado para admirarlo, irradiaba tranquilidad verlo asi. Volvio a tomar el vaso y por accidente cayeron sus plumas, lápices y marcadores de la mesa. Se agacho para levantarlos, miro una vez más a su novio que dormía plácidamente y después dirigio su mirada a los marcadores que traía en las manos. Guardo todos excepto el negro. Lo destapo y dibujo en el rostro de este un gracioso bigote, un poco de barba, unos lentes y un pequeño corazón en su mejilla derecha.

...

_Terry! ...Bájame!_grito desesperada

_Noooo lo hare …_ dijo riendo mientras caminaba con ella en brazos hacia la terraza

_Terry_ Alargo pataleando cuando vio que se dirigía ...a la piscina y se paraba en el borde _Solo fue una broma…_ solto una carcajada _Además creo que te ves sexy con bigote, barba y lentes…_ volvio a reír

_Y a mí me pareces sexy mojada…_ dijo mientras mecía sus brazos como para lanzarla a la alberca pero no lo hacía.

_Es que no podía dormir…ademas hace frio..._dijo mirándolo tiernamente

_Ni creas que esa carita vas convencerme_ dijo aunque ella estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo convencería

_Ni esto?_dijo sensualmente antes de atrapar sus labios, el siguió el beso, era un beso tranquilo que poco a poco se volvía salvaje, pero antes de que se transformara por completo se separo de sus labios no sin antes dar una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior. Termino de saborear el beso pasando su lengua por sus labios, primero el inferior y luego el superior.

_Está bien… me convenciste…_dijo bajándola, sin soltarla toco el piso con las puntas de sus pies y asi se quedo para poder a alcanzar nuevamente los labios de el y dar un corto beso sobre ellos.

_Vamos adentro que hace frío_ dijo sonriente mientras la tomaba de la mano, estaba por caminar y olvido que estaba parada sobre el borde de la piscina, y de un memento a otro estaba dentro

_TERRY !_grito tratando de sonar molesta pero no lo logro, una fuerte carcajada se escapo de sus labios...

_Yo no hice nada!_ dijo riendo _Tu solita caíste…

_ay pero que lindo novio que eres_dijo sarcásticamente_Ayúdame _dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos para que la ayudara a salir

_Me vas a querer tirar…_ dijo riendo desconfiado, lo miro seriamente

_No me vas a ayudar?_pregunto retóricamente, el le sonrió mientras se hincaba para tomarla de los brazos y ayudarla a salir.

Se sacudió las pequeñas gotas que le habían caído y la tomo de la mano, pero ella lo solto rápidamente_Espera_ dijo mientras fingía que buscaba algo en la piscina

_Qué pasa?_pregunto

_Mi pulsera _dijo mientras tomaba su muñeca derecha

_Como era?_ pregunto mientras se acercaba al borde de la alberca

_Es… rosa con blanco_dijo mientras seguía semejando que la buscaba

_No logro verla_seguía buscando

_Tal vez desde adentro…_dijo provocando que rápidamente volteara pero esta vez ella fue más rápida y lo empujo por la espalda para que cayera al agua, estaba calentita ya que era climatizada. Lamentablemente no se movio rápidamente ya que la alcanzo a tomar de la muñeca, haciendo que ambos cayeran.

_Eres una tramposa!_dijo riendo mientras agitaba su cabeza para sacar el exceso de agua

_Por qué tramposa?_pregunto ingenua_Solo te quería ayudar a despintarte los bigotes_dijo acercándose a el

_Por eso me gustas pequeña tramposa_ dijo con un tono seductor_ ahora podrias cantar para mi, no lo crees?_tomo su mano y la acerco a él. Lo abrazo por el cuello, después de que la envolviera en sus brazos al mismo tiempo de que la alzaba para quedar a la misma altura. Ella saco una de sus manos del cuello y comenzo a limpiar su rostro haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de marcador mientras que el la miraba con detenimiento, como si guardara en su memoria cada centímetro cuadrado de su rostro. Lo miro a los ojos, esa mirada azulada que la hacia desfallecer. Poco a poco la distancia entre elloa fue disminuyendo hasta que la eliminaron por completo al unir sus labios en un exquisito beso.

Pasában todo el tiempo juntos, se divertía mucho con él, llevában casi una semana desde que se reconciliaron, estaban felices.

 _ **Continuará..**_.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

El día del gran estrenó llegó, el teatro estaba lleno, se habían agotado los boletos. Habían logrado recaudar una suma importante para los chicos del hogar, con lo cual podían restaurarlo, comprar abrigos, alimentos y otras cosas que los niños y el hogar necesitaban.

_Que nervios! Creo que me voy a desmayar!_dijo la rubia un tanto palida

_respira profundo y trata de calmarte, todo saldra bien_dijo su novio tratando de tranquilizarla

_Viste si llegaron mi familia y los chicos?_ dijo la rubia

_ Si, todos están aqui_dijo Terry alentando a su novia

_Candy será mejor que vayas a cambiarte_ dijo una de las chicas de la obra

_si ahora lo hago_ respondió la rubia. _ Amor tengo que irme. Nos vemos cuando finalice, si? Deseame suerte!

_No la necesitas pero igual ...Suerte amor!_ le dio un tierno beso en los labios y salió del camarín.

...

Minutos más tarde, las luces de la gran sala se apagaron...quedando completamente a oscuras. El rayo de luz enfocando el centro del escenario, y el sonido de la orquesta da inició a la obra abriendo lentamente el telón...

_Ay por DIOS que nervios, ya quiero que aparezca mi amiga_dijo la morena ansiosa

_Terry dijo que estaba súper nerviosa_ comentaba Patty, quien estaba sentada al lado derecho de esta, en la primera fila al igual que toda su flia, novio y amigos.

_silencio que va a comenzar_ dijo Albert

_ok ok_ nos callamos_ dijo Annie.

 _ **ROMEO Y JULIETA**_

 _Una versión contemporánea con elementos modernos, con un vestuario diferente, pero manteniendo el romanticismo y la esencia de la obra clásica._

 _Interpretada por la pareja principal Candice White Andley y Alexander Freeman._

 _La historia se cuenta a través de los pasos y movimientos de ballet, una mezcla de ballet clásico, teatro y rock'n'roll salvaje y otros ritmos modernos._

 _Consta de tres actos, quince escenas y 50 números musicales. El ballet se presenta como una sucesión de cuadros que parecen cobrar vida con la música lo que le dara vida a un espectáculo, lleno de bailes y de combates escénicos, haciendola más interesante visualmente. Una fusión actualizada, con un fondo muy romántico que transmiten mucha fuerza por lo que reflejan: odio entre dos familias, un amor que supera la muerte. Son emociones bien extremas que se sienten en la música y obviamente en el baile._

 _Incluyendo en la misma instrumentos como la mandolina, xilófono, maracas, pandereta, carrillones, piano y celesta, entre otros, además de los habituales en una orquesta. Algunos fragmentos gozan de gran popularidad, aunque toda ella muestre su genialidad unas veces con dramática fuerza descriptiva, otras con ténue delicadeza, siempre con su original inventiva en el ritmo y la composición._

 _El diseño de iluminación es en esta producción algo más que un efecto, la iluminación de las escenas junto con una proyección de vídeo, crea una escena completa._

 _Es tan impactante ,habla de rebelión, de amor, de pasión, de muerte._

 _ **ACTO I**_

 _ **Escena 1 -El mercado.**_

 _Verona está dividida por la enemistad entre los Capuleto y los Montesco. Romeo, un montesco, festeja a Rosalina, pero ésta le rechaza. Un encuentro entre diversos miembros de ambas familias acaba en una reyerta. Mercurio, amigo de los dos grupos, intenta lograr una reconciliación. La riña queda interrumpida por la llegada del príncipe de Verona. La paz se restablece de forma momentánea._

 _ **Escena 2 - La antecámara de Julieta.**_

_mira es Candy!...no se ve hermosa con esa ropa?_dijo la morena con vos baja a su novio. La rubia cautivaba a los espectadores con su mezcla de frescura, inocencia y belleza.

_shhh...si si esta hermosa...pero ya basta sino nos van a sacar si no te callas amor_ dijo en igual tono a ella

_pero quien es ese bombón de Paris?_dijo Patty en voz baja a su amiga pero también fue escuchado por su novio

_Te escuche Patricia!_dijo serio y molesto Stear

_ay amor pero que celoso te volviste_ dijo la castaña al oido con voz acaramelada

_shhhhh...nos distraen_dijo Archie

 _Julieta juega con sus amigas y con su niñera. Sus padres y su primo Teobaldo entran en la habitación en compañía de Paris, el joven que los Capuleto han escogido como futuro esposo de Julieta._

 _ **Escena 3 - Exterior de la casa de los Capuleto.**_

 _La familia Capuleto da la bienvenida a sus invitados al baile. Romeo continúa persiguiendo a Rosalina y, de nuevo, es rechazado. Mercurio y sus amigos se burlan de él. El señor Capuleto invita a los jóvenes a sumarse al baile._

 _ **Escena 4 - El baile de mascaras de los Capuleto.**_

 _Teobaldo inicia el baile con la señora Capuleto. Entra Julieta y baila una danza de esponsales con Paris, su prometido. Sigue el baile entre todos los invitados. Al tocarse sus manos por primera vez, Romeo y Julieta se enamoran y después los dos jóvenes se besan._

 ___ uh...mira la cara de tu amigo_ dijo Karen al rubio_ no le gusto nada que Romeo besara tan apasionado a su Julieta_ sonrió

_Debe estar que se lo lleva el diablo de los celos_ dijo casi en un susurro

_Si yo fuera Terry en este preciso momento le borro la sonrisa al argentino_ dijo Neal

_Callate Neal, no ves que es un beso falso?_dijo Eliza

_por muy falso que sea lo disfruta muy bien? _ dijo en un tono de burla_ aaauch

_shhhhh _ los hicieron callar los demás espectadores

 _Los presentes reconocen a Romeo y Teobaldo le insta a marcharse. Tras la intervención del señor Capuleto, todos participan en un baile final de la Rueda de la Fortuna._

El pas de trois de Romeo y sus amigos es uno de los momentos más animados de la pieza. (Reciben efusivos aplausos por parte del público)

 _ **Escena 5 - El jardín de los Capuleto.**_

 _Romeo se esconde en el jardín. Sus amigos van en su busca, pero se encuentran con Teobaldo. Julieta acude al jardín, Romeo sale de su escondite y ambos se declaran su amor._

El pas de deux al final del primer acto, cuando ambos se juran amor y fidelidad eterna, es memorable y arranca entusiásticos aplausos del público.

La Sra Andley emocionada con sus ojos llenos de lagriamas, aplaudía efusivamente orgullosa de su pequeña hija.

_es maravillosa_ dijo su padre emocionado al igual que ella.

_se la ve tan hermosa_ dijo Karen comentando con Eliza

_Si, la verdad que nunca pensé que Candy podía estar ahí interpretando a Julieta.

_y Alex no se queda atrás, lo hizo muy bien_añadió Patty

_y tu Terry, no dices nada?_ dijo Tony viendo a su amigo muy serio.

_e... eh ? Perdón ...que me decías?_ preguntó serio

_que te parece la obra?

_estuvo increíble, Candy esta preciosa_ dijo muy sincero

_pero no se te nota. Tu cara no dijo lo mismo al ver a tu pecosa con el argentino_ agregó Neal

_Neal !_le recriminó Stear_mejor callate

_que? Que hice ahora?_dijo exaltado

_chicos guarden silencio que va a comenzar el siguiente acto_dijo Karen

 _ **ACTO II**_

 _ **Escena 1 - La plaza principal.**_

 _Romeo está absorto pensando en Julieta. La niñera llega a la plaza con una carta para Romeo. En ella, Julieta explica que ha logrado convencer a Fray Lorenzo, su confesor, para que les case en secreto._

 _ **Escena 2 - La capilla.**_

 _Fray Lorenzo casa a los dos jóvenes enamorados._

 _ **Escena 3 - La plaza principal.**_

 _Las facciones rivales ,Capuletos y Montescos, vuelven a provocarse. Teobaldo intenta forzar a Romeo a batirse en duelo. Romeo se niega y Teobaldo se burla de él acusándole de afeminado. Ante el insulto, es Mercurio quien reacciona y acepta el reto. Teobaldo ataca a su oponente con un puñal y éste muere. Forzado por los Montesco, Romeo lucha contra Teobaldo y le mata. El príncipe de Verona aparece en compañía de los Capuleto y ante la tragedia condena a Romeo a exiliarse en Mantua._

 _ **ACTO III**_

 _ **Escena 1 - El dormitorio de Julieta.**_

 _Romeo entra en la habitación por el balcón. Al amanecer abandona a su amada aunque ésta trata de persuadirle para irse con él. La señora Capuleto y la niñera traen a la joven el vestido de novia. Obligada por su padre a aceptar el matrimonio con París, Julieta desea morir._

 _ **Escena 2 - Una Capilla.**_

 _Julieta busca el consejo de Fray Lorenzo, éste le propone beber una pócima que la hará dormir profundamente. Sus padres creerán que ha muerto y trasladarán su cuerpo a la cripta familiar, donde podrá reunirse con Romeo, advertido del plan por el propio Fray Lorenzo. Después podrán huir los dos lejos de allí. Julieta se imagina ya reunida con Romeo._

 _ **Escena 3 - El dormitorio de Julieta.**_

 _A Julieta le asaltan las dudas, la idea de reposar en la cripta junto al cadaver de Teobaldo la sobrecoge. ¿Debe suicidarse o tomar la poción? Finalmente opta por lo segundo._

 _ **Escena 4 - La antecámara de Julieta.**_

 _Paris llega con el séquito nupcial. Cuando acuden a despertar a Julieta, esta parece estar muerta. Lo que había de ser una celebración de boda se convierte en un funeral. Benvolio acude a explicar lo acontecido a Romeo._

 _ **Escena 5 - El camino a Mantua.**_

 _Fray Juan, es agredido y asesinado por ladrones mientras viaja camino de Mantua llevando una carta de Fray Lorenzo en la que relata a Romeo la verdad de todo lo ocurrido. La noticia de la falsa muerte de Julieta nunca llegará a manos de su destinatario._

 _ **Escena 6 - Mantua.**_

 _Romeo sueña con Julieta y Benvolio le despierta con la trágica noticia de la muerte de la joven. Desesperado, Romeo viaja a Verona pese a estar desterrado._

 ___ Patty , amor por que lloras así?_preguntaba Stear sin entender el porque de su llanto

_e es ... es que me puso... tris te. Julieta no puede morir_ dijo entre llanto y su novio reía ante la acción de esta

_Ay Patty, que haré contigo?_ dijo abrazandola y depositando un beso en la coronilla.

 _ **Escena 7 - La cripta de los Capuleto.**_

 _Romeo acude a la sepultura de Julieta encontrándose con Paris y le da muerte. Baja a la cripta y enloquecido de dolor, Romeo se envenena. Julieta se despierta y al ver a su enamorado muerto a su lado, decide quitarse ella también la vida, muriendo junto a él._

Piernas, brazos, gestos, movimientos están puestos al unísono y con absoluta entrega al servicio de la tensión de la obra, su dramatismo, su pasión, sus momentos de felicidad, su romanticismo…su trágico final. La muerte de los protagonistas conmueve casi hasta la desolación a los espectadores, antes de estallar en aplausos y aclamaciones (muy merecidos) al final del tercer acto.

Miles de espectadores presenciaron esta obra.

El éxito fue tal que durante largo tiempo aplaudieron a sus protagonistas y al director, Robert Hadware , sus colaboradores y principales benefactores entre ellos Eleonor Becker _,_ RoseMary White Andley y Sarah Legan , al final de la obra. Ante la petición del público, Robert dijo que volvería a hacer otras versiones.

...

Una hora más tarde, Terry aguardaba a su novia, junto a sus amigos, en la salida del teatro.

_ahí viene _ dijo Karen

_hola chicos !_ saludo la rubia y se abalanzó a los brazos de su rebelde quien la recibió encantado entregándole un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas_ oooh es precioso. Gracias amor_ dijo dándole un dulce beso.

_estuviste genial amiga_ dijo Patty

_nunca te vi bailar de esa manera_ dijo su hermano_ hicieron un gran trabajo todos

_Gracias chicos. Si, nos costo mucho pero al final fue todo un éxito.

_totalmente de acuerdo pequeña_ dijo Tony_ y Alex no vendrá con nosotros?

_no, dijo que tenía algo que hacer antes.

_Mejor_ dijo el castaño pero sólo fue escuchado por la rubia quien lo fulminó con la mirada_ mejor vamos a comer , si?

_Si,vamos que muero de hambre_ dijo su novia caminado al lado del castaño

_CANDY !_grito un moreno de ojos verdes acercándose a su amiga, y todos los presentes voltearon a verlo

_Nick !_ dijo la rubia acercándose a el para saludarlo mientras su novio le dedicaba una celosa y fulminante mirada desde atrás_ No pensé que vendría

_estuviste impresionante compañera!_dijo dándole un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, luego le entregó un ramo de rosas blancas_ es para ti._cosa que no paso por alto el castaño

_Oh gracias! Son preciosas... Me alegra mucho que hayas venido y mas que te haya gustado_Detrás se escuchó una fingida tos

_Nos vamos?_dijo en un tomó serio

_Oh perdón amor. Nick el es Terry, mi novio, Amor el es un compañero de la universidad._dijo la rubia presentandolos. Ambos estrecharon sus manos y el castaño bajo su tensión._Nick quieres acompañarnos?

_Me encantaría, de verdad pero le prometí a Ali (novia) que después de la obra iríamos a cenar con sus padres. Así que será en otra ocasión Candy.

_Claro que si, me alegró mucho que vinieras. Gracias de verdad.

_No vemos el lunes_ dijo el moreno despidiéndose de la pareja_ por cierto felicitalo de mi parte a Alex.

_Lo hare,_dijo ella muy sonriente.

_Demasiado confianzudo tu amigo, no?_dijo Terry un tanto molesto

_Amor estas celoso?_dijo la rubia mirandolo muy curiosa

_no era necesario...eso_señaló el ramo

_jajajaja...Te amo, lo sabes verdad?

_No me gusta que nadie más que yo pueda tener atenciones contigo_ dijo haciendo un tierno puchero y tomándola de la cintura

_ Soy sólo tuya amor...pero_dijo tocando su nariz con la punta de su dedo índice_ tendrás que compartirme con mis hermanos, mis padres..._nombró a uno por uno

_Sólo para algunas cosas_dijo guiñándole un ojo

_Hey , sino se apuran los dejamos_ grito Tony

_Vamos amor_dijo la rubia.

...

Después de haber compartido un rato con sus amigos y hermanos, la rubia y el castaño se dirigieron al departamento de este. A descansar.

_otra vez con eso?

_si, porque cuando yo presencie los ensayos no involucraba besos _dijo un tanto molesto

_por que no llegaste a ver los ensayos completos. Además no fueron reales amor. No viste donde me beso_ dijo señalando el lugar cerca de la comisura de la boca.

_Yo lo vi bien y no me gusto_ dijo serio

_me haces reír Terry, pareces un nene haciendo berrinches_ reía animada mente la rubia_ven_ dijo tomándole de la mano para traerlo a ella_ así fue el beso_lo beso en el lugar antes mencionado_ viste que no fue en la boca? Parece desde lejos pero no lo es

_mmmmmm...no lo se. Es dudoso

_eres terrible amor eh. Mejor vamos a dormir que estoy muy cansada, si

_ok, si es lo que quieres_ se acomodaron bajas las frazadas, abrazados, dándose cariños y juguetones besos hasta que fueron interrumpidos_No contestes_ dijo Terry en tono de suplica

_Terry_ alargo_Puede ser algo importante…_dijo riendo

_Si es importante ya llamara de nuevo_ dijo mientras la apegaba mas a él, para evitar que escapara, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

_Está bien…_dijo ya que había dejado de sonar _Pero si vuelve a timbrar…_ no pudo terminar la oración cuando el pequeño aparato electrónico volvió a emitir ese sonido, solo que esta vez era de un mensaje. Volteo a verlo aguantando la risa, y él la miraba haciendo un puchero curvando su labio inferior hacia afuera. Provocaba tanta ternura..

_Amor…_ alargo nuevamente _Me paro, lo tomo y regreso… no me tardo ni dos minutos…_dijo mientras lo llenaba de cortos besos.

Resignado la soltó, para que pudiera tomar el celular, rápido se puso de pie y tomo el celular.

_Espero que sea alguien de tu familia…_ dijo serio _…Si no, tendrás que explicarme porque te llaman a esta hora_ sus celos eran reconocibles a cientos de kilómetros.

Dejo de mirar el celular para voltearlo a ver mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama.

_Terry estás celoso?_ pregunto mientras apoyaba sus rodillas en la cama para después comenzar a gatear hacia él. El se sentó sobre el acolchado y con un rápido movimiento logro que ella terminara recostada, le sostenía los brazos a los costados, mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello, solo lo rosaba con la punta de su nariz, haciendo que su respiración la acariciara provocando a sus hormonas.

_Y que si lo estoy?_ susurro sensualmente al oído, al mismo tiempo daba ligeras mordidas en el lóbulo de la oreja.

_Yo solo…_ trato de decir cuando ya se había apoderado de su celular _Terrence Grandchester !_dijo sentándose _Devuélvemelo!_ indico seriamente, pero ignorando esa indicación, miro la pantalla la cual decía _**"Una llamada perdida de: Alex"...**_

_Alex…_ dijo con fastidio, le regreso el celular y se volvió a acostar, cruzo sus brazos sobre su almohada y se volteo. Se había molestado.

Ella miro el mensaje que también era de Alex y rio _**"Kira acepto salir conmigo… deséame suerte"**_ presiono responder y escribio _**"No necesitas que te la desee, ¡se que la tendrás!" .**_ Apago el celular y lo dejo sobre la mesa de noche. Volteo y Terry seguía en la misma posición.

_Terry…_lo llamo mientras acomodaba su cabello el cual ya estaba un poco más largo, pero igual le fascinaba. Pero no hubo respuesta de su parte _ _ **"Kira acepto salir conmigo… deséame suerte"**_ _ cito lo que decía el mensaje _Eso decía…_dio un beso en su brazo y se recosto dándole la espalda tal y como él lo hizo con ella.

No quería que se molestara pero no le explicaría más. Le molesto que tomara su movil y lo revisara cosa que ella nunca hizo con el, además que debía aprender a confiar más en ella.

Un constante movimiento en la cama la saco de sus pensamientos, de pronto sentio que él la abrazaba.

_Perdóname pero es que no me gusta que te hable tanto…_ dijo acariciando su estomago.

_Sabes bien que entre él y yo no hay absolutamente nada

_Lo se pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de que a mi novia la estén llamando o mandando mensajes a estas horas de la noche, más alguien que ni es de su familia... Sólo un amigo_ dijo besando su cuello por la espalda

_ Alex si lo es...es como un hermano para mi_ se giró para quedar de espalda a la cama.

_pero no lo es_ la tomó de la cintura para apegarla más a el

_no seas tan celoso amor_ dijo ella acariciando su rostro que lo tenía demasiado cerca

_ te quiero sólo para mi_se acercó a su boca apoyando sus labios en los de ella

_Eres un tonto…_ dijo riendo pasando sus brazos por su cuello y poder unir mas sus labios mientras el proporcionaba caricas sobre su pierna…

_Un tonto que te ama_ dijo en tono seductor y luego se acomodo sobre ella. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente. Mientras el exquisito roce de sus labios seguía.

Sus respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse, su pecho se contraía a causa de la dificultosa situación. El beso de tierno paso a ser mas salvaje, comenzo a subir su playera, quería deshacerse de ella y poder sentir su piel en contacto con la de ella. El mas habilidoso se separo de sus labios para sacar el pedazo de tela, que ya les resultaban molestas y la lanzo a un lado. Ella se levanto y sin separarse de sus labios, para poder cambiar de lugar con el, cuando logrp que estuviera recostado, se sento sobre su cadera, estaba muy excitado, su pecho se contraía rápidamente y la miraba expectante.

Devoro nuevamente esos labios que ahora habían adquirido un intenso color rojo y un grosor más antojable de lo común.

El la tomo de la cintura y la acerco hacia el, haciendola girar y quedando ella ahora de espalda a la cama, sin aguantarse ambos las ganas, poco a poco fue entrando y provocando un gran placer, una perdida de respiración, un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, el vaiven fue tomando ritmo una y otra vez entraba y salia de ella, los gemidos invadieron el lugar, los suspiros acompañaron ese ritmo, el ritmo era semi lento y se volvió más activo y fuerte, los ojos en blanco de ella y el cuello totalmente echado hacía atrás no podían mas que evidenciar el extremo placer del que estaba siendo presa, el calor los consumía y la temperatura se elevaba, el placer los cegaba pero el ritmo no bajaba al contrario se apoderaba de mas intensidad, las manos de él volvían a tomar los deliciosos y redondos pechos de ella, de vez en cuando se acercaba a sus labios para besarla y sentir sus labios y la electricidad que emanaban ellos por el placer y por el gozo que estaba recibiendo, el momento parecía ser eterno, el sudor se hacia presente y en eso el con un grito de placer y una exclamación de fuerza termino, dando los últimos dos empujones dentro de ella con mas fuerza, sabiendo que estaba llegando a su fin ese acto tan apasionado, ella llego al mimos tiempo al final lo que pocas veces se logra en un momento así. Una vez terminado cayo rendido junto a ella y abrazados por un momento quedaron, exhaustos, sin palabras y sin remordimientos sobre lo que acababan de hacer.

_Te amo !

 _ **Continuará...**_

 ** _Esta historia va llegando a su fin...últimos capitulos_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Varios mese habían pasado ya, pronto llegarían las vacaciones de verano.

Terry invitó a Candy a casa de sus padres a cenar, ya que el departamento de el estaba en remodelacion, y aprovechando que ninguno de ellos estaba se quedaria a pasar la noche alli.

Un fingido tosido seguido de un "Lo siento" provoco que se separaran de abrupto.

_Yo… eh _ intento hablar Terry nervioso

_No se preocupen… no vi nada_ contesto Eleonor.

_Que no pudo haber sido una empleada, la cocinera o cualquier otra persona? No! Había sido su mamá la que nos había visto a la mitad de nuestro apasionado y candente beso_penso la su rostro inundado de vergüenza.

_Hey ya paso_ dijo el riendo

_Ya paso?_dijo irónica _Tu madre nos vio besándonos en su cocina y tú me dices "Ya paso"_ eso último lo dijo haciendo una voz más gruesa semejando la de el, Quien solo la miraba divertido.

_Es que no pasa nada amor_ dijo aun tranquilo _Después de todo, algún día se iban a enterar_ acaricio mi mejilla

_Pero no asi Terry…_dijo bajando la mirada_Que pensara de mi?_ realmente le importaba mucho lo que su familia pensara de ella, siempre quiso dar una buena impresión.

_Yo hablare con ella y le explicare_ deposito un beso en su frente _…Y ya te lo dije te adora_hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se colara entre sus labios_Vamos?_pregunto tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

Caminaron escaleras arriba, solo que ahora estaba algo insegura.

_Y?_ dijo el castaño cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

_Gracias por traerme…_ bromeo

_Espero y te hayas divertido_ siguió el juego

_Si… fue divertido_jugaba con sus dedos tontamente

_Nos veremos luego?_ pregunto sonriente

_Porque no…_ sonrio de igual

_Hasta… Hasta luego…_ dio un beso en su sonrojada mejilla, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

_Terry…_ susurro un poco más fuerte y este rápido volteo

_No te gustaría pasar? Y… no se platicar?_ fingio nerviosísimo

_Me encantaría…_rápido regreso y la abrazo por la cintura

Se metieron en la cama, pasó su mano por su espalda, ella paso su brazo por su cintura y recosto su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el tranquilo palpitar de su corazón.

El coló su mano por debajo de su playera para acariciarle la espalda. Sin pretensión alguna. Solo le brindaba tiernas caricias, su respiración chocaba contra su cabello y ella subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respirar. Era un momento único.

_Te amo pecosa_ ella echo su cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo a los ojos

_Te amo mi rebelde _ contesto antes de unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

...

Abrio los ojos, notó que en sus brazos no era lo que precisamente esperaba ver al despertar, tenía abrazada la almohada y Terry no estaba a su lado.

Resignada volví a recostarse pero al ver el reloj en el buro al lado de la cama se levanto.

_Son más de las ocho treinta y cinco de la mañana! Porque Terry no me había despertado antes de irse!_A la velocidad de la luz se puso de pie y corrio al baño. Después de una rapidísima ducha, cepille sus dientes.

Se vestío con una velocidad olímpica

tomo un jean junto con una camisa celeste, ato su cabello en una coleta alta. Salio de la habitación de Terry no sin antes arreglar la cama fugazmente.

_E..Eleonor...Buen dia… sabes donde esta Terry?_ pregunto con una mezcla de nervios, pena y algo temerosa por la situación de anoche.

_Buen dia cariño… recién salió, fue a dejar unas cosas a la oficina a Richard…_ dijo con esa dulce sonrisa_Hay una tormenta terrible, por eso le dije que no te despertara_ explico

_Tormenta?_ pregunto extrañada, ssi ayer había sido un hermoso dia

_Increíble no crees ?_ dijo riendo

Camino hacia uno de los grandes ventanales de la casa y efectivamente. Una tormenta terrible se había desatado. Ni siquiera parecía que era de día, el cielo estaba de un color gris oscuro, y se veía como el agua corría en gran cantidad por el piso.

Regreso al comedor donde estaba Eleonor. Se sento a un lado.

_Eleonor yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche…_ tenía que hacerlo, no podía fingir que nada había pasado. Soltó una pequeña risa

_No te preocupes…_ dijo aun con esa sonrisa _No pasa nada, a menos claro que tu no estuvieras de acuerdo con lo sucedido, entonces si le llamare la atención a Terry_ bromeo, claramente sabía que ella estaba de acuerdo. Rio tímidamente la rubia menor_Además… me encanta la pareja que hacen y veo que se aman demasiado_ la abrazo y la rubia encantada correspondió a tal gesto. No podía ser más dulce.

_Café o té?_ pregunto amablemente

_Café_ sonrio y camino detrás de ella hacia la cocina.

Entraron a preparar la infusion ya que el personal fue dado de canciones por el castaño durante ese dia.

_Desde la primera vez que viniste me di cuenta que entre uds había algo especial _ dijo mientras servía el café. La pecosa solto una pequeña risita tímida y su rostro ahora estaba de un intenso color rojo_ la forma en la que te miraba era tan especial_ se sento en la barra y la moyor se sentó frente a ella con una tasa blanca llena de café en sus manos.

_El… él es increíble…_ dijo sincera_nos conocimos cuando estuvimos en Brasil

_Algo me conto .Me alegra mucho que este contigo…Me puso muy feliz la vez que nos contó de que eran novios_ sonrió _Tus padres saben que estas aquí?

La rubia nego con la cabeza_ nn no_ confeso_sólo espero que nunca nos tengan que encontrar como anoche porque mis hermanos le arrebatan la hombría a Terry_ eso lo pensó para ella.

Un pequeño chillido las sobresalto a ambas, rieron. Había sido el tostador. Tomo una bandeja donde seguro colocaría las tostadas. Pasaron varias horas entre charlas, y haciendo tiempo para que el joven llegara para almorzar con ellas. La rubia se divertía con las anécdotas que la madre le contaba sobre el castaño de niño. Pero en ese mismo momento sonó el teléfono.

_Candy… cariño puedes responder el teléfono?_pidió amablemente.

_Claro_respondío y camino hacia donde estaba que no paraba de sonar.

 __Diga?_

 _ **_Casa de la familia Grandchester?_ una gruesa voz provino del otro lado de la bocina**_

 __Así es_

 _ **_Solo para informarles que el joven Terrence Grandchester Becker ha sufrido un accidente automovilístico**_ _ Sentio como si todo a su alrededor comenzara a derrumbarse. Escuchaba a lo lejos los llamados del sujeto y también los de Eleonor. Pero el gran nudo en su garganta no le permitía emitir palabra alguna.

_Candy que te sucede?_ la mano de Eleonor en su hombro la hizo reaccionar. Tapo su boca y le entrego el teléfono. Las lágrimas invadían su rostro. No podía ser cierto. Si hace tan solo unas horas todo era más que perfecto.

Limpio sus lágrimas ya que nublaban su mirada. Eleonor escuchaba con atención mientras negaba con la cabeza, al igual que ella cubría su boca con una mano.

_Gracias ya mismo estamos allá_ confirmo la madre en la línea, justo en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras Richard, quien obviamente se sorprendió y asusto por los rostros de ambas mujeres. Ella trataba de contener las lágrimas_T...Terry tuvo un accidente, una camioneta perdió el control y se impacto contra su auto… y se volcó_ no resistió mas y se soltó en llanto mientras que el de la rubia no cesaba

_Haber tranquilas…_ les dijo a ambas_avisaré al chofer para que nos lleve, creo que será mejor _ tenia razón ya que ninguno estaba en condiciones de manejar debido a los nervios.

Eleonor fugazmente subió y bajo con un abrigo, en cuestión de segundos, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del lugar.

Candy prefirió ir en su coche. De paso aprovechó para comunicarle lo sucedido a sus hermanos.

 __Tony_dijo con voz temblorosa_

 _ **_mmm... que pasa? _ dijo con voz adormilada**_

 __Tony despierta…_ las lagrimas comenzaban a salir nuevamente al pensar en su novio_

 _ **_que pa sa pequeña_ apenas podía hablar por el sueño**_

 __Tony despierta ahora!_grito y este se sobresalto lanzando las sabanas_

 _ **_Qué pasa?_ pregunto asustado y aun más se asusto al escuchar el llanto de su hermana_Que pasa Candy? _pregunto nuevamente, pero el dolor en el pecho no la dejaba hablar**_

 __Terry...Terry ,Tony_alcanzo a decir en un hilo de voz _Tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital._

 _ **_Queeee?_ soltó un grito ahogado tomando sus pantalones de uno de los sillones_Donde estas?**_

 __Vamos rumbo al hospital_informo_ avisame a los chicos, si?_ finalizó la llamada._

El rubio se encargo de avisarle al resto.

...

_Tranquila todo va a estar bien…_ trato de tranquilizarla Stear _Terry es más duro que una roca_bromeo

_Dios, es que no puedo creerlo... como debe estar mi amiga_ decía la castaña.

_Ya vuelvo , esperame aqui que busco mi chaqueta y vamos_ corrió escaleras arriba para después bajar con su abrigo Respiro profundamente y trato de verse lo más normal posible. Tomó las llaves del vehículo y salieron.

_A dónde iremos?_ pregunto ella

_Ahora averiguó bien la dirección_dijo el

_mejor dame el celular, tu maneja y yo habló. Marco el.número de Antony para que le diera la dirección.

Subieron a la camioneta de Stear. Introdujo la llave para que encendiera, pero como hecho intencionalmente, no encendió. Intento tras intento, se rindió

_No puede ser!_ grito al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el volante

_Te dije que necesitaba arreglo_ hablo Patty

_Si ,gracias Patricia_ dijo molesto. Bajaron rápidamente y Patty hizo seña al taxista, subieron y se dirigieron al hospital.

...

Mientras en otro vehículo, una rubia lloraba desconsoladamente, no había podido conducir. Sus manos le temblaban. Saco su celular y marco a la primera persona que le paso por la mente.

 __Alex?_ ese estúpido nudo en su garganta que no la dejaba hablar._

 _ **_Que pasa Bonita?_ pregunto preocupado ante su tono de voz**_

 __Te Necesito _ trataba de que no se cortaran las palabras_

 _ **_ que pasa...sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea**_

 __Puedes venir?_

 _ **_Donde estas?_pregunto acelerado**_

 __En… en casa de Terry…_ rogaba que no se molestara_

 _ **_Qué haces en casa de ese?...Qué te hizo?**_

 __Alex... _su llanto había aumentado_Alex… Terry tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital_

 _ **_En el hospital?_ pregunto algo impresionado**_

 __Si…_apenas pudo responder por el sentimiento de su llanto _Necesito que vengas ahora mismo_

 _ **_Dame la dirección_ dijo y le cedio el dato y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en la puerta.**_

Bajo del auto y corrio hacia su amigo quien también descendió de su vehículo y la tomó en sus brazos. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia.

_Vamos_ dij el deshaciendo el abrazo y guiándola al asiento del copiloto. El rodeo el auto y lo puso en marcha hacia el hospital. Llamó a su mamá quien trabajaba en el hospital.

_Mama?_ dijo en un tono fuerte un tanto ahogado

_Que sucede amor?_ pregunto al oírla asi

_Terry tuvo un accidente_dijo con voz temblorosa _Esta en el hospital, sus padres deben estar ahí ya. Yo voy llendo con Alex_ de nuevo las lagrimas se acercaban.

_Oh por Dios...como esta? Se sabe algo?_ dijo la madre asustada.

_No mami, aún no sabemos nada. Tu donde estas?

_En una reunión pero ahora me desocupó y voy para allá cariño. Mientras tanto cualquier cosa que pase o necesiten me llamas_ dijo dándole ánimos a su pequeña _vas a ver que mi yerno va a estar bien_la rubia solto una pequeña ía dicho "yerno"

_Gracias ma, te veo allá._ colgó.

...

Llegaron al hospital, se toparon en la puerta con Stear, Patty, Archie, Annie. Neal y Tom,los gemelos y Mark ya estaban en el lugar. Entraron buscando por todas partes a Eleonor y Richard

_Haber tranquilos todos!_ Alex detuvo la paranoia de los cinco, ellos los miraron atentos, Camino hacia el escritorio donde estaba una mujer, que por su vestimenta, indicaba que era enfermera, además de que había un gran letrero con letras rojas que decía "Urgencias"

Regreso y les informo

_Sigue en urgencias, tenemos que esperar ahí…_señalo hacia la pequeña sala de espera donde efectivamente estaban los padres de Terry y sus amigos. Se acercaron a ellos.

_Una camioneta se pasó en rojo, iba a alta velocidad y no pudo detenerse y embistió el auto de Terry provocando que se volteara_ explico Richard,

Albert la envolvió en sus brazos, acción que la reconfortaba, no del todo pero la ayudaba.

Habían pasada más de cuatro horas desde que le avisaron sobre el accidente y aun no sabian nada, los doctores y enfermeras que entraban y salían solo se limitaban a decirles "Nosotros les informaremos", todos estaban nerviosos.

_Iré a la cafetería quiero un café…_ se puso de pie Stear _Quieren algo?_les pregunto.

_No comiste nada en todo el día cariño_dijo Eleonor.

_no tengo hambre, estoy buen así_ dijo la rubia_ gracias.

_Quieres que te internen ahora mismo por principios de anemia?_ pregunto seriamente Alex, ella nego con la cabeza _Entonces bajas ahora mismo y comes algo_ ordeno. No quería hacerlo. Aunque si tenía hambre pero quería saber de Terry, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien. _Ve con ellos_ indico Albert _Yo aquí espero y si me dicen algo les aviso_no muy feliz obedecio y se fue con Stear Patty y Neal.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa, Stear ordeno tres cafés y tres sándwiches ya que la verdad nadie tenía humor de comer.

Comieron en silencio, ella apenas probó del suyo.

_No te iras de aquí hasta que te lo termines_ indico Stear como si le hablara a una niña pequeña, lo fulmino con la mirada

_Hasta que termines_esta vez se lo dijo. Neal y Stear volvieron con los demas, dejando a las chicas terminar su comida.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que ella lo rompió.

_Anoche despues de cenar Terry me invitó a quedarme, como no estaban sus padres accedí_ comentaba a su amiga quien sólo se dedicaba a escucharla_ y cuando estamos en lo mejor del beso y en escasas ropas apareció Eleonor_ la castaña escupio su café y abrió los ojos como platos

_Noooo...como fue eso?

_Apareció cuando bajamos a la cocina por helado_ dijo sonrojada la rubia

_Helado?_levantó una ceja su amiga

_s si...helado.

_emmmm...ok...y que hicieron cuando la vieron?

_yo estaba totalmente avergonzada. Imaginte, tenía una sólo la camisa de Terry y el estaba en boxer...morí de la vergüenza

_Ay amiga...no es para menos. Mira que justo tener que ser tu futura suegra la que los viera asi_ río la castaña

_ni me lo recuerdes_ sonrió y se puso de pie _Vamos ya?_ pregunto

_si_ respondió su amiga. Fueron a la caja y pedieron dos cafés más uno para Albert y otro para Alex.

Minutos más tarde, regresaron a la sala donde estaban los demas.

_Alguna novedad?_dijo la rubia

_Mamá entró recien para averiguar_ dijo Tony

Miro el reloj en la muñeca de Alex quien dormía incómodamente en una de las sillas al igual que Neal, las siete de la tarde, y aun sin noticias. Eso los ponía aun peor.

Al rato salió la madre de los rubios junto al doctor que lo estaba atendiendo. Indicándole

_Familiares de _ el doctor miro la tabla en la que traía algunas hojas blancas Terrence Grandchester_ de inmediato todos se pusieron de pie, Neal y Alex se habian quedado dormidos, Eliza los movío para que despertaran y aun adormilados se pararon fugazmente.

_Nosotros_dijeron, casi cayeron todos al querer acercarse al médico. Todos rieron tontamente y en segundos sus rostros se tornaron serios, con una mezcla de preocupación. Y finalmente el doctor hablo.

_Lo siento tanto…

 _ **Continuará...**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

_Lo siento tanto…_les dijo sin despegar su mirada de la tabla _Pero debido a los golpes que sufrió…_ volteo su mirada hacia ellos —_Tuvimos que realizarle una gran cantidad de exámenes para asegurarnos de que no hubiera golpes internos

_demonios!... Que no podía decirnos "El está bien" o "Pueden pasar a verlo"_ susurro Patty al oído de la rubia

_Llego inconsciente pero ya está estable—_dijo el doctor, todos lanzaron suspiros de alivio.

Lagrimas de felicidad se escaparon de los ojos tanto de la rubia con de sus padres y amigos, hasta Neal quien era el.más duró de todos.

_Y cuándo podremos verlo? _ pregunto la rubia

_Cuándo saldrá?_ pregunto Archie

_Podemos verlo ya?_ pregunto también Tom

_Tranquilos_ los callo la madre de la rubia ante la saturación de preguntas hacia el doctor

_Gracias…_ le dijo el doctor a la mujer_Lo podrán ver en cuanto despierte, y lo mejor será que se quede por algunos días…_ comento _Sufrió muchos golpes y seguro estará adolorido_a pesar de saber que estaba bien la rubia se sentía terrible_A si que les recomiendo que vayan a casa y descansen, el está fuera de peligro.

_Esperaremos…_respondimos todos al unisonó

_Si así lo desean_ dijo finalmente para después regresar por donde había venido.

Más tranquilos se sentaron de nuevo en la sala de espera, seguramente sería otra noche no llegaría a casa.

_Si quieres ve a casa…_dijo a Alex quien se estaba quedando dormido nuevamente

_No me iré_contesto con los ojos cerrados

_Aww…_ dijo enternecida _Quieres ver a Terry?_ era obvio que no era así

_No necesito responderte eso_contesto sin abrir los ojos _Creo que tuvo suerte, yo no lo hubiera dejado solo "inconsciente"_ lo decía en serio, Neal estaba a punto de pararse, seguramente para reclamarle, pero Tom lo evito.

Ella podía sentir la mirada fija de Neal sobre ella, parecía molesto. Seguramente era por el comentario de Alex. Pero él no sabía absolutamente nada así que no tenía por qué meterse. Se puse de pie, necesitaba ir al baño.

_Ya vuelvo…_ aviso y camino siguiendo los pequeños letreros que indicaban donde estaban los sanitarios.

...

Lavo sus manos y mojo su rostro antes de salir de los sanitarios. Salio distraída acomodando su ropa y accidentalmente choco con alguien.

_Lo siento _ dijo rápidamente y al levantar su mirada, logro ver a Neal

_Quien rayos se cree ese imbécil?_ estaba molesto

_Que imbécil?_ella tenía una ligera impresión de a quién se refería pero era mejor asegurarse

_Alex

_Mira para empezar no es ningún imbécil_ aclaro

_Si ...si lo es, se está metiendo con Terry, por lo tanto se está metiendo conmigo.

_Escucha !_se tranquilizo lo mayor posible _Terry y yo tuvimos unos problemas… y el y Alex nunca se han llevado bien_ explico aunque no tenía la obligación de hacerlo _Alex es mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano y a mí solo me importa que Terry lo entienda_ el se dio la media vuelta no sin antes aniquilarla con la mirada._Wow… pero quien se cree para meterse en nuestras vidas...nose porque me gasto en explicarle_penso y comenzo a caminar hacia la sala de espera.

Se sento a un lado de Alex , Sin duda. Agradecía de sobremanera tenerlo. A pesar de su sobreprotección, es increíble.

Se recargo en su hombro y de un momento a otro cayo en un profundo sueño.

_Candy_ escuchaba a lo lejos_Candy_ comenzo a abrir los ojos y se encontro con Stear y Alex

_Qué pasa?_ pregunto adormilada

_Terry despertó_ informo Stear y en cuestión de segundos lo "adormilada" se le fue y se puso inmediatamente de pie.

_Ya lo vieron? ...Cómo esta? ...Cómo se siente?_ pregunto acelerada pero la mirada de Alex le indico que se tranquilizara.

_Si… ya lo vimos, solo faltas tú y te está esperando_ sentio que el corazón se le salía al escuchar las palabras de Stear

...

_Esta es…_ indico la puerta marcada con el 221 _Estaré abajo con los demás_ aviso antes de caminar por el pasillo por el cual habían venido.

Dio dos golpes en la puerta esperando una respuesta y así fue.

_No hay nadie…_ su voz la hizo estremecer y después reír

_Entonces volveré más tarde_ escucho la pequeña carcajada del castaño.

_Pasa hermosa…_ es más que obvio que entraría.

Entro a la habitación, las paredes eran blancas decoradas con un par de líneas azules de diferente tono.

Sentio como su corazón se estrujo al verlo, su rostro tenia moretones y raspones, su brazo izquierdo enyesado reposaba en su estomago. Pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la perfección misma. No pude evitarlo y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. Se acerco a él y tomo su mano.

_Cómo estás?...Cómo te sientes?...Necesitas algo? ...Cómo te sientes?_ pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

_Bien, algo adolorido, a ti y bien_ contesto cada una de sus preguntas sin quitar esa sonrisa _Ven…_ se movió hacia un lado para hacerle un lugar en la cama, pero noto su gesto de dolor

_Amor no te muevas si te lastimas…_ dijo pero la ignoro y como quiera se movió

_Ven…_ repitió y ella rio. Se acomodo con suma delicadeza a un lado de él. Señalo su pecho con su mano no lastimada. Indicándole que se recostara ahí. Ella temía lastimarlo pero ante su insistencia se recosto en su pecho escuchando el perfecto palpitar de su corazón.

_Nos diste un susto terrible _dijo abrazándolo

_Lo siento_ soltó una pequeña risa_Fue culpa del imbécil que paso en rojo_ella levanto su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos

_Te amo Terry...tuve tanto miedo_ le dio un suave beso en sus labios

_yo tambien Te amo bebé y ya no te preocupes, todo esta bien_ tomo su barbilla para atraerla de nuevo a sus labios.

Estuvieron platicando por horas, le conto que ya todos se habían enterado y tambien de Neal y su enojo en contra de Alex

_Estoy inconsciente por unas horas y me pierdo de todo.

_Unas horas?_ rio_Amor fue un día completo_ se unió a sus risas

_Candy_su rostro se puso serio de un momento a otro, ella sintio un poco de temor, era extraño que la sonrisa desapareciera de esa forma de su rostro

_Si?_pregunto tratando de controlar todo su sistema nervioso

_No quiero separarme jamás de ti_ acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

_Eso no pasara _ afirmo aliviada, ella tampoco tenía la intención de separarse de él.

Nuevamente la beso, pero escucho un pequeño gemido de dolor.

_Amor si te lastima no lo hagas_ dijo seria

_Shhh..._la callo y la volvió a atraer a sus labios.

Seguieron así por un buen rato, ella de vez en cuando lo regañaba por hacer cosas que lo lastimaban, pero el ignoraba sus llamados de atención y de todos modos lo hacía.

Dos golpes en la puerta captaron su atención_Iré a abrir_ le aviso

_No quiero que te vayas _ dijo en tono de suplica

_No me iré_ rio _Solo abriré la puerta_ hizo una leve presión sobre sus labios con los de ella.

Camino hacia la puerta blanca y la abrío, se encontro con Alex

_Ten_le entrego el celular

_Donde estaba?_pregunto ya que según ella lo traía en el bolsillo trasero del short

_Estaba en el piso de la sala de espera _explico _Quieres que te espere o...?

_No te la llevaras_se escucho la voz de Terry y ella rio

_Idiota estoy hablando con ella si_ dijo cortante Alex

_Basta_dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a los dos_Terry… ya te dije que no me iré...Y Alex no te preocupes...me quedaré a cuidarlo_sonrio

_Bien…_ estaba por darse la media vuelta pero no lo hizo y entro a la habitación

_Grandchester_llamo _Espero que te duela…_ la rubia puso sus ojos en blanco, era imposible lograr que este par dejara de pelear. Alex se dio la media vuelta y ahora si camino hacia la puerta pero Terry lo llamo.

_Idiota espera _que no podían parar de llamarse "idiota" pensó la rubia

_Que quieres ?_dijo de mala gana

_Gracias_pero que había dicho? Igual Alex parecía sorprendido

_Por qué?_ pregunto aun de forma dura

_Candy me conto que tú la trajiste y pasaste aquí todo el día.

_No tienes que agradecer_contesto serio _Yo no hice nada por ti_ la rubia sentia ganas de gritarle, Terry le daba las gracias y él seguía con su mala actitud

_No necesitas decirlo_ soltó una carcajada _Se que lo hiciste por Candy y por eso te lo agradezco.

_Si… como sea_dijo antes de cruzar la puerta

_Algún día podrán llevarse bien uds dos?_dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta para volver al lado de su novio

_Ya te dije...no te prometo nada pero ya viste, el me saca_ dijo entrecerrando los ojos._ven aquí y sana mi dolor_ ambos rienron

_No te esfuerces que te dolerá_ dijo la rubia aún riendo...

_entonces hacela más fácil_dijo seductoramente.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo Final**

Habían pasado tres días, Terry al fin saldría del hospital. Pidio que su novia fuera por él, ella gustosa acepto.

Apenas salio de la universidad, era el último dia de clases y por fin las esperadas vacaciones de verano. Subio a su auto para dirigirse hacia el hospital. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba allí. Se reporto para que le avisaran al castaño que había llegado.

En cuestión de nada, venia el caminando hacia ella. Aun tenía hematomas en su rostro y algunos raspones, pero se veía mucho mejor.

_No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto demoré para vestirme con esto_ señalo con su mirada su brazo enyesado.

_Cuando quieras te ayudo_bromeo y soltó una carcajada

_Sabes, prefiero que me ayudes a desvestirme _ susurro sensualmente al oído

_Vámonos mejor_dijo riendo

...

Llegaron a casa de los Grandchester, ambos bajaron pero quedaron parados a un lado del auto de ella.

_Entonces... ya que todos lo saben?_pregunto _ te quedaras conmigo a cuidarme?_le guiño un ojo

_Emmmm no lo se_ dijo seductoramente

_Así puedo hacer esto con libertad_ dijo tomandola de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él y así unir sus labios. Ella le regalo una sonrisa en medio beso.

_Digamos que si..._paso sus brazos por su cuello

_Hey… ese no es el auto de tus padres?_ volteo y efectivamente si, era el auto de los padres de ella, estaba estacionado

_Que hacen aquí?_pregunto extrañada

_No te preocupes_ dijo como si nada_Ahora que seremos familia eso será muy normal_ beso tiernamente sus labios

_Seguro se enteraron de que te dieron y el alta...y como es eso de que "Ahora que seremos familia?"_ rio

_Oh si…_ tomo su mano _Vamos a estar juntos toda la vida_ la tenia envuelta en su brazo. _…y vamos a vivir en una enorme casa para que nuestros diez hijos puedan jugar.

_ 10 HIJOS..? _pregunto entre una mezcla de asustada y sorprendida

_Cinco niñas y cinco niños_ dijo pensativo _O tal vez seis niños y cuatro niñas_ ella solto una carcajada

_Claro...Como a ti no te dolera tenerlos_ ambos rieron _Pero… porque no seis niñas y cuatro niños.

_No… porque los hombres cuidaran a mis nenas_ levanto su ceja izquierda_en caso de que yo no esté, y estarán bien protegidas_ ella beso sus labios

_Está bien, serán seis niños y cuatro niñas_entrelazaron sus dedos _Pero más te vale estar…_ dio un beso en su mejilla y caminaron hacia la mansion, donde efectivamente ambas familias estaban

Ella estaba nerviosa, tener a sus padres y hermanos juntos a los de él era mucho. Nunca, hasta ahora se habian reunido las dos familias estando ellos como novios. Sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos, más sabiendo que todos estaban enterados de que habían pasado la noche juntos el día antes del accidente. Se sentía incómoda. Sentío como Terry apretaba su mano dándole apoyo. Todos permanecían en silencio hasta que Eleonor y su madre lo rompiendo comentando cosas como:

_"No se ven hermosos" _dijo Eleonor _"Me encantan" ...hacen una linda pareja

_ "Cuídala mucho Terry " sino ya sabes_dijo Tony _y Bienvenido_ le dio un fuerte abrazo

Seguido del los cariñosos abrazos, todos que reaccionaron igual.

Ese dia, ya que todos estaban reunidos tanto amigos como familias, Terry aprovechó la ocasión para pedir formalmente la mano de la pequeña pecosa.

Entre abrazos y felicitaciones logro ver el rostro del castaño, quien le sonrió y le guiño un ojo

_Te amo Candy_ dijo moviendo sus labios

_Te amo Terry_dijo de igual manera.

=============(^_^)==============

Seis años después

Terry y ella seguían juntos como se habian prometido. Ella término de cursar su carrera, al igual que sus amigas. De vez en cuando asistía a las clases de baile con su hermosa nena, quien también tenía la misma pasion que su madre, el baile.

Annie y Archie se casaron hace cuatro años, tienen dos hijos, una nena de dos años y un pequeño de 4, ambos castaño y ojos celestes como su madre pero la pequeña tan elegante con su padre.

_Creó que Archie tendrá muchos problemas con esta pequeña_ dijo la rubia acariciando las mejillas de la niña

_No sabes lo que es, si Luccas le salpicó o ensucio su vestido viene corriendo hacia mi para que la bañe y la cambie, odia estar mal arreglada._ decía la madre de la niña

_Es como mi cuñada, engreído y coqueto_ rieron las tres_menos mal que los míos no son así, ellos viven prendidos de Stear

_Bueno, mirale el lado bueno, así nos podemos juntar más tranquilas. Abie prefiere más a su padre que a mí._ dijo haciendo puchero_pero cuando esta en casa de sus abuelos se olvida de nosotros

_y claro, ellos los consienten_dijo Annie

_Stear quiere que tengamos otro bebé...

Patty término un año antes ya que la suya era de menos años y se caso tres años después del accidente de Terry teníendo tres meses de emabarazo_ aun no lo puedo creer, parece como si fuera ayer que Stear y yo nos casamos y tuvimos a estos hermosos niños_ dijo la castaña mientras seguían paseando por el parque con sus amigas, llevando a los niños.

_Como olvidarlo cuando nacieron los gemelos_ dijo la morena

_Si, unos minutos más y quedas viuda_ dijo la rubia y las tres rieron

_jajaja pobre de mi maridito, lo que tuvo que soportar y ahora quiere otro_ dijo recordando la situación...

 _Flash back_

 __Amor me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo_ dijo la castaña acariando su vientre_

 __y tu a mí, quiero que llenemos nuestra casa de bebitos_ dijo su marido_

 __mmmm...con sólo cuatro estaría más que bien,no lo crees?_dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla._

 __que tengan tus ojos_dijo el cariñosamente_

 __y tu boca y por supuesto tu carácter_dijo risueña_

 __será una princesa hermosa_

 __o un príncipe apuesto_ dijo ella abrazándose a su esposo para luego apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y entregarse a los brazos de morfeo._

 _Cinco meses más tarde, la castaña se preparaba para dar a luz a los pequeños gemelos Cornwell_

 __ayyyyyyy me duele mucho_ se quejaba la mujer_

 __tranquila amor, falta poco_

 __Tuuuu_ dijo apuntandolo con el dedo indice en el pecho_ TU CALLATE. Por tu culpa estoy Muriéndome de dolor._le reprochaba a su marido _ ayyyyy doctor haga algo por DIOS! No soportó más_

 __Respira amor, como te enseñaron en las clases_

 __Que clases ni que clases... Como me pides que me calme si ni siquiera sabes como ayyyyyyy se siente_ gritaba entre llanto_

 __No dijiste que querias muchos bebés?_ la mujer le lanzó pcon un vasos con cubitos de hielos que tenía al lado_ auuuch_

 __CALLATE ALISTAR CORNWEEEELL!... AYYYYYY_

 _Fin flash back_

 _..._

 ___ fue toda una odisea_ dijo la rubia_ mejor nos apurarnos que los chicos nos esperan

_si, vamos_dijo la morena

Las tres subieron a sus respectivos coches hacia la mansión de Albert , y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaban en ella, donde se reunirían todos sus amigos y familia.

 _..._

Terry se hizo cargo totalmente de la empresa de los Grandchester, ya que era el heredero y dueño absoluto de los negocios de su familia.

El y Candy se casaron hace dos años y tuvieron una pequeña pecosa Abie, de piel blanca, cabellos castaños y ondulado, ojos azules como su padre y pequitas sobre su respingada naricita. Era una niña preciosa, consentida y muy mimada por sus abuelos, ya que era la única mujer entre sus nietos.

Albert se caso meses después de accidente del castaño, con Karen, tienen tres pequeños rubios de 3, 4y 6 años.

Tony y Eliza se casaron poco después de la pecosa tienen un hijo de 3 años, rubio de ojos color miel.

Tom y Neal están en parejas, el primero vive en Miami y espera su primer hijo.

El moreno abrió una discoteca en Brasil, conoció a una hermosa muchacha por la cual decidió radicarse allá. Viven muy felices. Sus amigos en algunas de las vacaciones los visitan.

Finalmente como tanto se odiaban Terry y Alex , decidieron conocerse solo para complacerla, pero al parecer vieron que no era nada mala su relación! Quien iba decir que ellos dos se volvieran grandes amigos pero obvio, Alex no iba a cambiar su lado de que "si la llegara a lastimar el lo iba a matar"

Además lo único que le queda por decir de Alex es que en realidad el es un buen chico y un casi hermano, ella estaba alegre de tenerlo a su lado en las buenas y en las malas al igual que a Kaira. Sinceramente ellos hacen una linda pareja… esos tortolitos no tardarían en casarse, hasta el momento el sigue con su sobre protección, pero a ella no le importa, por que sabe que tiene a cuatros guapos hombres, en especial Terry que la cuidan como si fuera una flor delicada.

_llegamos!_ dijo la rubia sacando a su pequeña del cochecito para depositarla en el patio, ya que caminaba solita_ morimos de hambre así que supongo que nos prepararon algo rico_ dijo acercándose a su castaño quien ya tenía en brazos a su pequeña.

_ mmm me parece que si no le damos de comer a mamá nos devora_ dijo mientras hacia cosquillas en la pancita de Abie

_muy gracioso amor , eh_ dijo para después dar un beso en los labios.

_nosotras trajimos el postre_ dijo la morena_ así que espero que la comida valga la pena

_obvio amor, sabes que tu esposo es el chef número uno_ dijo el castaño tomando de la cintura a ella.

_lo s e amor.

_Bueno bueno_ dijo Albert_ menos golosinas y más comidas_ todos rieron

_nosotras ponemos la mesa_ dijo Eliza

_ok, uds vigilen la parrillada, que no se les queme por favor_ dijo Karen_ que los niños tienen hambre

_ Vamos y dejemos que ellos hagan lo suyo_dijo kaira

_Mamá deja de hacer eso_ dijo Tony acercándose a ella que estaba mostrando fotos de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños

_jajaja mira a Tony mostrando su pitulin _ dijo Tom burlándose del rubio, que salía en una foto desnudo a la orrila de la alberca de la mansión de sus padres.

_Pobre de Eliza_ dijo Neal riendo y haciendo una seña con sus dedos indicando que era pequeñito.

Saliendo la castaña al jardín con una cámara y una botella.

_Chicas miren lo que tengo aquí_ dijo haciendo una sonrisa pícara y levantando la botella para mostrarsela

_ que es eso?_ preguntó Eliza

_Una bebida_ dijo dijo Karen

_ pero no cualquier bebida_ dijo la castaña

_CACHAÇA !_ gritaron la rubia y la morena

_Eh !_dijeron todos volteandose a mirarlas a las tres que estaban muy divertidas riendo y tomando fotos

En una hermosa casa, con vista al mar, una pequeña familia disfrutaba el sonido de las olas y la suave brisa que corría.

Ella, de una pollera blanca, larga y amplia , un top que que dejaba ver su plano vientre, con mangas cortas caídas al hombro. Su rubia cabellera la llevaba suelta, estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta trasera que daba acceso hacia la playa. Contemplaba a una pareja de padre e hija correr por la arena, la pequeña vestida de un fresco vestido blanco con un lazo en su pequeñita cintura, con sus castaños rizos al viento. El con un pantalón y camisa de lino en color crudo, ambos descalzos.

_No sabría que hacer si nunca te hubiera conocido Terrence Grandchester _dijo la rubia mirandolo jugar _eres la persona mas maravillosa, tus besos, tus caricias, esos ojos, tu sonrisa que tanto me enamora, ni que hablar de los que es esa anatomía que tanto deseo dia a dia…todo lo tuyo es completamente perfecto para mi, no hay persona mejor que tu _ dijo acercandose a ellos_y más porque me diste el regalo más hermoso que una mujer pueda pedir...nuestra hermosa Abie, no serán 10 pero con ella sola parece que fueran 15 juntas...aunque

_mami quedes jubar?_dijo la pequeña corriendo a los brazos de su madre

_claro que si amor_dijo tomándola de su pequeñita y regordeta manito

_papi papi... mami va a jubar con nosotlos_dijo riendo

Los tres corrían por la arena, se divertían, gritaban y reían locamente durante varios minutos.

Ya cansados se tumbaron de espaldas a la arena, fijando sus miradas al cielo bellamente estrellado, mientras Abie, incansable seguía corriendo por la arena jugando con su vestido dando vueltas y vueltas.

Ella abrazada a el y apoyada su cabeza en el pecho masculino_ creó que tendremos que tendremos que remodelar la casa_ dijo la rubia

_porque?_dijo sin entender

_porque pronto seremos cuatro_ dijo acariciando su suave y aun, plano vientre

_QUE?_ grito para luego levantarse y tomarla de una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del lugar_ c co como?

_como?... Eso es obvio amor...no hace falta que te lo explique_ dijo burlándose de su esposo que aún estaba en shock

_ hay un bebé ahí_ señaló su vientre, ella sólo asintió con su cabeza.

_ amor me haces el hombre más feliz nuevamente_ dijo lleno de alegria, la tomó de la cintura y la hizo girar en el aire._ te amo_ dijo depositándola en la arena y abrazandola de la cintura

_yo también te amo_ dijo dando un tierno beso en sus labios

_Sabes que es lo que me llamó la atención de ti, la primera vez que te vi?_ dijo seductoramente_ Tu sonrisa

_Si, lo se. Fue con lo que te enamoré_ dijo la rubia para después cantarle un trocito de una canción :

 _Tú me volviste atrevida_

 _Cambiaste mi filosofía..._

 _Nuestro amor a primera risa_

 _Fue lo que me enloqueció ..._

 _ **Fin.**_

 _..._

 _Bueno, como verán llegó a su fin...gracias x la buena onda que me brindaron...x sus reviews me sirvieron de mucho para continuar con este fic._

 _Espero que me sigan acompañando en las demás historias._

 _Ah...prometo seguir con Orgullo y prejuicio pronto, pasa que tuve un problema con la compu y no puedo recuperar los capítulos... Pero pronto lo haré._

 _Saludos ! :-)_


End file.
